Oneshots For The Loving Soul
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: The triquel to Oneshots Through The Heart is here! Here, you will find even more oneshots based around the relationships of the Ninjago characters, whether they're romantic or platonic. Rated T to be safe. Contains yaoi and yuri. Completed. Final oneshot: Morro x Lloyd.
1. Hotel Hijinks

**Guess who's finally baaaaack! It's me. Totally me. I'm here to bring you even more oneshots based around the relationships of the Ninjago characters! By the way, I had no idea triquel was an actual word, but apparently it is.**

 **For our first oneshot, have some friendly bonding stuff between the Ninja! Quick note: this takes place after the season 4 finale.**

* * *

Sensei Wu met the eyes of each of the Ninja, making sure they were all paying attention to his words. "Now remember what we talked about on our way here, everyone. Your bedrooms on the Destiny's Bounty have yet to be completed, so while Misako, Nya, and I go back to the Samurai Cave to work on them, you'll be staying here."

Kai looked up at the enormous building in front of them, raising his eyebrows. "The Ninjago City Hotel," he said. "What, you can't trust us to help build our own rooms?"

"I trust you five to behave yourselves here for at least one night," he replied sternly. "And I'm sure you know what that means..."

"Don't completely trash the room," said Cole.

"No purchasing illegal substances," added Zane.

"And...?"

They all groaned in unison. "Under no circumstances should the room's phone be used, especially not to call for room service."

Lloyd flashed him a grin. "Don't worry, Sensei. We won't get into any trouble while we're here."

Jay nodded in agreement. "Seriously, Sensei, when have you ever known us to _not_ listen to your advice?"

Wu didn't reply, and he merely frowned at the redhead. "I have already checked you in, so you can head up to your room now. You're on the second floor in room 203. I will be back tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp. I do not expect any complaints from hotel staff or from any other visitors. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. I suppose I will see you all tomorrow, then."

He smiled at them, handing each ninja a room key before turning around and hopping back onto the Bounty, waving at the Ninja as it lifted off. The five of them lifted their bags onto the nearest luggage cart before heading into the lobby.

"So, does anyone know what our room's like?" Jay asked.

Cole's eyebrows knit together in thought. "I think Sensei said we have one queen-sized bed and a pullout couch. So we're all gonna have to share."

"I call dibs on the pullout couch," Kai said as he pushed the cart into the elevator.

"Alright, well, that's one problem solved." Cole pressed the button for the second floor. "So Zane and I can probably take the bed if that's okay... Lloyd and Jay, you guys want the bed or the pullout couch with Kai?"

"First off, who in their right mind would ever want to sleep on the pullout couch?" demanded Jay, raising an eyebrow at Kai. "The mattress is always thin and too springy, you get maybe one pillow with it if you're lucky, and it's smaller than the actual bed."

"I'm gonna guess you want the bed then. So I guess that means you'll be sleeping on the pullout couch with Kai, Lloyd. Is that okay with you?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Yeah. It didn't really matter where I slept tonight." The group fell quiet for a while, not having much else to discuss before they got to their room. Once the elevator doors opened, Lloyd took note of the mischievous smirks on the others' faces, the way they exchanged looks with each other that could only mean trouble. Lloyd took a deep breath through his nose before he spoke.

"Are we actually going to listen to Wu's advice?"

Cole smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, where would the fun in that be?"

~o~o~o~o~

"Alright, Kai and Jay can take the luggage cart back down to the lobby while we get everything sorted out in here," Cole said, already checking the small closet for extra pillows and blankets. Kai and Jay nodded, throwing their own bags inside before wheeling the cart into the hallway and shutting the door behind them.

"Let me go first," Kai insisted, jumping onto the cart with both hands gripping the poles on both sides.

"Ugh, fine, but I get to go before we go to the lobby."

Jay pulled the cart backwards to one end of the hallway, before going into a sprint and pushing it forward again. He soon let go, leaving Kai cheering as he was sent flying down the hallway. The cart slammed into the wall, and he jumped off to wait for Jay, a wide grin on his face.

"Okay, my turn now." Jay crouched down on the cart, holding onto one of the sides with one hand and giving Kai a thumbs-up with the other. The brunet smirked, pushing off the wall before sprinting to build up more speed. He underestimated how fast Jay was going, however, as the cart began going faster than he could push, and was sent crashing into the wall at the other end of the hallway.

Kai gulped as he ran up to Jay, who stumbled off the cart and turned to glance at the wall, a nervous look in his eyes. "Uh... Is everything okay? You're not hurt or anything?" he asked.

"Oh, _I'm_ fine," Jay replied. "But the wall isn't." He pointed at the rather large indents the sides of the cart made in the wall, and Kai almost thought he could see a small crack in one. "Kai, you shouldn't have gone so fast, look what you did!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you weigh next to nothing," he retorted. "Anyway, all we have to do is just, uh..." He looked around, then spotted a small square table with a flowerpot in the corner, and pulled it over so the dents in the wall were just barely hidden. "There, see? No one will notice a thing!"

~o~o~o~o~

Cole pressed his finger to his lips in an attempt to quiet Lloyd's laughter, while Zane watched the pair with a confused look in his eyes. He handed the phone to Lloyd, who cleared his throat before the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dear!" Lloyd greeted, his voice at the highest pitch it could go. "I heard from a certain someone that you wanted to take me on a date! Well, I would be absolutely delighted to do that!" Lloyd held back a snort as the man on the other end spoke.

"Melanie? Is that you? You'd really want to go on a date?" he asked incredulously. "Well, sure! Where did you want to go?"

"I think I'd like to go to that one restaurant...on Thisisnotareal Street!"

"Awesome! I'll just- Wait, what?"

Lloyd quickly hung up, throwing his head back in a bout of laughter. "Man, you were right, Cole! Prank calling is pretty fun!"

"I do not understand," Zane said. "Will that man not be upset that the woman he is likely in love with did not call to request a date? I do not see the entertainment value in this."

Cole patted Zane on the shoulder. "Aw, don't worry. That's the fun of prank calling, Zane! Just the excitement of knowing that they have no idea who we are, and just messing with them in general, is all worth it." He pointed at the phone. "You wanna call anyone else, Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked out the window at the darkened sky, then shook his head. "I dunno. Sensei said he'd be around at nine in the morning, so it'd probably be better to turn in early so we have time to pack up."

"Fine, if you want to spoil the fun already," he sighed. "I'll go tell Jay and Kai." He got up off the bed and went into the separated part of the room, spotting the pair lying on the pullout couch, exhausted looks on both their faces. "What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Some lady heard us riding the luggage cart in the hallway earlier and decided now would be a good time to yell at us for a solid twenty minutes," Jay explained.

"And then she went on a tangent of how 'kids these days have no respect for anyone anymore' and other crap like that," Kai added. "At least she didn't find out about the hole in the wall."

Cole didn't even feel like asking how they managed to do that. Instead, he shook his head and said, "Well, it's pretty late now. Sensei's coming early tomorrow and we'll want to be ready to go when he arrives."

The brunet waved a hand as he slinked under the covers. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. It's not that late, and I'm sure we'll get up early enough tomorrow."

~o~o~o~o~

"'We'll get up early enough tomorrow'! Yeah, sure, Kai." Jay tossed another bag to him, which was then loaded onto the cart. "Meanwhile, it's 8:55, we have five minutes to get out of this place, and some of us aren't even ready to go yet!"

"I'm almost done getting dressed, Jay! Gimme a break!" Cole yelled, peering out from the bathroom. "You're the one who took fifteen minutes to shower, and then another fifteen minutes to get dressed!"

Lloyd and Zane shouldered past Jay, throwing their own bags onto the cart. "We will take this down to the lobby to wait for Sensei," said Zane. "Meanwhile, the three of you should check and see if we have left anything behind."

Zane and Lloyd hastily pushed the cart down the hallway and to the elevator, frantically pushing the button to go down. Lloyd tapped his foot impatiently as they waited, a frown crossing his face when the elevator finally arrived, but while carrying at least eight people.

Once they finally got on, and down to the lobby, they slid their room keys onto the front desk, checked out of their room, and hurried outside to wait for Wu, who was just landing the Bounty as they exited.

"Good morning, Lloyd and Zane," he greeted once he was on the ground. "Where are the others? I asked for all of you to be outside at nine o'clock."

"Oh, they'll be arriving shortly," said Lloyd, giving a nervous smile. "And like I said, everything was under control! No trashing the room, no drugs, nothing out of the ordinary."

Wu eyed him curiously, wondering why he was rambling all of a sudden, before peering past him at Cole, Kai, and Jay, all three of them panting and red-faced.

"We're ready to go," Cole said, grabbing his bag off the luggage cart and hurrying onto the Bounty, with Jay and Kai following his actions, none of them daring to meet Wu's gaze. "Let's get ourselves out of here."

Wu raised an eyebrow at their behaviour, turning his gaze back to Lloyd and Zane. "What happened while I left you all here?"

Lloyd raised his hands. "Like I said, nothing out of the ordinary. They probably just want to see their new rooms." He and Zane grabbed their bags as well, and he called over his shoulder, "But we should probably go before any fans notice us!"

Though the Ninja believed they were being convincing enough, Wu didn't believe a word they said, but merely sighed and shook his head before following them on. He became even less convinced they actually listened to his advice when, as soon as the Bounty lifted off, the hotel manager came out, waving at them with a furious expression on his face.

* * *

 **Alright, hopefully this will be the longest oneshot, because I don't want the rest to be too long XD**

 **Again, as with Oneshots Through The Heart and A Thousand Ways To Love, I have some rules about requests: no OCs or reader inserts, no incest, and no Self-CenteredShipping (because after all this time I still don't understand it). I'd also really appreciate it if you would be specific when requesting (scenarios, etc.)**

 **Other than that, fire away! If you feel uncomfortable about requesting a pairing through reviews, just send a PM my way and I'll mark you as anonymous :)**

 **And just so you're all aware, you are free to send in pairings featuring the new characters, so characters from seasons four AND five.**

 **Stay tuned, you wonderful Ninjago fans!**


	2. Better Than Before (Cole x Jay)

**Request: Cole/Jay**

 **Requested by: bayboo20**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Jay led Cole down the busy streets of New Ninjago City, the latter having a hand over his eyes at the former's request. With Chen and his Anacondrai cultists defeated, they all finally had some time for themselves, and with their feud over Nya having finally ended during the Tournament, the pair had decided to take this time to reevaluate their relationship.

They started with thinking about how they felt before they had their fight during the Tournament, and how reluctant they truly were about having to battle each other at the risk of possibly never seeing the other one again. They continued with how they felt once they finally reunited in the noodle factory, and their subsequent escape from it. Though Jay was thrilled to see Zane again, he was even happier upon seeing Cole was okay.

They ended their reevaluation with seeing how much they really cared for one another. Cole felt that Jay put it best during their fight: "I was upset about losing Nya, but I take blame for that. I was more upset about losing _you_." Those words stuck with Cole the entire time he was imprisoned, and he longed to see Jay again just to ask him what he truly meant by that. Once they finally discussed it, they soon decided that being in a relationship with each other would be much better for both of them than one or the other being with Nya.

As far as either of them could tell, their relationship was quite stable, even when they remembered the times they fought and argued in the past. Of course, those disagreements were meant to stay in the past, for they had been taught they should learn from the past in order to focus on the present.

And at the present, Jay was taking Cole to a place he said would make him happier than he'd ever been before.

They soon stopped, Cole still covering his eyes. "Can I look now?" he asked.

"No, not yet!" Jay led him to the side, and Cole heard the scraping of a metal chair against the pavement. He felt Jay's hands press firmly down on his shoulders. "Sit and wait out here. And no peeking."

He nodded and heard Jay's footsteps grow fainter, before he couldn't hear them at all. He hoped no one was giving him a weird look, or would come over and ask what he was doing with his hand over his eyes, feeling rather embarrassed by the mere thought of such a thing. He hoped Jay would be back before that happened, since he really didn't feel like explaining he and Jay were on a date to a complete stranger.

"Alright, I'm here!" He heard Jay before he felt his hand on his shoulder. The next thing he heard was something being placed gently on the metal table before him. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Cole pulled his hand away, stretching his arm out after having it in the same position for so long, and opened his eyes. Adjusting to the light, he saw a small white box in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jay asked with a grin. "Open it!"

He lifted the lid off the box, and his eyes widened at what he saw. A large slice of chocolate cake was inside, several dollops of frosting dotting the edges. Looking up, Cole realized Jay had taken him to the city's bakery. "So this was the big surprise you were telling me about?" he asked, his mouth curving into a smile.

"Yeah! I mean, after having to stay in that horrible factory for so long, and not being able to eat anything there, I thought this'd be a nice thing to do for you," he explained. "You like it, right? It's not too underwhelming, is it?"

Cole reached under the table to hold Jay's hand in his own, squeezing it comfortingly. "Of course I do, Jay. I absolutely love it." He looked around, noticing that people were now staring at them. "Come on, let's go find a more private place."

~o~o~o~o~

Cole led Jay up to a grassy hill that overlooked New Ninjago City, both of them sitting down at the base of a tall tree. The distant sounds of city life mingled with the sounds of the rustling leaves overhead, creating a calm atmosphere for the couple to enjoy each other's company.

Cole opened the box again to look at the cake, a smile still present on his lips. Though the cake was kept cool in the bakery, the frosting had grown softer, which gave Cole an idea.

"There's a fork in the box, if that's what you're wondering," Jay said. He looked away in thought. "I think it's strange that they'd put it _in_ the box with the cake, but I guess-"

He was cut off when he felt something cool touch his nose, and he looked back to see that a certain someone had dabbed some of the frosting onto his nose, the culprit now smirking at him. Before he could get a word in, Cole leaned in to kiss Jay on the frosting-covered part of his nose, licking it off tentatively.

"I don't know, Jay," Cole said once he was done. "I don't really feel like a fork is necessary." He gave a small laugh at the bright red blush spreading across Jay's face, his freckles seeming to disappear beneath it.

Then Jay smirked, reaching into the box to gather some frosting onto his fingertip, then dabbing it onto Cole's cheek before he leaned in to kiss him. Cole felt his face heat up when he felt Jay's tongue licking the frosting off, finding that the action tickled somewhat.

Once Jay parted, they continued their little frosting war, dabbing, kissing, and licking frosting off each other's faces. Laughter came from both of them, harmonizing to sound as if it were a song that had been rehearsed time and time again. Jay's laugh in particular was a song Cole would listen to on repeat if he could, never wanting there to be a moment when Jay was unhappy.

Eventually their lips met, no frosting required, and they brought themselves closer to each other, meeting chest to chest, forehead to forehead. It was nothing too sensual, nothing too intense, but merely a sweet, intimate moment for them both. Once they finally separated, Jay's blush faded to a soft pink, while Cole met his eyes through a half-lidded gaze.

"Hey, Cole?" Jay murmured.

"Yeah?"

The redhead gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad things are like this now. It's a lot better than before."

Cole returned his smile, wrapping his arms around Jay in a tight embrace. "I agree."

* * *

 **Thank you to bayboo20 for sending in the first request! I would've uploaded this yesterday, but I had no time XD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Unhelpful (Garmadon x Kai)

**Request: Garmadon/Kai**

 **Requested by: Kindness to Everyone and thing, Guest (x2), DementedDesiresofMusic**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled on outside as the Destiny's Bounty flew through the air, strong winds causing it to jerk suddenly from time to time. The Ninja's search for Lloyd, as well as the Fangblades, seemed to be endless, but they all knew they couldn't give up, especially not with Garmadon on board. The dark lord would have their heads if they even considered quitting on the search for his son.

Of course, it wasn't like Garmadon was being much help, in Kai's opinion. He was constantly causing trouble on the Bounty, from cutting the lights to keeping all of them awake at night whenever he "practiced" his powers, as if he needed it. If anything, the only reason he did all of these things was to get on their nerves, and Kai was almost certain that Garmadon knew how much he disliked him.

At this point, Kai felt even more frustrated with the dark lord, because while he was busy steering the ship and trying not to lose control of it, Garmadon was lounging around outside as the storm went on.

 _If he wanted us to trust him more,_ he thought, his hands gripping the Bounty's wheel tightly. _It would be really nice if he stopped being so lazy and actually helped out for once. Then again, he_ is _the dark lord_.

Kai felt another hand join his on the wheel and, expecting it to be Garmadon, turned around to snap at him for not coming to help earlier. He felt somewhat surprised to see it was Zane instead, but was still frustrated Garmadon hadn't come in yet.

"Where's Garmadon?" Zane asked.

Kai turned his head to the side to stare out the window. "Sunbathing," he grumbled. Sure enough, the dark lord was sprawled out on a towel with one pair of hands behind his head, the second pair folded over his torso. "If he's so concerned about saving Lloyd, then why doesn't he try to help with actually searching for him instead of...well, that!"

"Well, he is pure evil," Zane reasoned. "Though he cares deeply about Lloyd, I have noticed that the evil running through his veins causes him to act out in terrible ways, which generally include causing mischief."

"Mischief?" he scoffed. "More like acts that are just as evil as he is. I don't care what you guys think, I don't trust him one bit."

Zane gave him a worried look, then placed his hands where Kai's were on the wheel. "Here, I will steer the ship now," he offered. "Meanwhile, perhaps you should take a rest. You appear to be a little...on edge."

"Well, can you blame me? Garmadon kept me up all night when he decided to try out his lightning powers!" The nindroid raised an eyebrow at him, and Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, but don't think for a second that I'm gonna let my guard down!"

He exited the bridge, walking down the darkened hall to their shared bedroom, keeping one hand on the wall to keep his balance as the Bounty jerked this way and that. He didn't want to go back to sleep, but something in his mind told him to keep spying on Garmadon to ensure he didn't cause any trouble.

He was almost to the bedroom, but only made it as far as the hall closet when a deep voice froze him in his tracks. "Enjoying the storm, Kai?"

"Please go away."

"But the only other place for me to go away to is back outside. You don't want me to get hurt, do you?" The teasing tone in Garmadon's voice only served to fuel Kai's impatience for him.

"I really don't think you want me to answer that," he hissed, fighting to keep his voice calm. "Now please leave me alone. Thanks to you, I got no sleep last night and I want to take a rest while I still can."

"Oh, well then, why don't I join you? I've been feeling rather tired as well."

Kai groaned in annoyance and whipped around to face him. "And do you know why? Because you've kept us up all night messing around with your powers! Not only that, but you've been no help in our search for Lloyd! I don't care what you do, just stay as far away from me as possible!"

At that moment, the Bounty experienced another violent jerk. Unfortunately, Kai wasn't holding onto the wall at that point, and was sent tumbling into the open hall closet, Garmadon not too far behind him. The closet door slammed shut behind them, the sound of a click being faintly heard.

The second he recovered, Kai shoved past Garmadon and grabbed the door handle, tugging it and attempting to turn it desperately. He tried ramming the door, as well, but it wouldn't budge. He frowned and turned around to face Garmadon, who he was nearly chest-to-chest with, barely able to see him in the darkness.

"Well, I guess I can't exactly stay away from you now, hmm?" Garmadon said, and Kai didn't need to see his expression to tell he was smirking. "And no one will really be able to hear us calling for help with all the thunder, and they'll also be trying to stabilize the ship, so it looks like we'll be here for a while."

"Great, nothing like being trapped in a small, dark room with the lord of darkness himself for who knows how long," Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, come now, Kai. I honestly don't mind us being this close. Perhaps it'll give us a chance to get to know one another better." With that, Garmadon slung an arm around Kai's shoulders and brought him closer, his smirk growing wider. The fire ninja squirmed in his tight hold, not appreciating the closeness in the slightest.

"You're a creep, you know that, right?" he hissed, feeling himself blush as Garmadon brought another arm around to hug him tightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you," Garmadon said, ruffling Kai's hair with one of his free hands. Kai tensed up even more, but soon felt himself relax as the hand began to gently comb through his hair.

He hated that he was feeling so flustered around Garmadon of all people, but at the same time didn't mind being so close. Perhaps his lack of sleep truly was getting to him, and it was the reason why he was feeling so calm around the dark lord.

It was a long time of silence before Garmadon finally spoke up. "You know, you could just have a rest in here if you want. It's not like we'll be getting through this storm any time soon."

"Oh, sure, because I'll totally fall asleep in here with you-" Kai interrupted himself with a loud yawn, and he started to slump in Garmadon's arms. "when you can just attack me whenever you feel like it. You just want my guard down..."

"Now why would I attack the ones who are helping to search for my son?" he asked innocently. "I won't do anything to harm you, Kai."

"Yeah right." Kai's eyelids started to droop, and he felt himself leaning in closer to rest his head against Garmadon's chest. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he knew he had to sleep, and Garmadon's embrace made a good substitute for a bed. "You're still an unhelpful jerk, by the way..." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. He noticed that Garmadon's arms shifted so Kai felt more comfortable, something he felt slightly grateful for.

What he didn't notice, however, was one of Garmadon's hands reaching for something behind them, hidden among the shelves. He grinned mischievously, eyeing the brunet through the darkness to make sure he didn't wake up to see what he was about to do.

~o~o~o~o~

Garmadon and Kai were eventually found by the other Ninja once the storm was over, and the dark lord carried the fire ninja in his arms to the shared bedroom. It wasn't just the sight of Kai sleeping so peacefully with Garmadon that caught them off guard, but also what appeared to be a black handlebar moustache and goatee drawn on Kai's face.

* * *

 **Garmadon, drawing on your enemies' faces is never helpful. Gosh, you should know that already.**

 **Thank you to Kindess to Everyone and thing, both Guests, and DementedDesiresofMusic for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts about these oneshots, they're very important :3**


	4. Everything I Can (Kai x Lloyd)

**Request: Kai/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: CrazyNinjagoFan1, furdonkadonk, iamthenerd, Dazzle4830**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai kept his arm secured around Lloyd's waist as they boarded the Destiny's Bounty, making sure the blond's arm stayed around his shoulders. Though Morro had gotten away with the Realm Crystal, and Lloyd was in a severely weakened state after having been possessed for so long, Kai was happy to have him back. The poor guy had been through so much, and he deserved to have at least a short rest before they went back out to fight.

Of course, his concern for Lloyd didn't stop there. After having promised to do everything he could to protect Lloyd, he let him get possessed by an evil spirit, he let him suffer in his own mind for several weeks, and he nearly let him drown because of his fear of water. He felt an immeasurable amount of guilt, all because he failed to keep his promise not even a day after he made it.

Even as Lloyd slowly turned his head to face him, a grateful smile on his face, Kai couldn't help but note the exhaustion present in it: the bags under his eyes, the way his eyes seemed to dart this way and that just to keep himself awake, and the way the corners of his mouth twitched, as though even a small smile was too much effort.

"Are you sure you can keep walking like this?" Kai asked as they reached the stairs leading down below the deck. "You look exhausted."

"Please, I look awesome," Lloyd replied with a smirk, but winced when he suddenly slumped over, clearly still feeling weak. "Okay, maybe I need a little help."

Kai instantly lifted him into his arms, one supporting his upper half and the other supporting his legs, holding him close and letting Lloyd rest his head against his shoulder. Ignoring the curious stares of the others, he carried him down the stairs and through the hallway, passing the doors leading to the others' separate bedrooms before he reached Lloyd's room.

"Still remember your room, Lloyd?" he asked. "It's probably been a while since you had a good night's sleep." He carried him to his bed, pulling back the blankets and laying him down on the springy mattress. He tugged the blankets up to Lloyd's chin, and was about to turn to leave when he felt a shaky hand grip his wrist.

"Kai...I don't want you to go," Lloyd murmured. "Not yet, at least." He pushed the blankets away, shuffling over and patting a spot on the mattress to indicate he wanted Kai to lie down with him. After a moment's hesitation, Kai obliged, bringing the blanket to cover the both of them as Lloyd snuggled up to his chest, his blond hair tickling his nose.

They stayed quiet, simply enjoying being back in the company of each other. Kai brought a hand up to comb through Lloyd's hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head gently. Lloyd's face flushed a light pink at that, and he kissed Kai's cheek in return.

"I really missed you," Kai whispered. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but I never really stopped hoping." He wrapped his arms around Lloyd's body, hugging him even closer. "I'm happy you're back."

He felt Lloyd's sides rise and fall as he took a deep breath, then he looked up, ruby eyes meeting with brown. "Kai..." he began. "I'm sorry. For all the trouble I caused, I mean."

"What're you talking about? You didn't cause any trouble."

"When I got possessed, everything went wrong. No matter how hard I tried to fight him, no matter how hard I tried to break free, he wouldn't stop going after you guys. He knew how much it bothered me, and he just wouldn't stop! Now Cole's a ghost, I don't know where Ronin is, so we're down one ally, and..." He stopped, pressing his face into Kai's shoulder. "...I'm just so sorry for everything that's happened... It's all my fault..."

Kai frowned, tilting Lloyd's chin up so he was looking him in the eyes, wiping away a tear that threatened to stream down his cheek. "Hey, come on, Lloyd. None of this is your fault. Morro was stronger than all of us." He sighed. "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it should be me. I promised to protect you, and then..." He trailed off, not even wanting to remember how he failed him.

"He caught us all off-guard," Lloyd said. "We weren't strong enough to fight him off, even when we _were_ prepared..." His arms wrapped around Kai's neck, as if he were clinging to him to hide from an unseen enemy. "Kai, if he was able to do all this, then what makes us so sure we'll be able to defeat him now?"

"I don't know, Lloyd," he admitted. "But what I do know is that we have you now. We're not gonna do this alone anymore. Not only that, but we also have Nya." He nuzzled the top of Lloyd's head. "We'll defeat Morro, but this time, we'll do it together."

"Whether or not that works is another matter. I'm still not strong enough to use my elemental powers to their full strength yet."

Kai pursed his lips, wondering what he could do to bring the green ninja's mood back up. A lightbulb flicked on in his head, and he touched his nose Lloyd's. "You know, I think you're still a little waterlogged from earlier. I think I might have to perform CPR." With that, he pressed his mouth firmly against Lloyd's, letting his hands roam up and down his sides to tickle him.

Lloyd squeaked indignantly, but was soon giggling into the kiss, trying to bat Kai's fluttering hands away while he kissed back with just as much force. His face reddened from a combination of embarrassment and laughing far too hard. Soon, Kai's hands stopped at his hips, and their lips slowly parted, Lloyd gasping for air.

"Don't blame yourself, Lloyd," Kai panted. "You're the leader now. So when you go down, so do the rest of us. But we'll always be here to help pick you back up again."

"Just like you guys did today, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just like today." He let Lloyd's head rest against his chest, running his fingers through the blond locks again, before saying, "Oh, and by the way, Lloyd..."

"Hmm?" He could tell Lloyd was on the brink of falling asleep, but he had to make sure he heard what he was about to say.

"I'm still sorry I couldn't protect you. But that doesn't mean I can't keep trying. I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing like this happens again."

* * *

 **There were so many Greenflame moments in this season, I just loved it X3**

 **Thank you to** **CrazyNinjagoFan1, furdonkadonk, iamthenerd, and Dazzle4830** **for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	5. In Common (Kai x Jay)

**Request: Kai/Jay**

 **Requested by: Venditat and Veritas, Glacrwlf, Spark**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Jay slid open the door to his room's balcony, keeping low to the floor as he crept forward. He peeked over the railing, seeing Clouse and two guards leaving the palace down below. His lip curled in remembrance of where they were likely going. Jay had just gotten Cole eliminated, and his powers were going to be taken by Chen to be used for who knows what.

He still couldn't believe Cole surrendered the Jadeblade to him all so Jay could stay in the Tournament, even if it meant he would lose his powers, and possibly never escape the island. Not only that, but he gave up in trying to win Nya over, and agreed to stop fighting with Jay over her.

Despite this, Jay almost felt as if he had no interest in her anymore, or at least had less of an interest in her. It might have been from not speaking to her for several months, or from being separated from her ever since they arrived at the island, but he knew his feelings for her had changed, if only slightly.

Jay was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice whisper to him just below the balcony. "Psst... Hey, Jay, you up there?"

He raised an eyebrow, looked around to see if anyone was watching, then peered down over the railing again. Sure enough, Kai was hanging onto the lower portion of the balcony with one hand, dangling precariously over the ground below.

"Kai, what are you doing?" he whispered urgently. "Don't you remember what we agreed on? Play by Chen's rules, and no more sneaking around!"

"Just help me up, okay?" he hissed. "I helped you up the last time, remember? Now would be a really good time to return the favour!"

Jay groaned, then bent over, one hand outstretched, waiting for Kai's free hand to take his. Kai reached up, tightly gripping his hand and attempting to pull himself up. Jay reached out another hand to grab Kai's other hand, then started to pull him up. Unfortunately, he pulled up rather quickly, and fell onto his back, with Kai flopping down directly on top of him.

"Whew, thanks!" said Kai, flashing his signature lopsided grin as he patted Jay's chest. "Thought you'd never do it."

Jay frowned at him as he followed Kai into his room, shutting the door behind them. "So, why exactly did you decide to drop in?" He smirked. "Too awkward for you to be around Skylor after finding out you're probably related?"

Kai's eyes went wide and he shoved him playfully, but still rather roughly. "Shut up, it was an honest mistake. And at least I have faith knowing my relatives are attractive, like myself." He looked around Jay's room and folded his arms across his chest. "I came up to see if you were doing okay. And I gotta say, your room's pretty nice. Flat screen TV, the latest game system... Is that a jacuzzi in your bathroom?" He whistled, appearing rather impressed. "You've got it made in here."

"Yeah, Chen really knows how to make us feel pampered, doesn't he?" he said. His shoulders slumped. "Sucks for Cole though. He had to sleep on a rock bed."

"I think he slept on the floor, actually," Kai clarified. "He said it was a lot more comfortable in comparison." He took in Jay's expression, then sighed. "You're really worked up about Cole getting himself eliminated, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I mean, it's not just that, but..." He paused, then shook his head and flopped back onto his bed, Kai lying down beside him. "He basically said he wasn't gonna fight over Nya anymore, and I guess that's a good thing, except..."

"Except what?" Judging by the tone of Kai's voice, Jay could tell he was just as fed up with this feud over Nya as anyone else was.

"It's like I don't feel anything for Nya anymore," he admitted. "I still like her and everything, but it just doesn't feel the same as before. Maybe it's because we just haven't talked in such a long time, or we haven't seen each other at all because of that stupid job at the TV station I took..." He shrugged, turning his head and meeting Kai's eyes. "It just feels like Cole let himself lose for nothing."

Kai frowned at the sad expression on Jay's face, then reached out a hand to hold one of his in a firm, yet somewhat comforting, grip. "He didn't sacrifice himself for nothing, Jay. He let himself lose so you could stay. Like Sensei Garmadon said, he fought like a true ninja. And about Nya...I wouldn't worry about it. This is her decision in the end. So even if she does choose you, and you still feel this way, you can just say so. I'm sure she'll understand."

The corners of Jay's mouth inched upward, eventually bringing a smile back to his face. "Thanks, Kai." The two relaxed on the bed in silence, listening to the quiet shuffles of the other competitors in the neighbouring rooms. Jay enjoyed having the red ninja at his side; he felt much less worried about his relationship issues, and it felt nice to have some company.

It was Kai who broke the silence. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We're the only two normal ones in this team," he replied with a smirk. "Lloyd's probably the one competitor everyone wants out, Cole's gone, Zane..." He didn't finish his sentence, and Jay squeezed his hand reassuringly, understanding completely. "We're basically neutral among the rest of the people in the Tournament."

"Well, then I guess that's one more thing we have in common, huh?" Jay chuckled.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "One more thing?"

"Yeah! We also both have relationship issues. I might not be interested in Nya anymore, and you fell in love with a possibly-close relative!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kai sat up, reached behind him, and threw a pillow at Jay's face, muffling the redhead's laughter. "Seriously though, there's a chance either the guards or one of the other competitors will hear us, and after what happened last time, it's probably a good idea to just get to sleep."

"Agreed." As Kai made his way to the balcony doors, Jay quickly stood up and caught up to Kai, wrapping his arms around him to hug him from behind. The action clearly caught him by surprise, as Jay could tell by the way his shoulders stiffened. The lightning ninja didn't care, though; the natural warmth coming off of Kai was very comforting, and soothed his frayed nerves.

"What's this for?"

Jay shrugged. "Just for being here for me."

He slowly let go, meeting Kai's confused gaze with a nervous smile and wave. The brunet smirked, returning the wave before he stepped onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. Jay could just barely hear him sliding his own balcony door open and then closed.

As Jay sat back on his bed, he thought about his discussion with Kai, and the small moment they had where their hands held and never separated. He felt his face heat up from remembering the hug he gave Kai, who didn't seem too unnerved by the action the more he thought about it.

 _Yep, we definitely have that in common,_ he thought. _We both have relationship issues. The fire dork used to have a crush on his relative...and now I'm pretty sure I have a crush on him._

* * *

 **Whew, this one was kind of difficult to write for. I've used so many ideas for this pairing already XD**

 **Thank you to** **Venditat and Veritas, Glacrwlf, and Spark for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	6. Bitter Rivals (Garmadon x Clouse)

**Request: Garmadon/Clouse**

 **Requested by: guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

"Oh, Cloooouuuuse!" Chen called. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Clouse looked away from the training equipment at the sound of Chen's voice, quickly rushing over and bowing respectfully. "What is it, Master?" he asked. "Have I not been training hard enough?"

"Calm down, Clouse!" he snapped. "Do you ever hear yourself speak? It's just blah, blah-blah, blah... Anyway, that is not why I called you!" He folded his hands behind his back, grinning widely. "I have recently found a new student to train at this monastery. He, too, has an affinity for darkness like you do, so you'll probably get along just fine!"

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't too happy about this bit of news. In fact, he'd rather have had Chen tell him he was severely lagging behind in his training, and would have accepted the punishment for such a thing. "But Master, I thought I would always be your only student!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who is it, anyway?"

Chen's grin changed to a smirk. "He is Garmadon, the eldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master. So that should give you an idea of who you'll be training with."

"But that means he's a Spinjitzu Master, as well. You said Spinjitzu was forbidden here! How can he be your student when he practices a forbidden art?" Clouse had to try and convince Chen he didn't need anyone else to train with, but it didn't look like he was having any of it.

"He won't be using Spinjitzu here. And if he does, I can assure you he will not be doing it again! Onto more important matters, he will be here soon, so I suggest you start cleaning up in here so I can assess his skills properly when he arrives."

He was about to protest, but Chen turned around and retreated inside before he could say another word. Clouse glared after him, and began to frustratedly set the training equipment back to where it was. Some of it had been completely obliterated, while the least of the damage was done to a few punching bags that had been knocked down from their chains.

Though his dark magic had improved enough to completely destroy some of the equipment, he still felt he had a long way to go. He hoped that his magic was currently strong enough to put this new student in his place by the time he arrived, and that training with Garmadon would be enough for him to improve his skills.

He was just finishing cleaning up, when he heard a knock on the grand doors. He scowled, guessing it must be Garmadon, and went to open the doors. Standing before him was a rather handsome man with brown hair and striking red eyes, a bulky-looking bag in his hands.

"I'm going to guess you're Garmadon?" he asked flatly. He was shoved aside as Chen hurried to the door to greet the new student.

"Ah, Garmadon! It is so good to see you again! I hope you're prepared to learn far better techniques than anyone in your home village could ever teach you!" He gestured to Clouse dismissively. "This is Clouse, who will be training alongside you while you're here." He stepped to the side to welcome him in.

Garmadon stalked through the entrance and turned his red gaze onto Clouse, looking him up and down, making him feel rather uncomfortable, and bowed his head respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Clouse merely rolled his eyes.

"Now, you two will have frequent sparring sessions so I can assess how much you have learned," Chen explained. "First and foremost, you will stop at nothing to defeat your enemy. Use every technique at your disposal, and don't hold back, even if it means their life must end at your hands." He chuckled when Garmadon raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Second, and this goes for you Garmadon, no Spinjitzu is allowed. It is a weak martial art! You two will only use the strongest of techniques, for only the strong can survive! Am I understood?"

When they both nodded, he grinned and clapped his hands together. "Good! Garmadon, your assessment begins now. Make it through the training course in under a minute, and I will agree to-"

Chen didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Garmadon dropped his bag and leapt up to tackle the first part of the training course. He leapt over the obstacles meant to impede him, kicked dummies and punching bags out of the way to clear a path, weaved effortlessly among the various structures, before landing before them again. He had cleared the course in just above thirty seconds.

"Well now! It appears as though you have some competition, Clouse!" Chen exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's just as good as you are by tomorrow, or perhaps better!" As he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "Continue training out here until sunset! I expect to see more improvement from the both of you!"

Clouse continued to glare after their sensei, then turned to Garmadon, who seemed somewhat taken aback by his expression. _Better than me,_ he thought bitterly. _We'll see about that_.

He stalked away from Garmadon, only to whip back around to blast the dummy directly behind the newcomer with a cloud of dark magic. It fizzled around the dummy for a moment, before it exploded into millions of wooden shards.

"I doubt you could ever do _that_ ," Clouse hissed.

He could've sworn he saw Garmadon's eyes flicker to a brighter red momentarily, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, the brunet glared back at him and folded his arms across his chest. "If you wanted this to be a competition for Master Chen's approval, you should've just said so." With that, he whirled around to punch one of the dummies hard enough to split it in half horizontally.

"I never said this was a competition," he growled. "But if that's what you want, then I'll be happy to give it to you!" He leapt at Garmadon, who merely stepped aside without even blinking. Clouse stumbled to regain his footing, but his adversary was much faster, kicking him square in the back and knocking him into the wall.

"I'm not about to lose to someone who is no more than a jealous brat!" Garmadon grabbed his legs, then flung him across the ground, halfway across the training area. Clouse slowly got to his feet, forcing back a wince as he squared Garmadon up.

"And I'm not about to lose to the newbie who doesn't even know the rules yet!" He fired another shot of dark magic at him, which was easily dodged. Clouse attempted to block every punch and kick Garmadon sent his way, which was difficult to do since he'd never faced an actual opponent before, and all of his blows were blocked in the same manner.

Clouse thought he had found an opening and was about to attack, but in doing so, he left an opening for Garmadon, who took the chance to tackle him to the ground. They wrestled for a while, Clouse trying to dislodge his opponent, but to no avail. Garmadon soon had his arms pinned above his head, his legs straddling Clouse's hips to prevent him from moving.

At that moment, Chen poked his head out from behind the doors to the monastery's interior. "Oh, by the way you two, I should probably mention that-" He stopped himself upon seeing the scene before him, with Garmadon on top of Clouse in a rather questionable position. The two students noticed this as well, and their faces lit up in varying shades of red.

It was a long, uncomfortable moment before he continued. "Well...I am happy to see the two of you are getting along so well in such a short amount of time, but you'll be disappointed to hear that you have two separate rooms. Garmadon, yours is in the west wing, and Clouse, your room is now in the east wing." Without another word, he went back inside.

Clouse scowled at Garmadon above him, kneeing him in the stomach to shove him off. "Don't think this is over yet, Garmadon," he growled. "There will be other chances for me to defeat you, especially when my magic is stronger than your brute force."

Without looking back, Clouse headed for the doors, but snarled upon hearing Garmadon's voice behind him. "You keep telling yourself that... _Clouse_ ," he spat.

* * *

 **Because who doesn't love backstories on how characters met, am I right?**

 **Thank you guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	7. Change Of Plans (Morro x Ronin)

**Request: Morro/Ronin**

 **Requested by: guest, Darkrainbow**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

Life as a thief was never expected to be generous. A thief had to steal their way into a good life, let alone a decent one. The essentials were out in the open for anyone to take, while valuables and luxuries were hidden from sight. A thief had to expect scorn from others, had to put up with the ones who were always hunting them down to bring them to justice, and, most importantly, had to rely on themselves and only themselves, and accept no help from others. As long as these simple rules were followed, a thief could live to see tomorrow without worry.

If only Ronin had followed these simple rules.

The deals he made with the Soul Archer in the past had created more issues than he could solve, with the money he owed continuing to pile up more day after day, month after month, year after year. The debt now added up to the largest sum possible, and he knew his life was literally at stake if he didn't pay it off soon.

Unfortunately, ever since he met the Ninja and had his pawn shop destroyed, losing his main source of income, he not only had an even bigger target painted on his back, but he was getting nowhere with earning money to pay his debt off, even with the shares he got from their tea shop.

He was pleased with the Ninja's generosity, though. Even though there was no doubt they were distrustful of him, they still gave him the guest room on the Destiny's Bounty, they gave him three meals a day, and they somehow trusted him enough to keep an eye on prisoners they picked up, namely Ghoul Tar. It almost made him want to stay with them just for their company.

Of course, he knew his priorities: Get the money, pay off his debt, then leave on his own once again. The Ninja did not fall under those priorities.

They had just retrieved the Sword of Sanctuary earlier that day, and the Ninja decided to celebrate, even though Ronin pointed out how they still had no idea where the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb was. So, while they partied and did who-knows-what-else on the deck while they flew back to the tea shop, he stayed down in the guest room below.

He was just fixing up his belongings - polishing off his Aeroblade, making sure the money he received from the tea shop was all in place - nothing too out of the ordinary, when he heard a shuffling coming from behind him. His head immediately jerked up, and he looked slowly from left to right, fully alert. He then felt a breeze gently blow across the back of his neck, and he whipped around, seeing no one.

"Okay, if this is some sort of prank, knock it off," he said aloud. "I'm kinda busy, so go back to celebrating or whatever!" His only response was from the door, which slammed shut loudly. His brow furrowed, and he was about to go back to his work when he felt two hands firmly grip his shoulders from behind.

"We meet again, Ronin," an all-too familiar voice purred just below his ear. He stumbled forward to see Morro, in all his ghostly glory, floating where he once stood, a detestable smirk upon his face. "Did you miss me?"

Ronin fought down his fear of the ghost, and chuckled. "What? Did Lloyd kick you out of his body or something? Why are you here like _that_ and not with him?"

"Oh, gee, I dunno, a certain fire ninja shoved us off a cliff today," he hissed dryly. "The little brat's body is basically useless in its current state. So, while he's getting a little TLC, by which I mean a very quick and somewhat painful healing process, I'm here to visit you. Now, if you could answer my question..." He drifted down until his feet touched the ground, then placed his hands back on Ronin's shoulders. "Did you miss me?"

"If I'm being honest...not in the slightest," he replied flatly, moving away from him, only to be shoved up to the wall, Morro's hands on either side of him to keep him in place. "Do you even realize the danger you're in? You're in the room of a thief who has access to an Aeroblade, a weapon that is completely capable of killing you. Did you think any of this through at all?"

"I did think it through, thank you for asking. I thought about the debt you owe the Soul Archer. It sure would be a shame if you lost all that money you've saved up to pay it off..." He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hear he's been wanting to come collect it very soon, too."

Ronin gulped. He wasn't even close to being able to pay it off, and from the sounds of things Morro was going to do everything he could to ensure it never happened. "Look, I keep telling him, I'll keep my end of the bargain if he keeps his, but I'm not ready to-"

Morro clamped a hand over Ronin's mouth, narrowing his eyes. "I don't care about the money. I came here for something different. Let's call it...a change of plans." He removed his hand from his mouth, but trailed a cold fingertip across his jawline, causing him to shudder. "Your soul is still going to be involved, however. I'll personally take your soul to the Cursed Realm, unless..."

That caught Ronin's attention. He raised an eyebrow in interest. "Go on...?"

"I'll change this debt of yours. Instead of bringing a stupidly large amount of money to us, you can bring me the Sword of Sanctuary, and I'll lift the curse off your soul, and you can carry on thieving or whatever it is you do nowadays with no worries." He smirked. "How about it? Seems like a fair trade to me."

Ronin fell quiet, his eyes closing in deep thought. On one hand, giving Morro the Sword of Sanctuary instead of attempting to save up money to give to the Soul Archer seemed much easier, and far less time-consuming. On the other hand, it would involve going behind the Ninja's backs, the ones who decided to help him when he could turn on them at any minute, and stealing the sword from them, only to give it to the enemy. Either way, it was his soul, his life, that was on the line. If he failed to keep either end of each bargain...

"So you're stalling now?" Morro demanded, tightly gripping the front of Ronin's vest, bringing his face closer. "Waiting for the Ninja to come bail you out? In that case, I should take your soul right now if you're going to be so difficult!"

"Wait!" Ronin interrupted, raising his hands in defence. "Listen, your offer is great. I'd only have to bring you the sword, after all. But there's still the previous offer..." He trailed off, still not knowing which deal to choose. "I'm gonna keep thinking. I'll let you know soon."

"You'll let me know by tomorrow."

"Er... Of course."

Morro smirked, his lip curling just enough so Ronin could see his teeth, and he reached a hand out to play with the tips of the thief's hair. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Don't worry, Ronin. I'll make sure your soul is safe."

As the ghost finally separated from him, throwing a wink in Ronin's direction before phasing through the wall, and out of the Bounty to free-fall to the ground below, the man couldn't help but think Morro's sudden shift in attitude was all a ruse.

 _No matter,_ he eventually conceded. _If it lets me keep my soul, I'll just have to do whatever it is he wants_.

* * *

 **Oh, Ronin. You selfish jerk, you're such a wonderful character.**

 **Thank you to guest and Darkrainbow for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	8. Recovering (Zane x Cole)

**Request: Zane/Cole**

 **Requested by: Trinity mistress of healing, frostbite64, Awesomeness, PoptartsAreMagic**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, eating disorder mentions**

* * *

They didn't know how long they had been running for, and they had no idea if they were even following the right path back to the Noodle Factory. All they knew was that they lost the serpent, the guards, and probably a little bit of their sanity. They had the chance to escape the factory and get to the other Ninja, but gave it up in favour of saving the other competitors in the Tournament who were trapped in the factory, who would likely kill them if given the chance. There was no turning back, though; the guards were smarter than they seemed, and had all gone to the exit to have a better chance at catching them.

Zane's explosive shurikens still proved to be useful when looking for shortcuts under the tunnels, rather than simply going through them and risk being caught again. He made sure to create fake tunnels that led to dead ends just in case the guards followed them in.

They eventually ended up beneath Cole's cell, and decided to call it day rather than continue to the factory. Zane blew a hole out above them so they wouldn't suffocate in the tunnels, and began to settle down as Cole went above ground to find something to cover the hole with.

"We should be safe for now," said Zane once Cole sat down across from him. "As long as we keep our voices low, they will not find us. But we should still be on our guard. I will listen for any guards or the serpent. You should focus on getting some rest."

Cole smirked. "Like I said, you're always the smart one, Zane. It's good knowing some things about you never change." As he slumped against the wall, he looked down at his body, then frowned. "Me, on the other hand..."

"What?"

The black ninja bit his lip, feeling somewhat uncomfortable talking about such a subject, but attempted to push his worries away. _It'll feel better if I talk about it, especially with him_. "I know you might not remember it completely, but I didn't always look like...this." He gestured to his body for emphasis.

Zane looked up and down his body, noticing his muscular appearance had softened somewhat, and his once flat stomach was pushing outwards much more. Other than that, he did not see any faults. "I do not understand, Cole. Is there something wrong with the way you look?"

"Yes, Zane! I'm fat! I lost control of myself, I put on a lot of weight, and now..." He groaned, covering his face with both hands as he sank even lower. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Just...forget I said anything."

A sympathetic look crossed Zane's face, and he scooted over to sit in front of Cole, putting a hand on one of his knees. "I do not know if this will make you feel any better, but I do not think any less of you just because you have changed in this way. I still think you are quite handsome." He smiled as Cole peeked through his fingers at him sheepishly. He took Cole's hands in his and pulled them away from his face, feeling confused when he saw tears glistening in his green eyes.

"Then I guess...I'll tell you how it happened." He motioned for Zane to sit beside him, sitting up once he did so. "When you sacrificed yourself all those months ago, none of us handled it very well. Jay and I became more separated, Kai wanted nothing to do with being a ninja without you, and Lloyd just kinda stayed quiet the whole time. I don't think he really knew what to do about us. As for me, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I went off on my own for a while, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you and everything that you did. It felt like there was this huge hole in me that just wouldn't go away...

"Then at some point...I stumbled upon Chen's noodle place. One of the workers recognized me, saw I was still upset, and offered to give me some food on the house." He shook his head, a tear threatening to drip from his eye. "It all went downhill from there. I wasn't thinking about you whenever I ate. It was like I was finally catching a break from being upset all the time. Eating made everything go away for once. So I just kept eating and eating until I couldn't anymore. These periods happened basically every week up to this point...

"But every time one of these periods ended, I felt awful. I knew I was letting everything get to me and that it was an unhealthy way of dealing with losing you, but I just couldn't stop myself. I wanted to feel happy for once, I didn't want to focus on you being gone. So I just kept going, week after week, at least one day of those weeks spent eating and eating and feeling guilty afterwards..." He threw his hands up in defeat. "So here I am. I know you're alive, but now I have to deal with looking like this..."

Zane watched as Cole slumped against the wall again, his hands resting on his stomach, poking at it while a grimace settled on his face. "Cole, I..." he began, hesitating before he spoke again, still surprised Cole came out about dealing with such an issue. "I did not know you felt that way. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm supposed to be the leader, and I can't even take care of myself, let alone the team."

It only took one look at his face for Zane to understand that he truly didn't want to have to deal with this any longer, that he wanted to change this part of him greatly. He remained quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"It is not too late, though, correct?" Cole looked up at that, his thick eyebrows raised in confusion. "You do not have to stay this way. There is still a chance for you to recover and return to the way you once were, right?"

He shrugged. "It's not that simple, Zane."

"Then I will help," he insisted, putting a hand on Cole's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "If you truly feel that you want to recover from this, then I will be there to help you along when we return home. You do not have to go through this alone anymore, Cole."

The black ninja stared at him incredulously, emotion welling up within him at his words. He finally had someone to help him, and he was glad that it was Zane. He suddenly threw his arms around Zane, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thank you..." he murmured, leaning up to kiss the nindroid's cheek multiple times.

Zane smiled at him again, raising one hand to touch the back of Cole's head gently. "I will do everything I can to help you, Cole," he promised. "I will ensure that you recover from this, and I will ensure you never have to deal with such emotions ever again."

* * *

 **So...am I the only one who saw Cole's obsession with food in season 4 as a sign of an eating disorder? Meh, I dunno.**

 **Anyway, thank you to Trinity mistress of healing,** **frostbite64, Awesomeness, and PoptartsAreMagic for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	9. Sleep Deprived (Zane x Kai)

**Request: Zane/Kai**

 **Requested by: Guest, Glacrwlf, LeonardoTheLeader, Angelninjagal**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

"Kai!" Zane called from the opposite side of the main deck. "Are you almost done training?"

"Just about! Give me five more minutes!" he yelled back.

The nindroid sighed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall behind him. They had gotten back from the Birchwood Forest a few hours ago, where Zane learned of his true origins, and reached his True Potential as a result. Ever since they had returned, Kai made it clear that he wanted to be the next to reach his, so he spent the remainder of the day training, trying to hone in on his elemental powers.

Of course, the sun had set about an hour ago, leaving the majority of the sky a darkening indigo, the horizon painted in a mixture of pinks and oranges. It was now ten o'clock, yet Kai still trained, probably even harder now just to keep himself awake. His exhaustion was obvious in his movements, however; he frequently stumbled over his own feet, and he missed every target he aimed at with his sword at least once.

It may have been a long day for them all, especially after having spent most of it on foot chasing after the Falcon, but Zane, being a nindroid and not necessarily needing sleep, could have stayed up all night if he wanted to. Kai, on the other hand, was not prepared to do so, and everyone knew how bad-tempered he could get when he was sleep-deprived. Zane guessed that his refusal to sleep, coupled with his possible exhaustion from the day's events, would lead to a rough day tomorrow for Kai.

"Did you want to train with me, Zane?" Kai asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I wanna see how strong you _really_ are now that you've reached your True Potential!"

"Wouldn't it be wiser if we turned in for the day?" he asked, walking away from the wall and up to the red ninja. "Sleep is very important, Kai. What would Sensei Wu say if he found out you did not sleep tonight?"

Kai tilted his head in thought, then shrugged. "Well, Sensei's not here, remember?" he pointed out. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Training's just as important as sleep. Besides, I've pulled a bunch of all-nighters before, and nothing bad ever happened, so it's no big deal if I pull another one tonight!"

"Yes, Kai. We all remember the last time you did not get any sleep. You walked into seven walls and yelled at everyone to stop shouting, even though we were speaking at a normal volume."

His cheeks lit up in a bright pink, and he looked away. "That was a long time ago."

"It was last week."

"C'mon, Zane, just train with me! It's not that late, we can stay up for a little while longer!" he urged. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Zane's chest. "Or are you just nervous that you won't be able to defeat the Master of Fire?"

Zane looked down at the sword tip, then sighed, unsheathing his shurikens. "Fine, but we will only have one sparring session, then we must go to bed."

"Whatever you say!"

Kai crouched low to the ground, before leaping backward and launching a fireball at Zane. It was easily avoided, however, when Zane intercepted it with a ball of ice, eliminating the threat. He froze the ground at their feet, knowing Kai was unbalanced when on the ice. The brunet appeared nervous for a moment, but then used his sword as a crutch, sliding himself out of the way of Zane's next attack before melting the ice at his feet.

At that moment, Zane took note of the sleepy look in Kai's eyes, and the way his movements slowed down considerably once he melted all the ice. He decided he'd had enough of Kai's stalling. He quickly moved out of the way of a clumsy swing of his sword, before he froze it to the deck, the ice crawling up to the blade's halfway point.

As Kai struggled to melt the ice again, furiously tugging on the handle to free it, Zane calmly walked over and hoisted Kai up into his arms and over his shoulder, effectively separating him from the Sword of Fire.

"H-hey, Zane, what're you doing? Put me down!" he exclaimed, struggling in the nindroid's hold. "I'm not that tired, I can keep training!" Even as Zane carried him off, he kept one arm extended, his hand grasping for his sword. "C'mon, Zane! Let me go!"

"You can train in the morning when you are well-rested," he replied simply, going through the entranceway that led to the bedrooms. "But you need sleep right now, Kai." He ignored the hands pounding on his back that demanded for release, and continued into the hallway.

As Zane turned the corner, Cole and Jay came into view, the pair appearing to be in a deep discussion. They looked up as Zane approached, and began snickering when they saw Kai slung over his shoulder. When they passed them, Zane heard the brunet groan in frustration, and he didn't have to see his face to tell he was probably red-faced in embarrassment.

He pushed the bedroom door open with his shoulder, walking over to Kai's bunk and putting him down on the mattress. Kai glared up at him through tired brown eyes, clearly displeased with Zane's actions.

"I'm not tired, Zane," he huffed, but retrieved his pyjamas hanging on the edge of the bed before going into the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Zane sat on the end of his bed to wait for him to come back, feeling rather proud that he was able to get Kai away from training. He didn't want his health to be affected negatively, after all.

It wasn't long before Kai came back, now dressed in his pyjamas, and sat beside Zane, his expression appearing rather miffed. "If you really want me to go to bed, you're gonna have to get off, Zane." The nindroid obeyed immediately, standing and watching as Kai tucked himself in under the covers.

"Thank you for listening to me for once, Kai," he said with a smile.

Kai rolled his eyes, but then gave a playful smirk. "I'm only gonna really go to bed on one condition, though..."

"What is it?"

"A goodnight kiss." Zane's eyes widened at that, and his lips moved in an attempt to form a response. Kai simply smirked, his cheeks gradually becoming pink upon staring at the nindroid's flustered expression.

Eventually, Zane took a deep breath, not that he needed it, and crouched down so he was eye-level with Kai. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The red ninja had other plans, however, when he grabbed Zane's face, pulled him close, and forcefully kissed him on the lips. The blond was surprised to feel how soft and warm Kai's lips were against his cold ones, but he didn't have much time to think about it when Kai suddenly pulled away, the devious smirk still on his face.

"Goodnight, Zane," he murmured, flipping over so his back was facing him, leaving Zane to feel rather confused by the sudden change in attitude.

He merely shrugged, guessing it was Kai's lack of sleep getting to him. At the same time, however, he couldn't help but lift his fingers to his lips, the warm feeling of the kiss still lingering there, and a longing to experience that feeling once more.

* * *

 **I just realized a lot of the oneshots I've written up to this point revolve around sleeping. I promise the next one will not XD**

 **Thank you to** **Guest, Glacrwlf, LeonardoTheLeader, and Angelninjagal for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	10. Hair Gel (Cole x Kai)

**Request: Cole/Kai**

 **Requested by: Darkrainbow, Glacrwlf, Guest, corpselover1426**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Cole awoke to the sound of someone singing very loudly, and quite terribly, in the shower. He groaned, lifting up his pillow and covering his face with it. He knew for a fact that it was Kai, since he was the only one who woke up early enough to do his hair in the morning without being late for the day's activities. Zane didn't mind Kai's singing, since he was always awake earlier than he was, but Cole and Jay valued sleeping in like it was the world's greatest treasure.

So it was only a matter of time before they began thinking of ways to tell Kai to shut up when he was in the shower. Jay decided against outright telling him he had a terrible singing voice, not because it would be rude, but because he thought they'd have to tell him in a way that would annoy him to no end. "It'll show him exactly how we feel about him not shutting up in the morning," Jay had said.

With that in mind, they decided on ways to annoy Kai, which wasn't too difficult considering how short of a temper he had. Cole didn't feel like pranking him would be enough, so they soon settled on taking something from him, comparing it to how he took the privilege of sleeping in away from them. It wouldn't be anything too important to him, just something small that they could take and not get pummelled for.

At least, that's what they thought it would turn out to be. They didn't exactly expect Kai's hair gel to be so important to him.

Cole got out of bed and would have shaken Jay awake, if it weren't for the fact that the redhead was staring up at the ceiling, a thoroughly annoyed expression on his face. Once Jay was up, they both crept up to the bathroom door quietly, even thought they knew Kai wouldn't hear them at all over his own voice. They turned to look at each other, nodded, then slowly pushed the door open.

Cole and Jay slowly tiptoed into the bathroom, fanning away the steam attacking their faces. Cole snuck up to the sink to grab the hair gel while Jay made sure Kai didn't poke his head out for some reason or another and see them. Once the hair gel was retrieved, they quickly made their way back out, right when Kai turned the shower off.

The two ninja flopped onto their beds, Cole hiding the canister of hair gel under his pillow, both letting out the breath they didn't know they were holding. They soon began snickering, feeling unusually excited to see Kai's reaction.

It took only a few minutes before they heard Kai frantically searching through the bathroom, before he finally shouted, "Who the hell has my hair gel?!"

Their cover was blown once Jay snorted at that comment, and Kai shoved the door open, a towel thankfully secured around his waist, dark eyes glaring and fixed on the redhead. Cole and Jay turned to look at each other, before they leapt off their beds to make a run for the door. Kai managed to grab Cole by the back of his pyjama shirt, while Jay was able to make his escape.

"Alright, I know one of you did it, so who was it?!" he demanded, dragging Cole back inside. He would have gone after Jay, but the black ninja was quicker, wrapping his arms around Kai's torso and pulling him backwards. He was still dripping wet from being in the shower, but Cole didn't care.

"It was me, alright?" he snapped, struggling to keep his hold on Kai even as the red ninja squirmed in his arms. "Calm down already!"

"I _am_ being calm! Now just tell me where you hid it!"

"Okay, sure, if you stop being so loud whenever you sing in the shower!"

"If that's honestly what this is about, here's a tip: Get earplugs!"

"Oh, trust me, I _wish_ I had them right about-" Cole cut off with a yelp when he realized Kai had tracked water through the room, and he had now slipped in one of the puddles. He tried to keep his balance, but with Kai in his arms it was impossible, and he ended up whirling around before falling right on top of the brunet.

Cole shook his head to clear away the pain from the fall, and when he opened his eyes, he finally got a good look at Kai. His brown hair flopped down into his face on one side, completely straight without the aid of hair gel, framing it in a way that Cole thought was undeniably attractive. One eye was almost completely covered, and when both eyes opened halfway, the black ninja thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wow..." he breathed. "Kai, why don't you go without hair gel more often?"

"I keep telling you guys, it's because whenever I don't use hair gel, I end up looking like Nya," he replied with a groan.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm being honest...you look pretty hot, no pun intended."

Kai looked completely caught off-guard with that comment, turning his head away from Cole as his face slowly reddened. For a moment, Cole thought he could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Neither of them moved, which allowed Cole's gaze to wander to...other places.

"So...are you gonna get off me?" the red ninja asked. "Because I'm almost certain you've noticed that I'm kind of naked, and I really need to pull this towel up soon."

"O-oh, right! Of course!" He scrambled off of Kai, offering a hand to help him up, which he gratefully took while attempting to pull the towel higher up on his waist. Cole then dug under his pillow and picked up the canister of hair gel, handing it to Kai.

He cleared his throat, not meeting Cole's gaze. "Well, I guess I better get ready, so if you'll just excuse me..."

As Kai walked past him towards the bathroom, Cole realized he didn't say anything about not singing in the shower anymore. _Well, I'm not about to have any of that,_ he thought. Slinking up behind Kai, he took the upper edge of the towel in one hand, yanking it down and away just as the door was closing.

"Wha-? Come on, seriously?!" he shouted from behind the door. "Cole! Give me back my towel!"

"Will you stop singing in the shower?"

"Sure, whatever, just give it back!"

"Good. It'll be waiting outside the door."

* * *

 **OKAY I LIED THIS ONE TECHNICALLY INVOLVES SLEEP.**

 **But hey, the towel's not all that will be waiting for Kai outside~**

 **Thank you to** **Darkrainbow, Glacrwlf, Guest, and corpselover1426 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	11. Another Solution (Ronin x Nya)

**Request: Ronin/Nya**

 **Requested by: Katie, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Cinderfern, ThatIsNotACoconut, WrenTheNinja, corpselover1426**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's begin packing," Wu instructed once they landed just outside the tea shop. "It will not be long before they kick us out, so we might as well take everything with us now, rather than have it all thrown out by them."

The battle between the Ninja and the Ghost Army had ended only a few hours prior, and already the team was wasting no time in settling back down. It hadn't been long since they were able to relocate the residents of Stiix now that the town was destroyed, so they were now taking everything they could out of the shop before the landowners did it for them.

Though everyone was completely focused on the tasks assigned to them, Nya was still dealing with having mastered her powers. She fondly remembered the Ninja, and the residents of Stiix, calling her a hero and praising her for what she did. At the same time, however, she remembered one person who didn't even show up to see what she did, the one person who she felt deserved some thanks for aiding her during her training.

Ronin.

Sure, he betrayed them by handing over the Sword of Sanctuary to Morro, and broke her trust when he left them, but he did come back. He showed the Ninja where the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master was. He helped Lloyd get to the Realm Crystal, he helped protect the citizens from the Preeminent, and he helped get the ship far away enough to, again, protect everyone. Not only that, but she likely wouldn't have mastered her powers in such a short amount of time if it weren't for his influence.

She wanted to thank him for what he did, even forgive him for betraying them, but on the journey back to the tea shop, he didn't even look in her direction. She didn't understand why, but she almost felt hurt by this. After everything he'd helped her with, after everything they'd been through, why was he ignoring her now?

Nya soon found herself at the waterfall where she trained only a week ago. She felt amazed by how fast time passed by; it felt like it was only yesterday that she learned she was to be the next Master of Water. She smirked at the memory, unable to believe she was once so reluctant to achieve the title.

She placed her focus on the pond in front of her, then extended a hand out in front of her. A small column of water raised from the rippling surface and, with a flick of her wrist, launched itself at the nearest tree. A smile grew on her face at how much easier it was to control the water now.

"I see you finally took my advice," a voice said. Nya gasped, then whipped around to face the speaker. She felt mingled relief and joy when she saw it was Ronin, a smirk on his face. "You finally decided to just stop trying so hard, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess I did," she replied. "Honestly, it feels a lot better now than it used to. You know, just kind of going with the flow." She chuckled at her own pun lightly. "I always tried to just give up and avoid my problems instead of actually confronting them and seeing where it takes me."

"So it wasn't just when you were trying to control your powers?" Ronin asked. "It happened before, too? I'll be honest, that really doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah... Here, I'll tell you." Nya walked over and sat atop the nearest rock to her side, patting the space beside her to invite him to do the same. She began to explain once he did so. "When the guys first arrived here, and became the Ninja as a result, I wanted to do the same. I wanted to be included in what they were doing. Of course, it was always 'this is a job for the Ninja', or 'I'm not about to let my little sister get hurt'. So after a while, I kinda just...gave up, I guess. I found my own way to help them by becoming Samurai X, instead of becoming a ninja. After that, they finally started taking me seriously."

"So you thought that it didn't matter how hard you tried," he said. "You gave up if there wasn't an obvious solution, or if the reward wasn't given to you right away."

She nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. "Then there was this big fiasco with Cole and Jay... I used a Perfect Match console a while back, hoping it would just be a joke and tell me Jay and I were a good couple, but then it showed Cole instead. Looking back, it probably was my fear of failure holding me back from actually making a decision between them. If I chose one, the other would be upset. I'd still end up losing that battle because of it. So I didn't speak to them about it, and it just caused a rift to come between them..."

Ronin raised an eyebrow curiously. "It's over now, though, right? This whole rift between them? You've made your decision?"

"Well... Not exactly. I thought I did, but now I'm having second thoughts. Everything's changed. Cole's a ghost and can't even touch water, and Jay's element is Lightning, so I don't even know how that'll turn out with me being Water..."

Nya flopped onto her back, staring up at the clear sky, as though she were scanning it for an answer. She looked to her side to see that Ronin had done the same thing, causing her to give him a small smile.

"It's like I said, Nya," he spoke up. "You've gotta stop caring so much. From what I've seen, that's what they've done. You've already unlocked your True Potential, so start showing it! Show that you aren't afraid to accept the situation and just go with it. Instead of giving up, search for a new solution."

Nya laughed. "For someone who used to be a completely neutral party, you've really learned how to be inspirational, huh?"

He sat up, folding his arms across his chest indignantly. "I've been around you guys for too long," he stated. "You've made me grow soft. I'll have to go back to my roots to be taken seriously again." From the look in his one good eye, Nya could tell his words were meant to be good-natured.

"Thanks, Ronin. I'll think about what you said about choosing a new solution instead of giving up." She jumped off the rock, the former thief landing beside her. "Uh, speaking of which, are you planning on staying with us?"

He looked away in thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't really have a pawn shop anymore, thanks to Morro, so I can probably stay for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Because now I think I've found my solution." With that, she stood up on her toes to quickly kiss him on the cheek. "Technically it isn't giving up on the situation at hand. It's just finding another solution."

Ronin was speechless for a long time, his mouth agape at what just happened. He looked down at Nya, then looked away, a slight blush creeping across his face. Then, he finally said, "So if I was about to kiss you, and you kicked me in the shin before I could... Does that mean I get to kick you now?"

She playfully punched his arm, her lips forming an amused grin. "Hey, don't push your luck now!"

He returned her grin, albeit sheepishly. "Heh. Wouldn't think of it, sweetheart."

He held his hand out for her to take, which she did gratefully, and together they walked back to the Bounty. Sure, there were several things she and Ronin still had to work out, like whether he really would stay with them and what she would do about it, but it didn't matter at that point. Nya would attend to those problems when they arose, and she would find a solution that worked out for the both of them.

* * *

 **Well, whaddya know. The first heterosexual pairing in this oneshot collection. I never thought I'd have to say that XD**

 **But I will admit, Ronya is absolutely adorable :3**

 **Anyway, thank you to** **Katie, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Cinderfern, ThatIsNotACoconut, WrenTheNinja, and corpselover1426 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	12. Study Buddies (Neuro x Griffin)

**Request: Neuro/Griffin**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

 **Note: High school AU**

* * *

Neuro pushed the doors open, his amber eyes scanning the library for Griffin. They both had a spare period before lunch, and had decided to use the time for studying. Neuro didn't think he himself particularly needed it, but he knew for a fact that Griffin did. He was an athlete, after all; track meets and other such events often pulled him away from doing any kind of schoolwork. Of course, considering who he was, it wasn't like Griffin would even do schoolwork of his own free will.

He walked into the room, continuing to peer around every corner. He huffed. Griffin said he would be waiting in the library for him at one of the tables, but it seemed as though he wasn't even there at all. It was just like him. Though he was an incredible athlete, possibly the fastest in the entire school, he was late to everything, including sports practices.

He was about to give up and go elsewhere to look for him, when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders before a voice practically shouted in his ear, "How's it going, Nerdo?!"

The librarian glared at them, lifting one finger to her lips and hissing "Shhh!" before looking back at the computer on her desk. Neuro bowed his head in apology, and turned to face Griffin with a stern look in his eye.

"Again, I am not satisfied with that nickname. You told me you would be here before I was, Griffin," he whispered. "You're late."

"Okay, one: we have about forty minutes before this period ends," he retorted. "And two: I keep telling you not to call me that! Remember what we agreed on?"

Neuro rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?" he said sarcastically. "I apologize...Turner." He still felt it was strange that he would want to be called by his last name, but he supposed it was best to just not ask. "Now, what was it you said you wanted help with?"

"Just a couple of questions for Biology," he replied, leading the way to an empty table, placing his books on the surface and setting his bag on the floor. "What about you? Aren't you studying for anything coming up?"

"No. There's a review period in both Functions and Chemistry, so I'll have time for studying there, as long as no one bothers me." He took the seat next to Griffin, looking over the notes and assigned questions in the brunet's notebook. "You're lucky I had both Biology and English last semester, otherwise you would have been on your own for this one."

Griffin chuckled, reaching up to ruffle Neuro's white and black hair, much to the latter's displeasure. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky to have you, aren't I?" He flipped the pages of his notebook until he came upon the page with the title "Evolution - Structural Changes" scrawled messily at the top. He pointed at a question written lower down. "It's this one I'm having trouble with."

Neuro looked to where he was pointing and read the words out loud. "'Describe and give an example of an analogous structure'. Well, from what I can remember, analogous structures are structures in two different species that have the same function or appearance, but have evolved separately. Therefore, the two species do not have a common ancestor."

He noticed Griffin's blank stare, and he sighed. "For example...the wing of a butterfly and the wing of a bird have the same function, which is flight, but the butterfly and the bird are not closely related, which makes the wings an analogous structure."

The brunet grinned, picking up a pencil to his side and hurriedly writing down the answer. "Thanks! I've been stuck on it since last night! Okay, so what about this one?" He flipped to another page and pointed at another question. "I have an idea for it, but I'm just not sure if I'm right..."

"'Give an example of co-evolution'," Neuro read. He appeared thoughtful for a moment, then looked up. "Well, co-evolution is when one species evolves in response to the change in another species, for starters. And from what I can remember, there are three ways of doing this."

"Well, I only need one," Griffin pointed out. "Don't go all nerd-talk on this one though, I only have so much time until I have to go for track practice."

Neuro chuckled at that comment and explained, "One example is the offence-defence system. Let's say there is a plant-eating insect and a plant. In order to defend itself from the insect, the plant produces a chemical repellent that kills the insect. In turn, the insect develops an immunity to the repellent. These levels of defence and counter defence will escalate, but neither side technically 'wins'."

He gave Griffin time to process what he had just said, before he nodded and wrote down the answer. "That's what I was thinking, but at least you put it into words." When he was done, he shut his notebook and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Is that all you needed help with?" Neuro asked. He thought Griffin would require more help with studying for Biology, considering it was considered to be his worst subject.

"Yep, the Evolution unit is easy, or at least easier than anything else," he replied. He took Neuro's hand and pulled him out of the chair, giving him time to gather his supplies. "Alright, let's go!"

Neuro raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going? The bell hasn't even rung yet. We have at least twenty minutes until lunch."

"I have track, remember? We can buy lunch early at the sandwich shop across the street, bring it back to practice, and then we can eat after!"

"'We'? This is _your_ practice, not mine."

Griffin smirked and tapped him on the nose teasingly. "Ah, but you said you'd come to my practices, remember? You can't get out of this!" Before Neuro could protest, Griffin had already taken him by the arm and began to drag him out of the library and down the hall.

Neuro sighed and shook his head. _I don't understand why I let him literally drag me into these things,_ he thought. _But as long as he's happy, I suppose I'll have to deal with it._ He took one look at the grin on Griffin's face before giving a small smile of his own.

* * *

 **Because who doesn't love the good ol' High School AU, am I right?**

 **Thank you to Anonymous (you know who you are) for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	13. Peace Or Destruction (Cryptor x Zane)

**Request: Cryptor/Zane**

 **Requested by: LeonardoTheLeader, No name 120**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Zane picked his way carefully through the forest undergrowth, pushing stray branches out of his path as he walked, and avoiding stray twigs and piles of leaves that could cause anyone to be alerted to his presence. It had only been a couple of days since the Ninja had fought the Nindroids at the junkyard, and were now camping out in the forest to continue their search for the ones that had escaped from them.

He was on another scouting mission that night, and was in charge of searching for the Nindroids' base camp, while the others patrolled the surrounding area. He didn't mind having to sneak through the more densely wooded areas of the forest just to stay hidden in order to find their enemies, but every rustle of leaves made him feel a bit paranoid, as though he was being watched.

Eventually it all became a bit too much, especially once the wind kicked up, so he decided to climb up the nearest tree and continue his search from there. For a human, it would be very difficult to spot any branch thick enough to hold his weight through the darkness, but his night vision made the task quite simple.

Branch by branch, he made his way forward, guiding himself along by brushing his hands across tree trunks whenever they were close enough. He soon spotted a flickering light in the distance, and began to speed up his actions, while simultaneously trying to keep his movements as quiet as possible.

He soon came to the last tree branch and, much to his relief, discovered the source of the light. A campfire was lit in the centre of a clearing, and a rather sizeable group of Nindroids was milling about below, General Cryptor included. Why they needed a campfire at all was beyond him, but the important thing was that he found the Nindroid base camp.

Zane lifted a finger to the earpiece everyone had received back at their own camp, and began to whisper his report. "This is Zane. I have successfully found the location of the Nindroids' base camp."

It was a moment before anyone spoke, and he flinched at the sound of Jay's loud voice speaking before anyone else's. "Wait, seriously? None of us have even found anything yet! Are they at least doing anything big?"

"Not that I am aware of, but I must keep my voice down, and I recommend the rest of you do the same. I do not want any of us to be caught."

"We hear you loud and clear, Zane," Kai's voice crackled in the earpiece. "Let us know if something happens, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, I'll-" He had no time to finish his sentence when he heard a loud crack, and realized too late that in his rush to find the source of the light, he had perched himself on a thinner branch, one that wouldn't hold under his weight. He yelped when the branch snapped off the trunk, and he was sent tumbling to the ground, landing with a loud thud. He felt the earpiece fall off, but he wasn't sure where it was.

The noise was loud enough to catch the attention of every Nindroid in sight, unsurprisingly, and Zane was too stunned to move from where he crouched. He gulped once he made eye contact with Cryptor, and felt his systems grow cold when the general seemed to smirk at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cryptor growled, stepping closer. "The original Nindroid." He chuckled darkly. "Oh, that's right. You'd rather be known as Zane, the White Ninja of Ice. Nothing but a bucket of bolts merely pretending to be a human."

At that moment, Zane knew he had only one option: Run. He sprang from where he sat, aiming to whip around and race back to where he came. Before he could even reach the forest's undergrowth, however, he felt a strong hand grip his arm and drag him backwards. He tried to pull against it, but another Nindroid grabbed him by the shoulders, and another hand took hold of his other arm.

"Bring him to me," Cryptor ordered.

Zane struggled in the grip of the Nindroids holding onto him, but couldn't free himself. He was soon brought to stand in front of Cryptor, feeling his red-eyed gaze burn into him. He would have turned his head away, but he felt the general's clawed hand grip his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Leave us. I wish to speak with the _traitor_ alone," he said to the Nindroid warriors, spitting the word as though it were a poison. They listened at once, releasing the grip they had on Zane and backing away from the pair.

Before he could run, Cryptor grabbed him by the front of his collar and dragged him away, over to what looked like some sort of shelter. Zane was thrown against the wall of the shelter, one foot stomping down on his chest to hold him down.

"So we meet again," Cryptor hissed, glaring down at him. "What gives you the idea that it's perfectly fine to invade our camp, traitor?"

"I was never a traitor," Zane retorted. "I would never ally myself with the likes of you. I fight for peace, while you fight for the Overlord, which is essentially the same as fighting for nothing more than destruction." He winced when the foot on his chest pressed down harder, feeling nervous that his chest cavity would cave in from the force.

"Even fighting for peace involves destroying or losing something, fool. Face it. No matter what side you choose, whether it's fighting for that group of spineless ninja or fighting with the ones who truly understand you, something must go. If you choose us, you may lose a few so-called friends.

"But if you choose them, you lose any chance of having anyone understand the troubles we know you face, the troubles that I know you face. They will never understand how it feels to be a Nindroid, but I certainly do. And you wouldn't want to destroy someone who feels even a slight empathy for you, hmm?"

Zane looked away, feeling rather stung by Cryptor's words. He soon felt his foot lift off his chest, and a pair of arms looped under his to lift him off the ground and up against the wall, two hands appearing on either side of his face. He turned his gaze back to Cryptor, who was much closer to him now.

"When I fight for peace, the destruction has a point, a meaning," Zane explained through gritted teeth. "But when you fight for the Overlord, there is no purpose behind the destruction. You destroy simply for the sake of destroying." He kicked Cryptor in the chest with all his might, stepping away from the wall. "I have said it once, and I will say it again: I will never join you, and I will not stop fighting for my friends."

He raced back into the woods, climbing up another tree once he was far enough away from the base camp. Even as he continued through the trees, he could hear Cryptor's voice calling after him, feeling a wave of dread pass over him upon hearing his words.

"Nindroids don't belong with humans, you fool! You will realize that soon enough, even if it requires a little reprogramming in your system to do so!"

* * *

 **Whew, this pairing can be a little difficult to write for, but I hope it was okay :3**

 **Quick reminder, though: I would really appreciate it if you guys were a little more specific with requests (scenarios, etc). That way I know exactly what it is that you want :)**

 **Thank you to LeonardoTheLeader and No name 120 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	14. More Than One Way (Morro x Kai)

**Request: Morro/Kai**

 **Requested by: Guest (x6** **), Anonymous, DementedDesiresofMusic, corpselover1426, tinyangelmoose (from Tumblr)**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai awoke to the sound of a door slamming. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it wasn't in his room aboard the Bounty. He appeared to be in a run-down building, the windows broken, and the torn drapes holding an eerie green glow. The room had a dank smell, the air feeling rather moist and heavy, making his skin crawl.

He groaned and tried to sit up, realizing his arms were tied tightly to his sides by thick rope, and he had been gagged. Rolling his eyes, he at last remembered what had happened: Morro had knocked him out and kidnapped him just as he was about to go to bed. He scanned the dark room for the ghost, or, more appropriately, Morro possessing Lloyd's body, knowing he couldn't be far.

He flinched as a wisp of green flew past his face. The wisp, which was just another one of Morro's allies, snickered at him, before disappearing into the wall.

"Look who's awake," a voice whispered in his ear. Kai turned his head to see Morro crouched beside him, his mouth curved into a detestable smirk. "I know it was rude of me to come find you in the middle of the night, but I'm sure you can forgive me for it, right? After all, I forgave you for sending us flying off a cliff."

Kai's eyes narrowed into a glare, and he tried to yell at Morro, but with the gag in his mouth, his words came out muffled and unintelligible. While he struggled against his bonds, Morro reached out to rest the palm of his hand on Kai's cheek, his thumb stroking the tanned skin. He leaned away from his touch, but was brought closer when the hand moved swiftly to his chin and gripped it tightly, pulling so Kai met Morro's eyes.

"Aww, you want me to let you talk? Want me to take that thing off so you can yell at me?" He chuckled and released his chin, giving him a quick slap across the cheek. "The little brat wants to talk, too, so I guess it'll have to be a choice between you or him, won't it?"

Kai bit down hard on the gag, feeling his disgust for Morro only grow as he went on. "Then again, I _do_ hate him a little more than I hate you, so I guess I'll give you a chance." He hooked one finger under the fabric, his fingernail purposely scratching harshly against the skin of Kai's upper lip, then yanked it out of his mouth, pulling it down so it hung loosely around his neck.

Kai spat to the side before he spoke. "He has a name, you know," he hissed, his glare unfaltering.

"I'm aware, but as long as I'm in his body, he's nothing more than a minor headache to me," he replied with a roll of eyes. "Is that all you wanted to say? Because if it is, I guess I'll just have to-"

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" Kai interrupted. "If you want to kill me so badly, then why don't you just get on with it?"

Morro glared at him, then gripped his chin tightly once more. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want to do that, what with you mouthing off like this." He appeared to calm down, then he smirked again. "After all, with me being the Master of Wind, there are quite a few ways I can kill you." He leaned in close enough for Kai to feel his cold breath on his face. "I could inflate your lungs until they explode. That would be a fun death, wouldn't it?"

The brunet's tough exterior faltered, and he felt his blood run cold at the mere thought of such a death. His anxiety only rose as Morro's fingers slid up to his lips, as though he was actually about to follow through on his threat.

"Or," he continued, looking satisfied at the reaction he got from Kai, "I can just suck all the air out of your lungs. Sure, you'll feel a little lightheaded, but it might be a bit less painful than blowing them up, right?" He removed his hand and stood up. "No, the reason I brought you here is because the brat won't shut up. He hates the fact that I'm using his body to hurt you idiots."

"Really? What a surprise," Kai said sarcastically, feeling his bravado slowly returning. "Are you gonna say he doesn't like having you in his body, period? Because at this point he could be saying anything."

Morro glared down at him, kicking him in the side. "What did I say about mouthing off?" he growled. He crouched down in front of him again. "As I was saying, he doesn't like it when I use his body to fight you. So..." He leaned in close again, his nose almost touching Kai's. "... I'm going to use it for something else."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Like what?"

Morro chuckled. "Well, there's more than one way to get you out of my way that doesn't involve Lloyd interfering."

He let his forehead rest against Kai's, then completely closed the gap between them by pressing their lips together firmly. Kai's instinct to escape immediately kicked in, and he tried moving away from Morro, only for a hand to reach around to the back of his head to bring him even closer. With his arms bound to his sides, it was impossible to stop Morro from kissing him.

He felt teeth graze against his bottom lip, causing him to whimper slightly at the action. Morro's hands roamed down his back, pushing past the ropes to rest on the fabric of his gi. Kai felt his face heat up at the closeness. He hoped one of the other Ninja would notice he was gone, or that Lloyd would resurface long enough for him to get away.

The hands on his back suddenly moved to the ropes, and the fingers began moving too quickly for Kai to understand what they were doing. Morro groaned, separating from Kai's lips and bowing his head in pain. The ropes loosened and fell from Kai's body, giving him time to quickly get to his feet.

Morro looked up, but instead of the sickly green of the ghost's eyes, Kai saw the familiar red of Lloyd's eyes. "Ugh... Kai..." he muttered, his voice sounding like Lloyd's, but still sounding very distorted. "S-sorry...it took so long to hold him back..."

Kai looked down at him in concern, watching as Lloyd shut his eyes, raising his hands to the sides of his head. "Lloyd..."

"Go, Kai... I can't hold him off for long..."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You don't have a choice! Just leave before he-" Lloyd groaned again, and the shift of his eyes from red to green signified Morro coming back into control. "Stupid kid... And you're not getting away from me just yet, Kai!" He lunged from the ground at the red ninja, who jumped back just as quickly.

"Yes, I am!"

He flung the door open and raced out into the open air, stopping when he felt the familiar rocking sensation beneath his feet, and bitterly realized he was in Stiix. He heard the door creak behind him, and he continued to run across the boardwalk, trying to ignore the fact that he was over water.

He fled for the way out of the city, trying to remember where the Bounty was last. While he did so, his thoughts also made their way back to Lloyd from time to time, making him feel even worse about his current state. _Hang in there, Lloyd,_ he thought. _You have to keep fighting._

* * *

 **So I guess this was technically Morro/Kai with a little bit of Greenflame. You just never knoooowww~**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested this pairing (it was such a popular request, holy crap)! Stay tuned!**


	15. Date Night

**Requests: Jay/Nya, Zane/PIXAL, Kai/Skylor, Cole/Seliel, Lloyd/Chamille**

 **Requested by: ThatIsNotACoconut (Jaya, Pixane), NinjagoFanYay (All), Angel Star Ninja (Lloyd/Chamille)**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Sensei Wu wandered through the Bounty, peeking into each room for his missing students. Even Nya seemed to have vanished. It was only noon, and already they had disappeared from his sight. He even asked Misako and Ronin where they had run off to, and they didn't know, either.

He ventured outside onto the deck, scanning the area for any sign of them. His gaze soon rested on the mast, where a note was taped, flapping in the wind. He raised an eyebrow, walking up and pulling the note off and reading it over.

 _Dear Sensei Wu,_

 _Gone out for some alone time. We'll probably see you around 11 o'clock tonight._

 _Signed Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole, and Nya_

Wu sighed. He supposed it was fair for them to have a break after everything they'd been through, but he would've appreciated it if they told him in person where they would be going.

~o~o~o~o~

"Okay, so where are we heading first?" Jay asked with a wide grin. When Nya asked him to come with her into New Ninjago City, he jumped at the chance. After seeing the reflection of his future in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, he wanted to do everything he could to ensure it turned out exactly how he hoped it would.

"I just have to go down to the auto-body shop and tell them the Samurai Mech won't be coming back," she explained. "Now that I'm the Water Ninja, there isn't much of a point in trying to rebuild it. After the ghosts possessed it, all the changes were completely irreversible."

"Well, that's too bad. I mean, even if you are the Water Ninja, you could still be Samurai X, right?"

Nya smirked at him. "You know, it sounds so weird hearing you say that when it was you who hated the Samurai the most."

Jay's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks grow hot. "H-hey, you can't prove that I hated the Samurai the most! Besides, I started to like her once we found out it was you."

"Sure I can prove it! On our first date, you literally told me how much of a showboat you thought I was."

"Again, that was _before_ I knew Samurai X was you." He looked away in embarrassment, grinning when he heard Nya laughing beside him. He tried to calm himself down before he spoke again. "But seriously, Nya... I'm happy you're a ninja with the rest of us now. You know, officially."

She raised an eyebrow. "Officially a ninja?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, to be honest, I always kinda considered you to be a ninja anyways, even while you were the Samurai, so... I mean, that's not to say you're not strong on your own, but it always felt like you were one of us, you know?"

Nya shook her head, grinning as he fumbled over his words. "Yeah, I guess I do." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, causing him to blush once more and hide his now-red face from her. "Now, let's hurry up! I don't wanna miss that movie you promised!"

~o~o~o~o~

Zane stood at the main entrance of Borg Industries, keeping his hands folded behind his back as he waited for PIXAL. After informing Cyrus on what happened since his memorial, the inventor agreed to create a new body for her using her neural drive Zane had recovered on Chen's island. Cyrus promised it would be finished for today, and Zane decided it was a good idea to use today to ask her out on a date.

The doors slid open, and Cyrus wheeled himself out. He turned to face Zane and grinned. "Well, it took me a while to find her blueprints again, but I finally succeeded in making PIXAL her new body." He moved out of the way, and a beautiful android stepped outside from behind him. She still had her same old design, but Zane still felt there was something completely new about her.

She looked over at Zane, smiling as she came closer. Zane felt his systems heat up as she took his hand in her own. "PIXAL..." he murmured. "You look...brand new."

"I am not so sure about that," she replied. "I think I look the same as I have always looked."

"No, I can tell the difference," he said with a smile. He lifted PIXAL's hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it gently. "For instance...we are even more compatible now." As PIXAL looked away with an even wider smile on her face, he continued. "I have been meaning to ask this for a while... Would you like to go out with me on a date? If it's all right with Cyrus, that is."

Cyrus nodded. "I won't hold you two back. As long as you both come back safe, I am perfectly fine with this."

"Thank you, Mr. Borg," Zane said, leading PIXAL down the sidewalk as the inventor waved after them.

"So, where will we be planning on going for this date?" PIXAL asked.

"O-oh! You see...I did not exactly plan this far ahead," he replied sheepishly. "I was unsure of when we would have the chance, and whether Borg would say it was all right or not."

"Well...perhaps for now we could go for a walk in the park? Perhaps near your statue?"

He smiled, looping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to his side. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

~o~o~o~o~

"O-oh, oh geez," Kai muttered, trying to force his legs to stop shaking as he was pulled forward by Skylor. The roller skates on his feet did absolutely nothing but make him even more unbalanced. "Ah! S-Skylor, don't let go just yet, okay?"

The redhead giggled. "Sure, whatever you say. To be honest, I think you're getting better at this, Kai. Even if you have fallen down twice since we got here."

He tried to skate closer to her, but continued to roll backwards slightly. "Y-yeah... At least we have the roller skating place to ourselves today, huh? No one can see me screwing up like this..." He yelped again when he slipped suddenly, relief flooding him when Skylor tightened her grip on his hands to keep him upright.

"Well, that's just one of the perks of owning a famous business in New Ninjago City," she replied. "You can rent out an entire building on your day off and no one bats an eye." She started to loosen her grip on his hands, making him look up at her with worry in his eyes. "Just try to skate to me on your own, okay? I know you can do it."

As she separated from him and skated backwards a few feet away, he started to wobble a little bit, trying to find his centre of balance. He took a deep breath, then started shuffling his way forward, biting his lip in concentration. He soon began to move his feet in the usual skating motion just slightly, and he grinned when it seemed to work. He continued to skate this way until his hands were once again gripping Skylor's.

"I-I actually did it!" he said, his eyes bright with surprise. His smile quickly changed to a cocky smirk and he scoffed. "I knew I could, though."

"Yeah, so did I." Skylor leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, making his entire face light up in a shade of red. While he stood there dazed, he didn't even realize she separated from him again. "Now, try and see if you can skate backwards!"

Kai's eyes widened, and he struggled to turn around to go after her, only to slip and fall gracelessly onto his back. "W-wait! That's not fair, come back!"

~o~o~o~o~

Cole peered around the corner of the house he was hiding behind, spotting the girl he had been looking for. Bright magenta hair with a blue streak running through it, tanned skin tone, tall stature, and narrow eyes. She was without a doubt Seliel.

He quietly crept around the side of the house, trying to stay out of everyone's sight so they wouldn't get frightened by his ghostly appearance. He shuffled his way over to where Seliel stood, then darted around to stand behind another house, peeking out again to see if she would move anywhere else. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"Psst, Seliel," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. When she didn't react, he hissed again, a little louder this time, "Seliel!"

She lifted her head at the sound of her name, and she turned around, slowly enough for Cole to dart back behind the house. "Cole?" she asked. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"Behind here," he replied. "I came to see you. Just...don't freak out when you see _me_ , okay?"

He heard a laugh come from her, then a shuffling of feet, and he braced himself for the worst. "Okay. But don't you think this is kind of a weird place to..." She stopped when she came around the corner, finally getting a good look at him. "Cole, you look...green. And transparent."

"Yeah, I was kinda turned into a ghost," he muttered, looking away. "I know you said you wanted to meet up after the whole 'Cursed Realm' thing was over and everything was peaceful, but you probably didn't want to see me like this..."

She was quiet for a moment, which only made him more nervous about her seeing him, until he just barely felt a hand touch his comfortingly. He lifted his gaze from the ground to her eyes, realizing that she tried to hold his hand, only for hers to phase right through it. He brought his focus to his hand, making it more solid, allowing them to touch.

"You know, you being a ghost just means we have one more thing in common," she pointed out.

"What's that?"

She smirked. "Technically, we're both Phantom Ninjas now."

He raised a bushy eyebrow, then chuckled. "I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humour. So, where did you want to go today?"

~o~o~o~o~

Lloyd stood at the foot of his father's statue in the Corridor Of Elders, the edges of his vision blurring somewhat as he looked up. Though he accepted he would likely never see him again, it still made him upset every time he thought about the events during the battle with Morro and The Preeminent.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know," a voice beside him spoke up. "Your father would be proud of you."

Lloyd turned his head to see Kai sitting beside him, wearing the same lopsided grin he always had. While he was happy to see the fire ninja with him, he still felt confused, since they all said they had to be elsewhere that day.

"I thought you were on a date with Skylor," he said. "What happened? Why are you here and not with her? Did something happen?"

Kai chuckled, then rested his hand on Lloyd's thigh, making him blush. "Wow, even though you're the Green Ninja and you've saved Ninjago multiple times, you're not very observant."

"What exactly is that supposed to-" He gasped when Kai's body lit up in a flash of purple, his entire appearance changing in the blink of an eye. Just as quick as it happened, the transformation ended, and in Kai's place sat Chamille, the Master of Form.

"Hey there, Green Ninja," she said with a smirk. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Chamille? How did you know I'd be here?"

"I kinda followed you the entire way here. And lemme just say you walk _very_ slow when you're upset."

Lloyd sighed, then looked away. "Well, I'm sorry you came here for nothing. You don't have to stay here. I kinda just want to be left alone for a while."

Chamille shook her head and took his hand. "Yeah, I'm not about to let you do that. You look like you could use some cheering up, and I know just the thing to do that." She pulled him up off the ground and led him away from Garmadon's statue, despite his protests.

"Where are we going now?"

"We're gonna stir up a little trouble in New Ninjago City," she replied, giving him a mischievous wink. Before he could protest, she held up her other hand. "Look, they're not gonna know it's us. Trust me, I've done this plenty of times, and I haven't gotten caught once! You should at least try to have some fun."

Lloyd wanted to retort, but he sighed and simply went along with it, deciding she was right. Perhaps doing this with her would be good for him. _I just hope none of the others find out,_ he thought. _I can't even begin to imagine how ruined our reputation would be_.

* * *

 **Whew, I'm getting a lot of requests... I actually have enough to fill around fifteen more chapters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested the pairings in this chapter! Stay tuned!**


	16. Starving (Morro x Lloyd)

**Request: Morro/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Guest, EzLMG15, Breana, Cinderfern, LucyBrick123, corpselover1426, Angel Star Ninja, Visatoarea10, EzRawr5, Maxine Rose**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Lloyd was curled up on the floor of his cage, his entire body shivering weakly. He could barely stand up without using the bars for support. His mouth was dry, and his stomach growled with hunger from time to time, earning him glares from the ghosts that kept him prisoner. He didn't dare say it out loud, but it frustrated him to no end when they did this, for the one solution could be to feed him and give him something to drink for a change.

He hated feeling so weak and helpless. Even with Morro out of his body, he couldn't find enough strength to use his powers. Morro rarely gave him more than a few wild berries to eat and filthy river water to drink, and could only do so when he was out of Lloyd's body, which was somewhat pointless, seeing as Lloyd could barely lift his head off the ground when this happened.

He groaned as he dragged himself over to peer through the bars down below, watching Morro poke around Ronin's shop. In spite of everything Ronin did to him and the Ninja in the past, Lloyd couldn't help but feel sorry that the thief was being used by Morro this entire time.

"What do we have here?" he heard Morro ask himself. Squinting, he spotted what looked like a kite clutched in his hands. He suddenly used a gust of wind to propel himself onto the rooftop a few feet away from Lloyd's cage. He looked over his shoulder at the blond, smirking at him and earning a scowl back. Turning away, he held the kite in front of his hand, then released a gust of wind to make it fly. Even though Lloyd despised him with a passion, he couldn't help but feel impressed by Morro's skill; he used enough wind energy to make it fly, but just enough that it didn't fly completely out of control.

Lloyd's stomach gave another loud snarl, and he put his hand over his belly in hopes of quieting it down, frowning as it seemed to growl even louder at that. Morro whipped around again, an irritated look in his eyes.

"Can't you be more quiet in there, runt?" he snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to concentrate."

"And in case _you_ haven't noticed, I'm starving in here, thanks to you," Lloyd shot back. "If you're gonna use my body like this, you should at least be taking care of it."

Morro rolled his eyes. "Fine, if the baby wants his bottle that badly..." He took his attention away from the kite, causing it to drop to his feet, then used another gust of wind to bring a plump, dusty-looking apple out of the shop, levitating it to invade Lloyd's line of sight.

At that point, Lloyd would eat anything, no matter how unappealing it looked. He reached out to grab the apple, but it was pulled away from him just as quickly. He peered past it to glare at Morro, who simply smirked as he continued to swing the apple from side to side, always out of Lloyd's grasp. Finally the blond was able to snatch it out of the air, yanking it through the bars and tearing into it ravenously.

"You act as if _I've_ never been starving in my life, you little brat," Morro spat, walking up to sit beside the cage. "For about three years that was the only life I had. Until your Sensei found me, I spent every day worrying if I would eat at all. Most of what I did eat came from the trash. And you're here whining about not eating for a couple of days?" He snorted. "You're spoiled and pathetic."

Lloyd stopped eating to retort. "Look, I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, but don't act like you're all high and mighty. At least I don't have to use other people's power just to get what I want. You had to possess me to get both the Scroll of Airjitzu and the Sword of Sanctuary. If anything, _you're_ the pathetic one."

"Please. I was Wu's best student before you came along. It only took me a couple of days to fully master my element, and it took you weeks after you were forced to grow up." Lloyd looked at him in astonishment, not knowing how Morro learned that. The ghost chuckled. "Have you forgotten that I've been probing around through your memories? You really are stupid."

Before Lloyd could respond, Morro went on, his smirk oddly fading gradually. "Your friends always have your back, and you always have to rely on them to bail you out when you're in trouble. Your biggest fear is having no one to turn to, being left so alone that you can only rely on yourself." He looked down at the roof tiles, tracing circles into them with his finger. "Well, that was my reality. I never had any friends when I left Wu. I was on my own. Nothing but the clothes on my back to keep me company."

Lloyd wanted to reply, but stopped himself. For once, Morro didn't look arrogant, or furious, or even threatening. At this point, he almost looked...sad. Almost bearing resemblance to kicked puppy.

"I'm...sorry," he managed to say, before biting into the apple again, somehow not feeling very hungry anymore.

"I don't need your sympathy, brat," he muttered, then phased through the cage bars to stand in front of him. "But at least now you see things _my_ way." He bent down, and Lloyd felt a cold brush of lips against his forehead, his cheeks blazing pink in reaction. "Take that as a token of thanks."

"Uh...okay?"

"Now hurry up and eat that. We have a long way to go, and I don't want my vessel collapsing when we get to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Got it?"

Lloyd quickly swallowed the bite of apple that was already in his mouth, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. "G-got it."

Morro smirked, then phased back through the cage bars and jumped back down into the shop. Once Lloyd whittled the fruit down to the core, he sat quietly with his knees tucked in close to his chest. He remained this way for a long while, before the dry taste in his mouth returned, and he yelled down to Morro.

"Can I get something to drink?"

"Drink your saliva, it'll probably work just fine," was his response.

* * *

 **I think that's the most requests I've ever gotten for a single pairing. At least it's finally here, right?**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested this pairing (especially for your patience)! Stay tuned!**


	17. Nerd Fight (Cole x Jay)

**Request: Cole/Jay**

 **Requested by: Anonymous, LeonardoTheLeader, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Cole and Jay were snuggled up on the couch together, the latter curled up in the former's lap with a blanket over him. They were greatly enjoying the time they had with each other during Ninjago's period of peace, and were always ensuring they made the most of said time. They didn't do much at first, since they were trying to get used to being in a relationship before anything else, but it soon turned into proper dates, such as going out to the park or having dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Recently, they had begun rereading the entirety of the Fritz Donegan comic series together, thanks to Jay's insistence. Cole wasn't as big a fan of the series as Jay was, but he did admit that doing this with his boyfriend was a nice way to spend time together, and he certainly felt like he was coming to like the series more than he used to.

Now, they were watching the sequel to the first Fritz Donegan movie, the first movie being the one they watched while on their date with Nya. Looking back on said event, Cole was very happy he was only with Jay now; having no relationship drama to deal with was very refreshing.

"Oh, look, it's my favourite part!" Jay said, pointing at the screen excitedly. It was the scene where Fritz Donegan was escaping the headquarters of the main villain, which was set to self-destruct while the villain was trapped, and was being chased down by his henchmen.

Cole's brow furrowed. "Wait, I thought you said you hadn't seen this movie yet."

His boyfriend shrugged, not looking guilty in the slightest, and gave him a playful smirk. "I might've lied a little bit just to get you to watch it with me." He laughed as Cole raised a hand to ruffle his hair. "Hey, come on, you're gonna make me miss it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cole brought his attention to the TV, watching as the spaceship on the screen dodged asteroid after asteroid, before performing a somersault to get behind the other ship trailing behind it, firing missiles to destroy it. Cole narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene play out.

"That's not how that scene went in the comic," he remarked, frowning. "In the comic, Fritz Donegan didn't do that maneuver at all! He sped up and led the enemy fighters into the asteroids to defeat them!"

Jay leaned his head back, smirking at his boyfriend's frustration, and kissed his chin. "Oh, lighten up. You're always so nit picky when it comes to things like this, why can't you just enjoy the movie?"

"Well, I'd enjoy it more if the directors actually read the comics before doing whatever they wanted with it," he grumbled, settling back down into the couch cushions. "For example, they called Fritz a space samurai in the first movie, and in the comics he's known as a space _mercenary_. I mean, seriously! What part of a samurai fighting in space makes sense?"

"Well, _we're_ ninja, and we fought in space."

"Yeah, and I still have trouble believing that actually happened. Anyway, the directors of movies like this always leave out a bunch of stuff that happens in the comic, or book, or whatever it is."

Jay separated himself from Cole so he could sit up straight, still keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. "The directors and writers always have to cut some stuff out to make room for more of a storyline. If they put everything from the comic into the movie, then it would end up being too long, or there would be a lot of really boring scenes where literally nothing happens."

Cole folded his arms across his chest, guessing they were now going into an argument about the Fritz Donegan series. "Those 'boring scenes' are there to help the reader understand the characters better and to allow for world-building. A director can't just rely on action scenes to make a movie good!"

"But a lot of them are just pointless! If those scenes were kept in, the movie would just drag on and on until it's well over two hours long, and the viewer would just get bored of whatever's happening."

"Well, what about people who are just getting into the franchise?" Cole reasoned. "They won't have any idea who the characters really are, and they won't know about their relationships with other characters. Also, without all the world-building, they won't understand why or how certain things happen in the plot like they do."

"Then they should get familiar with the source material before going in to watch the movie," Jay replied. "It's common sense. I mean, would you go in to watch a movie before at least looking up the trailer to understand what it's gonna be about?"

Cole shook his head, smirking. "I think you're just trying to deny that the Fritz Donegan comics are way better than the movies, which, by the way, they are."

"Oh please! The comics are good, but they're just so slow sometimes! The movies are the best! They get right to the point and don't waste time on pointless details. You're just one of those people who's all bitter that the comics were made into movies, and they don't live up to your expectations."

"Sure, whatever!" Cole tackled him onto the couch, touching his nose to Jay's. "You're just too big of a nerd to admit there's a lot of stuff wrong with the movies."

"Maybe, but you agreed to watch this movie with me, so that means you're just as big of a nerd as I am," he teased.

Just before Cole could protest, Jay pulled him down for a kiss, stopping any more attempts at carrying the argument on. As the couple laughed in between kisses, they failed to realize the movie had long since ended, but they didn't exactly care at that point. They still greatly enjoyed themselves, and decided they could always watch the movie again later.

* * *

 **Ah, the age-old argument: a franchise's book vs. its movie. You just gotta love it, even though it never ends.**

 **Thank you to Anonymous, LeonardoTheLeader, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, and Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	18. Not Because I Care (Cryptor x Mindroid)

**Request: Cryptor/Mindroid**

 **Requested by: Ninjagomindroid**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

General Cryptor watched over his troops as they trained in the base camp, a near-perpetual scowl hidden beneath his mask. With Lloyd having been recently captured by the Overlord and a Serpentine ally named Pythor, they were preparing themselves to take the rest of the Ninja down. With them gone, taking over Ninjago would be ridiculously simple.

Of course, the Nindroid army had to be in perfect condition to eliminate the Ninja, and thanks to their recent defeat against them, the goal seemed somewhat out of reach. They now needed to spend all day and night training to even consider going after them.

Cryptor knew that one Nindroid in particular needed much more training than any of the others. He glanced over at another, smaller group of his troops, spotting Mindroid among them. Being much smaller than the other Nindroids, and by extension the Ninja, he had always been eager to prove himself. His temper was about as short as he was, and Cryptor knew that while it sometimes hindered his abilities, it could be used to assist them in fighting the Ninja.

It was soon Mindroid's turn to fight against one of the Nindroids in the group, and while Cryptor would never admit it out loud, he was keeping up well. In fact, it didn't seem to be much of a stretch to say he was probably the most competent fighter among the troops.

 _Which does not surprise me,_ Cryptor thought. _The rest of these glorified toasters can barely land a punch against each other, let alone the Ninja._

He soon noticed, however, that while Mindroid was fighting, it seemed as though the others were laughing at him. Even his current opponent was getting in on it, simply stepping out of the way of Mindroid's attacks. At one point, he even put one hand on Mindroid's head as he tried to charge, all while making a big show out of yawning dramatically.

Cryptor was rather confused by this at first, but soon caught on when he saw two Nindroids at the far edge of the crowd making gestures that pointed out Mindroid's short stature, like putting their hands low below their waists, and even getting down on their knees and shuffling around in an attempt to imitate Mindroid's way of walking. He growled under his breath, then marched over to those hanging around at the edge.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Before either could answer, he stepped closer, now towering over them. "Don't you two idiots have anything better to do than play around? Keep training! At this rate, a waffle iron has a better chance of conquering Ninjago than either of you!"

At that, they immediately stood up straight and nodded, quickly walking away to the edge of the base camp to train on their own, frequently glancing over their shoulders at Cryptor worriedly. The general felt rather smug at that, and peered over the heads of the Nindroids in the crowd to watch Mindroid fight.

He felt a jab of annoyance as he saw Mindroid's opponent was still holding him back with one hand, laughing condescendingly all the while. He noticed that this only fuelled Mindroid further, but also caused his movements to become clumsy and aimless. Robotic laughter was erupting from the crowd, and Cryptor was still unsure why he felt his systems burn with rage. Either way, he soon decided that enough was enough, not wanting to see them laughing at Mindroid's feeble attempts at fighting any longer.

"All right, shut up all of you!" he barked, grabbing their attention instantly. Even Mindroid and his opponent looked up from their fight to stare at the general in surprise. From the looks of things, they had been so focused they didn't even notice him watching them. "You all laugh, but I do not see any of you training like these two! If you want even a small chance at defeating the Ninja once and for all, you will stop hanging around and get to work!"

Worried-sounding yelps and shrieks came from the crowd, which immediately dispersed to give Cryptor a clear view of Mindroid and his opponent, both still frozen by his outburst. Cryptor gave the opposing Nindroid a sharp glare before he spoke again.

"As for you..." He marched over and swiftly punched him in the side of the head, causing him to skid backwards and away from Mindroid, who nearly stumbled from the action before regaining his footing. "Instead of fighting Mindroid, you can go out into the woods and patrol. Perhaps you'll find the Ninja in there."

The Nindroid seemed to sense the menacing tone in Cryptor's voice, and nodded swiftly before turning and sprinting away. Mindroid tilted his head to the side, and made what sounded like a confused beep as he stared at Cryptor.

The general looked down at him, then chuckled. "If you think all of that was because I care for you, then you are sorely mistaken," he said. "The only one who's allowed to mock you for your puny size should be me. Understood?"

He was met with a glare from Mindroid, who immediately leapt at him to attack. Cryptor was able to dodge him easily, but was unprepared for the smaller droid's punch, which hit him square in the chest and knocked him back an inch.

"Not bad, Mindroid," he praised. Hesitating for a brief moment, he added, "I don't tell this to everyone, but you just might be the most valuable fighter among the troops." Mindroid squeaked happily at that, bowing in respect to his leader. Cryptor grinned beneath his mask, reaching out to pat him on the head. "You still have much more training to do, though. So don't think I'm going to go easy on you!"

As the two continued to spar, the other Nindroids watched them enviously, wondering why Mindroid was treated so much more differently than they were. Of course, Cryptor wasn't about to admit that he may have held a soft spot in himself for Mindroid.

* * *

 **I've always liked this pairing. No idea why though :D**

 **Thank you to Ninjagomindroid for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	19. Nicknames (Soul Archer x Bansha)

**Request: Soul Archer/Bansha**

 **Requested by: ShinyShiny9, Angel Star Ninja**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Bansha and Soul Archer steered their ship through the rocks piercing out of the depths of the ocean, both of them completely tired of waiting for Morro to return with the Realm Crystal. They had insisted on going with him for protection, considering how they believed they would be unaffected by the traps awaiting them in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Of course, Morro went alone, insisting he didn't need their assistance. That, and the tomb was underwater, so it would be impossible to help.

They had been in the same general area for hours, waiting to see if the Ninja's ship, the Destiny's Bounty, would show up, but were beginning to grow bored. All they could do was sit and watch out for them, to ensure Morro could get away with the Realm Crystal safely, no matter how aggravating it was.

While Soul Archer kept his eye trained on the path ahead, Bansha floated back and forth across the deck of the ship, growing more impatient by the minute. She eventually groaned, and said, "How long does it take to dive down and get through the tomb? He's in the body of the Green Ninja, so this shouldn't be so time-consuming for him!"

"He also has the boy's spirit to fight against while he's down there," Soul Archer reasoned, not looking back at her. "Morro needs strength for both getting to the tomb, and for keeping Lloyd at bay."

Bansha scoffed. "Morro is barely more than a child himself. He may be a ghost as well, but he is younger than both of us, specifically in terms of the mind." She went over to Soul Archer's side, gazing out across the rippling waters with him. "He's ambitious, but he's far too impatient."

"Indeed. He acts like a spoiled child whenever he doesn't get what he wants when he wants it. Sometimes it makes me wonder why we even bother helping him, when all we'll get in return is him telling us we should be doing more."

"You and I both. Of course, the Preeminent would be displeased if she found out we weren't assisting him, so I suppose that makes up for it."

After that, there were no more words spoken between them. The ghosts merely watched out for the Ninja's ship together, Bansha looking in one direction, and Soul Archer looking in another. Other than the crashing waves, the harsh sunlight, and the occasional squawk of a seagull, there was nothing. Of course, every sound only made them more on edge, with Bansha gripping the hilt of her sword tighter and Soul Archer holding his bow with an arrow ready to be fired.

Eventually, the repetitive noises became too much, and Bansha decided to fill the air with idle chitchat instead. It grated on her nerves to have to do so, but they had to do something other than staring out at an empty expanse of water to pass the time.

"What is your actual name?" she asked. "I know for a fact that it cannot be Soul Archer. Surely you were once referred to by another name."

"Proper names are for the living and for those who care too much," he stated. "Since I am neither of those, you'll simply have to refer to me as Soul Archer." He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Your name cannot truly be Bansha, can it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said proper names were for the living, and who's to say I care what I am called?"

Soul Archer snorted at her reply, and turned his attention back to the waves ahead of them. "You've forgotten the name you were given when you were alive as well, I presume. I gave up on my name the minute I was sent to the Cursed Realm, I'll have you know. Ever since then, no matter how hard I've tried, I have not been and will likely never be able to remember my original name."

"So your story is essentially the same as mine, then," she said. "But you honestly went with Soul Archer instead of anything else...?"

"Oh? And _you_ would've come up with something better?" he challenged.

"Of course I could have." She was quiet for a moment, thinking about how she earned her name thanks to her status as a ghost and her abilities. She then nodded to herself, a proud grin hidden beneath her hood. "Quiver."

Soul Archer turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "Quiver?" he asked, urging her to go on.

"Quivering is a way of expressing fear, and a quiver is that case you use to carry arrows," she continued. "I'm quite surprised you didn't come up with that on your own. On the other hand, you never did think anything through much."

He chuckled dryly at her teasing. "Well, I appreciate your attempt at trying to rename me like you would a pet, but I'll stick with Soul Archer, thank you."

"I'm not trying to _rename_ you. I'd like to think of it as more of a nickname, _Quiver_."

"Please do not call me by that name again." He peered back out at the sea, folding his arms across his chest. "And what about your name? From where does it originate?"

"By a human's logic, I am considered a banshee, which is a type of ghost that wails to warn listeners of impending death. Therefore, my name is Bansha." Upon meeting Soul Archer's eyes, which were filled with a look of disbelief, she smiled smugly beneath her hood. "Yes, my name has a mythological meaning, while your nickname is a basic definition," she said, making a guess at what he was about to say next.

He huffed and turned away, floating off to pick up a telescope laying on the deck. "That's enough conversation for now," he said quickly. He lifted the telescope to his eye and stared out across the ocean. "Let's just continue searching for the Ninja's allies."

* * *

 **Because honestly, what kind of a name is Soul Archer? Seriously.**

 **Thank you ShinyShiny9 and Angel Star Ninja for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	20. Heat Wave (Kai x All the Ninja)

**Request: Kai/Basically all the Ninja**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, references to sexual content**

* * *

Cole and Jay were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch with Zane sitting upright in between, separating them. Their hair was soaked with sweat, and they could just barely feel the natural cold coming off of Zane's body. Lloyd soon joined them in the room, flopping down on the armchair beside the couch face-first with a groan. All four were dressed in tank tops and shorts, which didn't necessarily help them cool down much.

"Hey, Zane," Lloyd said, his voice muffled by a pillow. "When's the air conditioning gonna get fixed?"

"Possibly later tonight, tomorrow at the latest," he replied.

"And how long has this heat wave lasted?"

"Today will be the third day." The other three ninja groaned at the thought of having to endure the high temperatures for even one more hour. Lloyd lazily rolled over onto his back, wiping sweat away from his forehead. He sat up slightly to look around the room, raising an eyebrow.

"Has anyone seen Kai?" he asked.

Jay shrugged, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "He was complaining about the heat a while ago in our room, remember?" He gave a humourless laugh. "This must really suck for him, huh? He's probably really bothered by this kind of weather, being a Fire Ninja and everything."

"I'm surprised he hasn't burnt to a crisp by now," added Cole. "He's probably hiding out in the freezer or someplace really dark and cold."

As if on cue, Kai stormed into the living room, his tank top looking almost drenched in sweat. He collapsed onto the other couch, his half-open eyes indicating just how exhausted he was due to the heat. He continued to squirm around on the couch, trying to find any position that was comfortable enough.

Cole watched the red ninja with amusement. "Isn't summer your favourite season, Kai? Why are you now starting to hate it?"

"This is different," he groaned. "Usually the heat doesn't affect me, but now it's just making me all overheated." After another moment of fidgeting, he grabbed the bottom hem of his tank top and lifted it over his head, throwing the damp garment onto the ground and flipping over onto his stomach. The action caught the others off-guard, seeing as the rest of them hadn't done the same yet.

"Well, it's too bad we don't have any more of those popsicles," Lloyd said. "You could've just had one of those."

"Yeah, I wonder who ate them all in the first place," Jay muttered, sending a glare in the blond's direction. Lloyd simply shrugged guiltily under his gaze.

Kai's eyebrows raised at the mention of popsicles, and he grinned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He leapt off the couch, his energy having suddenly returned, and hurried out of the living room. The other four were left in silence, quite confused by Kai at this point, until he returned with something in a plastic white wrapper. He sat back down on the couch and tugged at the edge, ripping the package open and pulling out, much to their surprise, a bright red popsicle.

"Hey, wait a minute, I just said we didn't have any more!" Lloyd said before he could begin eating it. "How did you manage to pull one out of thin air?"

"Well, it wasn't out of thin air," he replied. "It just so happens I have many popsicles stashed away solely for this purpose. They're kept in a cool place so they don't melt, and they're kept out of everyone's sight so I don't have to share them with any of you." While they glared at him, Kai licked his lips, then touched his tongue to the popsicle's surface. He grinned, shutting his eyes in delight at the refreshing taste. "Bet you guys are jealous," he teased, making a big show out of licking the frozen treat.

However, instead of making the other Ninja more envious, Kai only succeeded in making them appear rather uncomfortable. He was really getting into the act, moaning over how good it tasted just to taunt them. Coupled with the blissful expression on his face, and the way his eyes sometimes opened halfway to glance teasingly at them, the entire act made them feel rather awkward...and somewhat flustered.

Watching him eating the popsicle rather suggestively resulted in all four of them giving different reactions. Cole tried to avert his gaze and ignore it, but his eyes somehow always made their way back to him. Jay watched the scene completely, trying to make himself look like he was annoyed by Kai, but the quickly-spreading blush on his face gave him away. Lloyd was not trying to hide anything, staring wide-eyed at the fire ninja as he ate, his entire face having gone completely red with embarrassment. Their minds had gone straight to the gutter, seeing the scene as being rather arousing in a way.

Zane, on the other hand, was unfazed, simply smiling and thinking Kai must really be enjoying the popsicle.

Kai suddenly stopped, frowning when he saw that the popsicle was starting to melt, the juices dripping onto the hand gripping the stick. "I should've gotten a paper towel or something," he muttered to himself. Cole, Jay, and Lloyd gulped when he stuck his tongue out, now dyed a bright red, and licked away at the juices, their faces heating up even more than before.

Cole suddenly cleared his throat, and Kai looked up, his mouth slightly open. "Um, I-I just remembered something," he stammered, getting off the couch shakily and rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to go, uh...paint the training deck! Yeah, that's it." He turned on his heel and exited the room. Jay jumped up to follow after him.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, I think I'll help," he said quickly. He looked over his shoulder at Zane. "You wanna come, Zane?"

Noticing the way Cole left so urgently, the nindroid tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, we should just go help Cole! Bye, Kai!" He took Zane by the hand and dragged him out, a thoroughly flummoxed look on his face.

Kai stared after them, raising an eyebrow curiously. "That better not be an excuse to go find my popsicles, or they're gonna pay." He looked over at Lloyd, noticing how red the blond's face had become. "Are you doing okay, Lloyd? You look kinda sick." He suddenly jumped, and looked down to see the cold popsicle juice had dripped onto his bare chest.

Lloyd scrambled off the armchair with that. "Yeah, I think I heard my dad calling me, so I should probably go see what he wants. See you later!" He nearly ran out of the room, leaving Kai to wonder just what had gotten into everyone.

"Garmadon didn't call anyone. He's not even here, he's at his monastery," he murmured. He sighed, then shook his head. "Must be the heat that's getting to everyone."

* * *

 **...** **You cannot make me apologize for writing this chapter. NEVER.**

 **If you have a dirty enough mind, like myself, you'll know exactly what these ninjas were thinking.**

 **Anyway, thank you Anonymous (you know who you are~) for requesting this! Stay tuned!**


	21. Unexpected Respect (Garmadon x Cole)

**Request: Garmadon/Cole**

 **Requested by: Anonymous, PrincessMialyn**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Cole asked in a hushed whisper. "We split up so we don't have to battle the Serpentine in one big group, then we each fight one smaller group."

Cole crouched at the edge of the enemy's territory with the other four Ninja, watching as the sizeable group of Serpentine milled about. The snakes had been spotted within Ninjago City, and had taken up a large enough area to be considered a threat. As such, the Ninja were called down to take care of them. Of course, they were aware of the threat of Lord Garmadon possibly being there, but had all agreed to stay away from him until they had driven out all the Serpentine.

"We will still end up being severely outnumbered, Cole," Zane pointed out. "Shouldn't this plan have been thought out more?

"Do you have a better one?"

"Well, no, but-"

Kai raised a hand to interrupt Zane. "Look, let's just ignore the holes in Cole's plan and get rid of these Serpentine before someone gets hurt." When the earth ninja shot him a look, he shrugged. "Well, he's right, Cole. We're gonna be outnumbered one to...a lot."

"We've faced Serpentine while the odds were against us before, so how should this time be any different?"

"We had our Golden Weapons then," Jay pointed out. "And we didn't have to worry about battling Garmadon. Now we just have regular weapons and he could be with them, ready to attack at any second! Yeah, real good plan, Cole."

"Hey, come on, we can make it work," Lloyd interjected. "We just have to drive them out of the city, and not let me and my dad come face-to-face. As long as we can do that, everything will work out."

Cole sighed in exasperation. "Thank you. Now, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

He pointed out directions for each of them to go, deciding to take the far left flank himself, before they pulled their hoods over their heads and sprang from the bushes they were hiding in. With their signature battle cry of "Ninja-GO!", they caught the attention of every Serpentine in sight, before they immediately split up. As expected, small groups of Serpentine went after each of them.

Once they were close enough, Cole unsheathed his scythe, then whipped around to slash at any snake that came too close. From what he could see, the Serpentine Generals were not present, for which he was thankful; having to deal with them would have been far too much to handle at the moment.

Soon enough, several of the Serpentine he was battling had retreated, but before he could do anything else, he felt a hand grasp the back of his gi, dragging him away from the rest of the fighting. The action caused him to drop his scythe to the ground, and without a weapon to protect himself, and being unable to see his attacker, he started to panic. The battle was soon completely out of sight when he was brought around the corner of a building, then pinned against the wall with the attacker's hands on his shoulders.

"I thought you were the Master of Earth," the assailant mocked, leaning close to Cole's ear. "I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this." The voice was instantly recognizable, and the black ninja looked up, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"So you decided to finally show yourself, Lord Garmadon," he hissed. He raised his hands to the ones Garmadon had on his shoulders, gripping them and attempting to lift them away, but to no avail. "I don't think you've noticed, but this doesn't exactly qualify as a fight."

The dark lord rolled his eyes. "I don't want to fight, I just want to...talk." He squeezed Cole's shoulders in an attempt to show friendliness, but the ninja wasn't about to be fooled so easily. "I knew you and your little clan were going to attack tonight, just so you know."

That comment caught Cole's attention. "You did? But you weren't around when we discussed-"

"Let's just say that for ninja, you five have no idea what the word 'quiet' means," he interrupted. "Anyway, hearing your friends criticize your plan earlier made me feel so sorry for you. For a leader, you never get the respect you deserve."

"Of course I get respect," Cole retorted. "Like you'd know anything about how-" He was shut up by a hand clamping over his mouth, gulping when he felt Garmadon's lower right hand rest on his hip.

"Let me finish," he growled. "As I was saying, your friends have no idea how lost they would be without you to lead them. You're smart, courageous, and have so much more potential than you think. They may not see these things..." He leaned in close again. "...but I do."

Cole leaned away from the dark lord, but didn't break eye contact. The hand over his mouth slowly slid away, and he cautiously asked, "What exactly are you playing at?"

Garmadon chuckled. "Instead of trying to lead those who either won't listen or will only ever disagree with you...why not join me instead?" When Cole's eyes widened, he went on. "Once I take over Ninjago, I would be glad to let you rule by my side as my second-in-command. My right-hand man, if you will. Because trust me, I know a leader like you deserves it."

Cole's dark green eyes stared at him in astonishment. Admittedly, a part of him wanted to accept. No more disagreements over plans, no more arguing with teammates over trivial matters, no more dealing with them ignoring him when he sets down rules. It sounded quite ideal to join with Garmadon if it meant he could make decisions without meeting resistance.

Of course, he knew exactly where his loyalties were meant to lie. He knew he could never turn on his teammates even if he wanted to. He knew they needed him more than Garmadon did. Cole mustered all of his strength to push him away, a scowl on his face.

"I'm not going to betray my team."

"Think about it," Garmadon said with a smirk. "I'll still be around if you ever change your mind." With that, he shoved Cole out from behind the building, where the battle seemed to finally be ending. Cole was about to turn back to tell him otherwise, but he was nowhere to be found.

After a little while, he had regrouped with the rest of the team to hear how they did in their fight with the Serpentine.

"Well, your plan worked for the most part, Cole," said Kai. "But a few Serpentine may have escaped further into the city, so we should probably do a bit of a sweep to make sure they don't cause any trouble."

"Agreed. But first, does anyone have any injuries that need attending to immediately?" As they discussed, Cole soon found himself looking over his shoulder into the shadows where Garmadon was hiding. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw the dark lord's red eyes peering at him, before winking and returning back into the darkness.

 _Like I'd ever betray my team for him,_ he thought bitterly. _Sure they might not always respect or agree with my decisions, but at least we're doing the right thing! And at least we succeeded this time!_

* * *

 **I feel like more people requested this. Huh.**

 **Thank you to Anonymous and PrincessMialyn for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	22. Height Differences (Skylor x Nya)

**Request: Skylor/Nya**

 **Requested by: themarcobomb, Guest, Angel Star Ninja**

 **Warnings: Yuri**

* * *

It had been several months since Morro and The Preeminent had been defeated, and the Ninja were beginning to settle down into regular life. With no enemies or criminals to go after, Ninjago finally had a well-deserved time of peace. They finally had more time for themselves, and for certain others in their lives. Of course, this didn't necessarily mean getting into relationships everyone expected them to.

Despite everything that happened up to that point, Nya broke off any potential relationship with Cole and Jay, which they both accepted and disliked. Jay especially seemed disappointed, and it wasn't until later that she found out about the futures they saw for themselves back in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, but she decided it would be the best for all three of them to just put the whole romance issue behind them, especially since she now had eyes for someone else.

Back when they defeated Chen and the Anacondrai cultists, Kai had introduced her to Skylor, the girl he had a crush on during the Tournament. After that, Nya had a sneaking suspicion that his crush simply transferred over to her, since she began to feel an attraction towards Skylor when Kai began to have feelings for someone else.

She was admittedly quite nervous when she decided to confess her feelings to the Master of Amber after the events with Morro, but immediately felt relieved when she found out Skylor felt the same way. Their relationship kicked off quite well from there, and Nya realized she felt much more comfortable with Skylor than she ever did with Jay or Cole.

Now, they were just unpacking their belongings to settle down in their new apartment in New Ninjago City. They decided they might as well live together if they were going to be in a relationship. Besides, Nya was happy to have some time away from the other Ninja.

"So you're the Master of Water now, huh?" Skylor asked as she was setting a lamp onto the side table. "And I hear you were the one who defeated the Preeminent. I gotta say, that's pretty big for someone who only discovered her powers about a week and a half before."

Nya blushed at the compliment. "Yeah, well, I had some pretty good teachers."

"You mean the Ninja?"

"Of course not. I meant Sensei Wu, Misako, and Ronin. You should've seen the Ninja when they had to be Lloyd's teachers. I left for a day and the poor guy was nearly kidnapped by the Serpentine!"

Skylor laughed. "Yeah, they are pretty careless sometimes. It's hard to believe they're the ones who are supposed to protect Ninjago." She pushed a stool over to Nya so she could put some of their belongings onto a shelf on the wall. She watched as her girlfriend stretched up on her toes to reach, but the picture frame in her hands never quite made it onto the shelf. She attempted hopping up to put it on, but it proved impractical when she slipped off the stool with a surprised yelp.

Skylor was behind her in an instant, catching Nya in her arms just before she could hit the floor. "Here, let me do it for you," she offered, taking the picture frame out of her hands once she was upright. She stood up onto her toes, not even thinking to get on the stool, and placed it onto the shelf with ease. Nya gave a wry smile once Skylor was looking.

"What? Still jealous that you're a head shorter than me?" the redhead teased. "Are you upset that in comparison to me you're basically a hobbit?"

"No, I'm just wondering how I got into a relationship with a tree," Nya replied, a playful tone in her voice. "Or maybe a giraffe?"

"Touché." Skylor lifted Nya into her arms, spinning her around before finally sitting down on the couch, the raven-haired girl settled in her lap. She kissed Nya on the nose, grinning when she gave a sheepish giggle before returning the kiss on Skylor's cheek.

"Why do _I_ always have to end up in _your_ lap?" Nya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it ever going to be the other way around someday? Or am I forever doomed to be this short, forever to be carried around by you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's too late at this point," she replied with a smirk. "Besides, being short can have its advantages." When Nya gave her an inquiring look, she continued. "Since I'm taller than a lot of people, people will automatically assume I'm strong, solely based on my height. Therefore, I get into fewer fights because they think they'll be defeated."

"Is there a positive point to being short in this conversation, or...?

"I'm getting there!" she laughed. "Anyway, by getting into fewer fights, I have less practice with fighting any actual opponents. So when the time comes for me to fight someone bigger than I am, I'll be unprepared."

Nya pursed her lips. "So by being short I automatically get into more fights?"

"No, but people underestimate you because you're shorter. So by being short, you're capable of fooling people into thinking you're weak. And I know how strong you really are, trust me."

After a moment of thinking over what Skylor said, Nya shook her head and replied, "I'm pretty sure that's not completely true, but okay."

"Of course it is! Well, for you anyway. I mean, you're really strong for someone your size. Also..." She lightly tapped Nya's nose with her index finger. "Being shorter definitely makes you cuter in my eyes."

Nya folded her arms across her chest. "Don't call me cute."

"Can I call you adorable, then?"

That got a laugh out of Nya, and she hid her face in the crook of Skylor's neck as she blushed. She didn't have to look up to tell the redhead was smiling, her arms tightening around her in an attempt at a hug. Sure, their relationship was something not many people expected, but they still didn't think either of them could be happier with it.

* * *

 **First girl/girl pairing of this series! Yay! :D**

 **Thank you themarcobomb (especially for the idea), Guest, and Angel Star Ninja for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	23. Awkward (Garmadon x Kai)

**Request: Garmadon/Kai**

 **Requested by: Kindness to Everyone and thing, Guest, flippy3131, StoryWriter2003, Angel Star Ninja**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

At first, no one knew what caused Sensei Garmadon to be aged down to a young adult. It could have been something that had been accidentally put into his tea. It could have been the cause of a new enemy they would have to battle and defeat soon. It could have been the cause of a villain the Ninja had already defeated, coming back to have their revenge. Or it could have even been some random event that life decided to throw their way. Just another day in Ninjago, right?

Or it could have been that Kai switched Garmadon's regular tea with another tea he'd gotten from Mystake as a prank. To be fair, he didn't know what the tea would do, as he simply asked for one that could cause easily-reversible side effects. He also didn't know everyone was going to be so furious with him, especially Sensei Wu, since it was Kai's day to train with Garmadon.

And Garmadon, of course, was none too pleased, outright saying that he wasn't about to go easy on the fire ninja during their training session just because they were closer in age now.

So, as a result, Kai was to stay at Garmadon's monastery for training, while the others went to Mystake for Tomorrow's Tea in order to reverse the age regression. Needless to say, Kai was nervous to train with the now-young sensei. He had no idea what to expect knowing he was angry about the prank, but did know he shouldn't try to make the whole situation amusing.

Kai tightened the belt around his waist before he headed out into the training yard. He wanted to make himself at least look somewhat presentable so Garmadon wouldn't completely lose his temper with him. Before he stepped out into the sunlight, however, he hid himself by the wall, then peered out to spot the young sensei waiting patiently for him, a bamboo staff gripped in one hand.

In terms of appearance, Garmadon had greatly changed. His grey hair had gone back to the dark brown it had been when he was young, and was now in a style that was much more similar to Lloyd's current hairstyle. His wrinkles had completely disappeared, making his youthful appearance that much more appealing. As well, he'd changed into his old black and purple robes, now that they fitted him once again, the colours standing out alluringly against his pale skin. To top it off, his overall demeanour had not changed, looking mature, calm, and serious in spite of his now-young body.

The combination of all these aspects made Kai gulp, and he felt his face heat up at the sight. He then shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of any thoughts that threatened to come about, accidentally stumbling out of his hiding spot in the process.

Garmadon looked ahead, then narrowed his eyes. "You're late, Kai," he called. "We were to start training fifteen minutes ago."

Too flustered to respond any other way, the fire ninja quickly walked over to stand in front of him. He straightened his back when he realized Garmadon was still taller than he was, despite being young.

The sensei's eyes scanned Kai's figure top to bottom, lingering on the area where his belt was. He could feel his face reddening further when Garmadon extended his staff to lightly poke it, then said, "Loosen it. You don't want your breathing to be restricted when you fight."

"R-right, sorry," he stammered, loosening the belt slightly before standing up straight again.

Garmadon nodded approvingly. "Now, as for today's lesson, while your elemental powers have grown stronger, and you can rely on them more than a proper weapon, there is still much to be learned about fighting with them." He backed up, then beckoned for Kai to attack.

Shoving away all thoughts he had about Garmadon before, Kai extended one arm, feeling his fire flowing through it until it shot out in front of him and towards his teacher. The attack was easily dodged however, and Garmadon swiftly made his way behind Kai, flicking his staff under his feet and causing him to trip and fall onto his front.

"Your stance was weak," he commented. "And you focused more on your target rather than what you were actually doing." He held out a hand towards the fire ninja, who hesitated before taking it and standing up. "Balance is important, Kai. When you are unbalanced in battle, you will fall before you can even make a move."

Kai was taken by surprise when Garmadon suddenly spun him around, and he wished he could slow his heartbeat when he felt the young sensei's chest press up against his back. "Widen your stance," he instructed. "Make it so your legs are in line with your shoulders." As he did so, he forced himself not to tense up when he felt Garmadon's hands grip and bend his arms. "Now hold your arms like so..."

Once Kai was posed, Garmadon went back around to stand a few feet away. "Excellent. Now, attack me again, and focus on what you're doing as much as you're focusing on me."

He nodded, then released another stream of fire towards him. Garmadon jumped out of the way again, but Kai switched to his other arm, launching a fireball that was blocked by his staff. The ninja inched his way closer to his teacher with every attack, but few connected with their target. Eventually, he gave up on using his powers, and instead leapt at Garmadon with a fist extended, but stumbled onto his back when he moved out of the way again. Kai would have gotten up to continue the fight, had it not been for one end of the staff being placed firmly on his chest, pushing him back down.

Garmadon leaned down, smirking at Kai with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Much better. I'm sure we'll have more time to train once the others get here."

"What do you mean when-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of his teammates chattering loudly near the monastery's entrance, and Garmadon lifted his staff off and turned away. "I'm in the mood for a cup of tea right about now. I trust this 'age-reduction' prank will not happen again?"

"O-of course." Once the young sensei was gone, Kai sighed, flopping back down to stare up at the cloud-filled sky. He felt that was the most awkward training session with anyone he'd ever had, mostly because he kept getting distracted by Garmadon, the last look of mischief he gave him being the one image that stuck out the most.

 _I don't care what he says,_ he thought. _I'll definitely have to go get that tea again sometime._

* * *

 **Ah, good ol' time tea. It screws up everyone's emotions.**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	24. Make Her Happy (Lloyd x Skylor)

**Request: Lloyd/Skylor**

 **Requested by: DeliciouslyDangerous1**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Lloyd looked himself over in the mirror, narrowing his eyes and frowning in concentration. He tugged on his green jacket so it covered his front more, but then shook his head and put it back to the way it was before. He then reached a hand up to lightly tousle his blond hair, just enough that, in his opinion anyway, it looked messy, but stylish at the same time.

He hadn't felt this nervous about anything before, but it could be because of two reasons, the first being that he was going on his first date, with his first girlfriend. The second reason was that it was Skylor, who was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. Of course, now that he thought about it, that only brought another issue along: Kai.

When Lloyd announced that he and Skylor were dating, Kai was not happy in the slightest. He immediately confronted Lloyd about the issue, considering Lloyd knew he had a crush on her, and was planning on asking her out. Kai said it was a low move for him to start dating her knowing this, but he was reasoned with when it was mentioned that Skylor asked Lloyd out, rather than the other way around. Of course, this didn't stop the fire ninja from being upset over it.

Once he decided he was fine with the way he looked, Lloyd stepped out of his bedroom, heading down the hall towards the Bounty's exit. On his way, he continued to nervously adjust his jacket so it fit him in an appealing manner.

He reached the dining room, and he almost didn't notice Kai was seated at the table, his nose buried in a book. Lloyd held his breath, then backed up out of the doorway and eyed the brunet warily. He didn't want to walk in just in time for Kai to see him, lest he be bombarded by sarcastic remarks that would borderline on being rude. Gulping, he tiptoed into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible so not to alert Kai to his presence.

Of course, just as he was almost out of the room, he stepped on a floorboard that made such a loud squeak, he was sure those in New Ninjago City would've heard it. He could feel Kai's eyes burning into his back, and he slowly turned his head, giving the brunet a sheepish smile and an awkward wave.

"So, where are you heading off to?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're dressed up all fancy."

"Oh, you know, just...out," Lloyd said, hoping he wouldn't probe any further into the matter. "I'll probably be back later tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"Wait, yeah, I know where you're going." He slammed his book shut and threw it onto the table before he stood up, standing eye-to-eye with the blond. "You're going on a date with Skylor tonight, aren't you?"

"Um... Y-yeah..." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't dispel the nerves in his stomach. He hoped Kai wasn't angry enough about it to fight him over it.

He scoffed. "Going on a fancy little dinner date or something?"

"Y-yes..."

Kai was silent for a moment, then lifted a hand, and Lloyd braced himself for the harsh impact of a punch, or even a slap across the face. But it never came. The hand was instead placed on his shoulder, and Kai stared intently into Lloyd's eyes.

"Then you should've at least come to me first for advice," he said. "One, I've been on plenty of dates, so I know what I'm talking about. And two, I know Skylor better than anyone. I'm gonna make sure you give her the best date of her life."

Taken aback by Kai's words, Lloyd let him drag him to the bathroom, where he was stood in front of the mirror. "Your hair's a mess," the fire ninja remarked, before he grabbed a comb and ran it swiftly through the blond locks. "You'll look like you don't even care if your hair looks like a rat's nest. You should at least try to look kept together."

The comb was put down on the counter, and Kai spun him back around to face him. "Skylor's favourite drink is lemonade, more sweet than sour, without ice. She doesn't like eating noodles much, because she constantly has to make them. Her favourite flowers are white orchids. And she does not like letting her hair down, so don't ever recommend doing so."

Lloyd took in a shaky breath and nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best."

"You better. If she comes home tonight and says she had the worst night of her life, I will not be happy." When the blond seemed to visibly flinch, he added, "Just because you two are dating now doesn't mean I can't still look out for her. Whether we're together or not, I want her to be happy."

"She will be," he assured. "I promise."

Kai gave a half-hearted grin. "Good. Now let's go, she's probably waiting for you outside."

Together, they exited the bathroom and headed to the exterior of the Bounty, leaping off the training deck and onto the ground below. Kai was correct, as Skylor was standing a few feet away from where they landed, wearing a light orange dress that cut off a little more than halfway down her thighs. Lloyd blushed at the sight, and he noticed Kai stiffening beside him.

Skylor walked up to meet them, a smile on her face as she looked Lloyd up and down. "Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded in response, reaching out to take her hand in his gently, then led her down the hill the Bounty was perched atop towards New Ninjago City.

Lloyd turned around to mouth a "thank you" to Kai, but then gulped when the fire ninja gave him an "I'm watching you" gesture before going back inside. " _Give her the best night of her life,_ " his words echoed.

"I don't think you've ever looked cuter," Skylor commented, breaking him out of his thoughts as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, clearing his throat before continuing. "You look really nice, too."

"I'm gonna guess Kai helped you out with your hair, though. It doesn't usually look like this. But it definitely looks good on you."

"Yeah, he helped me out a bit before you got here. I think I'd have been fine on my own, though..."

She laughed. "Well, that's Kai for you. Always helping people out, no matter if they say yes or no."

He had to chuckle at that. _You have no idea how true_ that _is..._

* * *

 **And so Skylor had the time of her life, and Kai had to eat his heart out. Happily ever after.**

 **Thank you DeliciouslyDangerous1 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	25. Forgiveness (Neuro x Nya)

**Request: Neuro/Nya**

 **Requested by: DeliciouslyDangerous1**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Nya peeked out from behind the bushes, slowly looking left and right to see if there was anyone in her vicinity. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw no one, and quietly slipped among the bushes to one of the nearby trees, pulling out the knife she kept in her pocket to carve the Samurai X symbol into the bark. She hoped the area would be vacant enough that one of the Ninja would see it without being caught.

She had a few close calls earlier, one with the Master of Light, right before he was captured, and then another with Griffin Turner, who thankfully didn't spot her hiding from him in a tree directly above his head. There was no sign of the Ninja, however, which worried her. Had they already gotten caught?

A rustling in the bushes nearby caught her attention, and she held her breath, looking behind her to see who it was. Cautiously, she slowly moved away from the tree, then crouched low to the ground, peering through the foliage to catch sight of the stranger, hoping they didn't see her, as well.

He was tall, and had brushed-back white hair with a black streak running down the middle. He wore grey robes, and a strange-looking metal necklace. A small knife was clutched tightly in one hand, slicing at any stray branch that dared to get in his way. His name immediately flashed in her mind. _Neuro_.

Upon merely thinking that, his head immediately turned in her direction, and she felt her heart beat quicker in anticipation. Neither of them moved, Nya hoping desperately that he wouldn't approach her and would simply move on so she could go elsewhere. But she knew that with him being the Master of Mind, he would inevitably follow her just by using his powers to track her down.

"You might as well come out." His voice froze her where she stood. His gold eyes pierced through the foliage and burned into her own. "You won't be helping anyone by hiding, and it won't stop anyone from finding you. It would be better if you just came out now."

She narrowed her eyes, and stayed rooted to her hiding spot. She wasn't about to give herself up to any Elemental Master, knowing they would take her to Chen, especially when she had the page of Clouse's spell book with her. If she didn't get it to the Ninja in time, it would be far too late to stop his plans.

Neuro huffed. "Fine. You give me no choice then."

Suddenly, Nya felt a ferocious pain erupt in her mind, feeling as though her brain was trying to tear itself apart. She bit back a hiss, raising her hands to the sides of her head as though it would cause the pain to subside. He began approaching her slowly, the agonizing feeling growing even worse as he did so. She could see how the knife glinted threateningly in the sunlight peering through the treetops, as though he was going to use it on her.

She eventually gave up her side of the fight, and struggled to get to her feet, her hands still gripping fistfuls of her hair. The pain soon faded, and her breathing gradually returned to normal, her hands slowly lowering to rest at her sides, but her heart still beat quickly in her chest knowing what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this," he said. "But I have no choice. I must stay in the Tournament."

"Do you really think that glory and fortune is what this Tournament is all about?" she asked, her voice carrying an edge sharper than the blade of the knife he held. "Do you really think that if you win it all, if you take me in to Chen and his goons, you think he'll just hand over the Staff of Elements?"

Neuro didn't respond at first, as though her continuing defiance had taken him by surprise. He frowned. "What do you know?" he demanded. "From what I know, you're just an intruder. Just the little sister of the Master of Fire trying to slow us all down."

 _So he knows Kai's my brother,_ she thought. "Then I guess you don't know as much as you think you do." Before Neuro could respond, she stepped closer, her glare on him growing in intensity. "I've seen what Chen plans to do. He's going to steal everyone's powers. When he says 'only one can remain', he doesn't mean any of _you_. He's talking about himself. _He's_ going to be the last one standing in this Tournament."

It appeared as though the gears in Neuro's mind were finally turning, and his next words came out in a whisper. "But...that would mean this entire Tournament was a trap..."

"An elaborate ruse he whipped up to gather every Elemental Master in one place so he could steal your powers in one fell swoop."

He stared at her in disbelief, but she knew he understood the situation he was now in. "I-I'm sorry for acting so out of turn," he muttered. "I just don't know what got into me... Again, I hope you accept my apology." They stood in silence, both on their guard in case anyone showed up. Neuro cleared his throat before speaking again. "I don't suppose it's too late for a proper introduction, though? I'm-"

"Neuro, the Master of Mind," she interrupted with a smirk. "I know. And I suppose you already know who I am?"

He finally smiled, but only slightly. "Nya. Kai has mentioned you many times."

She returned his smile, and they would have continued their conversation, but a rustling sound in the distance cut them short. Nya's eyes widened. "That must be Clouse," she said, recalling when Shade was taken down by them.

"You should go," Neuro insisted, gently but swiftly pushing her back into the forest. "It's me that they want."

"They kinda want me, too."

"Then consider this my way of apologizing for acting the way I did." He smiled, wider this time. "Please, get to the Ninja. Find a way to stop Chen. I'll do everything I can to hold them off while you escape."

Nya gazed at him for a while longer, wishing she could stay and help keep him safe. But she knew she had to focus on her own mission. With a nod, she promptly turned on her heel and charged through the forest, just as Neuro turned to run towards Clouse and his accompanying Anacondrai cultists, who had just arrived.

She tried to ignore his scream as they attacked.

* * *

 **Honestly, Neuro is such a great character. I hope he gets another appearance in the next season~**

 **Oh, and the Master of Shadow will be called Shade throughout this series. I know it may be weird for some people, but it just works.**

 **Thank you again DeliciouslyDangerous1 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	26. Most Loyal Ally (Overlord x Pythor)

**Request: Overlord/Pythor**

 **Requested by: aurathestar**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

It had only been mere moments since Garmadon was thrown overboard to a shadowy, watery doom. The Falcon had led the Nindroids straight to the father-son duo, all thanks to Pythor's work. The Anacondrai was now being seen as the Overlord's closest ally, more than even Cryptor and the Nindroids, if only due to their vulnerability to turn to the Ninja's side if they were to ever be struck by one of the Techno Blades. Thanks to Pythor's work, the Golden Ninja was now in their possession, and once his powers were sapped from him, there would be nothing to stop the rise of the Golden Master.

Pythor shoved Lloyd off to the side upon reaching the interior of the mechanical dragon. Being bound by a robotic snake, he knew the boy would be unable to escape, even if he was unmonitored for a while. He'd been silent ever since Garmadon was thrown into the ocean. The only thing Pythor got from him was a furious glare from time to time. Of course, he wasn't too bothered by this, and returned every look with a smirk.

"I'll admit," a raspy voice sounded from one of the speakers on the wall. "I had my doubts about trusting you with this plan, Pythor. But I'm very impressed. In fact, I believe you've surpassed my expectations."

He slithered away from Lloyd, into another room where a monitor was mounted on the wall. The Overlord's reddish-yellow 'eyes' glowed on the screen, stuck in a permanent glare. Pythor grinned proudly, waving a hand. "My dark lord, it was nothing. I've learned enough about the Ninja to exploit their every weakness, including Lloyd's selflessness and irritating kindness."

"You say all that like it's a bad thing," Lloyd called from the hallway.

Pythor chuckled. "Oh, Lloyd, you're just how I've always remembered you. Defiant to the end, even when the odds are so obviously against you. Your father's gone, Wu is now on _our_ side, and your little friends have no idea where you are anymore. Face it: You're alone, and there's no one who can help you now. So I suggest you accept the situation, for your powers will belong to the Overlord soon enough."

"They'll find me," he insisted. "They...always have before." His voice cracked on the last part. Pythor took that as a chance to make his retort.

"Of course they have. They're always the ones having to rescue you, aren't they? It must be a shame that you're considered the most powerful ninja, and yet you can't even protect yourself. Truly, I do feel pity for you."

Lloyd didn't speak after that, and Pythor looked back to see he was now directing his glare at the floor, all while feebly struggling against the robotic snake binding his arms to his sides. The sound of the Overlord's laughter filled the room.

"Like I said, your work is very admirable, Pythor. But I do wonder... How is it that _you_ know more about the Ninja than Cryptor, or any of the other Nindroids, for that matter? And why would you assist me in taking them out of the way of my plans?"

"Let's just say the Ninja and I have some...history, and some unsettled business." He turned and narrowed his eyes at Lloyd before continuing. "First my Serpentine brethren and I were sealed away underground after the Serpentine Wars long ago by Wu and Garmadon. Then Lloyd was the one who released me from my tomb a few years ago, only to make me his personal slave against my will.

"Then I began plotting my revenge on the people of Ninjago for sealing us away in the underground tombs. My plan was to awaken the Great Devourer, which would consume the land and the people along with it. But Wu wouldn't have any of that, of course, and I was eaten along with him. Once the Devourer was defeated, the Ninja left me behind while they took their sensei with them." He rolled his eyes. "They say they're here to protect everyone, but of course they don't mean it at all!"

Lloyd finally spoke up at that. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," he spat. "And we protect those who won't cause anyone harm. I don't think you've noticed, but you fit neither of those requirements!"

Pythor whipped around, glaring ferociously at him, and was about to outright attack him when the Overlord's voice stopped him short. "Ignore him. The boy is merely trying to put up a front when in reality he's consumed with fear." It appeared as though Lloyd wanted to reply to that statement, but merely kept his mouth shut. "Now... Bring him to the extraction chamber, if you please."

The snake gave a malicious grin, then slithered over to Lloyd, grabbing him and dragging him to the containment unit further in. Beside it was what looked like a coffin of some sort, as well as two monitors mounted on the wall, one for measuring the amount of Golden Power absorbed, another for the Overlord himself. Pythor unlocked the door on the containment unit, then tossed Lloyd in. The robot snake released him, getting out of the chamber just in time for Pythor to lock it up again before the ninja could get to his feet.

Pythor went over to a computer, typing in various commands on the keyboard, then looked up at the monitor where the Overlord's 'eyes' could be seen. "We can begin the extraction process whenever you're ready, my dark lord."

"Begin it now!" he commanded. "I don't want to waste another minute now that we have him!"

Smirking at his impatience, Pythor flipped a switch. Electricity crackled around the containment unit, and he saw a look of horror cross Lloyd's face before it was replaced by one of agony. Golden energy surged inside the chamber, travelling through various wires that were connected to it. The coffin opened, and Pythor got out of the way before the electricity sparked into it, plumes of dark smoke erupting from inside it. He looked up at the monitor, and the silhouette of what he assumed was the Golden Master showed up, with a gradually climbing percentage at the top of the screen.

The Overlord cackled as the draining process continued. "After all these years, I will finally be flesh again! No longer doomed to possessing frail mortal bodies... And it's thanks to you, Pythor. My loyal... _companion_."

Now filled with more resolve than before, Pythor grinned. "My services will not stop here. I will ensure the other four ninja are eliminated before long." With a final mocking glance at Lloyd, he turned away and headed back down the way he came, leaving the Overlord behind in order to follow up on the promise he just made.

* * *

 **Ah, you gotta love it when villains team up. Because at that point, you just know the heroes are royally screwed.**

 **Thank you aurathestar for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	27. Thinking About Love (Morro x Bansha)

**Request: Morro/Bansha**

 **Requested by: Angel Star Ninja, LucyBrick123**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

The Cursed Realm was never a place for making friends, let alone talking to one another. Those who were sent there suffered in silence, with no one to help them, no one to make any conversation with, no one to make any sort of lasting connection with. The ghosts inhabiting the Cursed Realm wandered aimlessly for the remainder of their afterlife.

Once Morro escaped, and once he released a select few of the ghosts, they were free to make the connections they were deprived of while in the Cursed Realm, but none of them had any idea how to do so. The only one they had ever acquainted themselves with was Morro, and though he referred to them as his friends, they never felt like they were such a thing. They had taken the time while they were freed to observe the relationships between the living, to see if they could remember what such things were like when they were still alive.

Morro didn't care much for watching these relationships. He was far too focused on releasing the Preeminent, and found it rather annoying that the only thing the others were occupied with was watching humans fool around with each other without a care in the world. It certainly didn't help that Lloyd was still fighting his possession, and made things much more difficult than they needed to be.

It was just another day of poking around Ronin's shop, which they decided to "borrow" to use for their base of operations. Bansha, Ghoultar and Soul Archer had left to patrol the area for the Ninja or Ronin. Of course, Morro knew they were probably just watching humans again. He, on the other hand, was busy looking for clues on the whereabouts of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, all while Lloyd continued to fight him. Trying to keep his spirit away was easy at first, but it had recently become difficult, with Lloyd gradually regaining his strength.

He thought he found a clue on the back of the scroll of Airjitzu, which was where a map of Ninjago was located, but was interrupted yet again by the same irritating voice in his head.

 _You're not gonna find anything on that map,_ Lloyd said. _The tomb doesn't have any marked location, in case you haven't noticed._

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed. "I'm looking for suspicious landmarks, anything that seems solitary enough to possibly hide a secret of some sort. Once I get the Sword of Sanctuary back, I'll have what I need to actually find it."

Lloyd scoffed. _Like you'll find anything._

Morro was about to retort, when one of the ghosts passed through the door. He turned to see who it was, feeling oddly happy that it was Bansha who had just arrived. It felt as though Lloyd picked up his change in attitude as well, but Morro ignored it. He guessed he reacted that way because he was glad _someone_ wasn't busying themselves with watching humans.

"It has been a while since we last saw the Ninja," she rasped. "They have the Sword of Sanctuary, as well. Shouldn't we be making plans on getting it back?"

His mood immediately dropped at that. "Well, I would be making plans for it," he replied tartly. "if it weren't for the fact that everyone else is slacking off! We're supposed to be releasing the Preeminent, and instead the rest of you have completely lost focus on our objective! So I recommend you stop fooling around and actually help me out for once!"

"Of course, Morro," she said, with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "What is it that you need?"

He pointed at the map. "The Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master is located somewhere on this map, but I don't know where. There's no marked point, and there are no landmarks that I can see that would lead us there. So, while I hate admitting it, I need your help finding anything that could be seen as a clue."

"I'll see what I can do." As she looked over the map intently, Morro felt Lloyd's presence strengthening again, before he did everything he could to push it away once more.

 _Can you just give up already, you stupid brat?_ he demanded, putting as much of his strength into the thought as he could. _You're not making this any easier for yourself._

Lloyd seemed to obey, but his voice echoed again. _For someone who doesn't like human relationships, you definitely seem to like Bansha a lot, and I think she likes you, too._

 _Oh, please. Bansha is nothing more than a friend and ally who's going to help me take you and the rest of your pathetic bunch down._

 _You know, what you did there is what a lot of us call denying the truth._ At that point, Morro wished he and Lloyd had separate bodies just so he could punch him in the face for that comment.

 _Stay out of it, Greenie. It doesn't matter to me that she's one of my closest allies, or that she's the only one who's actually offered to help with finding the tomb on this map, or anything else._ He attempted to shut him out after that, but the ninja's words stuck with him. Of course he didn't harbour any romantic feelings for her...right?

He cast his gaze over to Bansha, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. He certainly admired her for her fighting abilities, and she often seemed better than Soul Archer or Ghoultar when it came to following orders. He frowned, his emotions becoming even more confusing the more he thought about it.

 _Look, just say something to her,_ Lloyd urged. _Just get over it so_ I _don't end up thinking about her this way, too._

Morro groaned inwardly. _Fine, but only if it'll get you to shut up._

At that moment, Bansha looked up, then pointed at the sea. "Here. We may find something under the ocean. It is possible that the reason it isn't marked on the map is because it isn't located _in_ Ninjago, but in the ocean."

"Thank you for your help, Bansha," he said. "This will definitely help us once we get the Sword of Sanctuary back."

"I'll find Ghoultar and Soul Archer and bring them here so we can begin planning."

"That won't be necessary, I'll do it later." He cleared his throat, disgusted at how nervous he felt. "I think a break will do us both good. In the meantime...I'd like to know more about these relationships between humans you three keep going on about. N-not because of any personal reason or anything."

Though she seemed confused momentarily, she nodded, drifting over to the door. "I know the perfect place. Follow me."

As they exited the shop, Morro searched for Lloyd's spirit again. _Well, the good news is you're not completely useless after all. Thanks for the help, I guess._

 _I'm so happy this worked out for you,_ he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. _Can you give back my body so I don't technically have to be on your date with her, too?_

 _No. Shut up._

* * *

 **Lloyd is a perfect wingman. Too bad Morro's too much of a jerk to appreciate that :P**

 **Thank you Angel Star Ninja and LucyBrick123 for requesting! Stay tuned!**


	28. Strange Affections (Ronin x Kai)

**Request: Ronin/Kai**

 **Requested by: Guest, corpselover1426, Maxine Rose, DementedDesiresofMusic**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

"I don't have any money!" Kai yelled. "I don't even have pockets!" Despite his harsh tone of voice, he felt his anxiety rising as another strand of Strangle Weed pinned his arm to his side. If he went under the water's surface now, there was no way he was getting back up on his own, and he wished Ronin could see it that way, as well.

"Everyone's got something!" Ronin said, not making any move to help him. "'Cause of you, my shop's destroyed!"

" _We_ didn't destroy it! You did!" He regretted his words as soon as he said them, searching for something else to say as Ronin turned away.

"Okay, your loss!" His airship turned in the opposite direction, and began to fly off as more Strangle Weed wrapped itself around Kai. He could feel each strand trying to drag him off the pole he stood on, and knew it wouldn't be long before he went under. Just as his feet started to slip, he finally had an idea.

"Wait!" he called as loudly as he could. "There is something!"

The beeping sound R.E.X. made as it backed up was almost laughable, and it soon returned to the position it was in before. Ronin came back out, a cocky smirk on his face that infuriated Kai to no end.

"Like I said, everyone's got something," he said with a chuckle. "What's your offer?"

Kai struggled to keep his footing on the slippery pole as he spoke. "We work at a tea shop in the mountains," he explained. "I'll give you my share of the earnings if you help me out here!"

He tapped his chin in a mocking fashion, looking away in thought. "Hmm... I dunno, I mean this is your _life_ on the line... Seems like it's worth a lot more than just _your_ share..."

"Ugh, fine, I'll give you the other three's shares, too! Just please help me before it-" He nearly screamed as the Strangle Weed's hold on him tightened, and one strand in particular gave a firm tug. His foot slipped, and he gave Ronin a pleading look before he was dragged off the pole.

He wasn't fast enough to shut his mouth before his head went underwater.

~o~o~o~o~

Ronin's mouth hung open as Kai was pulled under. His first reaction would've been to just carry on, to leave him behind and drown. It would certainly mean one less deal he had to make. Of course, he knew the other Ninja would have his head if he let that happen. He also knew he didn't have much time to make a decision, since Kai had no way of freeing himself, and the Strangle Weed would likely drag him to the very bottom.

He groaned at the idea of what he was about to do, threw his straw hat to the side, and grabbed his Aeroblade before jumping onto the pole Kai was once standing on. Taking a deep breath, he dove down and scanned the dark waters for the fire ninja.

He caught sight of a flash of red, and swam further down. He grabbed one of the strands of Strangle Weed wrapped around Kai, pulling him closer so he could aim the Aeroblade better. He cut at the strands trying to take a hold of him, then cut through the ones holding Kai. Once he cut the last strand, he wrapped his arm around Kai's torso, then swam as quickly as he could upwards. Once he broke through the surface, he climbed back up the pole, leaping into his airship before the Strangle Weed could get either of them.

Ronin dropped Kai onto the floor, his hair and clothes dripping and reeking of dirty water. He was about to go into the ship's cockpit, but noticed something strange about Kai at that moment. Upon closer inspection, he realized Kai was barely moving, let alone breathing. He crouched down beside the ninja, rolling him over on his back. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he looked much paler than normal.

Ronin put his hands together and placed them on Kai's chest, giving it several firm pumps. After doing at least thirty, he looked at his face for any sign of responsiveness. Seeing none, he narrowed his eyes. _How much farther does this have to go...?_ Pushing away his frustration, he tilted back Kai's head and lifted his chin, before pinching his nose and pressing their mouths together. Puffing a couple breaths into him, he separated once more and pumped his chest again, desperately wishing Kai would just wake up already.

When he was about to push their mouths together again, Kai stirred beneath him. Ronin scrambled to his feet as Kai turned on his side, coughing up considerable amounts of water. Once he was done, he flopped back onto the ground, thankfully not into the water he just spat up. He still looked rather pale, and was now shaking, his teeth chattering loudly. His eyes were still closed, and his face was twisted into a grimace.

 _Apparently I have to go very far..._ He bent down again, hesitating before he began fumbling with the clip holding his gi together. He bit his lip in concentration, wondering how they even got the outfits on in the first place, what with how complicated they were to take off. At last, the clip came undone, and he peeled the top of his gi off, sliding it off his shoulders and hanging it up nearby. He was about to go for his pants as well, but quickly decided against it. _Even_ I _have limits._

Ronin stood up to grab the blanket he kept on board, wrapping it around Kai's shivering body. He then lifted him into his arms, carrying him into the cockpit and sitting down in his seat with Kai curled up in his lap. He let Kai lean into his chest, even if the closeness felt rather odd.

Gradually, the ninja stopped shivering, and gave a content smile and sighed at the warmth coming from the blanket and from Ronin, and he began snuggling closer to him. Ronin looked at him in disgust, but then raised a hand to pat him on the head. "No idea why I'm doing this," he muttered. "But it's probably best to keep you alive so none of your friends kill me."

Kai rested his head in the crook of Ronin's shoulder, burying his face in his light brown hair. Ronin's frown faded and was replaced with a half-hearted smile, and he was about to put his hands on the wheel so they could head back to shore, when he heard Kai groan. He looked back down to see he was beginning to stir.

Dark brown eyes wearily opened halfway, blinking rapidly to clear away the drowsiness. "Wh-where...?" Ronin felt Kai's blanket-covered body shift in his hold, and he leaned back to get a better sight of where he was. He let out a shriek as he realized Ronin was holding him. He struggled to get away, but it was difficult with the blanket wrapped around him.

"Let me go!" he demanded, practically flailing in his hold. "Put me down!"

"And you're welcome for saving your life," Ronin grumbled, doing as the fire ninja told him. The blanket came off quickly, and Kai stared down at his now-shirtless form.

"Where's my gi?" he snapped. "You didn't do anything to me while I was out, did you?!"

"It's hanging on the railing, and what would be the point of something like that, anyway?"

Kai got to his feet immediately, stumbling at first, then yanking his robe off the railing, shivering as he pulled it on and clipped it where necessary. He marched up to Ronin, his arms folding across his chest. "So what the hell went on while I was knocked out, huh? Why exactly did you strip me?"

"First off, it was only halfway. Only the top came off. I did it because I didn't think you'd want to deal with pneumonia while Morro's on the loose. As it turns out, wet clothes contribute to something like that." He smirked when Kai's hostile exterior began to fade, but his arms stayed crossed. "Oh, and about your offer?"

"So now we're gonna change the subject," Kai muttered. "Anyways, yeah, what about it?"

"You've got a deal. I saved your life, and you're giving me four shares of the earnings of the tea shop." Considering the events that just transpired, Ronin paused for a moment before he continued. "And I guess should tell you that there's another way of getting the Scroll of Airjitzu..."

* * *

 **There's nothing else that says love like mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and a cuddle session, am I right?**

 **Anyway, thank you Guest, corpselover1426, Maxine Rose, and DementedDesiresofMusic for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	29. Kiss, Then Tell (Kai x Lloyd)

**Request: Kai/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Guest, Princess Bunny, LauraNindroid, Cinderfern, iamthenerd, DementedDesiresofMusic, CrazyNinjagoFan1, TacoNightFury**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Lloyd and Kai walked hand-in-hand down the busy sidewalk, heading for the park. It had been about two weeks since Garmadon sacrificed himself and Chen's Anacondrai army was defeated. It was difficult for everyone to cope with at first, but they helped each other through it. Kai had been especially helpful to Lloyd, knowing full well how upsetting it was to lose a loved one, especially a parent. They had grown much closer over the past two weeks, and it was starting to show in their everyday interactions.

It was because of this that Lloyd wanted to pursue a romantic relationship. He didn't want to consider Kai as "just a friend" any longer. He enjoyed their closeness, and always felt safer when he was with him. The idea of being even closer, sharing kisses, having night-long cuddle sessions, or perhaps even a heated moment or two all seemed very appealing to him.

Once he confessed his feelings to Kai, he was relieved to hear the fire ninja felt the same way, and they began their relationship from there. However, he was reluctant to tell the others about their relationship, despite Lloyd's insistence. Kai said it might make things awkward when they were on missions, especially if they thought he would prioritize Lloyd's life over anyone else's. But Lloyd knew better than that. He knew they would still keep things professional between them on missions, and he knew the real reason why Kai didn't want to tell anyone.

Skylor.

It wasn't that she would get jealous. It wasn't that she would get in the way of their relationship. It was mostly because of the crush Kai once had on her. During the Tournament of Elements, he would go on and on about how amazing she was, and how he constantly wanted her attention. The others were annoyed to no end about this, especially Lloyd, and it would likely annoy them more if they found out all his raving and babbling about her was for naught. Not only that, but Kai hadn't even told Skylor he and Lloyd were dating yet. He believed she still had a crush on him, and he wasn't quite ready to tell her he decided to date Lloyd instead.

Lloyd would rather he just came out with it already. It grated on his nerves whenever she interrupted one of their dates, and when Kai would brush it off as just the two of them "hanging out". He wanted to be more open about their relationship, instead of hiding it from everyone.

Luckily, Kai was slowly warming up to the idea of showing their affection in public now, so long as they knew none of the others were around. They may have occasionally gotten rude stares from strangers, but overall they weren't bothered by anyone for it.

Kai led Lloyd over to a park bench, both sitting down and watching as city life carried on around them. Several park goers were now heading home, leaving them alone for the most part. It had been a long day of exploring the city together, seeing the sights it had to offer, visiting several small cafés along the way, poking their heads into various buildings. It was fast-paced, but at the same time relaxing.

"So," Kai said, giving him a smile. "How're you enjoying yourself so far?" He gently stroked his thumb across the top of Lloyd's hand, making the blond grin.

"So far, this date's been better than the last," he began. "Even though we'll be going back soon, we haven't been interrupted yet, so that's a plus." He rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "Not only that, but I haven't seen Cole, Jay, Nya...anyone, really. It's like we're all alone."

Kai chuckled. "Except we're not. We're surrounded by city folk, remember?"

"You know what I mean, you dork." Lloyd scooted closer to his side, blushing as their thighs touched. Ruby red eyes met with dark brown. "And you know what would make this date even better?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

Kai's cheeks reddened slightly at the suggestion, but he smirked, then started to lean forward. With half lidded eyes, Lloyd leaned in as well, the excitement building up in him spurring him on. Their lips were barely an inch apart, before the voice Lloyd was dreading to hear sounded in the distance.

"Kai? Is that you?"

Kai jumped at the sound of Skylor's voice, and he turned his head to the side. The sudden action caused his shoulder to jerk up into Lloyd's jaw, which in turn caused the blond to cry out in pain before raising a hand to rub at it.

"H-hey, Skylor!" Kai said as she approached. From the looks of things, she hadn't seen that they were about to kiss. He moved over so she could sit down beside him, and Lloyd glared from behind Kai as he rubbed his sore jaw. "What are you doing here?"

"I just closed the noodle house for the night and I decided to come for a walk in the park," she said nonchalantly. "Then I saw you two and thought I'd drop in to say hi." She peered past Kai at Lloyd, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You alright, Lloyd?"

"Yep, totally," he replied, trying to hide his sarcastic tone. "Never been better."

She giggled at his reply, which only made him a bit more frustrated. "So, what about you guys?" she asked. "What're you up to?"

"Oh, us? We're just hanging out in the park like friends do. Right, Lloyd?" Kai stared at Lloyd with a look that begged him to agree with him. The blond rolled his eyes at this, then nodded.

Skylor didn't seem to be buying what Kai was saying. "Are you guys okay? You're acting really strange."

"Sure we are!" assured Kai with a sheepish grin. Lloyd simply shrugged beside him. Now would've been a perfect time to tell Skylor the truth, but here they were now, and his idiot of a boyfriend was trying to insist they were just friends.

Skylor peered past the nervous brunet at Lloyd again, her eyes questioning. "Lloyd?"

At that point, he decided he'd had enough. He grabbed the sides of Kai's face in his hands, turning him to face him, red eyes narrowed. "Kai?" He wasn't about to go through with what he wanted to do unless Kai said it was okay.

The brunet was nervous at first, but then nodded. "Fine."

With that, Lloyd pulled him close, then crashed their lips together. Though their noses bumped together at first, the blond simply turned his head so they wouldn't get in the way, trapping Kai's bottom lip in between his own in the process. Lloyd could feel Kai's cheeks heating up beneath his hands as this happened, and he smirked into the kiss, gliding his tongue along his boyfriend's chapped lip. Lloyd's hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his head, fingers weaving through his spiky locks. Kai gave a barely audible moan as Lloyd's tongue slipped between his lips, tracing over his teeth ever so slightly. The exchange of warm breath between them was hypnotizing to Lloyd, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to part from Kai.

The need for oxygen arose too soon, however, and they parted with a quiet pop. Panting, Lloyd gazed at Kai through half-lidded eyes. "How was that for a kiss?" he murmured.

Kai's chest heaved for air, and he gave a goofy looking grin and a drunken-sounding giggle before he fell to the ground on his back, his legs sticking up and feet resting on the seat of the bench, eyes shut. Skylor looked down at him in concern.

"He'll be fine," Lloyd assured. "And yes, we are together."

He expected Skylor to be angry, but instead she grinned, then yelled, "Hey, Nya! I was right!" He looked up in surprise to see Nya turning away from a cart selling flowers. Upon seeing Kai on the ground, she raced over with a grin on her face.

"Seriously?" she asked in a hushed tone, likely out of respect for the other park goers. "Kai and Lloyd are dating?"

"Lloyd just told me. They made out and everything. I believe you owe me twenty bucks."

When Lloyd gave them a questioning look, it was Nya who responded. "We made a bet on who would be the one to come out about your relationship first. I said it would be Kai, Skylor said it would be you."

"And I won. I figured you had some kind of possessiveness over Kai, so I kinda used it to my advantage," the redhead said proudly, before looking back to Nya. "Pay up."

Nya leaned in and whispered, "Of course, if you two don't want the others to know yet, we can just pretend none of this happened."

Still rather shocked by the sudden turn of events, Lloyd simply chuckled, then turned around to hang off the bench and lay his back on the ground just as Kai was doing. "Nah, I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll agree it's about time we tell the guys we're dating."

* * *

 **Alright, so since school starts back up again tomorrow for me, updates are going to be a bit slow. Also, I may have to close requests for a while to focus. I'm not going on hiatus, though, so don't worry :)**

 **But please keep telling me your thoughts! I love reading what you all have to say about these oneshots :3**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	30. Twisted (Skalidor x Cole)

**Request: Skalidor/Cole**

 **Requested by: DementedDesiresofMusic**

 **Warning: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

The Serpentine were always disgusting creatures. They were never meant to be sympathized with, never meant to be seen as something aesthetically pleasing, never meant to be interacting with the humans, much less associating with them in any way other than antagonism. They were supposed to be seen the same as they had always been seen: nothing but a danger and a nuisance to the humans around them.

At least, that was always what Cole's mindset had been, ever since Skales hypnotized him and used him as a puppet. Ever since Pythor was released and began his reign of terror. Ever since Skalidor nearly suffocated him to death. Ever since the Great Devourer had been released and caused a great deal of damage to Ninjago City. Yes, when Sensei Wu had said never trust a snake, Cole took it to heart. As far as he was concerned, the twisted creatures were completely irredeemable.

Of course, it wasn't only that he hated them, but also because they frightened him somewhat, especially Skalidor. The Constrictai general seemed to have it out for him ever since their first encounter at their respective tomb. Sure, Cole could understand why the snake didn't like him much; they were essentially destined to be mortal enemies, after all. What confused and scared him was that it was only him that Skalidor seemed to go after. Any time they went into a skirmish with the Serpentine, Cole was always his main target.

He needed to figure out why this was. He wanted to understand what he did that made Skalidor constantly target him rather than any of the other Ninja, because as far as he knew, none of the other Serpentine generals had a specific ninja to go after.

Cole took it upon himself to investigate the matter. He left the Bounty one night, when everyone else was asleep; he didn't want to drag them into matters they were not directly involved in. He trekked his way down the mountain and headed to the City of Ouroboros, where he knew the Serpentine would be hiding out.

He pulled his hood down over his face, reaching for the scythe that was strapped to his back slowly. He hid behind a sand dune, squinting through the inky darkness of the night, trying to catch even a fleeting glimpse of a Serpentine. Several warriors and soldiers milled about the open space of the city, but not once did he see the obvious giveaway that was a tail of any Serpentine general.

Cole sighed, knowing if he got any closer there would be a risk of getting caught, and began to sneak away, the sand thankfully quieting his footsteps. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the ground beneath his feet, and he instantly became alert, his head whipping from side to side. He tried to slow his quickening heartbeat, knowing Skalidor must have been nearby. If he stayed where he was, he would almost certainly be imprisoned within the ancient city, so he did what he believed at the time to be the smartest thing he could do: run, and lead Skalidor away from Ouroboros.

Luckily for him, he was able to race from where he was standing just as a scaly black tail burst through the ground and whipped around to grab for him. Heart pounding in his chest, he sped away from Ouroboros, all while Skalidor tunnelled after him. It wasn't long before the general caught up with him, and his tail flew out of the ground once more, wrapping around Cole's ankle and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Through his fall-induced daze, Cole could feel himself being dragged along the ground toward the snake. He didn't expect to be caught this quickly, and struggled to be freed so he could lead Skalidor away further, but to no avail. He felt the tail slither farther up his body, wrapping around him so his arms were bound to his sides. He was lifted so he was standing up, coming face-to-face with Skalidor.

A clawed hand reached out to pull Cole's hood back so his face was exposed. "You're a long way away from the rest of your ninja clan, don't you think?" Skalidor asked with a smirk, his hold on Cole slowly tightening.

Cole gulped as the tip of the Constrictai's tail caressed his throat, and he tried to relax his body so he could slip out of his grip and talk to him normally, but that only seemed to cause his tail to tighten around him. "I-I want to know... Why did you choose me...?" It was extremely difficult to speak with how little oxygen he had left in his lungs.

" _Choose_ you?" he laughed, his grip tightening even more, eliciting a weak gasp from Cole. "I don't know what you mean, Master of Earth. How about you clarify?" His tail loosened, and Cole's chest heaved as he breathed in an enormous breath of air, coughing.

"Every time we meet in battle, you always target me," he wheezed. "You could go for any of the others, and yet I'm somehow always the one you end up fighting." He tried to wriggle out of Skalidor's hold again, stopping once his tail started moving against his throat again. "Why? Why can't you just go for someone else for once?"

"What, and leave my main squeeze to fend for himself against another Serpentine? Of course not!" Skalidor chuckled at the way Cole's eyes widened in embarrassment. After finding out what the term actually meant, he hoped he'd never have to hear "main squeeze" being uttered by anyone ever again, much less by a snake.

"So you going after me is basically just your own twisted way of protecting me?" Cole asked. "It's not you just trying to kill me or something?" If anything, the thought that Skalidor liked him in this way was more disturbing.

Skalidor's tail tightened around him, but not enough to suffocate him, bringing him close to his chest with a grin. "What else would it be?" Cole shuddered as the snake leaned in to nuzzle his neck affectionately, cringing even more when he felt his tongue flicking out to tickle his skin.

"C-can I go yet?" he asked hesitantly, worried that Skalidor would try to suffocate him again if he asked such a question. "I've really gotta go back and see if everyone's okay. I don't want them to worry about where I am, after all..." He was silenced by a clawed finger pressing against his lips.

"I think they can wait," he replied, smirking against his throat as he continued lightly tickling him with his forked tongue.

* * *

 **Main squeeze, according to Urban Dictionary, is another word for a primary romantic/sexual partner. And yes, this specific phrase was used in an actual episode. "All Of Nothing", to be exact.**

 **I love the writers of the show, they're wonderful.**

 **Also, 300 reviews! Yaaay! Thank you all for your support! I hope you all continue to tell me your thoughts on these oneshots! :D**

 **Thank you DementedDesiresofMusic for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	31. White Day (Kai x Jay)

**Request: Kai/Jay**

 **Requested by: corpselover1426, RandomPerson, Chinchillastella, Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Jay stood outside Nya's bedroom door with a worried expression on his face, occasionally lifting a hand to knock only to let it fall to his side again. _Come on, Jay,_ he thought. _You can do this. Just tell Nya you need some advice. Can't be that bad, right?_ He took a deep breath, then gave three firm knocks on the door, standing rigidly as he waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Nya called from inside.

"It's Jay. I came to talk to you about something important."

There was a pause, and he jumped as the door opened, revealing his ex-girlfriend standing before him. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?" she asked as she stepped aside to invite him in, shutting the door behind him.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, sitting down on a nearby chair and looking down at the floor. "Well, it's kinda personal but... I need some dating advice, or at least some advice that'll get a certain someone to notice me more. Something that'll get them to know I really like them."

She frowned. "If this is about our breakup, it's okay if you still have feelings for me, Jay, but I'm dating Cole now. I've moved on, and I think you should do the same." She kneeled down so she was eye-level with him, patting him on the shoulder. "We can still be good friends, but we're not a couple anymore."

He bit his lip. "That's not what I came to talk to you about," he admitted. "Trust me, I have definitely moved on. Except the reason I came to you specifically and not someone else is because I figured you would know more about this person than anyone else."

She looked taken aback momentarily, then smiled. "Well, I'm happy to hear you're doing better. So, who is it you have a crush on? Wait, I know you also like guys, so...is it Lloyd? I kinda know some stuff about him, but I wouldn't say-"

"Kai." A deep shade of red engulfed his complexion as she stared back at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, I know, I break up with you and now I like your brother, it's like a weird sitcom plot. Trust me, I've heard it all from Cole. Look, I know it's weird, but I just really want to know how I can win him over, so I figured since you've spent literally your whole life with him, you would know what he likes best."

Nya was quiet, obviously still very surprised by the sudden turn of events. She tapped her chin in thought, then grinned. "Jay, do you know what today is?"

"Uh... The fourteenth of March?"

"Exactly. Today is White Day."

Now it was Jay's turn to be confused. "White Day?"

Nya nodded. "Where Kai and I come from, White Day is celebrated a whole month after Valentine's Day. The girls give the boys chocolate on Valentine's Day to show they love them. But on White Day, it's the boys who give the girls something, so it's kinda like a response day of sorts."

"So...you're saying I should give Kai something for White Day?" He grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Nya, squeezing her in a hug. "That's such a good idea, thank you!" He stopped for a moment, then sheepishly stepped back again. "S-sorry. What should I get him though?"

"Well, on White Day, the gifts that are given to girls are usually also chocolate, but they can also be jewelry or white lingerie."

Jay looked up in thought, then frowned. "I don't think Kai would really appreciate getting white panties..."

"Well, you could get him chocolate cookies." When Jay raised an eyebrow curiously, she elaborated further. "The chocolate that's given on these days all have different meanings. Milk chocolate means you're just friends, white chocolate is when you really like someone, and chocolate cookies are basically given to show you're in love with someone. It'll really mean a lot to him if you give him chocolate cookies!" Before Jay could continue, she added, "Oh, and make sure it's honmei-choco, or high quality chocolate, they're made of. It's more expensive, but it's what you normally give to lovers."

Jay nodded thoughtfully, then looked over at the digital clock behind her. "It's eight o'clock right now... Do you think it'd mean more if I made the cookies myself instead of just buying them?"

"Of course! In fact, if you talk to the clerk at the chocolate store in New Ninjago City, he could probably hook you up with some honmei-choco you could use in the cookies."

He grinned, turning away to leave. "Thanks again, Nya! Oh, and if you don't mind...I'd really appreciate it if you could keep Kai out of the kitchen while I'm making his cookies. I want them to be a surprise!"

~o~o~o~o~

Later that day, Kai received a delicately wrapped, unlabelled heart-shaped box, delivered right to his door. There was no one in sight when he looked out into the hallway, so he had no idea who gave him the box, but it must have been from someone who knew it was White Day. _Probably Nya,_ he thought. _Then again, Misako and Sensei Wu also know about it... Nah, definitely Nya._

He sat down on the edge of his bed and unravelled the bow holding the box together. Lifting the lid, his nostrils were assaulted by the warm aroma of fresh-baked chocolate cookies. He shut his eyes in bliss, his stomach growling at the mere scent of the delicious treats.

He closed the box, leapt off his bed and sped out the door. He ran into the kitchen, which also had the delicious cookie smell. Looking around, he saw the only other person in the room was Jay, who was cleaning off the counter while a blush lit up his face. The redhead looked up from his cleaning with a smile.

"Hey Kai," he greeted warmly. "What's up?"

Kai shrugged. "Nothing much. Hey, have you seen Nya anywhere?"

Jay's face almost immediately returned to its normal complexion, and he narrowed his eyes. "She's in her room," he replied with a frown. "What do you need her for?"

"Well, she gave me a box of chocolate cookies for White Day - oh, you know about White Day, right? Nya and I celebrate it every year. It comes-"

"An entire month after Valentine's Day, I know." He shoved past Kai out the other door, arms sticking rigidly at his sides. The brunet watched him as he left, feeling rather astonished by Jay's sudden hostility. He shook his head, then quickly made his way to Nya's room.

He knocked once before turning the knob and pushing the door open, finding his sister clearing away wrapping paper on the floor. "Okay, first off, thank you so much for the cookies, they look amazing. Second, do you know what's wrong with Jay? He's been acting a little... I dunno, more wound-up than usual."

His look of confusion was mirrored by Nya's own expression. "Cookies?"

"Yeah! You know, the chocolate cookies in the heart-shaped box? I know they must've been from you, since you and I are basically the only ones who celebrate White Day."

"You didn't read the tag?"

He raised an eyebrow. "There was a tag?"

She stood up from where she crouched on the floor. "There should've been. I guess it fell off when he gave them to you..." Her voice had a more introspective tone to it, but one part of the sentence stuck out the most to Kai.

"'He'? You mean you weren't the one who made them for me?"

"Of course not! Jay made them for you!" She put her hands on her hips as she fumed. "No wonder he's so upset! You didn't even think to look around for the tag to see who it was from, and now he probably thinks you're just an ungrateful jerk!"

Kai bit his lip nervously, feeling his face and ears heat up in embarrassment. "Oops." Rocking back and forth on his heels, he muttered, "I should probably go talk to him now, huh...?"

"Oh, look. You finally used your head for once."

~o~o~o~o~

Jay was lying down on his bed when Kai poked his head into the room. Dark blue eyes narrowed when they caught sight of a heart-shaped box clutched in the fire ninja's hands. The glare was returned with a sheepish grin.

"H-hey, Jay," he stammered, clearing his throat. "Mind if I come in?"

"What, do you need to know where Lloyd is now?" Jay asked flatly.

Kai sighed, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Nya told me you were the one who made these for me," he said. "I think the tag must've fallen off somewhere and I didn't think to look for it. I'm really sorry about that, Jay." He slowly sat down beside him on the bed. "And to think Nya told you basically everything you had to know about White Day so you could impress me..."

"It's fine," Jay murmured, sitting up. "I just worked really hard on your gift, you know? It just felt like all my hard work went to waste when you thought they were from someone else. I even used melted butter so the cookies would stay soft longer!"

Kai's eyes widened, and he lifted the lid off the box, the warm scent drifting up to his nose once more. "Soft-baked..." _He really does know me well,_ Kai thought. Glancing briefly over at Jay, he smirked, then lifted a cookie out of the box. He placed it delicately between his teeth, biting down near the centre, then gave Jay a nudge.

The blue ninja turned his head, blushing when he saw Kai's eyebrows wiggle flirtatiously. "You want me to, uh...?" Kai nodded, beckoning him closer with a finger. Jay gulped, then leaned forward to bite into the other half of the cookie, his top lip just barely brushing against Kai's. The two boys bit down more, breaking the cookie in half and separating so they could both eat the chocolate delicacy.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were good at cooking," Kai complimented once he was finished. He looked over at Jay, wiping away the crumbs at the corner of his lip with his thumb. "I'm glad Nya told you about White Day. Now I can look forward to it even more every year."

Jay smiled, leaning against his shoulder as an arm was wrapped around his waist in a hug. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **White Day is, in fact, a real Japanese holiday. A pretty neat one, I might add :3**

 **Oh, by the way, Visatoarea10 has also published a oneshot collection called Ninjago OneShots, so if you'd like, you can go check that out :)**

 **Thank you corpselover1426, RandomPerson, Chinchillastella, and Guest for requesting this pairing! Especially corpselover1426 for telling me what White Day was in the first place, and for suggesting this scenario.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	32. Embracing The Power (Chen x Kai)

**Request: Chen/Kai**

 **Requested by: Buddermonster21, Breana**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai stared back up at the painting of the Anacondrai warrior, his thoughts a jumbled mess. There was no way in a million years, in a million _lifetimes_ , that he would ever even think of betraying his friends, and surely Chen knew that. He was not a traitor, not an enemy the others had to be afraid of. He was probably the most loyal teammate they had, in his own opinion.

But his parents were a different matter. Once Chen had offered to tell him more about them, more than he and Nya already knew, more than either Sensei Wu or Sensei Garmadon would ever care to tell him, he began to have second thoughts. It felt like such a long time since he lost his parents, and he could barely remember what either of them looked like. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he sided with Chen just so he could learn more, right? Surely Nya would understand, considering she knew as much about them as he did.

Not only that, but from the sounds of things Chen truly thought he had the potential to be as strong as Lloyd, possibly even more so. It was risky to believe Chen thought this way, but the idea that someone had such a faith in him was refreshing, considering the most he was getting from anyone nowadays was nothing but grief.

Of course, this _was_ Chen he was dealing with. Whether he would actually keep his end of the deal or not was a completely different story. He was untrustworthy, sneaky, and utterly unpredictable. There was no telling what he would do, whether he would come out and confess these "dark secrets" he claimed to have known, or if he would turn around and stab Kai in the back once he'd fulfilled his purpose, possibly literally. Again, it would be a risky move to trust Chen on anything, and he'd have to be extremely cautious around him if he did join with him.

Kai at last turned away from the painting and hurried down the hallway after Chen and Clouse. He passed several other paintings on the way, none of which caught his attention, until he finally caught up to the pair. "Wait!" he called after them.

Chen turned at the sound of his voice, smirking as Kai approached. "Have you thought about my little offer, Master of Fire?"

Trying to look confident in his decision, he nodded. "Yes... But how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't get rid of me once I've outworn my usefulness?"

The malicious grin he received in reply frightened him somewhat, but he couldn't let it show, not when he had a chance to gain Chen's trust enough to learn the secrets he talked about. "Just what I should expect from such a clever ninja like yourself, Kai," he said. He turned to his companion. "Clouse, I will be with you shortly."

He wrapped an arm around Kai's waist, pulling him close as he led him back the way he came. "Now, I can quite understand your suspicion, Kai," Chen began. "I, too, would be wary of someone who would offer me great power. In fact, I was once like you. Strong, courageous, and willing to do anything to prove myself. Of course this would attract those with ulterior motives, am I right?"

 _Yeah, people like you,_ Kai thought, but nodded in response.

"Like you, however, no one saw my potential. No one thought that I could do anything, and they thought I wasn't special because I was not born with a natural elemental ability." They stopped once they reached a door leading into a different room. Chen turned Kai around to face him, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "I've seen inside your head, as you know. No one appreciates you for the things you do, do they? You might have one of the strongest elements in existence, but why should anyone bother with you when the Green Ninja is always nearby?" He leaned in closer. "Your little ninja friends don't care about you, Kai. They don't think you're special. They just think you're a waste of space. To them, you don't have any special place in the team. You're just there to get them into trouble."

Kai looked away with a frown, rather hurt by Chen's words. "My friends would never think that," he muttered. "My friends care about me, they always have."

"I've seen into their heads as well, Kai," he pressed. "To them, you're nothing but a weight that holds them all down." He opened the door to the room, pushing Kai inside gently and following behind him, shutting and locking the door.

Chen then gave a wide grin. "Not to me, though! I know how much potential you truly have. The way I see it, your teammates are the ones holding you back from being more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

Raising his eyebrows at the sudden switch in tone, Kai folded his arms across his chest. "So my friends don't think I have any potential, but you do? Yeah, right." He turned around to exit the room, but felt a hand grip his arm and pull him back sharply.

Chen gestured to the Staff of Elements he held. "Only the strongest of warriors can ever wield this staff properly. They must embrace the immense power it holds, not fight against it. They must let it control them, before they can control it."

"What kind of sense is that supposed to make?" He nearly jumped when he was turned around, his back against Chen's chest, the staff held sideways out in front of him.

"Like I said, I want to help you find even greater potential, and my staff will let you do so!" He brought it closer to him. "I know you've always wanted to know what it feels like to have so much power at your fingertips, to feel as though you're stronger than the Green Ninja, considered to be the most powerful fighter in Ninjago. The elements of nearly every fighter in the Tournament are now contained within the staff, and soon Lloyd's will be among them. So why not wield it, Kai? Just for a moment."

Kai's hands were balled into fists at his chest, chewing on his lip as he pondered over his decision. He certainly wanted to feel stronger, even more so than Lloyd, but what Chen said about it stuck with him. What exactly did he mean by "let it control them, before they can control it"? The phrase didn't make any sense. How could Kai trust him when he said things like that?

He gulped and reached out, gripping the staff with shaky hands. Chen didn't move from behind him, which only made him more tense. He felt nothing at first, until a sharp pain shot up both his arms. He yelped and tried to let go, but Chen's hands moved on top of his, preventing him from releasing.

"How does all this power feel now, Kai?"

The pain didn't recede. If anything, it only seemed to grow in intensity. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, something in his mind feeling as though it were trying to break free. "I don't... I don't like it..."

"It'll feel much better soon," Chen assured, but Kai could sense there was something he wasn't telling him. "Just embrace the power..."

The pain ebbed, but a new feeling came over him immediately after. Darkness began to cloud his mind, and memories of every time Kai was ever mocked openly in front of everyone, every time he was told to stay back and not cause trouble, and every time he was told he would never be the Green Ninja began to surface. The darkness brightened into an angry red when the memories appeared, and Kai felt his hands shaking as he fought to suppress it. The memories were far too much for him to handle, and he didn't want to relive them now.

"No...! I don't want it..."

"I thought it was _everything_ you've ever wanted, Kai! You don't want to be powerless again, do you?"

"Let me go..." Kai's voice had been reduced to a shameful whimper. The darkness fought back against him, threatening to consume his mind so he had no more control. "I don't want it...!"

Chen sighed in exasperation. "Fine, if you insist." He released Kai's hands and took the staff from his grip. The fire ninja collapsed to the floor, relieved to feel the pain and darkness being washed away. As he struggled to his feet, Chen grinned down at him, tapping him lightly on the head with he tip of his staff.

"Don't worry, Kai. Now that you've finally come in contact with it, you won't feel any pain when you wield it again! Isn't that good news?"

Kai glared up at him, exhaling through his nose to prevent himself from yelling at the madman before him. "Yeah, real good." He was surprised when Chen extended a hand to help him up, but took it anyway, muttering his thanks.

"Now you've seen what I can offer you," Chen said. "I have something in mind for what you can offer me, but I think we both know what I'm talking about, correct?"

Kai nodded slowly, knowing Chen meant he wanted his help in taking Lloyd down and stealing his powers. He didn't want to have to betray Lloyd like this, but he had no choice. Besides, he was working on his own plan to stop Chen, and it could only be accomplished by doing one thing, and one thing only.

"I know," Kai murmured at last. "I'll help you capture Lloyd."

* * *

 **Whew... It's been a long week. I kinda wish this one was uploaded sooner, but whaddya do?**

 **Thank you Buddermonster21 and Breana** **for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	33. Labels (Ronin x Nya)

**Request: Ronin/Nya**

 **Requested by: Katie, ThatIsNotACoconut**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Ronin stood in front of what was once his pawn shop, which had now been reduced to a heap of broken glass and boards. From the looks of things, there was no way of getting inside, or at least any way he could safely dig through the rubble to get at what was under it all. The translucent, shabby green curtains Morro had hung while he was living in the shop had been torn to shreds, as Ronin could see through the window. Among the mess and clutter, the money he'd dumped onto Morro was sprinkled over everything, as though it would somehow lighten up the scene.

It had been only two days since Morro and his ghost army were defeated, and now that the Ninja had given up the tea farm, leaving Ronin without a job, the mercenary was as good as bankrupt. Sure, he could gather up the money scattered across the remains of his pawn shop, but he knew most of it had likely fallen through the cracks of the boardwalk. As well, after everything he'd done, he'd be surprised if there was an employer who would consider hiring him even for a moment.

He felt a hand brush against his arm, and he turned to see Nya looking up at him. He was still surprised that she not only forgave him for what he did to all of them, but even agreed to come with him to check on the shop. He thought she'd have hated him by this point, but it was nice to see she didn't hold any grudges or hard feelings towards him. He'd grown to enjoy her company, after all.

"So," she said, kicking a stray board to the side. "I guess you really don't have a pawn shop anymore, huh?"

"Not unless I can somehow convince people to enter through one of the holes in the wall," he replied with a chuckle. "Or if I can get them to make their own hole to walk through."

She smiled at that, then went up to the enormous heap. "What did you want to come here for, anyway? I mean, I can understand wanting to gather up all this money you carelessly threw overboard your airship, but there doesn't seem to be much else here."

Ronin folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, first off, I didn't just dump my money carelessly. I did it to help Lloyd, remember? And if my memory serves me right, I think it worked pretty well." He walked up to the rubble and pulled a board out of the way. "Secondly, I wanted to see if there's anything salvageable left in here. I know Cole wanted me to bring that Blade Cup trophy back to him, and Skylor wanted the Jadeblades to see if she could decorate the noodle house with them..."

"You've met Skylor?"

"Yeah, on New Year's. I was watching the celebration going on in Stiix when I was at the noodle house. It was also there that I saw the ghosts attacking, so I figured 'Hey, why not try to redeem myself now?', and, well, you know the story from there." He gave a short laugh. "It's funny, though. Skylor and I found ourselves talking about our friends, yet we never realized we were talking about the same people until I left. You guys really get around, that's for sure."

"Well, you're not so invisible to people, either," Nya remarked. "Everywhere I go, people talk about how you're either an amazing ex-thief who's turned his life around, or an irredeemable crook who only helped us out to look good in the public eye."

"Heh, the things they label people nowadays," he snorted. "You always have to be either good or bad. Kind of a 'you're either with us, or you're against us' mentality. For once, I'd just like to be known as Ronin, that one guy who actually has only one eye and one arm."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "One eye and one arm? I mean, I could've guessed the eye part, but I didn't know you had a prosthetic arm."

He knocked on the orange-plated appendage. "Yep. I've had it for a while now. Lost both the arm and the eye in a pretty serious accident. I should be pretty thankful prosthetics nowadays have gotten so advanced, otherwise I don't think I'd be doing the things I do now."

"If you're implying that you'd be lounging around doing nothing all day, I highly doubt that. You'd still be, for lack of a better term, pretty badass even if you didn't have a metal arm." She gave a hard tug at one of the boards, grinning as it broke off. "There. Just enough room for us to squeeze in." With that, she slunk in through the opening, Ronin following after her with an admiring smirk.

Needless to say, the interior of the shop wasn't much more appealing than the exterior. Broken wood and glass littered the cracked floor, and the stringy green drapery was strewn about on every surface. Some of the artifacts he'd collected over the past six months had been either badly damaged or completely destroyed, but there were still some goods that remained untouched.

"Let's see... Blade Cup," he muttered to himself, picking the gold trophy up off the crooked shelf and tucking it under one arm. "Jadeblades... That one vase that for some reason will never break..."

Nya looked around the shop as he searched, one finger tapping her chin in thought. "Y'know, some of this stuff could just be sold again. Not in a pawn shop, but online or something. Like this armour, for instance." She held up a heavy, durable leather vest studded with steel. "You never know who could be wanting to buy this stuff. People besides those who live in Stiix, anyway."

"Well, we could try, but I doubt anyone will want this junk," he said, having gathered up the last of the belongings he said he'd return. "It's all worn out and too delicate for any further use. The stitching on that vest is already coming undone, for instance."

She walked over to take some of the wares from him. "We could fix some of it up, then. We can go shopping for supplies, tools, clothing..."

His brow furrowed. "Clothes shopping...? Wait, are you trying to trick me into buying something for you?"

"A little," she said with an innocent shrug and a wink. "Come on, Ronin. Don't start acting like a crusty old man now, you've got your whole life ahead of you!" She leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. "It'll be fun, trust me."

Ronin started to blush, and he would've dropped everything in his arms had he not regained his focus in time. "Okay, now you're just trying to make me flustered."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you can't prove anything." She squeezed back through the opening in the wall. "But who knows? I'll probably end up being labelled as the trickster who was corrupted by the heinous Ronin, the guy who actually has only one eye and one arm."

He shook his head, grinning as she helped him out of the shop. "Well, to me you only have one label." He kissed the top of her head. "An amazing girlfriend."

She playfully elbowed him. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" The couple continued to laugh and joke around on their way back to R.E.X., even as onlookers stared at them curiously. They most likely were judging the two, but Nya and Ronin didn't necessarily care what they said about them. As far as they were concerned, they could be labelled as anything, but they would still be the same strange couple they had always been.

* * *

 **Kind of a cheesy ending, but I still like this ship~**

 **Thank you Katie and ThatIsNotACoconut for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	34. Feeling (Morro X Cole)

**Request: Morro/Cole**

 **Requested by: Trinity mistress of healing, DementedDesiresofMusic**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Moonlight filtered into the room through the small window, casting a pale glow onto every surface and corner possible. In comparison, stars glimmered weakly in the darkened sky, as though they were much smaller moons desiring attention. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and everyone had fallen asleep with it. The events of the day were exhausting for all, and sleep was a luxury they could no longer take for granted.

Cole, however, was an exception. Whether it was because he was now a ghost, if he was stressed, or even if it was his preexisting issues with the task, he couldn't find it in him to fall asleep. He didn't necessarily feel tired, but he felt like he should, especially when everyone else went out like a light before him.

Instead, he was lying in bed on his back, hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling in thought. He didn't know if being a ghost meant he could never sleep properly again, or even at all. It wasn't as if ghosts needed sleep anyway. For that matter, what could he not do now that he was like this? He knew for a fact that bathing would be far too dangerous to even think about testing. Could he ever feel physical contact again? Could he ever change his clothes?

Was he now completely incapable of eating?

The thoughts swirling wildly in his mind unsettled him, and he decided he would take a chance to clear his head. He sat up, frowning when he phased right through the blanket, swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stood up. He couldn't tell whether his room was warm or cold anymore, which only disappointed him more.

He sighed, phasing through his bedroom door and into the hallway. He crept quietly through the Bounty, even though his feet weren't making much noise anyway, passing everyone's bedroom on the way. Soft snores and the occasional sleep talking filled the corridor like gentle music. He noticed that most of the talking came from Kai's room, the unintelligible words rising and falling in both volume and urgency.

 _Probably another nightmare about Lloyd,_ he guessed, remembering the way Kai woke up from one in the forest only a few days ago.

He continued tiptoeing through the ship, somewhat wishing one of the floorboards would creak loudly just to prove he still had some effect on solid objects. Of course, nothing ever interrupted the song of everyone's sleep.

Cole soon found himself on the main deck of the Bounty. The cold wind outside would've been comforting if he could actually feel it. Looking down at his feet, he trudged onward, stepping off the edge and landing on the ground below in mere seconds. The Bounty had been anchored near a forest, and Cole believed it would be a nice place to sort out his thoughts.

He looked back briefly, no longer hearing the soft snores of his teammates, before continuing on. At the very least, he could smell the leaves rotting beneath his feet, and could just barely hear them crunching beneath his feet. He was thankful that it hadn't rained in a while, for obvious reasons.

Once he came upon a large rock in the centre of a clearing, he went and sat upon it, leaning back and staring up at the starry night sky. He didn't notice an eerie green glow coming from somewhere deeper into the forest, and he didn't notice the irritatingly familiar look of black, green-streaked hair and shadowed eyes to accompany it. The figure strode over to him, smirking, then sat down at the base of the rock.

"Some night, huh?" he asked.

Cole nodded, not looking down to see who spoke. "I think I'd probably like it a lot more if I were still human. Then I'd be able to actually _feel_ what my surroundings were like, instead of just seeing them." At that point, Cole almost wished he could feel the biting of a cold breeze if it would make him feel better.

"Well, you'll get used to it," the other replied. "If you've been a spirit for long enough, you actually do start to feel everything around you, but in a slightly different way. It's all really just a matter of knowing where to focus your powers most. If you focus it in your hands, you'll be able to hold things, for example."

Cole considered this for a moment, then tried to focus on his hand, placing it on the surface of the rock. He could just barely feel its hard surface, the tiny grooves etched into it over time, and the slightly cold temperature it had taken on.

"Again, you'll get used to it."

The frown left his face for a moment, and he gave a small smile. He spoke before he started to look down at the other. "Well, thanks for giving me some advice-" He shrieked when he saw Morro grinning teasingly back up at him, and he scrambled quickly off the rock. Eyeing him warily as he stood up, Cole growled, "You're in your ghost form, so that means..." He scowled. "What did you do to Lloyd?"

Morro shrugged nonchalantly. "Shackled him up somewhere. He's safe...from you all, anyway." He chuckled. "But on the other hand, I did just give you some solid advice for being a ghost, so I think you should thank me for that."

"Like hell I will!" Before he could storm back to the Bounty, Morro grabbed his shoulder, and he would have shaken it off had it not been for one thing: He could actually _feel_ his hand. It felt like any other human's hand should, but there was something so unnatural about this that he couldn't find it in him to shove Morro away.

"We're both ghosts," said Morro. He winked at Cole, moving the hand on his shoulder to his cheek before adding, "We can feel each other, if you're into that."

Understanding the double entendre immediately, Cole shoved him away and turned on his heel. "You're going down the next time we meet!" he called over his shoulder.

Morro huffed. "And here I though I would've gained an ally. I mean, why be with those who don't understand what you're going through when you could be with the ones who do? Your logic doesn't make much sense."

Cole simply rolled his eyes, making sure to listen closely as he made his way back to the Bounty. Luckily, he couldn't hear Morro following him, but he looked back from time to time just to be sure.

Once he climbed back up and made his way back to his room, he tried to do what Morro said about focusing his powers in different places. It was extremely difficult at first, but he was finally able to grab one corner of the blanket on his bed and pull it back. He grinned, quietly thanking Morro for his advice before tucking himself in.

Of course he didn't sleep, but he would figure out how to do that eventually.

* * *

 **Look at all these feels. Haha... Oh, I suck at making puns.**

 **Thank you to Trinity mistress of healing and DementedDesiresofMusic for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	35. The Human Mind (Neuro x Zane)

**Request: Neuro/Zane**

 **Requested by: frostbite64**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

The mind had always been highly complex. It should only have been a human characteristic, as humans could make conscious decisions, could judge and think, could perceive and remember. Animals might have minds, but they were driven by instinct rather than conscious thought. As for anything else, like plants or machines? Completely out of the question. A plant did not have a brain to house such a mind, after all, and machines were programmed to do the things they did.

At least, that was Neuro's way of thinking for a long time.

He admitted that humans, to a degree, could be driven by instinct, and research had proven animals were capable of perception and memory. He couldn't argue with such a thing. His opinion on plants had not changed, however, and his thoughts on machines should have also remained the same.

Then he met Zane.

Zane, the Elemental Master of Ice. Zane, a walking computer, as Cole had once put it. Zane, unique for being perhaps the only robot capable of thinking, acting, and reacting like a human. Zane, who was somehow able to survive being blown apart months before the Tournament of Elements was even heard of. Zane, who for some reason had a mind so alike an actual human's it was impossible to believe he was an inorganic life form.

Zane could feel emotions, could remember things just as easily as a human, and could think, judge, and perceive. He was obviously more human than robot in more ways than one, despite his metallic exterior. Neuro felt it was a shame no one else could see it, but it did make sense. No one else could read Zane's mind. All they had was the outside to look at.

Unfortunately, Zane didn't seem to believe it. Every time Neuro looked into his mind, there was always a dark cloud of uncertainty blocking him from probing any further. He did not know what could have been troubling Zane, but he was eager to find out.

When the Tournament ended, and when Chen's army of Anacondrai cultists was defeated, Zane promised to meet him in the city at his statue to talk. Neuro hoped that he would find out why Zane's thoughts were so hard to read lately, but did not know if the white ninja would explicitly say anything.

Neuro leaned back on the cold bench, his amber eyes scanning the streets for the nindroid. Hopefully he had not forgotten, which was unlikely, or decided not to show up after all. Neuro had been looking forward to speaking with Zane for a while, and it would be a shame to not see him again.

Just when he was about to give up and go back home, he heard a familiar robotic voice calling to him.

"It is good to see you, Neuro!" The silver-robed nindroid made his way quickly over to the bench, a small smile on his face. He sat down beside Neuro, crossing one leg over the other. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Neuro nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It feels like it has been a long time since Chen was banished, even though it was only a few weeks ago."

Zane smiled at the memory, albeit rather sadly, then tilted his head to the side, an action Neuro thought looked rather cute. "You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about. I do not think we will be bothered, so we can hold this discussion here, if that is all right with you."

"Of course." Neuro shuffled to face Zane, amber eyes staring into icy blue. "You are aware that I am the Master of Mind. I can see into the thoughts of others, probe through their memories, and even cause splitting headaches." He chuckled a bit at the last point. "But your mind is very fascinating to me. Pardon me if that sounds strange, but despite being a robot, your thoughts function almost exactly like a human's. You are a very intriguing person, Zane."

Zane's eyes widened slightly, and his smile became rather sheepish. "O-oh. Well, thank you. I have never been told such a thing before, although that may have something to do with the fact that I have never met a mind-reader before." He then looked away, the smile fading. "But I am afraid that is as human as I will ever be. Everything else about me is entirely synthetic."

"Even your memories? Surely those cannot be artificial."

" _Especially_ my memories. Even now I cannot remember everything about my past... Possibly because it was never _my_ past to begin with..."

Neuro raised an eyebrow, and searched Zane's mind for further details. The dark fog appeared again, blocking him. "What do you mean by that?"

Zane's metallic hands folded in his lap, and he turned his gaze back up to Neuro. "The original Zane was killed by the Overlord. I'm just a replica of him. I don't have all my memories, some of which were of my brothers and the fights we took part in. If I cannot remember everything about my past, then shouldn't that mean I'm nothing but a copy?"

It only took a moment for Neuro to draw a connection between what Zane was saying and the dark fog appearing in his mind.

"My memory drive is completely out of sorts," he went on. "I have only managed to recover bits and pieces of these memories, and I'm almost certain some have been lost forever." He sighed. "I am not Zane... I am only a replica."

While Neuro probed through Zane's mind, he ran into a new voice, one that was feminine-sounding. _I have told him many times he is still the same Zane, just different than before,_ she said, directly to Neuro. _He believed me for a while, but something is wrong now. Please, help him understand._

He didn't know whose voice that was, perhaps an AI built into Zane's system, but Neuro decided it was best to listen to her. He put a hand over Zane's, maneuvering his fingers so he held the metallic appendage firmly.

"I have no way of knowing exactly what your old self was like," Neuro said. "But I know that you still retain memories of your past. From the memories I have seen, I know they must be from you. You are still the same Zane, but you are different than before. Your old self may have looked more human on the outside, but your mind is as human as it has always been, I believe." He tightened his grip on Zane's hand, his eyes now staring more intensely into Zane's. "You are still Zane: the perfect balance between humans and technology."

The nindroid simply stared back at him, as if he was at a complete loss for words. He looked down at their intertwined hands, his grip tightening on Neuro's hand as well. "Thank you... I..."

"I know I may sound as if I'm just trying to be encouraging," he quickly put in. "But if it helps at all...I will gladly aid you in recovering your lost memories." Hesitantly, he brought Zane's hand up to his mouth, lightly kissing the metal surface. "You _are_ rather fascinating to learn about, after all."

If robots could blush, Neuro guessed Zane would be turning a beet-root red. The small smile returned to the nindroid's face. "I am grateful for your offer, Neuro. Again, thank you very much."

Neither moved from the bench, and Neuro couldn't be any happier for that. He hoped his powers would be strong enough to help uncover the memories. Even if they weren't, he was happy enough to be making such a connection with Zane.

He decided to look into Zane's mind one last time, and saw that the fog was finally beginning to clear.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, Neuro/Zane is one of my favourite ships that came about during season 4. I have a bunch of others, but at this point, I love nearly every ship XD**

 **Thank you frostbite64 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	36. Meetings (Griffin x Jay)

**Request: Griffin/Jay**

 **Requested by: JayandNya4evr, NinjagoRose**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Meetings among the Elemental Masters had grown frequent after the Tournament of Elements. Considering their relatives had never gotten along very well in the past, unless it was to ally against a common enemy, it surprised many to even see them interacting in public. Sure, the Ninja were understandable, but it seemed impossible that the others would ever want to be seen near each other.

Their meetings were usually held in public areas. Restaurants, parks, the beach, truly anywhere they could think of. The meetings might as well have been comparable to a family reunion, with everyone reminiscing about the past or talking about what they had been up to with their own families.

Of course, that did not stop the meetings from getting a little unorthodox. As part of their reminiscing about the past, they rather enjoyed holding competitions between each other. It was often to reflect their time participating in the Tournament of Elements, but without being forced into slavery and the drainage of their elemental powers. Sometimes Cole would arm-wrestle Karlof, sometimes Kai would challenge any of them to a fight using their elements, and sometimes they all had a karaoke night and pulled in random people off the street to be judges.

Today's meeting was an example of one of those times. They decided to hold it in New Ninjago City's park, thinking the weather was perfect for such an occasion. It was a crisp fall day, the sky clear of any clouds, the gentle breeze carrying a slight chill. The loudest noise was that of the cars on the street, and even they were nothing more than a quiet murmur.

But not all was completely peaceful. From the tranquility of the atmosphere would inevitably come another friendly competition to excite them all.

Jay, in particular, was eyeing Griffin from afar. The Master of Speed was leaning against a tree, talking to two female strangers about who-knows-what. Judging from the half embarrassed, half pleased expressions on the women's faces, he guessed he was flirting with them. He rolled his eyes; of course they'd fall for the fast-talker.

After watching him talk with the women for a while longer, Griffin strode back to where Jay stood, waving his phone proudly in his hand. "They don't call me the 'Master of Speed' for nothing. That only took five minutes tops."

The blue ninja folded his arms, giving Griffin a dry smirk. "Let me guess, they gave you their numbers after you told them you won a prestigious tournament of the elements?" he asked.

"That they did, Sparky. Honestly, for a city that supposedly worships the Ninja, the residents don't know much about what you guys actually do."

Jay snorted. "You can say that again. But really, don't you think lying to people, especially girls, just to get their respect seems a little...oh, I don't know, rude? Immoral, even?"

"'Immoral'? I think that's a bit of a stretch." Griffin playfully elbowed him in the chest. "Come on, surely you've lied to a girl just to impress her, right?"

Jay was immediately reminded of the day he reached his True Potential, when he told several lies to Nya for that exact purpose. He pushed the memory away and glared at the other Elemental Master. "Look, it's just not right to be acting like that to girls. Trust me, I know from experience."

Griffin smirked, tapping Jay's nose lightly. "What, is little Sparky jealous that I'm a natural chick magnet? Or are you just upset that I'm a Master of Speed in more than just running from one place to another, and I can pick up girls faster than you can blink?"

"Please, if you didn't constantly use your element as a crutch, I'd kick your sorry butt in anything, especially a foot race. I'm a Master of Lightning for a reason." He jabbed a finger into Griffin's chest. "I'll have you know I was the fastest kid in my grade in middle school." Another lie, of course, but he was not about to let someone like Griffin win an argument like this.

"All right then, let's test your little theory," Griffin said with a laugh. "You and me, right now. One lap around the park. No one is allowed to use their element." Though his eyes were obscured by the red lenses of his sunglasses, Jay knew there was a teasing glint in them.

"Okay. Then in that case, the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do."

Those words caught the attention of the other Elemental Masters, who all turned to watch the argument carry itself out. Nya was the only one who looked rather confused by what was going on, but she nodded as Cole quickly explained what was happening.

Griffin raised an eyebrow in interest. "So we're gonna make this a wager, huh? Okay. If I win, I'll show you why I'm so lucky with girls."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

He leaned closer to Jay, but not enough for the redhead to see his eyes. "You gotta let me kiss you."

The crowd of Elemental Masters surrounding them instantly whooped and exploded into conversation, and Jay could have sworn he heard Chamille shout, "Now _that's_ something I would pay money to see!"

His cheeks reddened, and his freckles seemed to all but disappear. "F-fine, if you win, I'll let you kiss me." Jay took a deep breath, then narrowed his eyes deviously. "But if _I_ win, you have to take your sunglasses off for once."

The crowd began chattering once more. It was a known fact that Griffin did not like it when anyone saw his eyes, and apparently the last person who did never lived to tell the tale. So of course Jay was curious to discover why Griffin hid them all the time.

The Master of Speed frowned, then held his hand out for Jay to shake. "You're on, Sparky."

"You're about to eat my dust, Zippy," Jay replied, gripping his hand firmly.

The others cleared a path for them while they prepared to race. It seemed somewhat silly to be racing over rather petty matters, but Jay and Griffin were both known to be somewhat competitive. It was understandable for them to be doing such a thing. Besides, everyone was distracted more by the fact that something exciting was finally happening.

Kai had drawn a line in the dirt path with his foot for the pair to stand behind. With Gravis levitating above the trees to act as the referee, they were all set to begin. Jay and Griffin crouched at the starting line, the other Elemental Masters lined along the path to spectate. They gave each other a challenging glance before Gravis' voice rang out into the cool air.

"Remember, no elemental powers are allowed to be used! On your marks... Get set..."

The muscles in Jay's legs tightened, and he noticed a rather dubious look cross Griffin's face. He didn't have much time to think it over as Gravis shouted once more.

" _Go!_ "

Jay pushed off on his right leg into a run, kicking up dust clouds in his wake as he sped forward. Griffin was hot on his heels, his legs pumping just as hard as Jay's to keep up. The blue ninja had to admit that even without his powers, Griffin was still very fast. He wondered how much he'd trained before unlocking his True Potential to be as quick as he was now.

Jay shoved away the thought, noticing he was falling behind ever so slightly. _Gotta keep my focus,_ he thought insistently. _I am not about to let this guy win!_

It was not long before they had turned around the third curve, now halfway finished the single lap. Griffin suddenly bumped roughly into Jay's side, almost causing the redhead to stumble off the path completely. Gritting his teeth, he shoved Griffin back, taking the lead once more as the Master of Speed slowed down to regain his footing.

Around the last curve they went, the finish now in sight. Jay's lungs burned and screamed for oxygen, but he urged himself forward. He did not see Griffin at his side anymore, and he grinned to himself. _Looks like he's not the Master of Speed after all!_

He was only about two feet away from the finish line, and the cheering crowd of Elemental Masters, when he felt something whizzing past his face. He caught sight of a white blur in his peripheral vision, before he recognized the brown, swept-back hair of his opponent. Before he knew it, Griffin had skidded to a halt past the line in the dirt. He crouched low to catch his breath, and he glared at the gloating Elemental Master.

"H-hey... Hey, that's not fair! You used your element at the last minute, you-mph!"

He was cut off as Griffin grabbed the sides of his face in both hands and pulled him close, crashing their lips together in a kiss. Despite Jay's muffled protests, Griffin held him tightly, nibbling lightly on the redhead's bottom lip. He felt his cheeks burn at the action, and he fought back a moan as Griffin reached his hands around to the back of Jay's head, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Before he could succumb to the pleasure filling his body, Jay reached up to the rims of Griffin's sunglasses and quickly yanked them off. What he saw nearly made him drop them instantly.

One of Griffin's eyes was a very dark brown, while the other was probably the most brilliant shade of green he'd ever seen. It was such a strange eye colour combination, but at the same time the most alluring. The differently-coloured eyes widened comically, and Griffin pushed away from Jay, one hand grabbing for his sunglasses.

"So that's what you were trying to hide from everyone?" Jay panted. "You just didn't want anyone to find out your eyes are two different colours?"

"Um, yeah, because they look weird!" he snapped, as though the fact was obvious. "And you weren't supposed to do that! You lost, so you had to let me kiss you!"

"You cheated! We weren't supposed to use our elemental powers, and you used yours at the very end! So technically I won fair and square!"

While the two Elemental Masters bickered, the others were huddled around Chamille, snickering at the picture she had snapped of Griffin and Jay kissing. Some wolf-whistled when they noticed Jay's hands had been gripping his shoulders, making it look almost as if he was trying to bring Griffin closer.

From the after-competition squabbling to the amused murmurs of the others, there was one conclusion they had all come to: It truly was just another meeting of the Elemental Masters.

* * *

 **GOTTA GO FAST**

 **... Sorry, I couldn't resist. But you cannot tell me that Griffin Turner isn't Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts on these oneshots, I love feedback :3**

 **Thank you JayandNya4evr and NinjagoRose for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	37. No Smoking (Ash x Kai)

**Request: Ash/Kai**

 **Requested by: GlacrWlf**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

A mere two weeks had passed since the fall of the Anacondrai Army, and already the Ninja were growing restless. Besides not having anything to do, the inhabitants of New Ninjago City, and Ninjago in general, seemed to have forgotten everything they had done to help protect them from the treacherous snakes. Sure, they had gotten their own exhibit at the city's museum, but they were still, once again, being treated just the same as they had always been. It should not have bothered them too much, but it would have been nice to get some respect for protecting the citizens. Even Lloyd was being treated as unfairly as the rest of them, for some odd reason.

Kai sat down at a table just outside the café, barely registering the heat of the coffee cup in his hands. He watched as people walked by, none stopping to say hello, none stopping to ask for autographs like they used to, none stopping to even stare at him. In fact, he wondered if they noticed him at all.

He guessed it may have been because he was not seen with the other Ninja. They were easily recognizable together, but on their own, they were just another face in the crowd. It was disappointing to think about, but he supposed it showed just how much they needed each other.

He heard a chair screech against the pavement on the other side of the table, and he looked up to see the familiar grey outfit of Ash, the Master of Smoke. He wore the same crooked grin on his thin face, and his hair was still just as spiky as it had always been, even more so than Kai's hair.

"Hey, Ash," he greeted. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Are any of the others around with you? Are they in town at all?"

Ash shook his head, bringing his chair closer so he could cross his arms over the metal table. He didn't say anything as he did so, simply smiling at Kai as the brunet sipped at his coffee.

"You know, you didn't have to sit with me," Kai said. "I mean, it's not like I want you to leave, but I'm not lonely or anything, if that's what you're wondering. The guys are just inside getting their stuff, so they'll be back out in a bit."

Ash shrugged in response, bringing up a hand so he could rest his chin on the palm. Kai raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He shook his head, but this time the action was accompanied by a hoarse chuckle. The fire ninja pursed his lips, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Can you...talk at all? I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just curious."

Another shake of the head.

"Just sounds?"

Ash nodded this time, flashing his teeth as he grinned wider. Kai couldn't understand why, but the Master of Smoke had always unnerved him. It could have been his overall demeanour, his way of fighting, or even just the fact that he'd never shown much interest in any of the other Elemental Masters before, with the exception of Chamille. Even now he was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable sitting with him. He was, however, a bit more comfortable with not getting many vocal responses from Ash, now that he knew why he did not speak much.

Kai cleared his throat before he continued. "So you can't talk, but you can make sounds..." he murmured. "I don't mean to pry, but do you know why that is? Is it because of your element? Are all Masters of Smoke unable to speak?"

He nodded again, seeming grateful that Kai was asking about him and his element. Kai's shoulders relaxed, and he gave Ash a small smile.

"I guess that makes sense." He took another long sip from his steaming cup, the hot beverage having cooled down somewhat after talking with Ash. The grey-haired man was staring at him as he did so, which only made him a little more unnerved.

"So, have things been kinda rough for you, too?" he asked when he finished drinking. "Now that the Tournament is over? Like, we saved Ninjago from being under the control of a snake-obsessed tyrant, and we're not getting any respect for it. Makes me wonder if they only worship us when we're needed, and any other time just gives them free reign to treat us however they want." He shrugged. "Just another day in Ninjago, I guess."

Ash chuckled, then reached over to pat Kai's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad _you_ understand. It feels good to finally have that off my chest." He then noticed that Ash had not yet moved his hand, and had instead curled his skinny fingers so he was holding hands with Kai. "Y-you don't have to do that, you know. I'm fine. I don't need a hand to hold at the moment..." He tried to pull his hand away from Ash's, but for someone so skinny, he had a pretty strong grip.

Before Kai could process what exactly was happening, Ash wiggled his eyebrows playfully, then blew a smoke ring into Kai's face. The fire ninja gulped when he realized it was in the shape of a heart, and his face slowly began to redden. His voice shook when he finally spoke.

"I-I didn't really know that this was why you joined me, but I think the guys will be getting back soon, so I should probably go see them..."

He stood up, his chair screeching loudly against the pavement, gritting his teeth when Ash rose from his seat as well. Ash then walked around the table so he was in front of Kai, tall enough that the brunet had to angle his head upward just to make eye contact. Ash smirked, bringing his face closer. Kai felt his heart begin to race, hoping that no one around them was watching.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other when café door swung open, and Kai heard the sound of cheerful conversation among the other Ninja. Ash had apparently noticed them as well, and took their arrival as a chance to pull Kai closer. He brought a hand around to the back of Kai's head, nimble fingers tangling into the spiky mess.

"Kai? Ash? What're you guys doing?" Cole asked.

Before Kai could answer, the grey-haired man gave a sharp tug on his hair so they were facing each other, then pulled him in for a kiss. Kai's immediate reaction was to resist, quickly bringing his hands up to Ash's chest to try and push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Kai tasted smoke when he felt a wet tongue gliding along his chapped lips. He didn't know whether it was the taste of cigarette smoke or the smoky taste of barbecued food, but he was surprised to find that he was not completely repulsed by it. He did, however, keep his lips tightly shut to prevent it from entering his mouth.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kai gave Ash one final shove, the latter obeying this time. Ash's tongue still stuck out of his mouth, in a more playful manner this time, while Kai watched him warily through narrowed eyes to see what he would do next. With a wink, Ash turned away, and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, which drifted away down the street.

The situation would have been more humorous had Kai not been the one on the receiving end of the kiss. He turned around to the others, whose eyes were still wide upon watching the scene unfold.

Jay then smirked and met Kai's gaze. "Y'know... I think the café's got a 'No Smoking' rule, Kai."

Kai's face went completely red while the group erupted into a bout of laughter, and he folded his arms across his chest and looked away. The smoky taste still lingered on his lips, and his tongue slipped out to relish in it longer. Though he was extremely embarrassed by what Ash did, he hoped he and the Master of Smoke would meet up again in the future, if only he could get just one more taste.

* * *

 **Can't go disrespecting those "No Smoking" rules, now can we?**

 **I've also got a headcanon that Ash is mute, with the exception of making sounds.**

 **Again, feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you GlacrWlf for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	38. Never Parting Ways (Shade x Neuro)

**Request: Shade/Neuro**

 **Requested by: Guest, CrazyNinjagoFan1, laylas**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Neuro watched as the crowd of Elemental Masters around him milled about, several helping to clean up the wreckage of the corridor caused by Chen's Anacondrai Army. The orange-yellow light of the sinking sun set the surrounding rock walls aflame, and shadows of the statues were cast along the corridor. Light and darkness mingled in harmony as the Elemental Masters and citizens of Ninjago cleaned up the Corridor of Elders, which seemed to fit the overall mood they all had.

Though they had won the battle, and prevented the second coming of the Serpentine War, they had lost Sensei Garmadon. He was part of the reason they had stayed together through everything that had happened during the Tournament, and Neuro knew for a fact that Lloyd would be grieving for a long time. In spite of this, he knew their lives would gradually return to normal.

Of course, this was a reason for him to worry. If their lives truly did return to normal, would that mean they would never speak to each other again? For that matter, would any of them ever see each other again? Karlof lived on the island of Metalonia, so he was an obvious case, but he still wondered about everyone else.

Specifically, he wondered about Shade. The pair had grown close during their time on Chen's island, and Neuro had come to think of Shade as his most trusted companion. Sure, they had frequent arguments, but they never lasted for very long. He did not want to part with the Master of Shadow just yet, not after everything they had been through.

He scanned the crowd for the grey-skinned man, stretching up on his toes to see over everyone's heads. For a moment, there was nothing that stood out to him, but then he spotted Shade's figure appear from the shadows of the surrounding rock walls. Neuro smiled to himself, then weaved his way through the crowd and walked over to Shade, who appeared to be dragging a large piece of one of the statues.

"Do you need any help?" Neuro asked once he approached. Shade looked up in surprise, relaxing when he saw who it was that spoke.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Walking over to the opposite end, Neuro lifted the fragment up off the ground and helped Shade carry it over to the steadily growing pile of statue pieces beside Karlof. Gently setting it down on top, Shade gave him a quick, grateful smile before walking past Neuro to attend to the other statue fragments. Not wanting to be left behind so quickly, Neuro followed to help him lift the next piece.

"You know, I didn't think you would fight so well against those snakes," Shade admitted with a smirk. "I mean, with you being the Master of Mind, you basically rely on mind-reading and causing headaches and things like that. I didn't think you'd actually put up a good fight against them physically."

Neuro stared at him wide-eyed, both offended that Shade thought he would be unable to defend himself without using his powers, and yet also flattered that he surprised him with his fighting ability.

"To be completely honest, I felt the same way about you," he replied. "I was unsure of how useful your powers would be, since you frequently used them when sneaking up on your opponents. But I did figure you were able to hold your own. Of course, I was never expecting you to take control of one of the Bladecopters."

Shade grinned proudly to himself as he lifted one end of another statue fragment. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I do have a bit of experience under my belt as a pilot. So that explains most of it pretty well."

Neuro chuckled and lifted the fragment's opposite end. "In reality, we all fared exceptionally. If the people of Ninjago fought on their own, I doubt they would have been so lucky."

Together, they carried the fragment over to the pile, where all the pieces were now being organized into separate heaps. They followed Karlof's instructions on where to set it down now that they had all the collected pieces, then left the others to do their work of putting the statues back together.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Neuro," said Shade. "But now that all this is over, it's probably time we head back. I don't know about you, but I've still got some things that need dealing with at home."

Neuro's heart sank. "You're going back so soon?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of work to catch up on." He raised an eyebrow. "Surely you're in the same boat? Come on, don't tell me you're jobless."

"No, no, of course not," he chuckled. "I just didn't think you would be leaving right away. I was hoping..." For once, Neuro didn't know how to express his thoughts. He knew he should have been more mindful of Shade's priorities, but he did not want to part ways so soon.

"What?" Shade asked. "Is something wrong back at home? Is your girlfriend or something giving you trouble?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. Especially since I don't have a girlfriend." Nor am I attracted to women, he silently added. He shuffled his feet before he spoke again. "I was simply hoping we could stay together for a while longer. I feel we had a connection during the Tournament, and I think it would be best to take advantage of that."

Shade stared at him for a while longer, dark eyes narrowed in thought. It was rather nerve wracking, and Neuro hoped he did not find his suggestion too strange. Neuro was tempted to read his mind to figure out just what he was thinking, until he finally spoke.

"So... Like a couple or something? Are you asking me out on a date?"

The question sent Neuro's heart racing, and he struggled to keep his voice from shaking when he replied. "If that is the way you want to put it, then I suppose I am suggesting we be a couple."

There was another long and anxious pause, neither person speaking or moving. Neuro began to assume Shade found his suggestion strange, revolting even, and he struggled to keep himself from feeling too down. _I should have figured this wouldn't work out,_ he thought. _I doubt he'll even want to maintain our friendship now..._

"Okay, now I know what _you're_ thinking," Shade said, resting a hand on Neuro's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "And I'll be honest, I'm glad you asked me. You saved me from having to ask you, and I know for a fact I would've screwed it up."

He perked up at that, looking at the hand on his shoulder. "You also like me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's like you said. We had a connection during the Tournament. We all grew closer going through it all, but I also feel the two of us had the closest relationship. I thought about asking you earlier, but with everything going on, there was no time to tell you. After that, I didn't know if I'd ever have another chance to ask you out."

The white-haired man felt heat rushing to his face, and he covered the hand on his shoulder with his own. "So...I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," Shade replied with a laugh. He took Neuro's hand in his, leading him away from the Corridor of Elders. "Now... I heard there's a pretty good bar in New Ninjago City. Wanna go there? Or do you have a classier location in mind?"

Neuro glanced fondly at him, the Master of Shadow meeting his gaze just as lovingly. "No... No, the bar sounds nice. I would be happy to go... Especially with you."

* * *

 **It sure would be great if Shade/Neuro was more popular~**

 **Thank you Guest, CrazyNinjagoFan1, and laylas for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	39. Fiery Songbird (Cole x Kai)

**Request: Cole/Kai**

 **Requested by: Anonymousperson, Yes**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, nudity**

* * *

The sound of a bowl clattering to the floor brought Cole's attention away from his untouched plate of bacon and eggs. He looked over his shoulder to see Jay standing by the sink, his arms full of dirty dishes. He was looking down at the bowl that fell from the top of the stack down to the floor. Thankfully, the dish did not break, but Jay was still unable to pick it up himself.

Cole stood up from the low table. "Here, I'll get it." He bent down and tried to pick it up off the floor, but his hand went right through it. Frowning, he tried to concentrate on making his hands solid again, but could only barely register the feeling of the bowl's surface when it slipped from his ghostly fingers over and over again. Frustrated, Cole soon began clawing at the bowl in an effort to pick it up, not even trying to focus anymore.

Jay smiled down at him apologetically, lowering himself and picking up the bowl easily once the other dishes were in the sink. "Ah, thanks for trying, Cole," he said.

The ghostly ninja sighed, slouching as he returned to the table. He absentmindedly played with his fork, fingers mostly just phasing through it.

"Cole, you haven't touched your food at all," Jay remarked as he was washing the dishes. "I even worked so hard this morning just to make it. What's up?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

Cole never really felt hungry anymore, if he was honest with himself. Now that he was a ghost, he felt more like he was in a perpetual state of being hungry, while at the same time not hungry. He usually ate so the others wouldn't worry, but at the same time it didn't feel like he was even eating at all. Of course, with him being a ghost and not necessarily needing sustenance, there wasn't much point.

"Well, it's still fresh...maybe you can go see if Kai wants it?" Jay suggested. "I think he overslept, so he'll appreciate a little breakfast in bed."

Despite feeling a little upset that his food was being pawned off on someone else, Cole grinned at the thought. He didn't tell anyone yet, but he had a crush on Kai for a while, and bringing him breakfast would certainly make him happy.

"Thanks, Jay," he said. He focused his powers in order to pick up the fork and plate, turning to look at Jay with a smile before exiting the dining room.

He walked down the hallway to Kai's room, nudging the door open and glancing at Kai's bed. It was strangely empty, with only his ninja suit laying in a crumpled pile on the unmade bed. The sound of a shower being turned off was heard, and he realized Kai must have just woken up. He put his plate down on the bedside table. Smirking, he went over to the wall beside the door and leaned against it, focusing his powers enough so that he wouldn't fall right through. He figured it would be rather amusing to startle Kai once he got out of the bathroom.

Cole soon heard Kai speaking in the bathroom, his echoey voice flooding out from behind the door. At first he thought Kai knew he was there and was asking him to bring his clothes, but something stopped him from moving from his spot. Though he couldn't make out exactly what the fire ninja was saying, it did not sound anything like a request. In fact, his voice sounded more rhythmic than it usually did. Then Cole came to the realization at last.

Kai was _singing_.

His voice flowed gently from inside the bathroom, echoing off the walls to amplify the sound. His vocal pitch was low for the most part, but transitioned easily from one note to the next, even when it came to high notes that Cole thought would be impossible for him to sing. It was hypnotizing in a way, his voice powerful yet gentle at the same time, as if it were the light of a small fire flickering comfortingly in darkness.

Cole sighed as his eyes slipped shut. He let his body relax, Kai's voice nearly soothing him to sleep. Images of the brunet filled his mind as Cole wondered what he was doing while he was singing. Was he spiking his hair up into its usual style? Was he only just beginning to dry himself off? Was he just singing and not focusing on his morning routine? Cole grinned as he lost himself in his thoughts of Kai, losing his focus on any prior worries.

Which included keeping himself on the other side of the wall separating them.

He did not notice that he was leaning back farther into the wall, his head and neck beginning to phase through. He only noticed it too late, and tried to flail his arms to pull himself back upright, but to no avail. He leaned back far enough through the wall that he fell backward into the bathroom, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Cole was silently thankful he didn't end up in a puddle, but the damp feeling of the ground hurt somewhat.

At first Kai had not noticed his intrusion, and was too busy washing his face with a cloth to see him, and was still singing. Cole, much against his better judgment, breathed a sigh of relief, but did not get up from the ground. He regretted the action as soon as it happened. Kai immediately froze, lowering the cloth from his eyes and shutting his mouth as he slowly turned to face Cole.

He threw the cloth against the sink as he screamed.

"Cole! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He backed away from the ghostly ninja, protectively gripping the edges of the towel wrapped around his waist.

"S-sorry, sorry! I was trying to stay on the other side, but I lost focus, and I fell through, and-"

"I don't care how you got in! Just get out!"

"Okay, I'm going!" He tried to phase through the wall, but only managed to bounce back off as though he were solid again. He banged on the tiles to see if his hands could make it through at least, but nothing happened. _Oh, so_ now _I can finally touch solid objects_ , he thought bitterly.

Kai backed up further against the wall, his towel beginning to slip down his hips. "Just use the door, dammit!"

Cole nodded and reached for the handle, but was dismayed to see the amount of water and condensation that had accumulated on the metal. "I-I can't, there's too much water on it! If I touch it, I'll evaporate like all the other ghosts did!"

Kai began to march over so he could open the door for him, but it was at that moment that his towel decided to slide off completely. It happened quickly enough that he couldn't grab it to hold it up, and Cole turned around to see Kai completely naked before him. Needless to say, if ghosts could blush, Cole would have been beetroot red.

The two ninja locked eyes, and Kai screamed again, retreating back against the wall as he tried to cover himself up; he didn't even think to grab his towel off the floor. His face was just as red as Cole's would have been. He glared at the black ninja as he angled the front of his body away from him.

"Quit staring at me!" he ordered as Cole's eyes wandered unwittingly up and down his body. He obeyed, somewhat reluctantly, and tried to focus on phasing back through the wall. His hands still banged against the surface of the door, and he grew more anxious as time went on.

Finally, his hands made it through, and he shot an apologetic look over his shoulder to Kai before he went back into the other room through the closed door. He tried to ignore that his gaze was met with hostility.

Cole collapsed onto the floor once he was all the way through, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. He did not hear Kai singing at all after that, and Cole guessed it was because of his intrusion. The memory of Kai's melodic voice still lingered, however, granting him some comfort after what had just happened.

Images of Kai filled his mind once more, and nearly lost himself in them again. Unfortunately, the memory of Kai being naked was still prominent, and soon more images - ones his mind decided to conjure up for him - began to crop up. He couldn't do much else other than stare wide-eyed up at the ceiling as more and more appeared.

He finally shook his head to clear away the images and rose to his feet, exiting Kai's room. He took one last glance at the breakfast dish on Kai's bedside table. _That's the last time I ever bring breakfast to him_.

* * *

 **Seriously though, Vincent Tong has such an amazing voice. It's so beautiful~**

 **Again, I like feedback :3**

 **Thank you Anonymousperson and Yes for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	40. Leadership (Cole x Lloyd)

**Request: Cole/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Guest, Epic Guest, zwepty033**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

It was around noon when Cole suddenly requested for Lloyd to leave the Bounty with him. He insisted that it was for a very important reason, something that would affect their team as a whole, but the others had interpreted it otherwise. As he led Lloyd away, he could hear Kai and Jay chanting about them going on a date in the woods and making loud, obnoxious kissing sounds all the while.

Though he did not say it out loud, Lloyd somewhat hoped it was true. Ever since his rapid aging several years before, he had admired all of the Ninja much more, but none so much as Cole. He admired the team leader for his strength and planning skills, but also for his confidence and bravery. His admiration soon led to attraction, and during the time when he trained to fight his father, Lloyd hoped Cole would see how much he'd grown mentally since aging up. His desperation to get him to notice him nearly drove him insane, and he almost gave up trying multiple times.

He always hoped he wasn't just infatuated with the earth ninja, though; he never wanted to stop feeling so fond of him. He would hate for such a love for Cole to end so abruptly. He did wish he never told his teammates about his crush on Cole, now that he was seeing their behaviour about it firsthand.

They stopped walking when they got to the edge of the Birchwood Forest. Cole turned to Lloyd with a grin. "I think this is a good spot for a private conversation, don't you?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Lloyd stammered, trying to slow his excited heartbeat. The mere thought of what Cole was going to say sent him into a bit of a frenzied anticipation.

Cole took Lloyd's hand - the mere contact nearly stopping his heart - and led him over to a rock to sit down. They sat close enough that their knees touched, and Lloyd hoped he had not gone red in the face.

"So, I guess you're probably wondering why we're talking out here and not in our rooms or anything," Cole began. "That question is pretty easy to answer. Have you seen our teammates? They're awful when it comes to eavesdropping!"

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point there." He guessed Cole thought he was nervous, and was now trying to make him feel more comfortable.

Cole smiled, reaching over to ruffle Lloyd's hair. "But getting back to the real issue... You know I'm the team leader, and I've basically been team leader ever since I first came to Sensei Wu. Honestly, I love it, and I'm really happy I could be in this position for you guys."

"You do have the best strategies," Lloyd agreed. "And you're good at keeping us all in line and making sure we focus on the main task." He secretly hoped his compliments were enough to be considered "dropping hints" at how he felt about Cole.

However, the earth ninja frowned. "That's...kinda the problem." His words became quieter, as though he were ashamed to be saying what he was saying. "When Zane 'died', we all basically broke. We let something like his sacrifice split us apart, instead of bring us together... _I_ let it split us apart."

"Hey, come on, don't blame yourself," Lloyd said, patting his knee. "Nothing like that has ever happened before, so it's no wonder we all took it really badly. He's here now, and we're stronger than we've ever been before, and that's all that matters."

"I'm supposed to be the one who keeps everyone together, though," Cole went on. "Our team nearly ended because I couldn't make sure we stuck together. I let something as petty as the love issue with Jay and Nya get to me. I could've killed him in our fight!" He looked away. "Right now, I don't deserve to be the team leader."

Lloyd frowned. "Don't blame yourself. Any of us could've ended up in the same boat as you."

"But _you_ didn't," he pointed out. "You managed to bring us back together. You tried to convince us that we had to move on and focus on the present. Lloyd, way back before the Tournament of Elements even started, _you_ were the leader I should've been."

Hesitantly, Lloyd took hold of both of Cole's hands gently. "Come on, stop putting yourself down. We all have our bad days, they don't last forever."

"My bad days have lasted for months, then." Lloyd could not find a way to respond to that, so Cole continued. "I'm not fit to be the leader anymore. If another issue like this comes up again, I know I won't be able to handle it properly." He took a deep breath. "So, that brings me to my next point..."

"Cole, if you're gonna say you're leaving the team, then I-"

"I want you to be the team leader in my place."

Lloyd simply stared at him, red eyes gradually growing wider. "What?" he asked, unable to form any other word.

"You basically took charge of the team when the rest of us were upset about Zane," he explained. "You handle bad situations unlike any of us. You keep us focused on the task at hand, and you're pretty tactical and come up with awesome battle strategies." Cole grinned. "Again, you're the leader I should've been."

"B-but there's still a lot I have to learn," he protested. "What if the others don't approve of it?"

"They'll understand my decision. Besides, it's only right that the Green Ninja, the chosen one, is the team leader, don't you think? I'm pretty sure people always get confused as to who's the leader, anyway. Now it'll be easier for them to know."

Lloyd wanted to protest more, but he could not find anything he could say to convince Cole otherwise. He sighed, then cracked a small smile. "If you're so sure this is the right thing to do, then okay. I'll accept this new position."

"I knew you would." Cole squeezed Lloyd's hands gently before getting up off the rock. "Well, let's head back to the Bounty and tell everyone the news."

At that moment, Lloyd remembered what he came there for in the first place. "Wait, so...you didn't want to tell me anything else? You just wanted to say I should be the leader?"

Cole pursed his lips and looked up in thought. "As far as I can remember... Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Lloyd felt his heart sink to his stomach, and he forced a smile. "No reason. You're right, though; we should head back."

He trudged behind Cole as they made their way back to the Bounty. Lloyd's hopes of Cole telling him he felt the same way had been all but shattered. He wondered what the others would say when they found out, whether they wouldn't care or would shun Cole for not saying anything pertaining to Lloyd's crush.

They were just a few feet away from where the Bounty was perched when Cole suddenly turned around with a grin. His emerald eyes focused on Lloyd intently. "I actually do have one more thing you should know."

"And what's that?" he asked, trying to mask his disappointment. He felt one of Cole's fingers dip down and tilt his chin up so they made eye contact. Without another word, Cole swooped down and pressed his lips firmly against Lloyd's, trapping his pale pink bottom lip in between his own.

Lloyd was caught completely off-guard by the action, but did not try to protest. It was just a simple kiss, nothing too intimate or sensual, just the gentle touch of their lips against each other. Lloyd felt his face burn from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. His arms were stuck to his sides, and he felt Cole's hands softly squeezing his shoulders as though to comfort him.

Once they separated, Lloyd was aware of the wolf-whistling coming from the top deck of the Bounty. He did not look, though. His eyes were glued to Cole's, which shone mischievously. Lloyd grinned up at him.

He knew.

* * *

 **I just find Lloyd ships to be really cute~**

 **Again, feedback is much appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Guest, Epic Guest, and zwepty033 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	41. Motherly (Chen x Clouse)

**Request: Chen/Clouse**

 **Requested by: Guest, Haruna, Sensei Who**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Clouse pushed the door to Skylor's bedroom open slowly with one hand, peering inside. Master Chen stood over her crib, cradling the small child in his arms while murmuring incoherent words to her. Though she was still young, Skylor was already looking more like her father than her mother, with bright red hair and light olive-toned skin.

The Serpentine War had ended years ago, and Chen and Clouse still resided on the island they dared to call their prison. With the exception of some islanders they frequently ran into - some of whom Chen thought would make good servants - the island was void of civilization. They suspected the people of Ninjago were instructed to never visit the island, as visitors from far away were just as rare as locals.

Naturally it was a surprise when a woman showed up one day claiming to be "researching the wildlife". Chen had fallen for her the minute he watched her using multiple elemental powers to conduct her research, and the two instantly began a passionate relationship. Clouse was unsure why, but the woman left several months after and never came back, leaving her baby behind with Chen. Thankfully Skylor was accepted as an inhabitant of the island easily, and Chen doted over her whenever he could.

Though the room was very quiet, Clouse entered anyway, the gaze of his master immediately turning away from the baby and to him.

"Keep quiet, Clouse," he whispered. "I am trying to get Skylor to sleep." He extended one finger to poke at her tiny hands. "She's had a long day, haven't you, sweetheart?" The baby cooed in response, and Clouse simply shook his head. He never knew what the appeal to children was, and never wanted any of his own, but apparently Chen was utterly smitten with Skylor.

"You have a letter, Master," he said. "From your wife. Apparently it has something to do with her elemental power? She believes that Skylor may have inherited it."

Chen nodded, a grin on his face. "I suspected as much." Turning away, he waved a hand. "Do what you wish with the letter. I, personally, would rip it apart, but you may feed it to your serpent. It does not matter to me."

Clouse raised an eyebrow curiously. "You don't want to read the letter your own wife sent you?"

Gently placing Skylor down in her crib and tucking her in, he chuckled. "Oh, Clousey-Clouse, I don't have a wife! She's just Skylor's mother. I never even got her a ring!" When Clouse continued to stare in confusion at Chen, the latter chuckled. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Ah, I know how it works, Master." Knowing Chen, he would likely twist the story into something so vulgar Clouse would be unable to forget about it for months. "I was merely under the assumption that you were married. I am glad I know otherwise."

"Oh? Why might that be?" Chen tapped Clouse's nose teasingly. "Are you in love with me, Clousey? I understand there are no others on this wretched island with us, but a servant falling in love with his master? Think of the scandals!"

Blushing profusely at his master's actions, Clouse batted his hands away. "It simply clears up the confusion is all."

It was true that he admired Chen above all others, and was very pleased when Garmadon left the island; he and the dark lord had constantly fought for attention, and it was no surprise that Chen favoured the eldest of the First Spinjitzu Master's sons. Having to fight for his master's attention had been rather tedious, and involved quite a bit of blackmail just to get back at Garmadon for stealing the attention that rightfully belonged to Clouse.

Surely that did not mean he held romantic feelings for Chen, right? Surely he just wanted his master's attention for no reason?

"But truthfully, Clouse, I am much happier without any women with us," Chen went on. "Surely I could use the ones already on this island as servants, but I am happy that for now it is just us." He suddenly wrapped his arms around Clouse in the tightest hug possible. "Besides, we're already like husband and wife!"

"Please don't call me that, Master."

Chen ignored him as he went on. "Think about it, Clousey. We share a room - sometimes a bed - you let me carry you all over the palace whenever I want to, and there is no one else around to tell us what to do!" He nuzzled the top of Clouse's head, making him squirm. "We're like a married couple!"

"But Master, you were the one who said our relationship was to be strictly platonic."

"Well, I make the rules on this island, and my rules state that I can break whatever rules I want to." Clouse rolled his eyes while Chen continued to cuddle him. "You're so cute when you care about my rules, Clousey-Clouse!"

They were both so preoccupied with what they were doing that neither of them noticed Skylor standing up in her crib. Using her tiny hands to grip the side to support herself, she watched as Chen continued to hug Clouse. She gave a shrill-sounding giggle, which finally caught their attention.

With a smile, she waved at Clouse. "Mama?"

Clouse felt his face drain of colour, and Chen laughed heartily, hugging him even tighter now. "See, Clouse? Even Skylor thinks you would make a perfect mother!" Clouse automatically reached for his ponytailed hair to raise it higher, to hide it from the young child, but Chen immediately stopped him. "Oh, don't try to take it out now! You look so much better with it!"

Chen finally separated from Clouse, walking over to Skylor to encourage her to go back to sleep. As he watched his former sensei soothe his child, Clouse thought back to the comments about his status as a mother of sorts. He did not think there was anything about his appearance that would suggest a motherly attitude, and he hated to even think of himself in such a position. But he soon decided to just leave the subject behind altogether. He knew how ornery Chen could get when he did not have his way, and he did not want his loyalty to be questioned simply for rejecting a label.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Chen lifted him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room and down the winding halls. Clouse was too shocked to fully understand what was happening, but did not fight against it. He could only guess what Chen would do if he resisted.

He was suddenly sat down in Chen's lap, and looking around he realized they had ended up in the throne room. He was about to stand up when Chen's arms tightened around him, hugging Clouse close to his chest.

Immediately Clouse began to struggle. As he spoke, he fought to keep his voice even. "Master, if you're wanting to make love now, I suggest we do it-"

"Oh, what a dirty mind you have, Clousey!" Chen scolded, tapping his nose once again. "I never get to spend any time with you now that I must care for Skylor. I thought we could just cuddle for a little bit. But if you truly want to take our relationship that far..."

"Ah, no. I am...happy with this for now." _For now,_ the words echoed in his mind. He began to wonder if he truly harboured romantic feelings for Chen, and if the feelings were returned. Sure, they were cuddling on a throne, but it was impossible to tell exactly what Chen was thinking. It could have been a romantic gesture, or just another one of his ways to tease Clouse relentlessly.

As Chen rested his cheek against the top of his head, a smile obviously upon his face, Clouse felt himself relax. Though he always had trouble understanding when Chen was joking around, the gesture felt far more romantic than anything. He breathed out slowly through his nose, shutting his eyes, happy for the closeness.

Perhaps there was more to their relationship than Clouse previously thought, after all.

* * *

 **I remember someone was talking about how cute it would be if baby!Skylor thought Clouse was her mother, so I just took that idea and ran with it.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Guest, Haruna, and Sensei Who for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	42. Long Distance Jealousy (Kai x Skylor)

**Request: Kai/Skylor**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Skylor walked up to the flashing "OPEN" sign hanging behind the window, shutting it off. She went back behind the counter, tightening the apron around her waist as she picked up a dirty plate. She scraped off the uneaten food into the trash can, rinsed it off, then placed it in the rack to be properly washed.

Just another closing time routine.

Now that she owned the family business, her working life had come to feel rather tedious. It was the same routine every day: Greet customers, serve customers, get yelled at by customers, say goodbye to customers, and close up for the day. At first, she thought she would get used to the routine, and she did. However, she did not expect to become utterly bored by it.

It was at these times that she wished she had taken Kai's offer of joining the Ninja to fight evil. She supposed it was much more exciting than sitting around in a noodle shop all day.

Skylor always dismissed the thoughts as soon as they appeared. She knew Kai would always keep in touch with her; they talked through text and video chat all the time. She even got to see some of the others when they interrupted their talks, which always embarrassed Kai to a rather adorable degree - in her opinion, anyway.

Even so, she certainly wished time and time again that she could see him up close soon. The silly pictures they sent of each other simply weren't enough, and the video chats never happened as frequently as they would have liked. Physically seeing him right before her eyes would be much better for the both of them.

Skylor was just beginning to put away the last dish into the rack when she heard the door open. Then, the sound of someone sitting down. She sighed. There was always that one customer who never read the closing times printed on the window.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed right now," she said without looking up. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Already? I just got here."

"The times on the window have always been there, and tonight we close at-" She paused when she realized just how achingly familiar the voice was. Looking up from the dish rack, her eyebrows raised when she saw who it was.

His hair was slicked back, very different from its usual spiky style, but she would recognize Kai anywhere. With a cheeky smirk on his face, dark brown eyes narrowed, it was unmistakably the fire ninja. Oddly enough, he was wearing a sleek-looking jacket and tie, complete with slacks. She had to wonder why Kai was dressed more for an awards show rather than meeting in a noodle shop, but she pushed the thought away. Just another one of his dorky antics, she supposed.

"See something you like?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the seat of the booth.

"Well, you look pretty hot," she said as she looked him up and down. A bright red blush flooded his face at that comment, but faded as she continued, "But there's one thing missing..."

Skylor walked around the counter and over to the booth where he sat, crouching down so she was eye-level with him. Smiling, she placed both her hands on his head and ruffled his hair wildly, ignoring him as he gave yelps of protest. His hair was very soft, and she couldn't tell if it was naturally that way or from the hair gel he used, but it didn't matter. Once his hair vaguely resembled what it normally looked like, she separated her hands from him and nodded.

"Much better."

Kai looked at his reflection in the side of the metal napkin dispenser on the table, then chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

Skylor took a seat across from him. "So, what brings you here? You're all dressed up, and I'm in an apron. Anything fancy that you're doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you would like it. I mean, we haven't gotten to talk much - especially not in person - so I thought, 'Why not surprise her?' Then I found this suit that I've never worn, and here I am." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's kinda tight, though, and the tag's really itchy. I guess that's why I've never worn it."

She grinned, sticking her hands under the folds of the jacket, snickering at his flustered expression, then slid the jacket off his shoulders. He looked odd without it, wearing only the red tie and white button-up shirt, but he certainly relaxed more.

"Better?" she asked.

Kai bit his lip, then looked away, a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah." He was quiet for a moment, before he murmured, "I honestly don't deserve you, Sky."

Raising an eyebrow at the new nickname, she stood up and sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. It shook slightly, and she rubbed her thumb over the surface soothingly. "What do you mean by that? Am I not good enough for you?" She was only joking about the last part, but the smile fading from his face worried her.

"Of course not! You're amazing!" Her eyes widened at his outburst, then he settled back down. "... Sorry. It's just...you're so nice all the time, you flirt with me so much that I can't even talk, and whenever I'm with you I just feel..." He shrugged. "...out of place, I guess."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, you pretend like I didn't almost kill you way back during the Tournament. Twice."

Skylor patted his shoulder gently. "You were being corrupted one of those times, though. You weren't thinking straight. You were even trying to stop yourself."

Kai frowned. "Doesn't excuse the fact that I still feel jealous about not being the Green Ninja... I know that probably sounds stupid and immature, but..."

Before he could continue to criticize himself, Skylor went on. "And you seem to be pretending like I never betrayed you. I could've had you, and pretty much all of your friends, killed if I wanted it." She touched a hand to his cheek. "Besides, it's okay to feel jealous sometimes. I mean, I'm always feeling a little envious that you guys get to go out and fight crime while I stay here serving noodles."

Kai chuckled, leaning into her hand. "If it helps, the option's still out there."

"I'll keep thinking," she replied with a wink. "But I don't hold any of that stuff against you. It's completely natural to be jealous of someone or something, so stop trying to tell yourself that it isn't." She giggled. "Besides, there's plenty of things you're good at."

"Like what?"

"You're strong, brave, you care so much about your friends it's almost unreal..." She shuffled closer, smirking. "...you're hot, but also very adorable."

At those last words, he shuffled in his seat as his smile grew wider. His cheeks began to turn a shade of light red once more. "Okay, okay, I get it." After a pause, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Tell me more."

Skylor laughed, then took a hold of his tie to yank him in for a kiss. His lips were always soft, and she wondered whether it was natural or if he put on layers and layers of lip balm before. Turning their heads so the tips of their noses were not touching, she noticed he kept his eyes open the entire time, even when she herself had closed hers. To her, it did not matter whether it was from surprise or not; she found it endearing all the same.

Once they separated, she murmured. "You're the best little egomaniac I've ever met."

As if to live up to her words, Kai scoffed dramatically. "Of course I am! Who else would be?"

They continued to talk into the night, and Skylor nearly forgot the restaurant was supposed to be closed at that point. Of course, she knew that with Kai there with her, she would have just turned the lights off and slept in one of the booths if she could. Instead, he ended up helping her lock up for the night, then whisked her away to spend more time together.

They may not have had the chance to get together in person often, but neither forgot those rare, precious times.

* * *

 **Even if I absolutely adore Greenflame now, I still really love Kailor~**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	43. Someone New (Morro x Kai)

**Request: Morro/Kai**

 **Requested by: DementedDesiresofMusic, KaiIsGreat**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

Morro walked Lloyd's body into the cage they had prepared just in case he ever had to leave him. The ghost relaxed himself, separating his influence from Lloyd's mind, peeling himself out and away from the green ninja's body. His spectral limbs pulled out of Lloyd's more solid ones, and soon he was free once again. He heard Lloyd give a sharp intake of breath, before he collapsed to the floor of the cage with a thud.

"Wh-why..." Morro turned at the sound of Lloyd's voice, smirking as he watched him curl up to keep warm. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"I just have to pay someone a little visit," Morro murmured. "I'll be back in a little while, runt." He chuckled at Lloyd's scowling expression, then phased out of the cage and drifted over to Soul Archer nearby. "Keep an eye on him. I don't want him getting away while I'm gone."

Morro set out from Stiix, travelling a long way to where the Destiny's Bounty was located. While he did so, he worked out his plan. He would have to catch this ninja off-guard, possibly in his bedroom; he couldn't meet up with him while he was around the others. He would have to make sure this ninja wouldn't escape from him, so keeping the windows and doors locked would be preferable.

Not only that, but he couldn't just possess him right off the bat; there would be far too much resistance for Morro to possess him fully. For once in his afterlife, he would have to act somewhat charming to lull this ninja into a sense of security. He'd have to tell this ninja what he could do for him.

 _This is gonna be fun,_ Morro thought with a chuckle.

The enormous ship soon came into view, and Morro hurried to where it was perched on the mountaintop. He walked around it, eyeing it to figure out where Kai's room would be. Remembering what he'd seen in Lloyd's memories, Morro walked back around in the opposite direction, then touched his hand to the side. Grinning, he phased through.

He ended up in a room with a red colour scheme. Morro scoffed, knowing he made it to the right place. Looking around to ensure no one was looking, he tiptoed over to the window, shutting and locking it so no one could get in or out. Then, he crouched in the corner beside the door. Once Kai came in, his plan would be set into action at last.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. He forced himself into the corner as the door opened, and Kai walked in. He was buttoning up his pyjama shirt, eyes half-closed with exhaustion. As the fire ninja's back was turned, Morro crept over to the door to shut and lock it. He immediately caught Kai's attention, smirking as the brunet whipped around with wide eyes.

Kai swiftly moved for the window, struggling to undo the lock as Morro crept up behind him. One hand clamped over Kai's mouth, while the other grabbed him by the torso. Morro dragged him away to the wall, shoving him up against the wood and putting his hands on either side of Kai's body to prevent him from escaping. It didn't really matter; Kai appeared to be frozen in fear.

"Hello," Morro said, his grin not faltering.

"What're you doing here?" Kai demanded, the tone of his voice indicating he was struggling to stay calm. "What do you want? Where's Lloyd?"

Morro clicked his tongue. "So many questions. Not even a 'hello'." As Kai glared, Morro leaned in closer. "I'm here to talk about your beloved Green Ninja."

"Lloyd."

"Whatever. Look, he's very, very annoying. It's always, 'I need to eat', or 'I need to drink', or 'Release me'. It gives me a headache just remembering it. Unfortunately, I can't exactly get rid of him because I need the body of a Spinjitzu Master to be able to reach the Realm Crystal."

"Well, then it sucks to be you," Kai replied, his voice shaking as he attempted to maintain his strong front. "Thank you for stopping by, but-"

Morro kneed him in the stomach, chuckling as Kai winced. "I wasn't finished. Anyway, I eventually realized I didn't specifically need Lloyd to find the Realm Crystal." He lifted one hand to lay a finger on the tip of Kai's nose. "That's where you come in. I think he misses you the most. Not really sure what you are to him, but I don't really care, either."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to take me to see him, or...?"

Morro winked. "In a manner of speaking. I saw his memories, you know." Kai visibly tensed at that, and the ghost snickered. "I know how jealous you are that he became the Green Ninja and you didn't. You nearly killed him just so you could be the most powerful person in all of Ninjago!"

"That wasn't me," he retorted. "It was that stupid staff that made me say those things."

"But those words couldn't have come from nowhere, could they? You're just too afraid to admit your jealousy." Morro moved his ghostly hand down to caress Kai's cheek. "But I understand completely how you feel. We have a lot in common in that sense. But unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit that I should've been the Green Ninja instead of that brat."

Kai scrunched up his nose, looking as if he wanted to slap Morro's hand away. "I'm still not following."

Morro rolled his eyes. "I need to possess someone new. Someone who'll actually agree with me when I say I want the Green Ninja gi. Someone who won't object to offing Lloyd just so I can get it. Someone like, say..." His grin widened, showing off his teeth. "...you?"

Kai glared ferociously back at him; for once the nervous light in his eyes was gone. "There is nothing you can say to convince me to kill my friend!"

"Come on, be realistic, Kai. Don't you still feel upset that you were overlooked by your own Sensei? Don't you still wish that you were the strongest warrior in all of Ninjago?" He gripped Kai's chin forcefully. "You can't lie to me. In fact..." He started to chuckle as Kai gulped. "I could just possess you right now, see into your thoughts, and prove it. Want me to do that?" He slowly moved his left hand to Kai's right hand, letting himself sink into Kai's body.

He started feebly struggling under Morro. "No!" Morro slapped his hand over his mouth again to prevent him from crying for help. Unfortunately, they had made too much noise already.

"Kai? Is everything okay in there?"

It sounded like the girl's voice to Morro, and he groaned in frustration. Throwing Kai onto his bed, he glared down at him. "Don't think this is over, Kai." Turning back to the wall he came in through, he turned his head to wink at the fire ninja. "Think it over, okay? You might not get another chance at having power like Lloyd's."

He phased through the wall of the Bounty, then hurried away before anyone could see him. From the looks of things, he was in the clear, but still urged himself to get back to his hideout in Stiix. While he ran, he couldn't help but think through everything that had just happened with a twinge of annoyance.

 _Looks like for the time being, I'm stuck with the little blond brat..._

* * *

 **My apologies for being a bit late! It's been a very busy week, and it still is :c**

 **BUT I SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE THESE! EVEN IF I END UP BECOMING EVEN MORE SLEEP DEPRIVED THAN BEFORE!**

 **Anyway, feedback is always nice :3**

 **Thank you DementedDesiresofMusic and KaiIsGreat for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	44. Couple In The Mist (Ash x Nya)

**Request: Ash/Nya**

 **Requested by: DeliciouslyDangerous1, NinjagoRose, ninjagolover14**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Nya walked through the park slowly, her gaze shifting left and right among the trees. She heard a faint rustling to her left, and her eyes followed suit, only to find another bush. She continued to creep forward, a smile playing on her lips.

She wasn't on a mission; her attire of a red sweater dress, black leggings, and ankle boots would indicate that easily. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing or where she was going, but if any of them found out, they would not have let her leave.

Kai would especially be against it, considering who it was she was meeting up with. Nya knew her brother had mostly grown out of his "overprotective" attitude over the past few years, but he still had instances of it. Sometimes he would grow wary of where she was going, especially if she said she would be out for more than a few hours.

She appreciated her brother looking out for her and making sure she was safe, but in this specific case, she almost wished he did not care what she was doing. It would certainly make things easier on her end.

Another faint rustling was heard behind her. Nya whipped around, but could not see anyone. However, she did see a puff of smoke very briefly. She smirked, and leaned back with her hands behind her. She whistled loudly, all while looking up at the sky, where the sun was barely peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Where, oh where, could he be?" she asked out loud. "I certainly don't know! I hope this doesn't mean I have to go home...!"

Just out of the corner of her eye, she saw another puff of smoke, and she turned her head in time to see Ash standing beside her. Her boyfriend's crooked smirk was a welcome sight, and she found herself once again entranced by his narrowed, smoky-grey eyes.

"Found you!" she announced, then sprang from where she stood to tackle him in a hug.

He was faster, however, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke as quickly as she jumped at him. She stumbled forward when she landed, but he appeared behind her soon enough and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards his chest. He snickered into the back of her neck, then layered kisses against her skin. She squeaked and giggled, moving her hands down so they were on top of his.

It was just another one of their dates; Ash would text Nya - he could not call her since he technically could not speak - and she would go to wherever he was. She would search for him, and once they found each other, they would merely cuddle in some secluded area of their choosing. Nya adored these dates, since it meant not having to necessarily be in public most of the time.

"You're lucky I wasn't followed this time," she said as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "Last time I almost got caught as soon as I was leaving. I couldn't find anyone today, thankfully." She looked around at the trees surrounding them. "Of course, we _could've_ just made some kind of fog cover."

He turned her around, raising an eyebrow curiously. She giggled at his confounded appearance before explaining further.

"You're the Master of Smoke, and I'm the Master of Water. You can make smokescreens anyway, so if I combine my powers with yours, we could create a fog cover so no one can see us." She grinned. "Wanna try it out?"

He stared at her for a moment longer, before returning the grin and taking one of Nya's hands in his. He held out his other hand to release a dark cloud of smoke in front of him, which was immediately joined by a light spray of water from Nya's hand. Together, a whitish-grey mist was produced, which spread throughout the park area. The mist thickened, and the couple could barely see any further than two feet in front of themselves. With the mist continuing to spread out and surround them in a pale glow, they huddled closer together.

"Kinda sucks that Kai doesn't like you that much, Ash," Nya murmured. "We wouldn't have to keep this so secret otherwise."

Ash sighed, reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through Nya's hair. His other hand was wrapped around her waist, gently tracing circles against the lower portion of her back. She then chuckled again, pulling back to look up at him.

"It doesn't matter to me, though. He can think whatever he wants."

She stretched up on her toes, eyes closed and lips pursed. Ash wasted no time in swooping down to claim her lips with his own, using the hand on the back of her head to pull her even closer. She slowly breathed through her nose as they kissed, throwing her own arms around his neck. At that moment, neither of them cared if anyone they knew saw them. In fact, as far as Nya was concerned, she hoped someone saw them if only to make them envious of their relationship.

"I knew it!"

Of course, she did not expect an interruption to come so soon. Nya and Ash quickly parted in surprise, turning their heads this way and that to see who had spoken. Through the thick mist, Nya could just make out a familiar silhouette, then groaned as Kai came into view.

Her brother scowled at them, but mainly at Ash. He folded his arms across his chest. "I knew you were seeing someone, and I'm totally okay with that, but I was honestly hoping it wouldn't be _this_ guy!"

"Yeah, I get it, he fought you in the Tournament, we all remember the story," Nya said, glaring defiantly at him. "My question is, how did you find us? When I left the Bounty I couldn't find anyone."

"Like I said, I knew you were seeing someone," he explained. "I just kept an ear out for when you would be leaving today, and made my way into the city to keep an eye out for you."

"So you've been spying on me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You call it spying, I call it making sure this idiot doesn't do anything bad to you." Kai made sure to direct a glare in Ash's direction, who simply returned it with a sly grin.

"Ash wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Nya protested. She turned around to look at him. "Right?" Ash agreed with a nod of his head, wrapping his arms protectively around Nya to emphasize it.

Kai looked like he wanted to say more, but he simply gritted his teeth as his hands balled into fists at his sides. He grumbled the words when he finally spoke again. "Fine. If you want to be with the guy who was nothing but trouble for me, then go ahead." He gave an exasperated sigh, then glared once more at Ash. "You better not be an idiot."

Once Ash nodded earnestly, Kai whipped around and stormed back the way he came. Nya sighed, surprised by how quickly her brother had come and gone. She wondered if he truly was as angry as he was letting on, or if his competitive attitude with Ash was simply getting in the way of his common sense.

"Well," she finally breathed. "Now that that's over..." She slowly turned back around, grinning as Ash's hands slowly drifted down to rest on her hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. "...where were we?"

* * *

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG I HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF SCHOOL STUFF**

 **And I apologize for how rushed this ending may feel, I tried very hard and wanted to update today |D**

 **Not going to say when I'll update next because I don't want to jinx anything!**

 **But thank you DeliciouslyDangerous1, NinjagoRose, and ninjagofan14 for requesting this ship! Stay tuned!**


	45. Acrophobia

**Request: Platonic Cole/Nya**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

After the battle against Chen, the Ninja decided as a group that some time for relaxation was in order. Going to Mega Monster Amusement Park was the favourable option, considering they had not visited it for a long while. Lloyd had never gone on the rides - which he was still determined to do, even as a teenager - so it was only fair that they went.

Of course, once they made it through the crowd of park-goers to an open space, their next order of business was making sure everyone was together. They knew Zane had stayed back with Wu and Misako, but there was still one person who was unaccounted for.

"Does anyone know where Nya is?" Cole asked, stretching up on his toes to see if he could find their samurai teammate anywhere. The people milled around them so quickly it was difficult to spot anyone who looked even remotely like Nya.

Thankfully, Nya came running towards them out of the crowd, muttering a quick apology to a startled man as she accidentally pushed past him. She smiled. "Sorry, I got a bit lost. It's so busy today, it was hard to find you all at first."

Jay grinned. "Well, we're all together now, so it's fine." He then turned to Lloyd. "So, what's the plan for today, huh?"

"Well, obviously I wanna go on all of the rides," Lloyd replied, looking around at the various attractions. "Or at least anything that isn't too kiddish. Then I want to find something to eat. People say that no food at any other amusement park is as good as the stuff found here."

"Food _after_ a ton of rides?" Kai asked teasingly. "I doubt any of it'll stay down for long!"

"Please, I'm the Green Ninja. I've faced death multiple times, so doing something like this will be no sweat." He turned to Cole. "You gonna come with us?"

At first, Cole appeared as if he was about to say yes, but then hesitated. He looked away momentarily, his hands folded in front of him and his thumbs twiddling. Nya raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why he was suddenly anxious.

"No, I think I'll stay behind," he finally replied. "I mean, I'll be around the park, but you guys can go on the rides without me." Jay, Lloyd, and Kai seemed to notice his odd behaviour as well, all three of them sharing a confused glance.

"Well...okay, if that's what you want," Kai said. "But are you really just gonna wander around all alone? I mean, who knows? You could get mugged with all these tourists around." Lloyd elbowed him in the stomach at that, causing him to yelp. "What? I'm serious!"

Nya gave them a reassuring smile. "I'll stay with him if that's okay with you guys. I'm not all that interested in going on most of the rides you guys like, anyway."

There was another short moment of silence, but they seemed to appreciate Nya's suggestion a bit more. Once that was settled, they agreed to meet in the same area in a couple of hours, when they would be deciding on a place in the park to go to for food.

As the three of the Ninja left, Jay called over his shoulder, "Hey, Cole! No funny business with Nya either, okay? I might not hate you anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't find out if something goes down between you two!"

Cole chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Once they were out of sight, Cole turned to Nya. "To think, after all this time, he still thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him."

She shook her head, trying to stifle a laugh. "He might be a little paranoid, but at least he's not constantly out to get you now." She looked around at the attractions. "So, where do you want to go?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Anywhere you want to go is fine."

She tapped her chin, thinking of what attractions she could remember from the last time they came. They could play some of the games and win something for Lloyd, or they could simply find some place to sit down until the others got back. However, it was at that moment that she remembered Cole's refusal to go with the others, which gave her an idea.

She turned her attention to the Ferris wheel in the distance, grinning. "I think just the two of us should go on a ride together." She pointed at it when he looked at her curiously. He visibly gulped before replying.

"The Ferris wheel? But won't they be there, too?"

"Nope, Lloyd thinks it's boring. So I think it'll be a nice thing for us to do as friends, don't you?"

He didn't answer right away, but Nya could tell he was nervous about agreeing. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, sounds like fun." His voice cracked slightly on the last word, but Nya paid no mind to it.

~o~o~o~o~

Cole was squeezed in next to Nya on the bench in the gondola, and they were about halfway up when she realized how nervous he appeared. His leg bounced up and down, and his hands seemed to be gripping his pant legs for dear life. When she dared to look up at his face, he was staring out at the park below them, his mouth a stiff, straight line.

Nya put a hand on his shaking knee, startling him a bit. "You doing okay?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You've been on edge ever since we got here. If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Cole gave her a shaky, yet reassuring smile. "I know. But I promise you, I'm totally-"

He stopped speaking when the gondola stopped moving. His brow furrowing, he looked outside to see that they were at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Nya looked out as well, feeling a bit of a thrill upon seeing how high up they were.

She shuffled in her seat slightly. "I guess we won't be coming back down for a while, huh?" She meant for the comment to lighten the mood a bit, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

When she shuffled, the gondola shook ever so slightly, which had caused Cole to gulp and stall all movements, including his erratic leg-shaking. Her comment had only made things worse, as he now seemed to shrink against the side.

Nya scooted closer to him. "Do you wanna tell me what's going on now? Trust me, you've got loads of time to explain."

He took a deep breath, then looked at the ground. "You'll laugh at me."

"You know me better than that, Cole. Tell me what's up."

"Well, I..." He looked outside again, then finally brought his green gaze to her face. "...I kinda...have a..." He trailed off into mumbling, far too quiet for her to hear. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I-I have a fear of..." He hung his head in defeat. "...heights."

She smiled gently. "Is that all? You could've just told me, instead of acting like this didn't bother you, you know."

"I couldn't tell _them_ that, though. It was the reason I didn't want to go with them in the first place. If they find out that I stayed back all because of this stupid fear..." He groaned. "What kind of a team leader will they think I am?"

She put her hand on his shoulder to rub it comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll understand. We've been together for this long, so why shouldn't they?" With a short laugh, she added, "Besides, you're the Master of Earth, so a fear of heights actually makes sense. Surely they'll see that."

Cole smiled at her, and she was happy to see that finally it was not wavering. However, his hands still clung to his pant legs, and she sighed.

"Do you want to hold my hand until we get back down?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "That'd be nice, actually." His hand was a bit larger than hers, and the skin was slightly calloused, but Nya did not mind. His shaking slowed, and was very slight once the gondola began to move again.

Once they reached the ground and exited the gondola, neither had noticed that they were still holding hands. Cole was still shaky, and walked with a bit of a wobble out of nervousness, but Nya was there to keep him steady. In fact, most onlookers could have mistaken them for a couple with how close they walked together.

Which unfortunately acted against them when they arrived back at the open area, where Jay began to chase Cole down for "breaking his promise", despite Cole's loud and insistent protests.

* * *

 **I do not wish to see any hate towards Cole/Nya in the reviews. Just going to say that now, because this is platonic stuff, not romantic stuff.**

 **But other feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this! Stay tuned!**


	46. Technical Difficulties (Zane x Jay)

**Request: Zane/Jay**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

The wooden door creaked as Zane entered the dingy motel room. He spotted Jay sitting in an old chair not too far from where he stood, the blue ninja beckoning for him to sit down with one hand. With a grin, Zane strode over to Jay, sitting down on the shag-carpeted ground in front of the latter.

The Ninja were lucky the people of Stiix allowed them to stay one night at the motel. Now that they knew where to find the other Scroll of Airjitzu, it would be much easier to plan their next course of action for the next day.

"All right, Zane," Jay said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's take a look at your voice processor." Jay's hands touched his back, but then he chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, right, almost forgot... You'll have to take your gi off so I can get a better look."

Zane complied, unclipping the robe and letting it slide off his shoulders and onto the ground. Grinning, Jay opened his back panel and peered inside. He probed through the tangle of wires, making Zane fidget slightly, until he found the small panel deeper inside. He pried it open, looking at the various switches and wires connected to each different port.

"Okay, I'm gonna get started now," Jay told him. "If I ask you to say something, just say whatever comes to your mind first. It'll help me know if it's working. Also, if I accidentally hurt you, just say so. Got it?"

"esruoc fO," Zane replied. "kcul uoy hsiw I." He sighed, seemingly aware of how unintelligible he sounded.

Jay stared at him, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, but then groaned. "Yeah, we _really_ need to get started."

In all honesty, Jay had no idea what any of the switches or cords would do. Considering how different Zane's "Titanium" form was from his original design, both internally and externally, he was almost completely unfamiliar with it. On many occasions, Zane offered to let Jay examine his inner workings, and would explain what every different piece of circuitry did. However, most of these were simply times when Jay would gush over how cool everything looked.

For once, Jay himself wished he hadn't talked so much. In fact, he felt almost nervous about touching anything. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Zane, but he also didn't want Zane to talk backwards for the rest of his life.

He sighed, shoving away his worries as he got to work. He unplugged a dark blue wire from its port, then a red wire, in order to switch the places they were plugged into. Then, he flipped one of the switches to the opposite direction.

"How're you holding up, Zane?" he asked. "Did anything change?"

Zane turned his head to look at him. "Ah certainly hope so. Ah reckon yer tryin' yer hardest there."

Jay gulped. "Yep, that's not right." He flipped the switch again, then unplugged a black wire, followed by a yellow and a white one, and switched where they were plugged into. He flipped another two switches, and debated on turning the other switch on again, but decided against it. "How about now?"

"Darling, I am beginning to feel rather strange right now," Zane drawled, his voice now carrying a much higher pitch and more feminine-sounding tone than before. "Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to fix my voice."

" _Definitely_ not right," Jay said, unplugging all of the wires he had swapped around, only to plug them into every different port that he could see. He flipped every switch back again, and flipped the ones at the very bottom and very top of the column of switches. Taking a deep breath, he asked again. "Now?"

Zane's only response was a glitchy-sounding scream, so loud that Jay had to hurry to cover his ears. He carried on for about fifteen seconds, which surprisingly did not alert anyone outside, before his screaming finally quieted down. Ears still ringing, Jay uncovered them and turned his attention back to the wires and switches.

"Maybe the wires had nothing to do with your voice getting messed up," he wondered out loud as he unplugged every cord again, struggling to remember the original ports they were plugged into. "Maybe it's just the switches that got messed up..."

However, while plugging one of the cords back in, Zane flinched, giving a short gasp and jerking backwards against Jay's hands. Now worried that he did something wrong, Jay got off his chair and crouched so he could see Zane's back easier.

He did not realize he accidentally flipped a switch outside of the voice panel during the commotion.

"Sorry, Zane!" he said with a wince. "I didn't think anything would happen if I plugged it in there. Let me just look again..." He was stopped when Zane reached around to close the voice panel, and subsequently the entire back panel.

Zane turned around completely, and Jay saw that his eyes were half-lidded and the corners of his mouth were turned upward into an adoring grin. Before Jay could ask if he was okay, he was immediately engulfed by Zane's arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer into a tight hug.

"Oh, Jay, thank you so very much," Zane purred. "I do not know how I could ever thank you for trying so hard to fix my voice." His voice _sounded_ like it was back to normal, but there was still something different about the way he talked.

Jay could barely breathe with how tightly he was being squeezed. "Y-you could start by l-letting me go?"

"I could never do that, Jay! No, no, no!" Zane began to nuzzle Jay's neck, the cold metal of his nose making the redhead flinch slightly. "You are much too soft and cute for that. I must keep you protected!"

"Soft? Cute? Zane, you aren't making much sense." Jay tried to squirm one arm out of Zane's grasp, but that only seemed to make the hug tighter. "Zane, let me check you out again, I think I might've hit something by accident."

"Oh, Jay, I feel great! Better than before, even!" Zane started to kiss Jay's neck, which only made Jay more determined to squirm out of his grasp.

Before he could say anything else, Zane stood up, taking Jay up in his arms and cradling him in the process. The nindroid waltzed him over to one of the beds, lying down on his side with his arms still wrapped around Jay.

"It feels very nice to cuddle you like this, Jay," he murmured into his ear.

Blushing profusely, Jay muttered back, "Yeah, that's easy for you to say." In spite of the awkward situation he now found himself in, he inched closer to Zane's chest. "I guess I'll just have to keep working on your voice tomorrow."

"But I am fine, Jay," he protested. He brought one hand up to the back of Jay's head, tucking it under his chin so they were even closer than before. "I do not ever want to let you go."

Squirming one last time, Jay finally gave up with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, that's kind of the problem."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! :D**

 **I hope you all have a lovely day today, no matter what you celebrate!**

 **Also, feedback for this chapter would be lovely :3**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	47. Gift Of Thanks

**Request: Platonic Morro/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: FirstFandomFangirl, Angel Star Ninja**

 **Warnings: Slight suicidal implications**

* * *

Lloyd hurried down the busy street, trying to weave his way through the crowd while keeping the plastic bag in his hand intact. He looked down at his phone briefly to check the time, gripping it tightly so it wouldn't fly out of his grasp if he was jostled. The time read 4:32. Gulping, he shoved it back in his pocket and urged his legs to go faster.

Now that the incident with Morro and his army of ghosts was finally over, Lloyd decided that the others deserved a proper "thank you" for doing what they could to save him. He did not feel like simply saying so would be enough, so he decided that buying them gifts would be best.

Unfortunately, he forgot how much money they had lost during the battle, and could only afford to buy everyone, including himself, scarves from a thrift store. He hoped they wouldn't focus too much on the price, which was only about two dollars for each one, and would instead focus on the thought put into it.

He wanted to be back on the Bounty before they began making dinner, when everyone would be busy, and with the time being as it was, he had to hurry.

As Lloyd rounded the corner, he did not pay attention to who might be coming his way. Another person slammed roughly into him, catching him off guard and shoving him onto his back. He landed on the pavement with a thud, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. He was thankful that his phone was in his front pocket rather than the back, but he could not longer feel the plastic bag in his hand.

Through blurry eyes he felt around for his bag, and was just barely able to see that the person who ran into him was on the ground as well. The other man let out a groan as Lloyd finally found his bag. While he felt around inside it to make sure every scarf was accounted for, he heard the man shuffle, as if he was getting up.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snapped. "You'll end up hurting some-" He abruptly stopped speaking and, curious to understand why, Lloyd turned around. His breath caught in his throat as he saw who it was.

The green turtleneck under a beige jacket, coupled with steel-grey pants could have belonged to anyone. However, what caught Lloyd's attention immediately was the man's shoulder-length black hair with a green streak running down one side. He was not surrounded by the ghostly aura, and his skin was no longer sickly-looking, but Lloyd could have recognized him anywhere.

Standing up shakily, and ignoring the irritated comments of the other people around them, Lloyd's eyes widened as he whispered the name. "Morro? That's you, isn't it?"

Morro flinched, as if he had just been burned by the mere sound of Lloyd's voice. Without uttering another word, he turned on his heel and ran as quickly as he could away from Lloyd.

"Wait!" he called after him, breaking into another run after his former captor.

Morro did not stop to look over his shoulder at Lloyd, instead focusing on shoving civilians aside so he could escape. Lloyd, unfortunately, was forced to do the same, muttering apologies left and right as he attempted to grab Morro. At one point he had the back of Morro's jacket in his grasp, but Morro yanked himself away, causing Lloyd to stumble. Still, they both kept running.

Eventually, Morro ducked into an alley, and Lloyd had to pivot on one foot just to do the same. It felt more like a cliché chase scene from an action movie than anything else, with Morro leaping over stray boxes and throwing trash cans in Lloyd's path, all of which were dodged.

It even felt cliché up to the point where Morro met a dead end, the former ghost turning to glare at Lloyd ferociously. Though Lloyd desperately wanted to get payback on Morro for nearly keeping him in another realm forever, as well as for everything else he did, something in him held him back.

"What do you want now, huh?" Morro spat. "You don't think you've humiliated me enough already? I'll fight you right here if that'll make you feel better!"

Hesitantly, Lloyd approached him, not thinking to step back even when Morro raised his hands in defence. Soon they were less than three feet apart, and Lloyd fought to keep his gaze level with Morro's.

"I'm not going to fight you," he said, his voice slow so Morro could calm down. "But I'm not going to let you get away, either."

Though the nervousness in his eyes was evident, Morro chuckled dryly. "Oh, look at the Green Ninja acting all big and tough now. You never seemed so fearless before. What, are your little ninja friends hanging around somewhere?"

Lloyd dared to take a step closer, and he could just barely see the air around Morro's hands shifting and distorting; clearly he still had his elemental powers. "How did you survive?" Lloyd asked. "Sensei said you died."

Morro looked taken aback by the question for a moment, but then he scoffed. "The Cloud Kingdom probably hates me. Probably rewrote my destiny to suffer in this world one more time." With another glare, he added, "And to be stuck with you again."

"Sorry you feel that way about me," Lloyd said. "But I did what I had to do. I hate to say it, but you were kind of a threat to life as we knew it."

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me?" Morro demanded. "You just wanted to rub your victory in my face even more? You wanted to remind me that I'm still the same failure I was when I was a kid?!"

"No!" The sudden change in the volume of Lloyd's voice caused Morro to throw a small gust of wind in his direction. Lloyd swayed for a moment, but he held his ground. "Sensei told me what you said before you died. How you can only save those who want to be saved." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you really want to die that badly?"

For a long moment, Morro did not answer. The expression on his face changed from enraged, to doubtful, to anxious, then finally to outright defeated. He sighed before he spoke.

"My actions are unforgivable. I nearly destroyed the world, I had to possess someone just to get what I wanted, and now I'm being punished. I'm not the Green Ninja, I don't have anyone close to being a father figure for me anymore, I'm stuck doing a job I hate, and now I'm being lectured by my greatest enemy. Worst of all, I'll never be forgiven for what I did, and I'll never be able to forget it." He stared Lloyd straight in the eye. "If anything, death would be a _gift_ at this point."

Morro hung his head, hands balled into fists at his sides. Lloyd stood silent for a while, the hand on the plastic bag loosening. With a sigh, he took another few steps forward, letting the bag go to land on the ground. He lightly placed a hand on Morro's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"You're wrong," Lloyd murmured. "You've done a lot of horrible things in the past, but it isn't too late for you to be forgiven." He made sure Morro met his eyes before continuing. "It's never too late to do the right thing."

"Look at you...still acting all high and mighty," he hissed, but it was not as hostile as anything he said before. "And just what would that be?"

"Apologizing to me and everyone else? It could give you a head start on it."

He received a glare from the former ghost, who folded his arms across his chest. Looking down at the ground, Morro muttered, "Sorry...for everything."

Lloyd forced a smile, obviously still not forgiving him; that would come in due time. "Thanks." He bent down to pick the plastic bag back up. "But you're not done yet."

"What? But I just-"

"I also said apologize to everyone else," Lloyd pointed out, forcing back a chuckle as Morro glared again. "But I'll make sure they don't beat you up." He finally gave a short laugh. "Much, anyway."

"For someone who's the Green Ninja...you can be horrible sometimes," Morro said. "I can respect that."

Lloyd waited for him to come closer, before an idea popped into his head. He dug around in the bag for his scarf, pulling out the length of soft, dark green fabric. He draped it over Morro's shoulders, loosely wrapping it once around his neck.

"Just take it as a gift, okay?" Lloyd said when he received a curious look. "For trying."

Glancing down at the scarf, Morro gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Thanks...I guess."

As they walked out into the streets, Morro kept lagging behind, as if he was wanting to turn back around at any minute. He soon asked, "Your teammates aren't actually going to attack me, are they?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Kai definitely will," he said thoughtfully. "And maybe Cole, Nya, Jay..." He frowned. "Well, I'll do my best to hold them off."

* * *

 **Oh, Morro. You poor, broken soul, you.**

 **Thank you FirstFandomFangirl and Angel Star Ninja for the request! Stay tuned!**


	48. In A Tree (Seliel x Skylor)

**Request: Seliel/Skylor**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: Yuri**

* * *

A cold breeze rustled through the treetops, pulling leaves too weak to cling to their branches off into the night. The light of the full moon dimly lit the cobblestone pathways winding through the tiny village and dense forest of Chen's Island. Leaves and other foliage from the forest carpeted the ground, silencing the scurrying of small animals.

For this, Seliel was grateful. She wouldn't want anyone to be alerted to her presence on the island, after all.

Upon asking Nya where Cole had gone off to, Seliel was told he had gone off to a distant island. Neither of them knew what for, but judging by the number of guards Seliel had seen patrolling the island, it was not for anything good.

It was difficult enough trying to see through the darkness of the forest, but trying to avoid the guards only added more of a challenge to finding Cole. Seliel had to both wander through the forest, as well as climb up into the trees whenever she heard or saw a guard.

She was beginning to near the edge of the forest, and a stone arch could be seen up ahead. Thinking she had finally found out where Cole was, she hurried along the covered pathway. She did her best not to make too much noise with the foliage surrounding her, so not to alert any of the guards.

However, once she had reached the very edge of the forest, she heard a rustling, one that certainly could not be from any animal. Thinking quickly, she whipped around and climbed up the nearest tree, perching herself on a high branch, thick enough that it would support her weight and more.

With a sigh, she leaned back slightly, not seeing any guards below her. _Must've been a false alarm_ , she thought. She was about to make her descent, until she heard both a rustle and a voice that nearly made her fall off the branch.

"Sneaking around after hours, huh?"

Bolting upright, she turned her head to the left, not seeing anyone. Upon turning to the right, however, she saw another young woman making her way up the tree trunk. In the moonlight, her bright red hair seemed to glow, standing out against her orange uniform. She hauled herself up onto the branch, sitting down next to Seliel and flashing a smile.

"And here I thought I was the only one with trouble getting to sleep," she continued. She looked Seliel up and down, her scrutinizing gaze making Seliel rather fidgety. "I don't remember ever seeing you in the Tournament, though."

 _Tournament? Is that what's going on?_ Seliel shifted slightly before she spoke. "I'm not a part of it. I'm just visiting."

"How did you get here? Very few people know this island even exists."

"I stowed away on one of the delivery trucks," she explained. "I thought it was sketchy at first, what with all the guards, but I guess this is for this...Tournament?"

Skylor nodded. "The Tournament of Elements. A time when every elemental master dukes it out to see who's the best." She winked. "I'm Skylor, Master of Amber."

"I'm Seliel, and I don't have an element," said Seliel with a grin.

"Well, Seliel, what brings you here? You said you weren't a competitor, so..."

"I'm looking for someone actually. Cole, the Master of Earth? Ever heard of him?"

Skylor laughed and nodded. "The guy who was always eating. Yeah, I've seen him around."

 _Always eating_ , Seliel wondered. _He never seemed that way before. What changed about him?_ She pushed the thought away to pry further. "Can you show me where he is? I've been meaning to talk to him."

"Well, I would, but he's long gone now," Skylor replied. She laughed again at Seliel's near-horrified expression. "I don't mean he's dead! He lost in his fight, so his time in the Tournament is over." She shrugged. "No idea where Master Chen sent him, though."

Seliel frowned and slouched slightly. "Oh... Really? That's too bad."

"What did you want to talk to him about?" Skylor asked.

"Well, not much, to be honest. I mean, we haven't exactly kept in touch for a few months and I was starting to get worried about him. But if he's really not here, then I guess I'll just head back home..."

Seliel was about to drop back to the ground when Skylor stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't leave right now, if I were you. There's too many guards out. I'd wait until morning." She angled her body more towards Seliel. "In the meantime... Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What?" Seliel asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno, tell me where you're from, what you do, and also where you got that awesome dye job." Seliel looked down at her hair when Skylor said that, smirking when she realized she had nearly the same shade of red as Skylor did, with the exception of the blue streak.

"Let's see... I come from the village of Nom, and I make my own smoke bombs to use when I fight. I'm also the village's protector, since I'm the only one who really knows how to fight."

Skylor raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So you fight with brains and brawn," she said. "Add in the beauty part, and you're the total package."

Seliel felt her face grow hot, and she looked away momentarily to regain her composure. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me."

"What would you say if I were? I know you talked about Cole and everything, so if you guys are dating, I'll-"

Seliel raised a hand to interrupt her. "No, we're not dating. We're just really good friends, that's all. But to answer your question, I'd say..." She scooted a bit closer, but still averted her gaze. "It's working."

Skylor smirked, then briefly looked around before placing her hand on top of Seliel's. "Well, we might have a bit of an opportunity to keep away from the guards. Want me to show you around the village here?"

"Only if you're sure we won't get caught," Seliel replied.

"Hey, if any of the guards try anything on you, I'll be there to protect you." There was a bit of a playful tone in Skylor's voice, and Seliel rolled her eyes. Before Skylor could lead the way down the tree trunk, Seliel put her hand on her shoulder.

"But...there is one thing I want to try first. If you'll let me, that is."

Though Skylor looked sceptical for a moment, she nodded. Seliel bit her lip nervously, unsure why she was about to do this. With a deep breath, she leaned towards Skylor, and kissed her on the cheek swiftly before sitting stiffly once more. Seliel didn't dare look at her expression, afraid that Skylor would be angry over not being warned beforehand.

However, she soon heard a giggle. "Skylor and Seliel sitting in a tree," she sang, clearly trying to stifle another bout of laughter. Seliel turned to stare at her, but soon enough she was laughing, as well.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang the rest, a grin on her face.

Once Skylor helped her down the tree and into the tiny village, Seliel realized she had completely forgotten the main reason why she came to the island. However, it did not matter to her, since she was now in the company of someone she found much more interesting.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I've had a lot of English work to be done, so that took up most of my time.**

 **Also, though I am aware that a couple of episodes from season 6 has been released over YouTube, I'm not doing any oneshots with any characters from that specific season. This is mostly out of respect for people who don't want to see it until it's released in North America. I hope you guys understand :)**

 **Again, feedback for this oneshot is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	49. Falling In Love (Zane x Kai)

**Request: Zane/Kai**

 **Requested by: Anonymous, Arima Lucari, Pper**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai entered the living room, glaring up at a ceiling light as if it had committed an atrocity against his family. A stepladder nearly half his size was being carried in his arms. Once he was almost directly under the light, Kai put the stepladder down and pushed it slightly to the left, narrowing his eyes and frowning as he looked up at the ceiling. He pushed it again, this time to the right, then nodded to himself. He went up the four steps and reached up towards the ceiling light, fingers just barely connecting with the burnt-out bulb.

"What are you doing, Kai?"

The voice nearly made him shriek, and he momentarily lost his balance before recovering and turning in the direction of the speaker. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Zane, gazing at him curiously through icy-blue eyes. He was glad it was Zane that was with him, considering the admiration he had for the nindroid.

"Since Nya, Cole, and Jay went out into town, and Lloyd's busy with Sensei Wu and Misako with his whole Sensei-in-training stuff, you and I are here alone," he explained, as if Zane should have known. "I was gonna take this time to get some sleep, but then I noticed the bulb in here is dead, so now I'm changing it."

He could feel Zane's eyes still on him as he attempted to twist the bulb out of place. The stepladder beneath him wobbled slightly, but he ignored it and kept his balance for the most part.

However, Zane noticed. "I would advise you to be careful, Kai," he warned. "That stepladder does not seem very stable. You may not be up very high, but you could still hit your head if you fall."

Kai scoffed. "Zane, you worry too much. I know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm perfectly safe. I'm not as careless as you think-" He gasped as his fingertips slid from the bulb and he momentarily lost his balance, leaning backward as he attempted to regain his footing.

"I told you."

Once he was stable, Kai turned around to glare at Zane before giving another attempt. This time, he successfully unscrewed the lightbulb and handed it to Zane. Kai reached down into the box at the base of the ladder for a new bulb as Zane placed the old one on a nearby table. Kai stretched up on his toes to screw it in, trying to pretend as if his balance was not starting to lose itself again.

"Kai, if you need any help, then I will be happy to-"

"Zane, I'm perfectly fine, I can do this on my-"

He cut off as he completely lost his footing, flailing his arms around trying to recover. Zane was at his side in an instant, but Kai fell at the same time. Thankfully, the nindroid managed to catch him, falling backwards onto the ground with Kai in his arms, the fire ninja's eyes tightly shut. They landed with a loud clang, which immediately had Kai worried, even through his fall-induced daze.

Once his head was clear, Kai shakily pushed himself up, looking down at Zane in concern. "Are you okay?"

Zane's eyes soon opened, and he looked up at Kai with a reassuring grin. "I should be asking you the same question. You did fall and land on top of me, after all."

"Wait, wha-?" It was at that moment that Kai realized exactly what Zane was talking about. Despite landing on metal, Kai was fine, but it was the position they were in on the floor that made him gulp. His hands were placed on Zane's chest, their faces mere inches away from each other, and he was seated directly on top of Zane's hips with his legs splayed out at his sides. It did not help that Zane was staring back up at him innocently, as if there was nothing wrong.

Kai groaned. "Not again..." He quickly scrambled off of Zane, turning away so the nindroid was out of sight. He spotted the new lightbulb in a broken mess on the wooden floor and sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked as he, too, stood up. "You said 'not again'. Have you failed at putting lightbulbs in before?"

"No. Well, yeah, but that's not the point right now." Kai turned around so his body faced Zane, but he kept his arms folded over his chest and his gaze directed at the floor. His face lit up in a light shade of red as he spoke. "It's just really awkward whenever...you know, _that_ happens."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Whenever what happens?"

"You know, _that_. Whenever I fall and you end up catching me, or breaking my fall, or whatever. Don't you remember back at the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master when something like this happened? That got awkward really quickly for the both of us, right?" He hoped Zane would agree. Kai didn't want him catching on that he was slightly in love with him, after all.

Zane tapped his chin lightly in thought - Kai tried not to find the action endearing - before he answered. "I do not mind it. I feel like more of a protector when I am able to catch you. Also, you are very easy to catch since you are slightly shorter than the others, so you are easier to hold."

"Hey, don't bring my height into this!" Kai snapped, but he kept his tone from being too harsh. "A-anyway, don't you find it weird whenever you catch me and it ends up being kinda...I dunno, suggestive?"

He shook his head. "I find nothing wrong with such a thing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know...reasons," Kai said with a shaky smirk. However, judging from Zane's expression, and the fact that the nindroid was basically a walking lie detector, he was not buying it. He sighed. "Look, don't hate me for this but...it kinda feels awkward for me, because I..." He bit his lip, not wanting to admit his feelings so soon after what happened.

"... You love me?" Zane suggested.

Kai was about to protest, but he stopped himself short. "How...did you know? I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

"PIXAL scanned you, and informed me that your behaviour was very telling," he explained. He chuckled at Kai's glare. "I am flattered that you think of me in such a way, Kai."

"You don't think it's weird that I like you?" he said. "What about PIXAL? Is she okay with it?"

Zane nodded. "She has no qualms with us being in a relationship, if that is what you are saying." He laughed when Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "And before you say anything, I am indeed suggesting we be a couple."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I don't have to hide anything like that anymore." He looked up at Zane sheepishly, stepping closer and reaching out to take Zane's hand in his.

Zane caught him by surprise, however, when he suddenly lifted Kai into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and settling him in his lap. Kai sat up as Zane's arms tightened around him in a hug.

"What're you doing?" Kai asked, still muddled.

"Cuddling," he replied. "This is what couples do, correct?" Though his tone was light, Kai could detect a hint of sarcasm. He smiled as he rested his head against Zane's shoulder, his eyes beginning to slip shut. Memories of the times when he had landed on top of Zane came back as he sat in the nindroid's lap, almost wishing he could relive solely those moments.

"Yeah," Kai murmured. "This is what couples do."

* * *

 **Ah, the ice slide scene from "Grave Danger". Still one of my favourites XD**

 **Again, feedback is much appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Anonymous, Arima Lucari, and Pper for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	50. One More Chance

**Request: Familial Garmadon/Kai**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

All Sensei Garmadon really wanted was another chance to spend at least one day with Lloyd. All he wanted was to make up for all the lost time, the time when Lloyd was still a child - not the young man he had grown into mentally and physically - when Garmadon was corrupted by the evil in his veins and therefore unable to be with him.

So naturally he went to see Mystake again to get a batch of Yesterday's Tea. Like Tomorrow's Tea, it affected a person's age, but instead of age progression, it caused age regression. How young the afflicted person became depended entirely on how much of it they were exposed to. With that in mind, Garmadon decided on buying just enough so that Lloyd would become as young as physically and mentally one year old.

He himself had been banished to the Underworld before Lloyd reached that age, and he wanted to at least have a chance to see what exactly he was like.

Once the tea was brought back to the monastery, Garmadon had to make sure Lloyd was both alone, and unaware of what was about to happen. If he was honest with himself, Garmadon admitted it sounded a bit unnerving, but he felt it had to be done. How else would he be able to spend time with a young Lloyd properly ever again?

Another problem was the Ninja, who were also staying at his monastery. While he thankfully had no qualms with any of them anymore, he still had to ensure they were not in the way. He wasn't about to let them of all people stop him from being with his son again.

Garmadon eventually found himself at Lloyd's bedroom door, just barely open. He listened carefully for Lloyd's voice - peeking in would be too risky - before he heard a faint whistling from inside. Believing it was Lloyd, he pulled the small jar of Yesterday's Tea from his pocket, tugged the cork out, then threw it into his room, shutting the door to contain the magical blast.

He heard a surprised shriek come from inside the room, but Garmadon had known his son long enough to know it did not sound like his voice.

Once he was sure the tea had done its work, he pushed the door open, looking around for whoever screamed. His eyes made their way to a small bundle of red crouched on the floor beside the weapons rack on the wall. He inwardly groaned when he realized it was Kai who was affected by the tea instead. His red gi had changed into a little onesie, which Garmadon found rather cute in spite of the situation.

Baby Kai lifted his head off the ground, his hair still as unkempt as ever, and looked up at Garmadon with wide, glittering brown eyes. Sitting up unsteadily, he reached his tiny arms up for someone to pick him up, pouting and on the verge of tears.

Garmadon sighed, then bent down to lift and cradle him in his arms. Kai continued to stare up at him, as if unable to comprehend everything that was happening. At that point, Garmadon wondered if he even retained his memories up to that point.

"Do you...know who I am?" Garmadon asked gently, his voice quiet to avoid startling the baby.

Kai blinked owlishly, then reached a tiny hand up towards Garmadon's face. "Dada?"

He gave a sigh of relief, smiling a little. "I suppose I am."

Garmadon started to lightly bounce him up and down in his arms, eliciting tiny giggles from baby Kai. However, the scene was soon interrupted by the door creaking behind them, and Garmadon turned to see Misako standing in the doorway. Confusion lit her green gaze, but the corners of her mouth twitched upward slightly.

"I-I can explain, Misako, I just wanted to-"

His wife smiled. "No need. We'll talk about this later, once I go into town and find Tomorrow's Tea." As she turned, she looked over her shoulder to add, "And I would avoid letting the other Ninja know what happened to Kai."

The cooing child in his arms grinned at Misako, waving a chubby hand at her as if in farewell. She giggled, then left the monastery.

Garmadon relaxed once more, holding Kai close as he sat down at the foot of Lloyd's bed. Keeping the baby in his lap, he wiggled his finger for Kai to grab at. As the now-young fire ninja squealed in delight at this new game, his tiny hands grasping and curling into fists, Garmadon couldn't help but hope Misako would be back soon. Keeping Kai young for too long, and therefore out of everyone's sight, was incredibly risky. How long would it be until the others found out? He'd rather not answer that question.

Kai patted at Garmadon's large hand, pouting when the latter was lost in thought. Garmadon looked down and smiled warmly at him, lifting him up to hold him high above his head. He earned another shriek of delight from the baby.

 _I wonder if this was what Lloyd was like,_ Garmadon thought as he brought Kai down to cradle him in his arms once more. _I'll have to ask Misako_. In all honesty, Garmadon nearly forgot about why he bought Yesterday's Tea in the first place. Kai had completely distracted him from his own son.

He felt Kai grab onto one of his fingers again, gripping it with all his might. Garmadon was surprised to see such a look of determination in the baby's enormous brown eyes, but chuckled in spite of himself.

"For someone so hotheaded...you were certainly adorable as a child, Kai," he murmured, half to himself.

Eventually, Kai grew tired of playing and fell asleep in Garmadon's arms, his tiny mouth open to let drool escape down the side of his jaw. The sensei held him protectively close, wiping the drool away gently with one finger so not to wake him up. As he watched baby Kai sleep, he completely forgot about Misako and the Tomorrow's Tea. He instead wanted to keep Kai as a child, if only for one more day. If Lloyd couldn't be a child again, then Kai would do just fine.

"Uh, dad?"

The familiar voice made Garmadon stiffen, and he looked up to see Lloyd standing in the doorway. Kai remained asleep, thankfully, but his son's eyes were locked on the red bundle in Garmadon's arms.

Lloyd took a deep breath through his nose before he spoke. "You and mom promised you weren't having another kid."

* * *

 **I'm sorry these are always so late! Stuff keeps coming up! D:**

 **But hopefully I can get back on track soon, so that'll be good.**

 **Feedback is appreciated as always :3**

 **Thank you Anonymous for your request! Stay tuned!**


	51. Protective (Kai x Lloyd)

**Request: Kai/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Pen-Woman, NinjaMelissa, Guest, lovestarr, Tabby132, AwesomeAuthor13, Hi**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai only had to take three steps toward the doors of Sensei Garmadon's monastery, and already he could feel a chill running up his spine. He reached his hand out to knock on the door, then quickly withdrew it, clenching it into a fist at his side. Heat rose to his cheeks and ears, and he stepped away once more, taking several deep breaths through his nose.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly. He finally confessed his feelings to Lloyd, which were reciprocated, and they constantly met up in secret to exchange sweet hugs and kisses to no end. Once everyone discovered they were dating, Kai suggested they go on a date, and Lloyd was more than happy to agree.

But here Kai was, dressed in a white button-up shirt with a black vest over top, the look completed with a red tie, waiting at the doorstep for his senses to return. Though Lloyd had promised it would be a night they would both remember, Kai was fully aware of one issue in particular that would be difficult to get around.

 _Quit being such a chicken, Kai,_ he told himself. _Just knock on the door and say you're there to pick Lloyd up._ Nodding to himself, he stepped forward again and gave three firm knocks to the door. He immediately broke into a nervous sweat as he heard footsteps approaching.

The doors slid open, and the one thing Kai feared the most at that moment appeared before his very eyes. Sensei Garmadon.

There was no question that Garmadon was severely protective of Lloyd, even more so now that he was no longer evil. Kai wasn't about to ask if this protective nature extended to dating; he already knew the answer would be a resounding "yes".

His dark red eyes were narrowed in a stern gaze aimed at Kai. His mouth had stiffened into a straight line. "What can I help you with?" he said. The sound of his voice was enough to send an icy chill up Kai's spine once more.

Taking a shaky breath before clearing his throat, Kai spoke. "W-well, me and Lloyd have a date tonight, so, uh, I-I'm just here to pick him up." He mentally kicked himself for stammering so much. He cleared his throat again. "Is he ready?"

"Impatient as ever, and you say that while your hair is still incredibly messy," Garmadon remarked before stepping aside. "He's still upstairs with Misako. Come inside, and we can _chat_ while you wait."

Kai could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment when he heard those words. He had a feeling this "chat" would really end up being an interrogation. In all honesty, he should have expected it. He could only imagine the questions Garmadon would throw his way:

"When do you plan on bringing him back?"

"What will you be doing this evening?"

"How long have you been in love with him?"

Kai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Garmadon was still waiting for him to enter. Swallowing thickly, he swiftly walked in, hearing Garmadon shut the door before he walked ahead of Kai to lead the way to the kitchen.

He motioned for Kai to take a seat at the table, to which he obliged, wondering just how red his own face must have been. He attempted to calm himself down as Garmadon sat down at the other end of the table, trying to focus on anything other than his scrutinizing gaze.

"So, Kai," he suddenly said, making the brunet jump in his seat. "What is it exactly that you like about my son?"

Kai could feel his face burning. How was he supposed to answer that? "W-well, he's strong, smart, and courageous...uh..." He would have also mentioned how attractive Lloyd was, but he forced it back before he could say it. If he mentioned Lloyd's physical appearance, surely Garmadon would think he was shallow.

"I see." Garmadon directed his attention to the staircase to the left, and Kai followed his gaze. No Lloyd. Kai tried to force his leg to stop anxiously bouncing up and down. Lloyd would come down soon enough, he tried to convince himself.

"So when did you first fall in love with him?" Garmadon asked.

Another difficult question, and far more personal this time. Kai had to be honest with himself, he had no idea when he realized he was in love with Lloyd, and every stock answer was a poor option. He couldn't say it was love at first sight, not only because it was untrue, but because it would sound undeniably creepy. Lloyd was still small when they first met, after all.

"Uh... I guess, maybe...the day before the final battle?" he replied. "He was feeling really nervous and I wanted to comfort him, and it kinda just went on from there." He held his breath, hoping that was a suitable answer. He sighed with relief when Garmadon nodded.

 _Come on, Lloyd,_ Kai thought, trying to prevent himself from chewing his lip. _Please don't make me sit here with your dad longer than I need to..._

"You know, Kai." The seriousness of the sensei's tone made Kai freeze, and he stiffly turned his gaze from his lap up to Garmadon. "I hope you don't think I want your date with Lloyd to be a failure."

Trying to keep his cool, Kai chuckled hoarsely. "Really?"

"I want my son to be happy," he continued, a very slight smile playing on his lips. "But more importantly, I want him to be safe. Don't think I'm unaware of how reckless you still are. I want him to return home safely tonight, and truth be told I'm unsure if I can trust you with such a task."

"Of course you can!" The sudden rise of volume in Kai's voice surprised even himself, but he was desperate at this point. "I-I mean... Look, I won't let anything happen to Lloyd, I swear. I won't do anything bad to him, I won't get him drunk, or whatever you think I'll do. He'll be safe."

"Can I hold you to that promise?"

"Yes," Kai insisted. "I want him to be happy, too."

The sound of a door creaking open upstairs caught their attention. Looking over at the staircase, Kai watched as Misako descended, a bright smile on her face, closely followed by Lloyd. The worry he felt before that moment seemed to melt, replaced with comforting relief. Lloyd was dressed similarly to how Kai was, only with a dark green bowtie instead. Lloyd's blond hair was in its usual style, flopping into his face in just the right way.

Lloyd grinned when he met Kai's gaze, hurrying over to wrap his arms around Kai's neck in a tight hug. Blissfully indulging in Lloyd's warmth, Kai's arms found their way around the blond's waist, all while keeping wary of Garmadon's presence.

"Ready to go?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh..." Kai still had his eye on Garmadon, whose expression was completely unreadable. He withdrew his arms from around Lloyd so they were separated. "Yeah. Of course."

The action made Lloyd raise an eyebrow, but he took Kai's hand in his anyway. Suddenly Kai was a little self-conscious about how sweaty his own palms were, in stark comparison to how soft Lloyd's hands were.

"See you later, guys!" Lloyd said as he led Kai outside, waving to his parents.

"Have fun!" Misako called, grinning at them both.

"Call us when you're coming home!" Garmadon added, his tone of voice much lighter and friendlier than it was before. Such a shift in attitude made Kai shiver.

As soon as the doors behind them shut, and they were far away enough from the monastery to not be seen, Kai let out an enormous breath, shoulders slouching. "I'm so glad that's over," he breathed, feeling a need to collapse on the ground.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Lloyd said with a laugh. "Did my dad torture you or something?"

"He might as well have! Let me just say this now: your dad is terrifying."

Lloyd snorted. "You're telling me. He tried to give me 'the talk' before you came. No matter how many times I tried telling him that nothing like that was going to happen on our first date."

Kai smirked. "Right. For now, it's just kisses, huh?"

Lloyd answered by stopping in the middle of the dirt path they were on, turning Kai to face him, and stretching up on his toes to press his lips softly to Kai's. The brunet was instantly enraptured by the warmth of the kiss, but did not dare attempt to make it more intimate. The image of Garmadon's furious reaction if Kai even did such a thing prevented him from even pulling Lloyd closer.

Lloyd pulled away with a frustrated groan. "Come on, you're usually a better kisser than this."

"Well, it's just..." Looking around, as if Garmadon would spring from the trees and yank the couple apart, Kai whispered, "... I told your dad I wouldn't do anything bad to you. What if he finds out?"

"Come on, kissing me isn't going to kill me," he replied. "Besides, he's nowhere to be seen, and I made him promise to stay back at the monastery and not follow us all the way out here." Lloyd reached out to take Kai's hands in his own again. "We're alone, okay?"

Kai stared at him for a moment longer, dark brown eyes wide. Then he chuckled. "Okay. So you don't mind if I...?"

Lloyd stepped closer so their chests were touching, and Kai could feel his boyfriend's heart thumping just as hard as his own was. "Not at all."

With that, he crashed their lips together, reaching a hand around to the back of Kai's head to grab a handful of his spiky hair. Kai wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Lloyd's torso, feeling tempted to lift him up into his arms while they kissed. As Lloyd pressed his other hand to Kai's cheek to stroke the tanned skin with his thumb, he began licking along Kai's bottom lip, hoping to gain complete access to his mouth. Kai eagerly gave Lloyd's tongue permission to enter, sliding his own tongue along Lloyd's.

The kiss continued on for a while, the light of the half moon dimly illuminating their embrace. There was no one to interrupt them, no one to tell them what to do. Kai, for one, was happy that Garmadon's overprotective nature was all but forgotten in that single moment.

For in that single moment, Lloyd was all his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Ah, good ol' protective Garmadon. Even as a villain, he was still best dad.**

 **I just love Lloyd ships, you guys have no idea ^w^**

 **As always, I adore feedback :3**

 **Thank you Pen-Woman, NinjaMelissa, Guest, lovestarr, Tabby132, AwesomeAuthor13, and Hi for requesting this pairing!**


	52. Main Squeeze (Skalidor x Cole)

**Request: Skalidor/Cole**

 **Requested by: TacoNightFury, Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to lure the Ninja into a fight. All the Serpentine had to do was cause a few minor disturbances in Ninjago City, and sure enough, they came running. Said disturbances were barely a cause of alarm though; spray-painting the entire wall of a restaurant was hardly anything worth getting worked up over. Of course, knowing the Ninja, it was not a shared opinion.

All five of the Ninja were present in the fight - Lloyd having somehow grown older in the time between their last encounter and now. The Samurai, whose name no one ever bothered to really remember, and Sensei Wu were not present. For a certain Constrictai General, however, none but one of them mattered.

As the fighting carried on around him, Skalidor scanned the furiously-moving crowd for the ninja he had always kept his eye on. After a promise that they would see each other again was made during their last fight, Skalidor was eager to ensure this ninja would see to it that the promise was fulfilled.

Sure enough, he spotted the ninja off in the distance, and he grinned to himself. Cole's black gi was recognizable anywhere. Skalidor found himself being entranced by the way the earth ninja spun his scythe elegantly through the air, before bringing it down on his opponent. Sure, a few Serpentine troops were being quickly taken care of in this manner, but it _was_ Skalidor's idea to instigate the fight in the first place. How else would he have gotten Cole out here?

Thinking quickly, he slithered off into the shadows, attempting to think of a way to get closer to Cole. Being the Master of Earth, Cole would be able to feel Skalidor travelling underground, so going up to him right away was out of the question. Attempting to get to him through the crowd was even more risky, since any of his Ninja brethren would instantly spot him.

 _I'll have to catch him when he's distracted,_ Skalidor decided. He nimbly slithered through the shadows, out of anyone's sight. Drawing closer to where Cole was, he lowered himself, ready to start burrowing once Cole was distracted by another enemy.

The task was surprisingly much easier to accomplish, since Cole had turned his back on Skalidor once another Serpentine came to fight him. Knowing he only had seconds before Cole would defeat his enemy, Skalidor dove underground, letting his advanced senses guide him to where Cole was.

Once he knew Cole was directly above him, he shot his tail through the ground's surface, wrapping it around his leg, and dragging him under. He quickly coiled his tail tightly around the squirming ninja's body, slapping the tip of it over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. As soon as he had Cole securely in his grip, Skalidor burrowed away, far off towards the outskirts of the battlefield that was the Ninjago City park.

Skalidor eventually emerged from the ground in the middle of a secluded alleyway. Cole still struggled in his grip, and from the looks of it, he had dropped his scythe when Skalidor got him. With a smirk, Skalidor uncovered the black ninja's mouth.

"I'm so sorry we always have to meet like this," Skalidor purred. "But there truly is no other way I can get to you without having to resort to unorthodox means." He loosened his grip enough so Cole could breathe, but not enough for him to escape.

Cole gave a cough before he spoke. "What, did _you_ plan this battle or something? Was all this just to get to me?"

Skalidor chuckled, lifting a clawed hand to hold it against Cole's cheek. "I did say we would meet again soon, didn't I? Of course I planned this battle." Another short laugh. "Well, I planned how it would be instigated, at least."

"Does Lord Garmadon know about it?"

"Of course he does. I passed all of it off as an excuse to weaken you and your team. Even if all was only an excuse to see you again." He leaned in to tickle Cole's neck with his hissing tongue, smirking when he felt Cole tense up. "I can't believe you haven't come around to visit me."

"I can't believe you think I'd _want_ to come visit you," Cole retorted. "If I started leaving all the time, the others would get suspicious. Then I'd have to tell them that I'm seeing a snake, and then they'd probably just keep me from coming back anyway."

Skalidor pressed the tip of his nose to Cole's neck to nuzzle the soft skin, snickering when he heard a barely-contained squeak come from him. "Well then in that case, we'll just have to run away together. Like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet."

Cole snorted. "Six people died in a matter of five days in that play."

"Well, then it'll be like Beauty and the Beast."

"Are you gonna transform into a handsome prince when I kiss you or something?" Cole asked with a chuckle. Skalidor lifted his head from Cole's neck and smirked, an invitation for the black ninja to try. Cole rolled his eyes, but he leaned in and kissed Skalidor's nose anyway.

"Hm, I suppose not," Skalidor said after a moment. "But that does not change how I feel about you in the slightest."

He gently squeezed Cole with his tail, loving the way his ninja's eyes shut tightly, the way a squeak just barely passed from between his lips. Skalidor did it again, slightly tighter this time, and chuckled when Cole looked away. The black ninja's complexion did nothing to hide the slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I certainly hope we can do this again soon..." He leaned in to whisper in Cole's ear, his tongue flicking out to tickle him again. "...main squeeze."

Cole opened his eyes and frowned indignantly, a sight Skalidor thought was nothing short of adorable. "You know I don't like being called that." He started to squirm in his hold again, and Skalidor sighed, knowing their short time together that evening was already at an end.

"If I let you go, can you promise to come and see me again?"

Looking away momentarily again, Cole bit his bottom lip, considering how to answer. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the tip of Skalidor's snout, letting the snake nuzzle him.

"Maybe."

Choosing to take that as a hesitant yes, Skalidor grinned, then released Cole from his coils. Cole stepped away and, briefly giving the snake a small smile, raced back out of the alley and towards the battle. Skalidor knew they wouldn't be seeing the last of each other anytime soon, and even if Cole didn't visit him, he could always start another fight.

* * *

 **Sheesh, how many times does there have to be such a huge gap between updates...**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you TacoNightFury and Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	53. Who Do You Fight For? (Cryptor x Zane)

**Request: Cryptor/Zane**

 **Requested by: Vixenlovesninjago**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

The first thing Zane could register as he woke up was that he was lying spread-eagled, flat on his back. What he was lying on he had no idea, but whatever it was, it was not comfortable in the slightest. He could register that it was cold, but it was the flatness and hardness of the surface that was most uncomfortable. He attempted to sit up, but something or someone held him down. He didn't have the energy to lift his head more than an inch off the surface, so he instead turned to look at his surroundings.

The lights were all off, but his night vision made things much clearer. He was in some kind of lab, with various ominous-looking devices and tools hanging on hooks and lying on racks along the wall. Monitors were mounted to the wall, screens dark. There were four security cameras, one for each corner of the room. Looking down at his body, he saw that he was lying on a table of some sort, his hands and feet being held down by metal restraints. He struggled to free his left hand, but the restraint only tightened around his wrist.

He groaned as he tried to remember anything that could have happened before. The most he could remember was taking it upon himself to go on guard duty for the night, considering how tired everyone else was. Jay had mentioned something about Zane never needing sleep, since he was a nindroid. Was that why he made his decision to guard their camp?

That was when he remembered more. He remembered a hand clamping over his mouth, and an arm wrapping around his waist, dragging him backwards into the woods. He winced as he remembered his captor pressing something to his chest, sending electric shocks through his body to knock him out.

While Zane wasn't certain, he had a feeling he knew who had brought him here.

The bright lights of the lab flashed on, and Zane hurried to turn off night vision to avoid harming himself. Using night vision while in an already-bright room would burn his optical circuits, after all. Once he had adjusted to the light, he watched as the heavy metal door creaked open, and he glared when he recognized General Cryptor, flanked by two other Nindroid soldiers.

"You again," he hissed, doing his best to maintain eye contact while still being held down. "What purpose do you have in keeping me here?"

Red eyes narrowed as Cryptor drew closer. "My offer for you to join our side and ally with our cause has been turned down time and time again. You have no idea what you are truly capable of, Tin Can. So let's just say I am not going to give you a choice anymore." He leaned down so all Zane could see were those piercing optics. "You and I will work side by side to bring the Ninja down."

Zane met his glare evenly. "You cannot make me. I am not loyal to you, or anyone associated with the Overlord."

Cryptor's dark chuckle made him shudder. "Oh, trust me. You _will_ be."

He motioned to the two Nindroid soldiers, who split off to tap away at various keyboards and control panels around the room. Suddenly, the table he was on began to change, the metal panels shifting and twisting while he was still bound by the restraints. It had transformed from a table into some kind of chair, his hands and feet still held down. Cryptor folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions," Cryptor said. "And you are going to answer each and every one of them truthfully. Am I understood?"

Zane didn't want to answer, but he gave a slight nod, all while maintaining his glare on him.

"Good. So tell me, why do you fight for the Ninja? They treat you like you are nothing but a walking computer, like some kind of machine built for nothing but combat and domestic tasks."

"I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves," he replied calmly. "It is my choice to protect them. They are like brothers to me, and I would never let harm come to them."

He could see Cryptor grin under his hood. "So you admit they are weak? You are aware that you are the only one who is truly capable of fighting against your opponents? I did not expect such self-awareness from...the _maid_ of the team."

Zane growled, the very action surprising even himself. "If you are implying that I exist only to clean up after their mistakes, then you are sorely mistaken. And each of them is more than capable of taking care of themselves without my assistance. I choose to protect them because I want to, not because they necessarily need it."

"Now you're saying that they don't need you? What a confused Tin Can you are."

Zane was about to protest, when he realized he had indeed contradicted himself. He protected those who could not do so on their own, but they didn't exactly need his help all the time, did they? He shook his head. "No, I mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean, White Ninja," Cryptor spat. "You are completely at a loss. You have no idea why you are helping them. They are weak, and this is just your way of trying to deny that you are fighting a losing battle. You insist that they are strong, and you also insist they still need your protection. If this is the case, they do not need you after all, do they?"

He went on as Zane kept his head bowed, trying to organize his thoughts. "Why would you fight for the weakest side? Why would you fight for those who do not understand you? They do not make any effort to understand or protect you, because they are weak in mind and body. You cannot fight for someone like that."

Zane had no answer. He didn't know what to say, what to feel. He merely looked back up, the glare replaced with a blank expression. "I..."

"If you join us, we will all protect and understand you. I already do that anyway. Haven't you wondered why I have not killed you yet? I've always had hope you would come to your senses and understand what side you should truly be on. I don't want all your potential to be wasted fighting for those who don't respect you. I only want what's best for you, and dare I say it, for _us_. We would control the Nindroid army jointly. Nothing would stop us, for our individual strength would become one."

Zane didn't know how to respond. He despised Cryptor and the Overlord, and would do anything to put a stop to whatever nefarious plots they were devising. However, he was beginning to believe that what Cryptor had told him about the Ninja was true, now that this was perhaps the third time he was doing so. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or it can be done the hard way," Cryptor said. "You will join us, Zane."

That was the first time Cryptor had used his real name, as far as Zane could remember. But his hatred of the Nindroid General won out over the possibility of truth. "No. I _won't_."

Cryptor's eyes narrowed. He turned away, and tapped at one of the control panels. The chair became a table again, but a new restraint secured itself around Zane's waist this time. Fear rose in his throat as Cryptor tore off the top of his white gi, exposing his chest.

"The hard way it is."

Zane's glitchy-sounding screams echoed out of the room, as electrical sparks flew wildly from his chest panel.

~o~o~o~o~

Cryptor stepped away from Zane, who was now dressed in the traditional black of the Nindroid army. Pressing a button on the control panel beside him, the metal restraints binding him to the table released him with a mechanical whirr. He watched as Zane slowly sat up, his legs dangling over the end of the table. His eyes opened slowly.

A bright red shone from the irises.

Grinning, Cryptor walked over to him, extending an arm to take Zane's hand and help him down from the table. "Who do you fight for, Zane?"

Zane tilted his head ever so slightly to look up at Cryptor. "I fight for you, and all Nindroids. The Ninja will not succeed."

"That's what I hoped to hear."

* * *

 **I believe this is the part where someone says "dun dun duuuuun".**

 **Okay, so I have exciting news: I am officially opening up requests again! You should know the rules of requests by now, so I won't repeat them. If you'd like, you can send in requests featuring characters in the newest season, as well. However, requests will not be open for very long. In fact, don't be surprised if they are closed by the next chapter or two XD**

 **Anyway, thank you Vixenlovesninjago for your request! Stay tuned!**


	54. Inadequate (Kai x Lloyd)

**Request: Kai/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Chaos Emerald 7**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Lloyd woke up to see a pyjama-covered chest before his eyes. The darkness of the night still surrounded him, but the weariness of sleep cleared away enough for him to remember where he was. The dark red blankets indicated he had fallen asleep in Kai's bed. He guessed it was sometime after they had their celebration of winning against Chen and his Anacondrai army aboard the new Destiny's Bounty. He wondered if he was carried into Kai's room on purpose, or if he was simply too lazy to walk an extra five feet to get into his own.

Pulling away from his sweaty chest, he saw Kai's still-sleeping face, mouth slightly open, a thin trail of drool running from one corner of his mouth. Lloyd smiled sleepily, wiping the drool away with his thumb.

He never thought someone so dangerous would look so silly.

Lloyd had not forgotten Kai's actions during their time on Chen's island, from his tricking Lloyd into fighting Chen, to revealing he was only pulling an act to get close to the staff...

Lloyd shivered. The Staff of Elements.

He could still clearly remember how ferocious Kai looked. The staff raised and ready to be used however he saw fit, his eyes flickering from warm brown to blood red, his pupils dilating wildly, and that look of pure _hatred_ on his face when he met Lloyd's eyes. The look that said everything: he would kill Lloyd for his powers, and nothing short of a miracle would stop him.

Ever since that awful moment, Lloyd had grown somewhat afraid of whatever Kai would do next. Now, whenever Kai tried to sneak up on him to playfully jab his sides or hug him from behind, Lloyd's paranoia acted up and he would come close to shrieking.

Surely Kai's behaviour was only a result of the staff corrupting him, right? He wasn't envious enough to attempt murder just to have power, right?

Lloyd felt the hand on his back slide up towards the back of his neck. He couldn't help but tense up. _This is it,_ his mind screamed. _He's going to kill you in his sleep. He's going to grab you by the neck, and he'll squeeze until it either snaps, or you lose oxygen and suffocate. You need to escape!_

But no pain ever came. Kai continued snoring softly as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of Lloyd's neck, curling the blond strands lazily. "... Soft and fluffy..." he murmured, nuzzling the top of Lloyd's head.

Lloyd still wasn't relaxed, however, and put his hands on Kai's chest to push away from him. However, one of Kai's arms was looped around his waist, and he used that to pull him back.

At that point, Lloyd knew there was only one way he could get out: fake a nightmare to wake Kai up. Needless to say, Lloyd had always counted on Kai to comfort him if he was having a bad dream, and this time, such a trait was now useful.

He closed his eyes, tucking his head under Kai's chin, letting his chest rise and fall with a slow, steady rhythm. Then, after a minute passed, he let out a low whimper, quickening his breathing. He let his fingers curl into fists, fingernails scraping against Kai's chest, his head tucked under Kai's chin. He gave a louder whimper, adding a sob to enhance the effect. At that, he felt Kai stir.

"Lloyd..." he muttered, his hands moving to grip Lloyd's shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Lloyd, wake up." He pulled away from Kai's chest to stare up at him. Though he was clearly still tired, Kai's brow was furrowed with worry. "Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare again."

"I'm fine. That was just the only way I could wake you up. But...can I ask you something?"

Kai sat up, now curious. "Sure."

Lloyd twiddled his thumbs, thinking of the best way to voice his concern. "Do you...hate me?"

Dark brown eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. " _Hate_ you? Why would you think I hate you? We're dating, aren't we? Do you honestly think we would be sleeping in the same bed together if I hated you?"

"Well, no," he said. "It's just that... Well, back on Chen's island, you had the staff, and you said 'I should've been the Green Ninja!' and then you tried to attack me, so I just thought...you know..."

For that, Kai had no response, and Lloyd was suddenly more nervous about the vulnerable position he was in. He started to inch away from Kai, flinching when the fire ninja reached out a hand to grab his. Lloyd tried to ignore the hurt look on Kai's face, but with that look was also one of guilt.

"Kai... Why do you hate me?"

Now it was Kai's turn to look upset. "I...I don't hate you."

"Then why were you acting that way? What, were you mad at me? Jealous of me?" Lloyd stopped. Kai's declaration rang out in his mind again, and he stared at him in disbelief. "You really are jealous...aren't you?"

Again, Kai fell silent. He brought his knees up to his chest, suddenly looking much more vulnerable than he ever had before. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah... It's like I said back then, I wanted to be the Green Ninja, and I still do." Before Lloyd could say anything, Kai turned himself so he was fully facing him. "You're amazing. You get called off to accept awards, you have access to the strongest element in existence, people from all over recognize you as the greatest hero Ninjago has ever seen..." He sighed. "I guess I've always wanted that... The fame, the attention, people thinking you're the best at what you do. Honestly, I don't even deserve to compare to you."

After a moment, Lloyd replied. "What are you saying? You're just as-"

"No, I'm not," he interrupted. "I'm not the chosen one, I'm not the strongest on the team, I'm not the one keeping everyone's spirits up, I'm not the smart guy... Lloyd, I'm not even the best at being a ninja." He covered his face with his hands. "I know this sounds like a bunch of pointless self-loathing, but... What am I, Lloyd? Why am I even on the team if all I do is hold everyone back?"

Lloyd didn't respond at first, still trying to put all the information together. Kai was jealous of what he had, all because he felt inadequate? Was he even aware of his own accomplishments at all?

"Kai... Did you really want to kill me back on Chen's island?"

"Of course not. I said it myself, didn't I? I couldn't control the staff's power. It basically amplified all this stupid jealousy and made it control what I was doing." His eyes glittered, as if the mere memory was too much for him to bear. "I'd never want to hurt you, Lloyd."

Taking a deep breath, Lloyd brought himself closer to Kai, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Then there you go. That's who you are."

"What?"

"Remember who saved me from the volcano and earned his True Potential? Kai, I'm not exaggerating when I say you're my hero. You saved my life. Without you, I wouldn't even be here." He tucked his head under Kai's chin. "Don't you ever say or imply that you're not needed on the team. Because you and I both know that's not true. Maybe you're not the strongest, or the smartest, or the best...but you're important to us all, especially to me."

He felt Kai's arms wrap around his waist, and they were soon pressed close together in a warm embrace, breathing in sync.

Kai's voice shook as he spoke. "Thank you, Lloyd... And don't you ever think for a second that I hate you. I love you so much more than you think."

Heart steadying, Lloyd smiled, kissing his neck softly. "And I love you, too."

* * *

 **Greenflame is still great~**

 **This is probably your last chance for requests, but as always, feedback is still appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Chaos Emerald 7 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	55. Candlelight Training (Garmadon x Kai)

**Request:** **Garmadon/Kai**

 **Requested by: guest, flippy3131, Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Kai slid the door to the darkened training room open, looking around briefly before sliding it shut behind him. The room itself was fairly large, understandably so, considering the classes Sensei Garmadon often held in it. The training equipment, however, was nowhere to be seen. The only thing in the room was a small, unlit candle in the very centre.

Sitting across from the candle was Sensei Garmadon himself, cross-legged and watching Kai through piercing eyes. He adjusted the candle's positioning ever so slightly, turning it so it looked all right. He kept his gaze stern, even as Kai fidgeted under it, self-consciously tightening the belt of his gi and brushing his robe off.

"This is a training session, not a fashion show," Garmadon said. "Stop adjusting your clothes and come sit down."

Nodding, Kai gulped and sat down across from Garmadon, on the other side of the candle. He folded his hands in his lap. "S-so, thanks for this private training session and everything," he muttered. "But I think I have a good handle on my element now, so..."

"No, actually, you don't," he replied as Kai trailed off. "You lack focus and discipline, and that it what this training session is all about."

 _No punches pulled there_ , Kai thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "So this training session involves...candles and sitting?"

"In a way, yes." He motioned for Kai to scoot backwards slightly before he continued his explanation. "In this session, your task is to light the candle, and prevent it from going out or growing unstable."

Kai scoffed. "Is that it? You might as well have asked me to turn a light on and keep people from coming into the room." A whack on the head from Garmadon's staff made him yelp. He rubbed at the steadily-growing bump. "Yep, the pain will definitely help me focus..."

"You're a ninja, you've suffered more than a mere bump on the head," Garmadon said, his frown ever-present. "Anyway, you will find the task may be more difficult than you think. When you fight with your fire, you rarely control the intensity of your flames, as well as the amount of fire produced. You are to light the candle with a small, low-intensity flame, and you are to keep the fire burning on the wick through meditation for as long as possible. The less focused you are, the more intense your fire becomes, and the wick will burn far quicker. Once you relax, the flame's intensity lessens, and the wick burns away slower. Relax too much, however, and the flame will go out."

"So basically... Sit still, don't fall asleep, and don't say anything."

"Precisely. Now, show me that you understand through demonstration."

Kai took a deep breath, then lit a tiny flame between his thumb and index finger. He brought it close to the candle wick, leaning back when it lit up. Crossing his legs, hands on his knees, Kai locked his gaze on the small flame, watching as it went from dancing wildly to falling still. Through his peripheral vision he saw Garmadon nod and shut his eyes.

The task was rather easy at first, considering all Kai really had to do was sit and wait for the wick to burn through, but he grew bored quickly. He could shoot fire out of his hands and his training session involved lighting candles?

Remaining still, he let his gaze wander the room. The orange glow of the fire lit up the entire room, the light dancing along the walls and creating moving images with the shadows. There was no sound, with the exception of Kai and Garmadon's steady breathing. Kai realized how uncomfortably tight his belt was around his waist at that point, and he resisted moving to adjust it. Instead, he focused on Garmadon.

It was easy to see where Lloyd had gotten his looks from, and Kai admitted that if Garmadon wasn't four times his own age - or if Kai himself was older - he would probably date the sensei. He would never dare say it out loud, seeing as the other Ninja would mock him relentlessly for "being into older men", and Lloyd would probably end up avoiding them both at all costs. Either way, Kai found that focusing on Garmadon was far more interesting than focusing on a candle.

"You aren't focusing," Garmadon said suddenly, breaking Kai out of his trance.

Clearing his throat, Kai went back to staring at the flame, noticing the wick was much smaller than before. He focused harder this time, but his thoughts always trailed back to Garmadon. Ever so slightly he directed his attention back to the sensei's face. He noticed that the man's grey hair seemed to be almost silvery with the glow of the candlelight.

"Kai."

Again, he focused on the flame. Of course, his mind being what it was, he desperately wanted to look at anything other than a simple candle. Considering Garmadon was the only other interesting thing in the room, that was where his attention was drawn for the third time. Once again, he could confirm that Garmadon looked quite good for an older man.

 _Well, his physical age did get stunted when he was in the Underworld,_ Kai's mind reasoned. _It's no wonder he looks the way he does now..._

Kai was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Garmadon raising the bamboo staff next to him. He whacked Kai on the head again, the fire ninja falling backwards with a surprised grunt. Briefly catching a glimpse of the candle, he noticed that the flame had gone out.

"Am I going to have to sit behind you and hold your head in place just to get you to focus?" Garmadon asked as he rose to his feet, walking over to stare down at Kai.

Tired of the throbbing pain on his head, Kai glared up at him. "Well, if you think it'll be helpful, then sure."

Kai was only being sarcastic with what he said, but Garmadon clearly was having none of it. Using the bamboo staff, he prodded Kai's side to get him to sit up. He kneeled down behind Kai, who tried not to listen to his mind teasing him about the pair's positioning.

"Light the candle again."

Rolling his eyes, Kai did as he was told, going back into the cross-legged position he was in before. This time, however, as he stared at the flame, he felt Garmadon's hands gripping both sides of his head. Seeing as he could no longer turn his head, and Garmadon was no longer in his line of sight, he focused as hard as he could on the candle wick.

Several minutes passed, and the edges of Kai's vision blurred, enough so that all he could really see was the flame. It burned steadily, the flame not wavering like it did when he would lose focus. He tried not to think about how close behind him Garmadon was, but once again, his mind teased him about it, and he felt his face heat up.

He didn't know how long it had been, but after a while Garmadon stood up and blew the candle out. He picked up the bamboo staff, motioning for Kai to get up as well.

"You did well for this session," he commented. "But we will continue with it tomorrow. Maybe then I won't have to sit behind you." He walked out of the room, leaving Kai alone.

Kai chuckled. _Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that._

* * *

 **Everyone always talks about Sensei Garmadon's "for a LEGO character" attractiveness, so I figured I'd just run with it XD**

 **Okay, so as of now, requests are indefinitely closed. Any more requests received will be denied. Thank you all for the ones you sent in, and I hope I can do a good job on them :3**

 **Thank you to guest, flippy3131, and Anonymous for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	56. A Magic Introduction (Chen x Clouse)

**Request: Chen/Clouse**

 **Requested by: 1234**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Looking across the new property he had acquired, Chen felt both pride and disappointment. He had finally finished building his own monastery, had created the lovely stone arch that would welcome visitors, and had finished implementing state-of-the-art training equipment. He was fully prepared to train students. However, there was only one problem.

He didn't exactly have a student to train.

The monastery was so out of the way that no one would ever notice it by chance. Besides, who would willingly walk this far into the woods? Not even the most famed of explorers would travel this far, considering the area was of such little note.

Chen sauntered out into the forest, deciding that a little fresh air might help take his mind off things. Besides, if he was lucky, there might be someone new waiting for him once he got back. That is, if they somehow stumbled upon it.

He took in the sights as he walked, grinning to himself. It may have been a peaceful forest, the warm wind rustling the leaves overhead as birds sang around him, but it was still boring to him. Even the thought of finding a student sounded unappealing. What would he even do with them? What would he even train them for? Sure, he could take revenge on those who mocked him, the ones who said he would amount to nothing, but even that could take a long time.

Suddenly, the bushes near him rustled. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to capture his attention. He narrowed his eyes, stomping near the bushes to startle whatever was in them away. They rustled again, but he could tell there was still something in them. Strangely, there was an eerie purple glow behind them, which only made him more curious.

Bracing for whatever might leap out at him, he lunged forward and swiftly parted the bushes. What he saw made him widen his eyes in astonishment.

A young, black-haired man crouched fearfully before him. He couldn't have been much younger than Chen, maybe five years younger at the most. Dark red robes hung off his shaking, dangerously skinny body. His dark eyes were wide and afraid, sunken low in a pale, bony face. A ponytail kept his unkempt hair out of the way, only making his face seem even skinnier. What surprised Chen the most was the eerie purple aura surrounding the man's black-gloved hands.

 _He's a magic user,_ Chen thought in amazement.

When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a rasp. "P-please...don't hurt me..."

Chen kept his eyes on his hands. This man wasn't just a magic user, but a dark magic user. He had only read about such abilities, but he always believed it was only a myth, that elemental powers were the only abilities someone could be born with. Yet here he was, beholding dark magic for all it was.

The purple aura continued to dissipate and flare up at random increments, making Chen wonder if he had any kind of control over his powers yet. Upon following Chen's line of sight, the man hid his hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll stop using my powers. I-I was only trying to retrace my steps. I won't hurt anyone!"

Chen walked closer, crouching down so he was just above eye level with the man. He didn't want to startle him more than he already had, so he started off with the most generic question. "What's your name?"

The man sat up straight, the question clearly surprising him. "M-my name?" He tried to stand up, but his thin legs gave out beneath him before he could. He simply stayed on the ground, shaking, as he answered. "C-Clouse."

Grinning, Chen extended a hand, curiously making Clouse flinch. "I am Master Chen." The title was last-minute, but he liked the way it sounded; it made him feel much more important than he had ever felt. "I have a monastery deeper in the forest."

Chen waited for Clouse to take his hand, but he merely stared at it. After Chen narrowed his eyes, Clouse hesitantly reached out to grab his hand, his grip unsteady.

"I-I'm sorry for trespassing. I should go."

"No, dear Clouse! You must stay." After receiving a curious stare from him, Chen continued, "You have told me nothing about yourself other than your name. At least let me escort you to my monastery so we can talk."

He pulled him up off the ground, dusting off the baggy red outfit. Clouse walked slowly, and stared ahead silently, as if any different action would cause him to collapse. Chen sighed, looping an arm around Clouse's frail waist to keep him upright. He winced at the gesture, and Chen raised an eyebrow.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

Clouse tensed up, not making eye contact. "P-perhaps."

"Well, in that case, I'll see what I can do about it once we arrive at the monastery. It will do you no good to have an injury." Clouse nodded in response, and allowed Chen to lead the way.

Chen had to admit, he appreciated having Clouse with him. Considering how powerful dark magic was known to be, he could just imagine the potential he had. Clouse could even help him take revenge on those who tormented him. He could only imagine the looks on their faces when they were presented with such an incredible power.

Once they reached the stone arch, Chen heard a soft gasp from Clouse, and he chuckled. "It is impressive, isn't it? It would be no exaggeration to call it my life's work. Of course, it has been so lonely, what with it being so secluded..."

He continued on through the main training yard, entering the monastery building. He led Clouse through the halls until they ended up in his quarters. Chen sat him down in a chair, taking one himself directly across from him.

"Now... I wish to ask how you acquired the ability to use dark magic," he began.

Clouse's eyes widened. "That's what this power is? I-I didn't know." He looked down at his hands. "All I know is that I became angry at someone for treating someone else poorly, and the next thing I know, they're on the ground and injured. I decided to go to my parents and tell them what happened but..."

From the looks of things, Clouse certainly looked too old to still be living with his parents. Such an observation only made Chen more curious. "But...what?"

"They suddenly lashed out at me. They said something about not wanting a son cursed with powers like mine." He slouched in his seat. "They essentially disowned me."

Chen shook his head sadly. "That sounds terrible... For your powers are the envy of everyone who had ever heard or read about them. The ability to give life to inanimate objects and make them do your bidding, the sheer offensive power your magic contains...and so much more! Why anyone would ever cast you out is beyond me."

"I can't do any of those things, though," Clouse protested. "I can barely control them. I didn't even know exactly what dark magic was before you told me."

"Not yet, you don't know how to control them." Chen leaned forward to brush a messy strand of black hair out of Clouse's face. "Perhaps there is more we can learn about each other, hmm? Or at the very least yourself? Not even I know everything there is to know about magic, let alone that of the dark variety."

Clouse's brow furrowed, an action Chen found rather adorable. "What are you proposing?"

"I, too, have people in my life who have treated me unfairly, or who have wronged me. I want to take you under my wing as my first student. We will learn about your powers together, I will teach you to master them to their full potential, and perhaps in time we'll exact our revenge on those who cast us out." He grinned. "Do you accept my offer, dear Clousey?"

He was silent for a moment, staring down at his hands as purple sparks glittered between his fingertips again. Straightening up, he nodded. "I accept... Master Chen. But please, do not call me by that nickname again."

Chen giggled. "No promises! Now, I believe there is something else that must be taken care of." He pointed to where he believed Clouse's injury was. Nodding, Clouse got off his chair and let Chen lead him to the bathroom.

 _Excellent,_ Chen thought as he continued to gaze at Clouse. _I have a student - a perfect partner for myself at that - a chance to take revenge... It appears all this "peace" won't be so boring after all_.

* * *

 **The next chapter may be coming much sooner than anticipated, because I might have a pretty solid idea of what I want in it :D**

 **Feedback is always appreciated :3**

 **Thank you 1234 for suggesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	57. Mechanical Love (Nya x PIXAL)

**Request: Nya/PIXAL**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Yuri**

* * *

Nya brushed yet another strand of greasy hair out of her face, yawning loudly as she made the finishing touches on PIXAL's new body. How long had it been since she showered? For that matter, how long had it been since she slept? It didn't exactly matter to her at that point. Building PIXAL a body was, in her eyes, the only important task at the moment.

Cyrus had lent her his original blueprints for PIXAL, with PIXAL then telling Nya exactly how she wanted her new body to be. "Like my original one, but I would like the chance to know what being more 'human' is like," she had said.

With those instructions in mind, Nya started her work in the bridge of the Bounty. She did everything she could to ensure PIXAL was both as robotic and human-like as possible. She even took the liberty of installing several of the same defence mechanisms that Zane's body had, just to give her some sense of familiarity. Several kinds of synthetic and metallic material combinations later, and Nya had finally finished PIXAL's body.

Through bleary eyes, it looked pretty good. She knew she'd have a better look at PIXAL once she actually slept, but for now she needed to finish her task. She turned to the computer on the desk behind her, and ejected PIXAL's neural drive, going around to the back of the chair the new body was in. Yawning again, she pushed the cartridge into the slot in the back of PIXAL's head.

She stumbled back to her own chair, leaning on her elbow against the desk. The circuits in PIXAL's face glowed, and her eyes opened as she gave a small gasp.

"Welcome back," Nya said, grinning. PIXAL looked down at her hands, then the rest of her body, gripping the arms of the chair as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Goodness... It's been so long..." She tugged on the sleeves of the light purple sweater she wore. "Nya? Is this your clothing?"

She shook her head. "I actually had them specially made for you. But if anything's too big or too small for you, we can make adjustments." She yawned again, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She rested her forehead against the cool metal of the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of sleep to catch up on..."

Nya heard PIXAL give a small laugh, and heard the clicking of her boots across the floor as she approached.

"Thank you, Nya. Sleep well," she murmured.

Nya only responded with a thumbs up, letting a long-awaited sleep overtake her.

~o~o~o~o~

It was around noon when Nya finally woke up the next day. She had never been more grateful to take a shower, feeling alert and awake for the first time in a week. She was surprised she had gone that long with minimal sleep. Either way, she was excited to see how PIXAL was handling her new body.

She caught a glimpse of PIXAL out of the corner of her eye upon walking into the kitchen. She turned her head to greet her, but her words only came out as a surprised squeak.

 _Did I build an android...or did I build a supermodel?_ she wondered. PIXAL was at least a head taller than her now, her legs making up most of her height. From the angle Nya was looking at her, her chest was still rather small, but her hips were certainly wider, giving her more of a pear shape. To say the least, it was a nice look for her. Nya felt her cheeks heat up, and she desperately hoped she wasn't visibly blushing.

PIXAL suddenly turned around, and Nya righted herself, smiling shakily. Even PIXAL's eyes seemed to have a brighter shine to them now.

"Hello, Nya," she greeted with a smile. Her soft voice was enough to send the butterflies in Nya's stomach aloft. "I must say, I am highly pleased with this new body."

 _Yeah, so am I,_ piped up a voice deeper in Nya's mind. She shoved away the thought as soon as it appeared. "Oh, really? That's good."

"It is easy to control, and I am excited to test out those weapons you installed. I'm not sure how I could ever thank you properly."

Nya smiled. "Don't worry about it, PIXAL. What are friends for?" Calling her a "friend" felt odd somehow, as if it wasn't a proper term for her anymore. She shook her head. "Anyway, have you talked to Zane yet? I'm sure your boyfriend would be excited to see you like this again."

PIXAL raised an eyebrow. "I am not dating Zane anymore. We decided to break up."

Nya's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. He thought that keeping me within his processor was unfair to me, and that I should be free to make my own decisions, hence why he requested for you to build me a new body. I am upset that our relationship has ended, but...it was kind of him to put my needs first."

Despite her words, PIXAL cast her gaze to the ground, a frown now present. Hesitantly, Nya placed a hand on her shoulder; a poor attempt at comfort, in her opinion. "I'm sorry that that was the reason you wanted a new body."

"Oh, I'm quite all right with it. After all, having my own body gives me the chance to interact with all of you." She smiled again, abruptly pulling Nya into a hug. "But thank you for your concern. It means a lot to me to know you care about me."

Nya's face instantly heated up, and she was almost certain her blushing was visible now. Being so close to PIXAL made her heart beat so fast she thought she would faint. She tried to steady herself before it became noticeable, but PIXAL caught on quickly.

"Nya? Are you feeling all right?" She broke the hug to look Nya up and down in concern.

She laughed nervously. "O-of course I am. Why do you ask?" She gulped when PIXAL brought the back of her hand to gently touch her cheek, then her forehead.

"Your body temperature has been fluctuating wildly in the past several minutes," she explained. "Is it from your lack of sleep? Are you ill?"

"What? No, no, of course not." Nya tensed up, not know what she would tell her. Whatever she was feeling couldn't be infatuation. She couldn't feel attracted to PIXAL, right? It had to be either Cole or Jay...right?

PIXAL didn't look convinced. "Either way, I would suggest you sleep for a while longer. If you are feeling sick, perhaps I could bring you something to drink?"

"Y-yeah, that's sounds good. I'll just be in my room."

With that, she quickly exited the kitchen, and sped down the hallway towards her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no idea what had gotten into her.

All she had to do was take one look at PIXAL and suddenly she lost her composure. Sure, PIXAL had quite the appealing figure now, and her face was more angular and innocent-looking, her silvery lips full and always pouting just the right way, just enough for Nya to see how utterly kissable they were...

Nya groaned. _Jay's cute and funny, Cole is handsome and easy to connect with...but PIXAL has it all. She's beautiful, kind, and so smart she could probably help me build more vehicles, mechs...anything. She cares about me...and I care about her._ She couldn't believe what she was thinking. There was no way that she was attracted to PIXAL.

However, the more she thought about it, about how much she still wanted to get to know PIXAL, about how much she admired her demeanour, about how much she adored her new physical figure... Nya knew she couldn't deny it.

She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with PIXAL," she said aloud to herself. "I like guys...and girls."

The door suddenly opened, and Nya sat upright. PIXAL stood in the doorway, a tall glass of ice water in her hand. Nya gave a nod in thanks, wondering if she had heard her little declaration. PIXAL smiled, and Nya tried to ignore the way those wide hips swayed as she walked closer.

She put the glass of water on the bedside table before sitting next to Nya on the bed. "Are you certain you are feeling well?" she asked.

"Yeah, just...figuring things out," Nya admitted, keeping her attention on the ice in the glass so she wouldn't notice her thigh was pressed right up against PIXAL's.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Nya didn't want to admit she felt attracted to PIXAL, not so soon after she only just realized it. But she managed to reason with herself. If she kept it secret, it would not solve anything, and would likely only stress her out.

She sighed. "PIXAL... I don't want to choose between Cole and Jay." She paused, letting the information sink in, before she continued. "I think I'm in love with you."

She received nothing but silence from PIXAL, and her chest tightened. If only she could tell what PIXAL was thinking, whether she returned those feelings or not, or if she simply no longer wanted to be around Nya. Even that was more preferable than not knowing.

It took another quiet moment for PIXAL to respond. "You love me? In a romantic sense?"

Nya nodded, folding her hands in her lap, her gaze on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw PIXAL lift a hand, reaching over to gently take Nya's hand in her own, stroking the top of it gently with her thumb.

"I accept you, and...I would not be opposed to engaging in a relationship of the romantic variety with you." Nya felt her heart soar in her chest at those words, and she lifted her eyes to lock with PIXAL's. Even in such a normally cold green gaze, Nya could see the affection present in it.

"I have a question I must ask of you now, Nya," she said.

"Ask me anything."

She smiled shyly. "May I kiss you?"

Without hesitating, Nya nodded, leaning in and letting their lips meet halfway. The kiss couldn't be any more gentle, but no less firm. Nya was right; PIXAL's lips were unbelievably soft and plump, perfect for kissing. She didn't want to ever part from them, but she knew it was inevitable, and once they did, she smiled.

"Was that okay?" PIXAL asked.

"It was nothing short of perfect."

* * *

 **So this pairing has become yet another OTP of mine. I have no issues with this situation~**

 **Anyway, feedback is always appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Anonymous for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	58. Catcall (Shade x Nya)

**Request: Shade/Nya**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Nya walked down the busy streets of New Ninjago City, pulling her jacket off. It had gotten warmer throughout the day, and there was hardly a need to even wear it. Not to mention the vast throng of people surrounding her, all tightly packed, making it a little hard to breathe. She worked her way through the crowd, pressing her back up against the wall of a building. She sighed at the cool feeling of stone against her back, a refreshing break from the stuffy heat.

Now that she was a fully-fledged Master of Water, Nya decided that today would have been a good day to simply walk around the city, taking a break from training or fighting enemies. Of course, she had no idea what she would do once she got there; all she knew was that she wanted to get away from the others to have time for herself.

Not only that, but Jay had been acting more clingy ever since Morro was defeated. She decided she would ask him what was going on once she got back. For now, she wanted to sort out her own thoughts.

Which she barely had time to do once she heard a wolf whistle from somewhere in the crowd she escaped. Looking up from her jacket, which she had folded up and hung over her arm, she spotted a man pushing his way through the crowd...heading towards her.

He had slicked back brown hair, and a slight covering of stubble on his chin. His blue eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, and a smirk played on his lips. Nya didn't like the look he was giving her, but when he neared, he pointed to a spot further away from the crowd, near an alley.

She knew there was something very wrong with him wanting her away from a crowd - especially near an alleyway. But the Ninja had been approached by strangers in public before, who always took them out of earshot of other people to tell them highly valuable information. So her first instinct was to follow him.

Once he met her near the opening of the alley, she spoke. "Is something wrong?" As a new Ninja, she felt acting professional would tell him he could trust her.

She felt a chill run up her spine when he chuckled. "Naturally. What's a cute girl like you doing out in the city all alone? You might run into the wrong people."

Narrowing her eyes, gritting her teeth at the word "cute", she tried her best to keep up a professional front. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you might find someone who'd want to take advantage of you, or even snatch you away. I'm sure you've got someone back at home who'd miss you dearly if that happened. You'd need some kind of bodyguard, right?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to sidestep around him, finding the crowd more comfortable than anyplace near him. However, he followed her movement, and eventually backed her up against the wall. As much as she wanted to shove him away, or use her powers on him, she knew something like that would cause a scene; she didn't want any paparazzi crews thinking the new Master of Water was a violent person.

"Look, I'd really like to stay and chat, but I need to go," Nya said, doing everything she could to keep calm.

"Why all the rush? Surely you'd like some company." He placed one of his hands on the wall, right beside her head, leaning against it in what she thought was a stupid attempt to look cool.

"You're not the kind of company I'd really want. Ever." Again, she tried to step around him, but he mirrored her once more. Growing frustrated, she glared at him as fiercely as she could.

He only chuckled. "You're even cuter when you're angry. Tell you what, I can accompany you to wherever you need to be. Then maybe later I can buy you something nice. Maybe something to drink, whatever you like."

"No," she said firmly, doing everything she could to stop herself from punching him square in the face. "I'm going on my own, and you can leave." She momentarily felt rather pleased with herself that she said that, but it quickly changed to panic when he leaned in closer.

Oddly enough, she felt a chill run through her, but it wasn't from her fear of him. It almost felt as if a shadow was crossing over her.

"C'mon, cutie, don't be like that." Just as Nya had lost her professional front, he, too, lost his poor attempt at chivalry. "I can give you whatever you want." He leaned even closer, his lips barely inches from hers.

Suddenly, a shadow in the corner of her eyes moved, and he was blown back from her, a loud smack against his stomach echoing down the alley. He landed hard on his back, giving a surprised grunt as he hit the ground. The quickly-moving crowd didn't notice, save for maybe a couple of people, one person looking at him and then at Nya, giving her a thumbs up.

The shadow beside her moved again, and another man suddenly appeared from it. The black hair and grey skin made his identity obvious; Shade, the Master of Shadow that she had seen back on Chen's island.

"I think she said she was uninterested," he spat at the man, walking up to him. "But clearly you don't understand."

He stood up, dusting off his shirt, glaring at Shade. He then shifted his gaze back to Nya. "What'd I tell you? You're alone, and you run into the wrong people."

"Your lack of self-awareness is astounding," Shade hissed. "Besides, I doubt you're the kind of person who could ever protect her. She can protect herself well enough on her own."

The man rolled his eyes, starting back towards the crowd, before he turned back around to wink at Nya. "Mind if I get your number before I go?"

Sick of his antics, Nya snapped, "I can give you the number of an ambulance, because that's what you'll be needing if you keep talking to me."

He frowned, and quickly walked back to the never-ending crowd of people, far out of their sight. Nya sighed with relief, her shoulders slumping. She shot a grateful look towards Shade, who simply shrugged.

"Let me guess: now that you're a Ninja, you don't want any bad publicity around you, so you didn't retaliate," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah. But how do you know I'm a Ninja now? We haven't seen each other in...well, several months."

"News travels fast among the elemental masters, especially if someone's found their True Potential." He smirked. "By the way, you earned yours in a pretty awesome way. Can't say anyone else has defeated the living embodiment of an alternate realm before."

She blushed at that. "Well, I did have some pretty good teachers. Even the Ninja helped me out with it, so I can't take all the credit."

Shade chuckled, then turned away. "If you need anything else, then give me a call. Especially if that scumbag shows up again." He started heading towards the busy sidewalk, but something about how Shade spoke with her so casually made Nya want him to stay.

"Wait!"

He raised an eyebrow as Nya called him back, but nonetheless he returned. "Look, I know the timing's probably not the best, but..." She looked down at her feet. "Well, I came into the city to get away from Ninja life, y'know? So I was wondering if you'd want to do something together, to thank you for helping me out."

He looked up in contemplation for a moment, and he grinned, nodding. "Sure. But is this like a date or something? It almost sounds like you're asking me out."

She blushed brightly at that. "Hey, if you want to see it that way, sure! Unless, of course, you're already taken..."

"Nah, it's fine. I think I know a good café down the street we can go to."

They stayed close together as they walked beside the crowd, their hands nearly brushing with every step they took. Of course, it wasn't long before Shade turned to her with an exaggerated smirk and raised eyebrows.

"You don't want to stray too far," he said, in a tone mocking the other man's voice. "You wouldn't want to be snatched away by creeps like me!"

Nya snorted with laughter, grinning. She was happy he was making light of the situation; it helped bring her away from how fearful she had been back there. So, she played along. "I'm not an untrustworthy person! Now, let's go over to that dark alley where no one can see us!"

No matter how many odd stares they got from other pedestrians, the pair joked about the situation the entire way to the café. Even though they could barely breathe from how much they were laughing, Nya felt that she couldn't be happier having it any other way.

* * *

 **I can't believe I've been putting this pairing off for so long! At least it's here now, though :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated~**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	59. Mermaid Cove (Jay x Nya)

**Request: Jay/Nya**

 **Requested by: JayaForever421, Guest**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Note: Mermaid AU where Nya is a mermaid and Jay is a sailor**

* * *

Powerful waves crashes against the rocky face of the cliff, the breeze carrying a salty tang to it. Jay breathed it in, shutting his eyes in bliss and sighing. He loved coming to this area, away from the docks and boats he worked and sailed on respectively. Where he could see the ocean stretch on into the horizon, where he could see the sun sink beneath the waves in the evening, where he could watch seagulls flying off into the golden rays of dying sunlight.

 _It's a perfect spot to be,_ he thought, sitting down and running his fingers through the grass.

Of course, today was different. There was no sun in sight, the blue sky completely covered in thick, dark clouds that seemed to swirl. His sailor instincts told him a storm was quickly approaching, but he didn't care much at all. He loved the place too much to leave it already.

A cold wind whipped against his back, and he shivered. To say the least, it certainly ruined the moment for him. At that, he felt a droplet of rain splatter on his nose, before several more fat raindrops started to drizzle down. With the wind added in, his back was nearly soaked by the time he stood up.

"So much for a nice day off," Jay grumbled, shaking out his now-dripping hair. He crossed his arms tightly, hoping it would bring some relief from the biting chill of the wind.

However, as he turned around, he realized too late that the grass was made slippery from the pouring rain. He found himself slipping and falling onto his stomach, and rolling off the side of the cliff as he hit the ground. He screamed as he fell through the air, twisting and turning, trying to get a good sense of up or down.

He hit the water not long after, feeling it close over his head as he began to sink. His shock from the fall overpowered his instinct to try swimming to the surface. He let himself sink into the dark waves, mouth and eyes open, water filling his lungs. He was certain he was going to die. His eyes began to slip shut, a terrifying sense of peace washing over him.

Before he closed his eyes, however, he could just barely make out a dark shape swimming towards him.

~o~o~o~o~

Jay opened his eyes to see the sun glaring down at him, and he raised a hand to block it out. He squinted, wiggling his fingers. Yep, all accounted for. He felt sand on his back and shoulders, and guessed he must've ended up at the beach near the town.

 _So...not dead,_ he thought. _Nice._

He tried to wiggle his toes, but oddly enough couldn't feel them. He didn't have the strength to move his arms, or even look down at himself, so he couldn't just sit up and see if he had lost his legs, or if he had been somehow paralyzed.

"Oh, good!" a feminine voice exclaimed from beside him. "You're finally awake!"

Groaning, Jay turned his head to the side, and what he saw nearly took his breath away. A young woman was kneeling beside him, her dark eyes glimmering. Her round face was framed by bobbed black hair, which strangely had tiny seashells weaved into the strands. Peering closer, he saw her pupils were rather strange, too; they were narrowed vertical slits, instead of a normal circle.

"Wh-who...?" Jay shook his head. "Who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened in realization, and she giggled. "Right! Sorry." She sat up slowly, and Jay scanned her up and down, and his breath caught in his throat. Bright red and blue scales overlapped along her waist, growing thicker and more numerous down her legs-

She had no legs. He realized he was looking at a tail. No, he was looking at a _mermaid_. The tail made that obvious enough, but the dark red fins protruding from her forearms and the backs of her hands only made it true. He supposed she looked like the mermaids he had heard of in fairytales, especially with the little seashell bra she was sporting. Of course, she wasn't slender or bone-thin like the ones in fairytales. By human standards, she was a little more on the chubby side. He guessed it helped with swimming in the cold depths of the ocean, and it wasn't like it detracted from her appearance.

"Y-you're a mermaid," he finally croaked. "W-were you the one who saved me?"

She smiled. "Yep. I was just swimming along, and I saw you were sinking. Since you weren't exactly trying to swim, I thought you needed some help. So, for a little while, I took you to where I live to get you all checked out, take out the water in your lungs, and then I brought you back to shore. I live in a cavern, not underwater, so there was a place where I could safely take out all that water without accidentally drowning you again."

Jay's head spun with the explanation, mainly because he still had no idea who she was. "I-I'm still really confused, I'm sorry..."

The mermaid sat up straighter, puffing out her chest proudly. "Well, then ask away! I can answer any question you have. My kind is pretty smart, I'll have you know."

"O-okay, well first off... What's your name?"

"Well, my real name would take forever to get you to remember," she explained. "My kind has a native tongue that, to humans, is the strangest thing ever. So, you can just call me Nya." She smiled. "What about you? What's your name?"

"My name's Jay. I work as a sailor, helping to chart the seas. But I've never met a mermaid before, even though I've heard stories about them..." He used whatever strength he had to smile. "Tell me more about yourself."

Settling in, Nya grinned. "I'm a mermaid, so I have powers that humans don't have. For instance, I can control water, which is how I helped save you from drowning. Mermaids also have a telepathy exclusive to other mermaids and aquatic animals, and..." She winked. "We can temporarily disguise humans as mermaids or mermen."

Jay raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Nya giggled. "You really haven't noticed yet?"

When Jay's visible confusion didn't fade, she took the liberty of lifting his soaked shirt up just a little bit. He mustered his strength to sit up, and he gasped as he saw a bright blue fish tail extending from his own waist, in place of his legs.

"Y-you turned me into a mermaid?!" he shrieked, his tail flopping helplessly around on the sand as he panicked.

"Hey, like I said, it's only temporary!" she insisted. "I said I needed to take you to where I live to get you checked out, right? The problem is that my kind doesn't exactly like humans, so disguising you was the only way I could help save you. Also it helped me take you back here, since you can breathe underwater and wouldn't drown." She smiled. "Besides, you make a much cuter merman than the ones I've seen."

Jay blushed at that, and looked down at his tail again. The scales glittered in the sun, like rippling ocean waves, shades of other colours just barely visible. He tried to sit up a little more, but found it difficult thanks to his lack of legs.

"How'd you do it, anyway? How'd you turn me into a merman?"

Now it was Nya's turn to blush. "Well, I had to kiss you to make it happen, so if you're married, tell your partner I'm sorry." Jay was certain his face was beetroot red at this point. He wasn't married, but being kissed by a mermaid was still a shock. "Anyway, when I kissed you, I transferred some of my magic over to you, and voila! You're a merman!"

"And when is it supposed to wear off?" he asked. The minute he said it, he began to feel dizzy, and he groaned, flopping back onto the sand. His tail tingled at first, then burned, and he groaned in pain, writhing as the sensation only increased in intensity. It felt as if it were splitting in two.

Soon, the pain subsided, and he sighed with relief. Looking down, he saw that his legs had returned, but also that he was naked from the waist down. He shrieked and looked over at Nya, who only raised an eyebrow curiously. He pulled off his shirt, wrapping it around his waist so he felt less exposed. Standing up on unsteady legs, he turned and smiled at Nya.

"Th-thank you for saving my life," he said. "If there's anything I can do for you, just say it."

She tapped her chin, then nodded. "Two things. One, can you help me get back in the water? My tail dried up a bit and now I can't move."

Grinning, Jay crouched down and lifted Nya into his arms, grunting at the effort. He wasn't the strongest sailor, but even he thought that mermaids were heavier. _Maybe it's the tail,_ he wondered.

He carried her to the water, stepping in and walking through until the water reached up to his mid-thighs. He placed her in, and she immediately swam out of his arms, circling him playfully. She came back up to grin at him.

"Thank you, Jay," she said. "As for my second request... I'd really like to see you again. Can we meet here tomorrow?"

Jay thought about it. He had work to do at the docks, and had to help the captain chart their next course, but he didn't think it would take long. At the very least, he wouldn't be working into the night.

"Definitely. Can we meet here at sunset?"

She nodded. "At sunset." She winked and blew him a kiss, his face heating up at the gesture as he returned it with a shy wave of his hand. With that, she dove down, disappearing into the depths.

Reluctantly, he headed back to shore, tightening the shirt around his waist when he felt it start to slide off. Once his feet touched dry sand, he looked all around him. From the trees and their rustling leaves, to the glimmering crystal-clear water that quietly splashed along the shoreline, to the little seashells dotting the sand, he couldn't stop thinking of Nya. Everything there had reminded him of the beautiful mermaid who saved his life.

 _I think I've found a new favourite spot,_ Jay thought with a smile.

* * *

 **I've had the idea for a Mermaid AU for a while now, so I'm happy I finally wrote it :D**

 **Feedback is always appreciated~**

 **Thank you JayaForever421 and Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	60. Quiet Confession (Zane x Jay)

**Request: Zane/Jay**

 **Requested by: ThatIsNotACoconut**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Zane woke up staring at the back of Jay's head. His arms were wrapped around the redhead's torso, feeling his sides rise and fall with every deep breath taken. Jay's feet were entangled with Zane's, his toes curling occasionally as he slept. Smiling, Zane pressed his face into the now-messy ginger locks, giving a little kiss to the top of his head. Jay's only response was a sleepy sigh.

They had been together for only two months, having started dating once the Overlord was defeated by Lloyd. Already, it seemed as if they had been together for longer. Zane couldn't help but feel a wave of satisfaction knowing that when Jay was with Nya, they had never slept together like this.

Of course, he couldn't feel too bitter or smug towards the samurai. In fact, he might as well have thanked her for letting them get together. She had had doubts about her relationship with Jay, as she seemed to want to expand on her horizons, and perhaps date someone who was not involved or close with the Ninja. Jay, being the ever-compassionate young man he was, agreed they should end their relationship.

Zane still couldn't forget the distraught look on Jay's face that day, though. Zane had gone into their shared bedroom, seeing Jay sitting on the edge of one of the beds, staring at the floor. He had not noticed Zane walking in. Zane had sat down with him, rubbing his back and letting Jay rest his head on his shoulder.

"I found my True Potential because of Nya," he had mumbled, his voice sounding cracked. "If we're not together, then... What does that mean for me? I know that sounds so selfish, but..."

"You found your True Potential by realizing that the best way to win someone's heart is by being yourself," Zane had assured. "It was not because you began a relationship with Nya. Learning to combat your insecurities aided you in saving her."

He had always loved how pure and bright Jay's smile was, but the one Jay gave him on that day was a smile that could beat out any competition for how wonderful it was to look at.

Of course, it still surprised him that he stole a kiss from Jay on that same day, all thanks to that smile. He had made the poor redhead so flustered, but it was what kickstarted their relationship.

Jay had asked Zane if he felt romantic feelings for him after it had happened, and at the time Zane had no idea how to reply. For one, he still had doubts about himself, and he was unsure whether what he felt was actually love, or if it were simply something else. Upon telling Jay this, the blue ninja told him that love felt different for every person, and that he would know exactly what love felt like once the time came.

Zane still had no idea what that implied, but he figured he would find out soon.

Drawing himself away from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Jay, who still slept soundly in front of him. Zane traced tentative circles with his finger on Jay's bare freckled back. The skin was soft to the touch, and he felt Jay's muscles twitch in response. The redhead sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

The action had reminded Zane of the time when Jay had a particularly vivid nightmare, one that he would not explain no matter how much Zane pried. He had grabbed onto Zane in their shared bed, pressing his face into the area between Zane's shoulder and neck. His tears streamed down his face then, soaking through Zane's pyjama shirt to his synthetic skin. He was so cuddly with him then, and he hadn't changed a bit.

It didn't even have to be with Zane. One time, Zane had left to grab some groceries in Ninjago City, while everyone else was out as well, and he came back to find Jay asleep on the couch, snoring softly as he cuddled a throw pillow. Zane had found the action utterly endearing, and he had covered him with a blanket to ensure he had maximum comfort.

Of course, once Jay had woken up, he made Zane promise not to tell anyone what he was doing. Upon asking, Jay said it would be embarrassing if someone found out he was getting cuddly with a pillow.

"It's too kiddish of me to even be cuddling a pillow," Jay had said. "I mean, Cole already made fun of me for wearing a dress so long ago. What would he say if he found out about this?" He sighed. "He'd probably buy me a bunch of stuffed animals just to mock me."

Zane sat down on the couch beside him, rubbing his shoulder. "We would never mock you for it. In fact, I myself find it rather endearing that you cuddle whatever is in reach while you sleep."

Jay blushed. "Well, I always cuddle you whenever we share a bed... How does that not freak you out?"

"I never thought about it much," Zane replied with a shrug. "I simply thought it was your way of expressing your love for me."

After staring into Zane's eyes for some hint that he was lying, Jay had laughed. "And I guess you tolerating this kind of stuff is your way of expressing how much you love me."

Brought out of his thoughts once more, Zane looked back over at his sleeping lover, who was still facing away from him. He wondered if what Jay said was true, that his tolerance of his antics was a way of expressing love. There were still several questions swimming through Zane's mind, and it wasn't like he could ask Jay.

Suddenly, Jay shifted. With a sleepy groan, he rolled over in his sleep, his arms moving as well to readjust himself. Zane was expecting Jay to drape his arms over him in a sloppy hug...

Only for his hand to come around and smack Zane right in the face.

He winced, taking Jay's hand gently and leading it down to Jay's side. He rubbed at the spot where Jay accidentally slapped him. It didn't hurt too much, but it certainly surprised him. He looked back down at Jay's face. The redhead looked content, as if he hadn't just smacked his boyfriend.

Obviously Jay hadn't meant it. Therefore, Zane smiled, bringing Jay closer to him with one arm.

It was at that moment that Zane remembered, and realized, what Jay meant when he said Zane would know what love felt like, and how Zane would show it. Being cuddled up with Jay, not caring that the Lightning master had slapped him in the face, the feeling of tenderness and warmth and calmness that enveloped Zane the entire time...

 _I love you, Jay,_ he thought, combing his fingers through Jay's hair, gently enough so he wouldn't wake him up. _I know that it is certain that I love you. More than anything._

* * *

 **Okay, so I put up a poll on my profile concerning another fanfic I'll be writing, so if you guys could go make a vote, that would be great :)**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you ThatIsNotACoconut for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	61. Boxed In (Ronin x Kai)

**Request: Ronin/Kai**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, references to sexual content**

* * *

Grunting, Kai lifted one of the large boxes into his arms, carrying it from the hallway into his room. He placed it down at the end of his bed, straightening up and wiping the sweat from his forehead once the task was done. He didn't think moving so many boxes into his room would be so difficult, but on the other hand, they were full of weapons or small pieces of furniture; he should have expected them to be heavy.

Behind him, Ronin was carrying another large box, the last one, placing it down in front of his closet. He shut the bedroom door behind him and turned to face Kai with a grin. He didn't hear the click of the lock as the door shut.

"Looks like that's the last of them," he said proudly. "Didn't think we'd get them all in so quickly."

"Well, it's only because you helped me," Kai replied. "If it was just me doing it, I'd probably be here until midnight dragging boxes into my room." He walked over to Ronin, stretching up onto his toes to kiss him. "Thanks."

Ronin smirked. "I'm still surprised everyone was fine with it when we said we started dating. I expected them to be coming at me with every weapon they had." He shrugged. "Not like I can't fight them off, though."

"I'd rather them be okay with it than them trying to ask me why I started dating you of all people," Kai said with a chuckle. "Of course, Nya asked me that once I came out about it." He went over to the box by the closet. "I've gotta get this one in my closet for now. Mind helping me?"

Nodding, Ronin picked up one end of the box while Kai opened the closet doors and picked up the other end. They marched it towards the open closet and...it wouldn't fit. It was just as wide as the closet itself, and each side kept getting bumped by the doors.

"Well," Kai said, frowning. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

~o~o~o~o~

Jay walked down the hallway towards his room, a bounce in his step. He and Nya were going on a date, and he was thinking about everything he needed to do to prepare. He wondered if he should wear a suit, or if that would be too formal. He wanted to at least give a good impression, now that they were dating again.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a banging noise coming from inside Kai's room. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the bedroom door, testing the doorknob. Locked. Frowning, he listening a little closer, wondering why they would lock the door.

"It's supposed to just slide in," Kai complained with a groan. "Why won't it fit?"

"Is it too big, do you think?" Ronin asked.

Jay's eyes widened, and he pressed his ear to the door to listen closer. He wondered just what they were doing, but whatever it was, it did not sound very appropriate.

Kai sighed. "It shouldn't be. Try pushing harder, maybe that'll work."

Jay heard a long groan from his fellow ninja, and a much quieter growl from Ronin. From within, he could hear even more bumping noises. _They can't have gotten that far in their relationship already,_ he wondered. _Right?_

Kai gasped, then panted. "S-still nothing," he said. "Maybe try putting it in on an angle?"

Jay blushed as Ronin agreed. It was almost as if the groans had gotten louder, and he struggled to understand why they would go _this_ far after coming out about their relationship only a few weeks ago.

Kai grunted. "Let's just try it on the normal angle again." After more grunting, groaning, and bumping noises, Jay heard both men give a triumphant sigh. It was Ronin who spoke first.

"It's finally in."

With that, Jay hurried back down the hall the way he came, his face bright red from what he heard. He had to bring Nya with him so he would know he wasn't just hearing things.

~o~o~o~o~

Ronin and Kai looked down at the box, with grins lighting up their faces, before looking at each other. At last, the box had finally fit inside the closet perfectly. However, Kai then groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Ronin watched him in concern.

"You doing okay, Kai?"

He shook his head. "That box was so heavy and so hard to get into the closet. I think I might've hurt my shoulder or something. I'm kinda hoping it's just a little sore."

Smirking, Ronin put a hand on Kai's hip. He grinned when Kai blushed at the action. "Well, I can give you a shoulder massage to loosen you up. How does that sound?"

Kai thought about it for a brief moment, then nodded. He sat down on the bed, looking up at Ronin expectantly, only to find the former thief giving him the exact same look. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you waiting for?"

"I can't give you a massage with your shirt on," he said matter-of-factly. "And you need to be lying on your stomach."

He folded his arms across his chest, giving a playful smirk. "Is this just an excuse to see me without my shirt on?" When Ronin answered with a shrug, he rolled his eyes. "Perv." Despite that, he pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. He lied down on his stomach, his chin resting on one of the pillows.

He felt Ronin sit on his legs, practically straddling his hips. He tensed, but immediately relaxed, as Ronin gripped his shoulders. He gasped as Ronin began the massage.

~o~o~o~o~

Jay dragged Nya down the hall hurriedly, bringing her so they were both standing in front of Kai's bedroom door. "I'm not joking, I think they've already taken it to the next level."

Nya raised an eyebrow, frowning. "How can you tell?"

"Well, the door was locked when I first got here, and I could hear a lot of noises coming from inside. Like bumping and groaning."

She didn't believe him. "Jay, I get that you're worried about Kai because he's dating Ronin now - and we all know Ronin's a bit of a wild card - but I doubt Kai would have already worked up the nerve to actually go this far with him."

His brow furrowed. "I swear, Nya, I heard them in there! They were so loud, I'm surprised you didn't hear any of it."

Nya smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Then let's listen now and see what they're doing."

The couple put their ears to the door, straining to hear any telltale signs of...fornication. Nya frowned, but Jay held up a finger to show that she only had to wait a while longer. She rolled her eyes in response, but as she did so she heard a low moan from her brother.

"O-oh... Feels so good, Ronin... Just a little- Yeah, perfect..."

Nya's mouth fell open with a pop, and she stared at Jay. He mouthed "told you" to her before he resumed listening.

"Hold on... How's this feel?" Ronin asked. Barely a second later, Kai gasped.

"Y-yes! It feels so good! Keep doing that!"

"Oh my goodness," Nya whispered, pulling away from the door. "They can't actually be...?"

Jay nodded, looking as if he was just barely holding back his laughter, biting his lip harshly as he smiled from ear to ear. "Sounds like it's a pretty good session, too."

Another loud groan from Kai made them both jump. "Go a little harder...!"

Nya quickly stood up, brushing off her pants and walking back down the hall. Jay quickly caught up to her, giving an embarrassed smile.

"That," she began, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, "was not something I needed to hear."

~o~o~o~o~

Ronin got up off the bed, grinning down at Kai, who was still lying on his stomach, smiling drunkenly to himself, eyes shut in bliss. Ronin rubbed Kai's back, the latter almost seeming as if he were purring, nestling into the bed more.

"Hey, Ronin?" he murmured, brown eyes opening to peer at him through a half-lidded gaze.

"Yeah?"

Kai smiled, a genuine smile that Ronin always adored, and inched closer to his boyfriend and pecked him on the forehead. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

 **They probably had sex later on.**

 **So the poll is still open, for those of you who have not voted yet. It'll probably stay open until I finish this oneshot collection, so you have plenty of time :3**

 **Feedback is appreciated~**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	62. Change Of Heart (Skalidor x Cole)

**Request: Skalidor/Cole**

 **Requested by: anonymous reader**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

"So what you're saying is..." Wu began, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "...you have chosen to defect to our side? You no longer wish to fight for the Serpentine?" He scanned Skalidor up and down, eyes narrowed, forehead creasing.

"Absolutely," he replied. "I believe I have caused more than enough harm to the good people of Ninjago than I wish to admit." Wu continued to stare at him in suspicion, so he continued, "I want to fight for the Ninja now, in hopes that I can show my fellow Serpentine the error of their ways."

Sighing, Wu focused a stern look on him. "If what you're telling me is the truth, then I expect to see some signs that you truly are fighting for our side. I will be observing your behaviour while you are here, as will the Ninja."

Skalidor bowed his head respectfully. "I expect no less."

"In the meantime, I must meditate on this issue. Therefore, Cole will keep an eye on you until I have made my final decision."

He hid a grin when Cole's name was mentioned. He had been longing to see his black ninja for so long, and now that he was finally on the Destiny's Bounty with him, there was more no doubt that they would be seeing each other quite often. He knew Cole was not very fond of him, but Skalidor believed that he would come around eventually.

Remembering the conversation at hand, Skalidor nodded. "I will go see him now to tell him so. Where may I find him?"

Another stern look. "In their room. You'll find it if you go down the hallway below deck. It is the first room you see." He turned away. "I realize that the two of you will be alone, but if something goes wrong, I will know about it." With that, he headed for his own room, leaving Skalidor alone on the training deck.

Smirking, Skalidor looked around to examine his surroundings. He could see the other three Ninja, none of whom held his interest, watching him warily from afar. He gave a friendly wave of his tail, to which they responded with glares.

He had to admit, it was easier to convince their sensei to let him join than he thought it would be. He certainly wasn't joining to spy on them for Pythor, that much was true, but it wasn't like he really cared about protecting Ninjago, either.

In reality, all he truly wanted was to protect Cole, and figured joining the Ninja would be the best way to do so. Thankfully, he was a fairly good actor, if he said so himself. So staging an act of treachery towards Pythor was enough for the Serpentine to exile him. Lying to their sensei he thought would be difficult, but apparently his wisdom was an informed skill.

 _I'd better go check on my main squeeze,_ he thought with a grin. _Wouldn't want anything to happen to him._

Skalidor went down below deck, slithering along until he reached the closed door of their shared bedroom. Without knocking, he turned the knob and pushed the door open, peering in. Cole had his nose buried in a book, but upon looking up, his eyes were wide and alert, and he scrambled to his feet. He looked around, then held the book up in defence.

Skalidor smiled, slithering in, shutting the door behind him. "Hello, Cole," he purred. "It's so good to see you again." Cole responded by throwing the book he was reading at him. Skalidor quickly avoided it, grabbing it out of the air as it sailed past his head.

"Wh-what are you even doing here?" Cole spat. "You'd better not have hurt any of the others, or else I'll-"

"Calm down, Cole," he said, coming closer. Instinctively, Cole crouched into a fighting stance, his green eyes narrowed into a glare. Admittedly, it was adorable, considering he didn't exactly have access to any weapons or his elemental powers. "I came in here to tell you that I am now fighting for your side."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Fighting for my side? Are you saying you're no longer fighting for the Serpentine? Or is this just some kind of trick? What're you really up to, huh?"

"No trick at all, I'm afraid. I've been banished." Over-dramatically, Skalidor raised a clawed hand to his forehead, sighing. "I had to admit to Pythor that I was sharing the secrets of the Serpentine with your team, and that I had purposely been losing in our battles to protect you all. Therefore, he deemed me unworthy of being affiliated with him, and so I was banished to the unknown, with no one to protect me!"

Rolling his eyes, Cole grumbled, "Give me a break..."

"And so, slithering aimlessly through the wilderness, I happened upon the Destiny's Bounty," he continued, trying to avoid laughing at Cole's fed-up expression. "I was reminded of you instantly, and I spoke with your sensei about wanting to join. Lo and behold, I am here now."

"What a story. How long did it take you to come up with it? Six minutes?"

"Actually about an hour. I wasn't completely lying to Pythor, though." He slithered over to Cole's side, nuzzling his neck, making him jump back. "I have indeed been purposely losing in battle to you."

Cole sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know. And I know why you're really here, but I'll tell you again: no one will ever accept us, so give it a rest. You won't fool everyone just by saying you've had a change of heart."

Skalidor shook his head. "I have had a change of heart, Cole. I don't particularly care for protecting the other Ninja..." He wrapped his tail around Cole's legs, coiling it up until his arms were held to his sides tightly. "But I do care about protecting you."

"I know you do." Cole squirmed, as he always did whenever Skalidor "hugged" him. It certainly didn't bother the snake, though. If anything, it made Cole seem even more endearing. "Skalidor, I know you're in love with me, but it just isn't possible."

"Then why don't we give it a chance, hmm?" Cole raised an eyebrow at that, and Skalidor continued. "I would like you to give being together as a couple a chance. We don't have to let your teammates know if you don't want to. If you truly don't think it will work, then that is fine."

Cole went quiet for a moment, not meeting Skalidor's gaze. He sighed, then said, "No matter what I say, you'll never stop trying to protect me, will you?"

"That is correct."

"Then...okay. We'll trying being a couple. But if it doesn't work out, then you have to stop with your whole no-sense-of-personal-space thing, got it?"

Skalidor touched his nose to Cole's, smirking. "I have no idea what you mean by that." As Cole groaned, he nuzzled him again, flicking his tongue out to tickle his neck.

Cole leaned back so he was looking at Skalidor, without having his face or neck being touched. "Can I have my book back now?"

He chuckled. "Only if we can read it together. Consider it the first thing we do as a couple."

Groaning, Cole nodded, and Skalidor released him from his hold. Giving the book back to him, Skalidor sprawled out on the bed comfortably, Cole sitting down at the edge. He rested his chin on Cole's shoulder, peering at the pages together with his black ninja. He grinned to himself, enjoying the closeness they could have that would not be interrupted by fighting, or a need to escape on Cole's end.

 _At last we can be together,_ he thought. _I believe I have finally, officially, made him my main squeeze_.

* * *

 **Well... I'm graduating from high school today. That's kinda why I took so long in writing this. Sorry!**

 **Anyway, feedback is always appreciated~**

 **Thank you anonymous reader for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	63. Victim Of Love (Morro x Lloyd)

**Request: Morro/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: EisNinja, dcucbds, Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

Lloyd collapsed with a groan as Morro left his body, limbs numb. He struggled to open his eyes, feeling as if they were burning with the effort. Through blurry vision, he could just barely make out Morro's ghostly green aura, outlining his menacing figure just a couple feet away. As best as he could, Lloyd glared at him, trying not to shiver in fear when Morro snickered.

"It's really cute how you're trying to put on a brave face, runt," Morro taunted. "But I know you're scared, and I know how much you miss your friends." He leaned closer, so all Lloyd could see with his bleary eyes was an eerie fog of green. "Here's a hint: they'll never stop me, and they'll never find you."

At that moment, Lloyd couldn't find his voice, and was too weak to do anything other than pitifully growl, which came out more as a whimper. To his disgust, Morro ruffled his hair, chuckling darkly.

"I've got Wu's staff, I've got the symbols that'll lead me to what I want, and now all I have to do is wait for Wrayth to come back and tell me your ninja friends are dead." Lloyd tried again not to let his fear show, but Morro scoffed. "There it is again. Pretending like you aren't scared."

Lloyd gasped as he felt Morro lift him up, then cried out in pain as he was slammed against a wall. Morro wrenched his hands up, clamping something around Lloyd's wrists before stepping away again.

Soon enough, Lloyd's vision cleared, and with the little strength he had regained, he looked around. Morro had secured him to a stone wall, and Lloyd guessed the handcuffs were made of Vengestone. They were in a small cave of some sort, the mouth to his left. It was only big enough for the two of them and possibly some supplies. Across from him sat Morro, smirking as he watched Lloyd grasp an understanding of where they were.

"It's a nice place, don't you think?" he said smoothly, as if he wasn't trying to destroy everything and everyone Lloyd loved. "I found it shortly after I escaped the Cursed Realm. I didn't really know what to do with it at first, so I figured it would make a nice place for myself."

At last, Lloyd could find the strength to speak, but not enough to exactly sound brave. "Th-then why are there handcuffs in here?" he rasped, tugging on his restraints for emphasis.

"I put them in here." The words sent a chill up Lloyd's spine. He continued on, "I always knew I'd find the Green Ninja in this world, considering how many years have passed since I died. I figured I would only have to possess them for a little while, long enough to get what I want. Then I could just kill them and be done with it, all while taking their title of the Green Ninja. But..."

Lloyd gulped. "But?"

Morro suddenly stood up and walked closer, smirking as he watched Lloyd shrink closer to the wall. He sat down in front of Lloyd, grinning, tilting his chin up so their eyes met. His voice was a low purr when he spoke.

"But then I found out _you_ were the Green Ninja. Believe me, when I first saw you, I would have been okay with just killing you on the spot. You were such a do-gooder, and it really got on my nerves. Always all positive and supportive...it was really annoying. In fact, the day you and I met could have resulted in your death."

Lloyd gulped. "O-oh yeah? What made you change your mind?" At this point, Lloyd was terrified that Morro was so close to him, what with being restrained and vulnerable to any attacks.

"I found myself getting kind of...jealous when I saw you hanging around the other Ninja. I wanted you to side with me, and for you to have nothing to do with them in the slightest. Truthfully..." he stroked Lloyd's cheek, grinning, "it was your looks that did it for me. I fell in love with how innocent you appeared...and how easily I could break that innocence. All I had to do was take you for myself."

Staring at him in horror, Lloyd managed to squeak out, "Y-you...fell in love with me?"

"More or less." He looked away thoughtfully for a moment. "It all depends on how well my plans work out. If I can't _be_ the Green Ninja..." Morro leaned in closer. "Then I'll just be _with_ the Green Ninja...forever. Possessing your body is just the first step."

Lloyd kicked his legs out, trying desperately to shove Morro away. "N-no! I won't ever agree to be with you!"

Morro grinned darkly, touching his forehead to Lloyd's. "It's cute that you think you have a choice. Once my friends kill your team, you won't have any other choice but to let me love you, and you'll realize we were meant to be together."

With that, he pressed his lips firmly to Lloyd's, shoving him up against the wall and straddling his hips. Panicking, Lloyd tried to shake his head, tried to yank his hands free of the restraints, tried anything he could that would get Morro away from him. All his efforts were to no avail, and Morro seemed to kiss him even harder than before.

His lips were freezing, but they burned like nothing else before. Lloyd whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as Morro gripped his hair tightly, nipping his bottom lip. He didn't want his enemy to see him cry, but the tears relentlessly blurred his vision, threatening to escape at any moment. He refused to kiss him back, refused to give in to Morro's forceful act of deranged love. Morro turned his head so their lips locked, moaning obscenely, making the built-up tears in Lloyd's eyes stream down his cheeks.

Morro grinned once he pulled away, moving his hands so he wouldn't be hurt by Lloyd's tears. "My Lloyd," he purred, combing his fingers through Lloyd's hair, his green eyes meeting with Lloyd's terrified red ones. "You'll be all mine soon enough. And I won't let anyone get in the way, especially not your little friends."

"N-no..." Lloyd whispered defiantly, hiccuping. "I-I won't let you..."

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Morro glared at him. "Then I guess we'll just have to spend a little more time together. And you know what that means..." He reached up, and unlocked the handcuffs, letting Lloyd collapse to the ground with a grunt.

Thinking quickly, Lloyd tried to stand, only for both of his legs to go completely numb. He looked down, watching with a fear-stricken gaze as Morro's legs phased into his. His hands were the next to go, and Lloyd writhed desperately to flee, but nothing happened. He could only feel his torso, which wouldn't help in the situation at all, for he was losing feeling in that particular area quickly.

Morro gave him one last mocking wink before completing the possession, Lloyd screaming in pain at the feeling of his mind being invaded and violated.

* * *

 **So I was inspired by Yandere Simulator when I wrote this. Hey, who knows? Maybe Morro has potential to be a yandere. You never knooow~**

 **Here's to hoping I can have regular updates from now on! Yay!**

 **As always, feedback is very much appreciated :3**

 **Thank you EisNinja, dcucbds, and Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	64. Weirdness (Zane x Cole)

**Request: Zane/Cole**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: Implied yaoi**

* * *

Zane looked down at the frilly pink apron again, sighing. He had finished washing and drying it, but was unsure if he would tuck it back into the closet for later use. His teammates would probably tease him for even wanting to keep it, especially after all the things they said about it. He couldn't bear to part with it, though. For some reason, he felt like throwing the apron away would be a waste.

He traced his fingers over the little floral pattern. He did not know why he cared so much about the opinion of his teammates, either. He'd had trouble fitting in with them, sure, but why should he even care so much about wanting to be like the rest of them?

Shaking his head, Zane laid the apron on the counter as he continued his cleaning of the kitchen; Jay had made such a mess of preparing dinner that night, and Zane ended up having to assist him. As the garment was still drying at the time, Jay had teased him, asking where his "special apron" was. Zane had brushed him off, but he was still not used to Jay's peculiar sense of humour.

When Zane was almost done sweeping the floor, the door opened, and Cole walked in. Zane was thankful that Cole was wearing socks; he would've hit him with the broom and chased him out otherwise.

"Hey, Zane!" he greeted warmly, opening the fridge. "Anything good in here?" Zane watched as he poked around, giving a slight chuckle at the focused expression on Cole's face.

"Well, there is a leftover slice of cake from last night on the top shelf," Zane said. "And-"

He was interrupted by Cole as he reached over for a fork, picking up the plate holding the small delicacy. "I'll take the cake," Cole said with a grin. He peered around Zane, catching sight of the pink apron. "Hey, Jay was wondering where that was. He said you wore a normal one when you helped him."

"It was still drying from the wash," Zane replied, a little embarrassed that he didn't try to hide the apron away from prying eyes before Cole came in. "It got very dirty after that food fight a couple of nights ago, so it was necessary for me to clean it."

Cole grinned at the memory. "That was fun." He let Zane clean in silence as he ate his cake, a few crumbs spilling onto the floor every so often. Zane was more than happy to sweep them up, though.

Once Zane was finally finished, he picked up the apron again, moving out of the way so Cole could wash his dish and fork. He stared at the admittedly garish apron for a moment longer, sighing.

"Cole? May I ask you something?"

The black ninja looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Sure. What do you need?"

Another pause before Zane spoke. "I was merely wondering if I should keep this apron, since my owning it appears to be strange for the rest of you."

Cole put the plate and fork in the sink so he could turn around to face him. One eyebrow was raised in confusion. "You don't need to get rid of it, Zane. It's just an apron. I mean, yeah, it's a little weird that you have it, but if you really like it, then it shouldn't matter what we think. If you want to keep it, then keep it."

"I know, but it simply seems to be another indicator of how...strange I am, compared to the rest of you. I do not want to be seen as being any different from you all."

Folding his arms across his chest, Cole frowned. "I have a feeling all this is about more than just the apron," he said. "Besides, we're all a little weird in our own ways, Zane. Kai puts too much focus into his hair than anything, Jay keeps a teddy bear at the end of his bed..."

"Then why do I get teased the most for what I do?" he asked.

Cole put his hand on Zane's arm, likely in an attempt to comfort him. "Zane, we're just trying to have fun. We don't mean anything personal when we tease you like that."

Zane sighed. "Well, I cannot help but take it personally when you all talk about how strange I am. It makes me feel as if I am an outsider, that I am unable to fit in with the rest of you." He looked away. "The apron...is it what makes me so weird?" He walked past Cole, putting it on the counter and staring at it for another moment.

He felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder. "I didn't know you felt that way about an apron, Zane. But you don't have to feel like you're an outsider because of it."

Zane shrugged his hand off, leaving the apron behind, walking away. "Thank you for trying to comfort me, Cole, but I think I will just go to bed for now. I will be making breakfast in the morning, after all."

He barely acknowledged Cole's quiet call of "Goodnight."

~o~o~o~o~

Zane awoke at the exact same time as he always did every morning: precisely 6:45. He found it odd that he could wake up at such an early and specific time every day, without the need of an alarm clock. He supposed he could add such a fact to the ever-growing list of strange things about himself.

However, as he looked around at the sleeping forms of his friends, he noticed that Cole was absent. Raising an eyebrow, he got out of bed, tiptoeing out of the room so not to wake Jay or Kai.

He suddenly caught the awful stench of something burning, and he followed the odour all the way to the kitchen. Peering in, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Cole, hair neatly combed and already dressed in his signature black gi, was cooking what Zane suspected was bacon and eggs. But what surprised him most was the fact that Cole was wearing the silly pink apron that Zane had abandoned the previous night. Although, Zane had to admit, Cole pulled off the look rather well. He even found it somewhat difficult to look away from the sight, wondering why he was so transfixed with the sight of Cole in an apron.

Walking in, Zane saw that Cole was indeed close to burning all the food he was trying to make. Though he was sure Cole was able to handle it, Zane still wanted to help make breakfast. He cleared his throat, catching Cole's attention.

"Oh, good morning Zane!" he said, a grin on his otherwise worried face. "I thought about everything you said last night, about not feeling like you fit in and everything, so I decided to make up for everything I said."

Zane raised an eyebrow, looking at the frying pan. "By making breakfast? In _that_ apron?"

"Yeah. Look, I know it isn't much, but I don't like it when you feel left out. I'm the leader of this team, and I say everyone should feel comfortable about what they like." He scooped the eggs onto a plate, handing it to Zane.

Not one to turn down such a gracious gift, Zane ate the eggs in silence, forcing back a grimace at the taste. He forced himself to swallow them, his tongue curling at the wretched taste still lingering in his mouth.

Apparently, Cole noticed Zane's disgust. "Yeah, I know. Everyone keeps saying my cooking is awful, but I just like to experiment! It's what all the great chefs in the world do, right?"

Zane grinned at his leader's positivity, gulping down a glass of water to wash away the awful taste. "The apron, though," he said. "Why exactly did you decide to wear it?"

"Hey, when Kai and Jay see me in this, there are two reactions I'll get: they'll laugh at me and make fun of me instead, or they'll see there's nothing wrong with wearing something like this." He chuckled sheepishly. "It sure is girly, though..."

"Thank you, Cole," Zane said, a genuine smile on his face. "For everything you have done to make me feel more welcome."

Cole playfully punched Zane's arm, thankfully not hard enough to cause injury. "You know I'd do anything for you, Zane." Cole gave him a quick, yet tight, hug, turning back to the stove. Zane took the moment to put his hand on Cole's shoulder this time.

"I still said I would make breakfast," he murmured. "But perhaps we could do so together? If it is all right with you, I would be happy to give you some advice for your own cooking."

Grinning, Cole nodded. "But you'll need an apron of your own, you know. I can understand why you like this thing, it's really comfortable to wear, so I'm not giving it up."

Chuckling, Zane headed for the small closet at the far wall of the kitchen, pulling out a plain grey apron. "If you insist."

* * *

 **I miss Zane's pink apron... Maybe it'll come back one day!**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated, as always~**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	65. Sick Day (Jay x Lloyd)

**Request: Jay/Lloyd**

 **Requested by: Dominic, Ninjagofangirl**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

The door to the shared bedroom was opened ever so slightly, letting Lloyd peek in. Sunlight flooded in through the window, leaving the room at a warm, comfortable temperature. Lloyd tiptoed in, a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other. He quietly slipped over to Jay's bedside, placing the soup and water on the small table.

Lloyd peered over at Jay, who had his back facing him. The poor Lightning master had fallen ill, and was unable to participate in training for the entire period that he would be sick. Jay had acted rather pleased at not having to train that day, but Lloyd knew his boyfriend better than that. He was looking forward to sparring, particularly against Cole. Lloyd knew it was only because Jay had yet to beat the black ninja in a match, and his will hadn't deteriorated yet.

He shook Jay as gently as possible, but enough that it would wake him up. "Hey, Jay? I got you some soup and a glass of water." He watched as Jay groaned and slowly turned over onto his other side. His eyes opened to look up at Lloyd.

To say Jay looked like a wreck would be an understatement. His eyes were still droopy from sleep, looking dull. He was much paler than normal, and sweat seemed to be beading along his forehead, the cool cloth that was previously there having fallen off earlier. His hair was disheveled, hanging in sweaty strands in his face.

"Th-thanks, Lloyd," he wheezed, coughing harshly. Lloyd flinched at the noise; it sounded like Jay was trying to cough up a lung.

With a shaking hand, Jay reached for the glass of water, sitting up and sipping it slowly. He winced when he swallowed, rubbing at his throat as he placed the glass back on the table. He reached for the soup next, settling it in his lap.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as Jay stared at the bowl wordlessly. "Um... Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Y-yeah..." Jay murmured, picking up the spoon, before lying back down. "N-never mind... I feel too tired to even sit up..."

Frowning, Lloyd took the spoon out of his hand, getting some of the soup and holding it in front of Jay's mouth. "Then I'll just have to feed you. Open up and say 'ahh'."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Lloyd, don't tease me..."

"Oh, I'm only just starting." Lloyd smirked, poking the spoon against his lips. "Here comes the airplane! Open up so it can land!" Jay groaned, stubbornly refusing at first, before rolling his eyes and opening his mouth.

Continuing to feed Jay in this manner, Lloyd couldn't help but feel amused. He didn't think his teasing would be enough to work on Jay; if anything, it was a last resort. But he was happy that Jay was at least eating something, even if it would likely come right back up later.

Once all the soup was gone, Lloyd placed the bowl back on the side table, brushing Jay's bangs away to feel his forehead. He was still burning up. Sighing, Lloyd handed him the ice water again, letting him drink.

"How do you think you got sick, anyway?" Lloyd asked, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Jay took a large swig of water, wincing again, before he answered, "I dunno. It might just be a twenty-four hour bug or something..." He coughed again. "... But I hope I get better soon. This stupid sickness just takes everything out of me."

"Well, that's kinda what sickness does to you." Lowering so he was eye-level with Jay, he kissed his temple gently. "But at least you have me to take care of you." Lloyd tapped his nose playfully, smiling, and Jay chuckled hoarsely.

"True. I'm glad Sensei gave you the day off." He reached up weakly to hold Lloyd's hand. "Now I get to spend my whole sick day with my boyfriend. Just... Don't kiss me too much, okay? I don't wanna get you sick, too."

Lloyd shrugged. "It'd be fine by me. Hey, we'd probably even get to share the bed!"

Jay put the glass on the side table, snuggling deeper into his blankets. "Well, it wouldn't be fine with Sensei...so we'll have to do something else that doesn't involve us kissing." He then raised an eyebrow. "You're acting more cheerful than normal today, too. What's up with that?"

Looking back on his actions, Lloyd wondered that, too. It was almost difficult trying to come up with an explanation. "Well, I figured this would be how you'd act if I were sick," he explained. "You'd be trying to cheer me up, wouldn't you? Instead of fussing over how sick I'd be."

"That makes sense." He yawned, another cough interrupting him. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep... My stupid nose is so stuffy that it just makes everything uncomfortable..."

Lloyd frowned, trying to think of anything else that could possibly help. His gaze slowly drifted over to his own bed, and he grinned. He stood up and walked over to his bed, reaching under it and sifting through whatever he had under there.

 _Half-eaten bag of chips, a sweater, what I'm hoping is a raisin...aha!_ His hand finally found his stack of Starfarer comic books, and he slid the pile out from under his bed. Lifting the comics into his arms, he walked back over to Jay, who was watching him curiously.

"Since when did you have all these comics?" he asked when Lloyd sat down.

"I got 'em a little while after the Tomorrow's Tea incident," he said. "I decided that maybe I wasn't too old for comics just yet." He smiled at Jay, holding up the first issue. "I was thinking we could read them all, starting from the very beginning. It might help you feel better."

Grinning shakily, Jay settled into a comfortable position, enough so he would be able to read along with Lloyd. "Thanks."

~o~o~o~o~

Lying beside Jay, Lloyd coughed harshly, his eyes and nose practically streaming. He grabbed another tissue from the side table, blowing his nose loudly. His throat and nose burned, and he was struggling to even keep his eyes open, thanks to being so tired and fatigued. He threw the tissue onto the steadily growing pile on the table, groaning.

"I told you I didn't want you to get sick," Jay said from beside him. He was still ill, but seemed better off than Lloyd was. His throat was no longer sore, but he was still running a mild fever, and still had a stuffy nose.

Lloyd rolled over so he was facing Jay. "I know... But at least I was right about something."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Smiling weakly, Lloyd snuggled up to his side. "We get to share the bed now."

With a hoarse chuckle, Jay nodded, wrapping an arm around Lloyd's waist and pulling him closer. Yawning, Lloyd shut his eyes and rested his head on Jay's chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting it lull him to sleep. Sure, Jay's illness would probably return the next day, thanks to being around Lloyd, but in a way, they were both perfectly fine with it.

* * *

 **Nothing like sickness to bring people together, am I right?**

 **Thank you Dominic and Ninjagofangirl for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	66. Captive Or Captivated (Nadakhan x Jay)

**Request: Nadakhan/Jay**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, hero x villain ship**

* * *

Jay was practically startled out of his sleep when someone roughly yanked the ball and chain around his ankle. Groaning, he slowly turned his head to see who his alarm clock was this morning. With the eyepatch over his injured eye, however, the task was slightly difficult. He spotted a hook hand holding the chain by one of the links, and he didn't have to look any further to see it was Nadakhan.

"Time to wake up, prisoner," the djinn purred, grinning at Jay in a mocking fashion. "There are decks to swab, and your blood is still staining the floor of the brig. You may want to avoid bleeding so much if you want to have less work to do in the future." He drifted closer, cupping Jay's cheek with one hand. "That is, unless you've decided on your final wish...?"

Jerking away from him, Jay scowled, hoping that would be enough of an answer for his captor.

"I assumed you would behave that way," Nadakhan spat.

Suddenly, he gripped the chain and started dragging Jay out of the bedroom, the redhead yelping in pain. He tried to squirm away, possibly pull the chain out of his grasp, but to no avail. He even attempted clawing at the floor to resist, but his only result was several splinters embedding themselves in the fabric of his gloves.

Jay bit his lip, drawing blood, as he was dragged up the stairs, his head nearly hitting each step. He wasn't about to let Nadakhan see he was getting to him, but he had a feeling in his gut that the djinn already knew his spirit was close to breaking. Being tricked by Flintlocke was probably what began Jay's own downward spiral.

Though he was being dragged across the floor, Jay couldn't help but chuckle dryly. _I guess there really is no one I can trust on this ship,_ he thought.

Once they reached the top deck, Nadakhan dropped the chain. "I see that your work amuses you, funny man. Perhaps you can wax the deck while you're at it. Certainly that is hilarious to you, isn't it?" He left Jay behind, throwing a mop at him before departing.

Groaning, Jay used the mop to prop himself up, slipping to the side as he did so, almost falling on his face. He heard the other crew members laughing, and he scowled at the ground as he started mopping.

The task was always more difficult than he thought it would be. As it turned out, it was very difficult to get the bloodstains out, especially when they looked like regular parts of the planks sometimes. Not to mention one of the crew members - he didn't have the capacity to care who it was - ended up locking him down in the brig, hopefully not out of a desire to be rude.

Jay was at least thankful for Clancee, who helped him get out. Despite the fact that he was also involved in the whole "Trick Jay Into Thinking He Can Save His Friends" scheme, he was still the most affable pirate on board. In fact, the snake's helpful nature made him change his entire opinion on Serpentine as a whole.

Of course, he still couldn't help associating Clancee with the rest of the pirates whenever he thought to himself about how much he hated pirates, so he rarely ever thought about Clancee's positive traits.

At the least, the other pirates were nowhere near as intolerable as Nadakhan. The djinn had no sense of personal space whatsoever, and every word he spoke to Jay sounded more like he was trying to hit on him. In fact, Jay wondered if Nadakhan was keeping him on board to be some kind of slave, if he still refused to say his last wish...

Jay shook the thought away, a chill running up his spine. He could only hope Nadakhan was not thinking of him in that way.

As Jay continued to swab the deck, he couldn't help but notice how little sleep he had gotten the previous night. He found it difficult to even keep his eye open, and ended up running not only into walls, but into several pirates, who would constantly shove him over if he so much as brushed past them. Thankfully, due to how much work developing Djinnjago was, he rarely ran into them as the day went on.

The only issue with that, however, was that there was no one around to block his path, and more than once he found himself at the edge of the ship, staring down at clouds and endless sea. He thought the paranoia of falling off would be enough to stay awake, but he still dozed off.

Eventually, even his muscles started to feel tired, and he went from limping, to trudging, to basically dragging himself along by using the mop as a crutch. He yawned frequently, making tears form in his eye that blurred his vision. He had no idea if he was near the edge of the ship or not. All he wanted was a moment to rest.

He gave up, letting his eye slowly slip shut. He might as well have been on autopilot, as he continued moving sluggishly around the deck even with his eye closed.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath his feet, and he could feel the wind whipping his face, the mop falling out of his hand. With a surprised shriek, he tumbled down through the air, arms and legs flailing in a feeble attempt to grab onto something. He watched as the sea came closer and closer towards him, bracing for the water that would close over his head, threatening to drown him.

Then, he fell onto something. No, he fell into _someone's_ arms. He noticed immediately how muscular this person was, and tried not to blush. However, as he opened his eye, he also saw that their skin was orange. His blood ran cold.

"I don't believe I asked you to sleep on the job," Nadakhan hissed. "I expect better from you, junkyard boy."

Jay groaned, weakly waving his hand in dismissal. "I j-just wanna sleep..." he rasped. "I need rest..."

One of Nadakhan's gloved hands gently stroked his cheek, and Jay whimpered in response. "You should have just said so earlier. I would have given you a nice, plush bed. Perhaps played you a song to help you sleep..."

"Don't care..." Jay moaned, turning his head away from him. "I just wanna sleep..."

He could almost feel Nadakhan grin. "Well, it wouldn't do for me to have one of the Ninja dead, would it? I still need you for my sword. I will let you sleep, but I expect you to repay me for my generosity."

They started drifting back up to the ship, Jay still cradled in his arms, making their way to Nadakhan's quarters. Jay tried to ignore how comfortable he felt, instead passing it off as simple exhaustion; at that point, he'd feel comfortable if he slept anywhere.

He felt Nadakhan place him on the bed, smoothing his hair out of his face. "When you wake up, you will finish swabbing the deck, and I expect it to shine." Jay turned his head to face him, ignoring the shivers going up his spine as Nadakhan leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Get some rest for now."

Once Nadakhan left the room, Jay rubbed his cheek roughly, hating how he could still feel Nadakhan's lips on his skin. He didn't want to like the way it felt, and most importantly, he didn't want to think Nya would like it. But his skin tingled after Nadakhan kissed him, and only Nya was ever able to kiss him in such a way.

He then thought about the possibility of marrying Nadakhan in Nya's place, if he truly did love Jay in such a way. Sure, Nya very closely resembled Delara, but Jay would force himself to show Nadakhan affection just to keep the djinn's attention away from Nya.

 _Maybe I could love Nadakhan,_ he wondered, turning on his side, curling up. _If only so I can protect Nya from him..._

* * *

 **Now imagine Jay in that wedding dress. You're welcome.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated :3**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	67. Flustered (Kai x Skylor)

**Request: Kai/Skylor**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

The door was closed, but it wasn't locked. Not like Kai really cared, considering he trusted the other Ninja enough not to bother him. He went over to the laptop in the corner, opening it up. He moused over to the video chat icon, clicking on it. Checking the time, he saw he had one minute left until Skylor would sign in. He smiled, feeling giddy butterflies flit around in his stomach.

Though he and Skylor couldn't see each other in person very often, they did try to find some time to talk to each other through different means. They regularly texted each other, and would sometimes call just to say hello. However, this would be the first time they video chatted, and despite some concerns they had, Kai was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend.

The second the request for the chat came up, Kai clicked "Accept". He grinned once the video footage showed Skylor sitting at her own desk. Immediately feeling self-conscious, Kai fussed with his spiky hair, making sure it looked okay.

Skylor giggled. "Come on, babe. You look fine."

He blushed profusely at the nickname. "Y-you look good, too." He cleared his throat. "So how's life been? I've been holding back on asking this, but is it weird now that your dad's... You know..."

"Banished to an alternate realm for all eternity?" she finished for him, smirking. "Yeah, I admit it's weird, but he was still awful before he went completely insane. Did I ever tell you he threatened to disown me if I didn't betray you guys during the Tournament? And that he made me test my powers out on Clouse when I was younger, just to see if they worked?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at that. "Your power works on Clouse? But he doesn't have an element."

The video started to lag a bit, but it was only for a moment. "He was able to use dark magic ever since he was young, so it basically qualifies as an ability similar to elemental powers." She winked. "I prefer using your Fire, though. It's much more fun."

Looking away, Kai felt his face heat up even more. "C-come on, Sky... You're embarrassing me..." Skylor paused for a moment, before Kai noticed she seemed to be looking behind him. "What? What is it?"

Smirking, Skylor said, "Well, I was going to say your friends seem to be doing a pretty good job of embarrassing you anyway." Though the video was still lagging, it stopped doing so long enough for Kai to see her jerk her head, indicating she wanted him to turn around.

Kai's eyes widened, and he turned around to see Cole and Jay standing behind him, holding up tiny pictures of Kai. His heart dropped when he realized the photos weren't ordinary ones; they were his _baby pictures._

He immediately got up out of his chair. "What the... Where the hell did you guys even get these?!" He tried grabbing for them, but Jay handed his off to Cole, who in turn held them up so Kai had to jump to barely reach them.

"Nya has a little stash of pictures from your photo albums," Jay explained with a teasing grin. "She's got an especially big stash of photos your parents took. Luckily, they took the cutest pictures of you when you were a baby! See, Skylor?"

Cole held the pictures in the line of sight of the camera. "Yeah! Look at this one! Baby Kai forgot to wear pants! And it looks like this one's from his first day of potty training!"

Kai was in a panic trying to get the pictures away from them, and he could hear Skylor's laughter bubbling up from the laptop. He hated being shorter than Cole, his hands barely grabbing the bottom of the pictures.

Eventually, he gave up, and simply resorted to shoving them out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. He sat back down in the chair, leaning on his elbows on the desk, his head in his hands.

"They're so embarrassing..." he muttered, and he heard Skylor laugh at that, which only made his face grow hotter.

"They're your friends," she said. "Of course they'll embarrass you. You fluster easily, so it's funny to them. But they only do it because they think it'll leave less barriers between us. They don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Kai scoffed. "Well, I'd be happier with that if they kept my baby pictures out of it."

"If it's any consolation, you were adorable."

Smiling, Kai sat up straight again. "So, getting back to what we were talking about before we were rudely interrupted..."

As Kai thought briefly about what he was going to say, he noticed Skylor wasn't moving on the video feed. He narrowed his eyes, before realizing the video froze. He groaned. _I knew I couldn't trust this video chat thing... I said it once and I'll say it again: Technology can be so stupid!_

However, he did think about whether Skylor could see him or not. There wasn't any sound coming from her end, so if she was talking, he couldn't hear it. He waved a hand in front of the camera, and received no response. He thought for a moment, and decided this would be a perfect opportunity to touch himself up.

He picked up a hand mirror, which he kept in case he needed it, and ran a hand through his hair. He ensured his spikes looked natural enough, but also made sure they stood out. He ran a finger over his scar, noticing it looked covered up enough; he didn't dare tell anyone how he got it, and hiding it with concealer seemed to prevent the need for any explanation.

He smiled, then noticed a tiny black spot between his front teeth. Groaning, he picked at his teeth, trying to see if it was a cavity, or if it was just something stuck in between them. He eventually got it out, and saw it was a poppy seed from breakfast that morning.

Checking himself over one last time, he grinned, putting the mirror down on the desk. He turned his attention back to the computer, happy to see the video was no longer frozen.

And then he noticed Skylor was smirking at him, and the realization hit.

"So...you saw all that, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I could see and hear everything you were doing. Just because I'm frozen on your end doesn't mean it's the other way around."

Kai groaned in frustration, slamming his head on the desk. "Why is it that I'm only embarrassing myself around you today?"

"Because it's the first time we're even using video chat. You just need to get used to doing this first, and soon enough you'll find it a lot easier to avoid embarrassing yourself." He looked up, and saw that Skylor was smiling now. "Besides, you embarrassing yourself makes you seem more...like yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "More like myself?"

"Yeah. It feels more natural whenever you embarrass yourself. Again, it leaves less barriers between us."

"O-oh." Kai sat up, smiling. "Well, at least it doesn't make you embarrassed to be in love with me."

She shook her head with a smile, which made his heart flutter. "If anything, it makes me want to come over there and kiss you. After all, Dareth messed that up the last time we saw each other."

Kai chuckled. "You got that right."

* * *

 **I still love how it was implied Kai and Skylor got into a long-distance relationship at the end of season 4, and how it wasn't portrayed negatively :3**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated~**

 **Thank you Guest for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	68. Only With You (Cole x Nya)

**Request: Cole/Nya**

 **Requested by: Yuelicake**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Rain slapped harshly against the roof of the tea shop, sounding like hammers to those hiding from the storm inside. It fell in sheets, making it seem as if the surrounding hills and forests had disappeared entirely within the downpour. The wind buffeted against the walls, attempting to tear the small shop apart before the Ninja could move out.

Cole stared out the window, watching the rain overflow the pond behind the shop, crashing into the waters more violently than the small waterfall ever had. He smirked, remembering how he teased Nya about the rain, asking if she was in a bad mood. She thanked him for his well-intentioned joke by threatening to shoot him with a blast of water of her own. Though she was clearly joking as well, it scared the living daylights out of him.

He shuddered. Even thinking about coming in contact with water was terrifying to him. Though he was near Nya as she found her True Potential, and was therefore in close vicinity with water, Cole was almost certain that he would die if he so much as came in contact with a mere drop.

He sighed. _I shouldn't have to be afraid of a teammate..._

The shuffling of feet beside him made him turn. He smiled when he saw it was Nya.

"All packed up?" she asked. "We have to leave this place tomorrow."

Cole nodded. "Just watching the rain now." He looked around, noticing that it was awfully quiet in the shop. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"They're getting everything onto the Bounty," she explained. "And are trying to make sure the tarp covering it right now doesn't blow away in the wind. It wouldn't be very good if we had to fly away on a flooding ship, would it?"

He chuckled at that. "It would definitely make people wonder how we managed to do it, that's for sure. Not to mention I'd be in trouble, too, since I can't touch water."

Nya bit her lip. "Right." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "By the way, sorry I threatened to shoot water at you earlier. I was only joking, and I thought you left because I was being a little too harsh."

"Well, I did ask you if the storm was happening because it was 'that time of the month' for you, so I guess I deserved it," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Still, basically threatening to kill you wasn't the best response. I'm sorry."

Cole tried to pat her back, only for his hand to go right through her. He held back a sigh, and nodded. "I'm sorry, too."

He leaned against the windowsill, and felt Nya inch closer to him. He moved over to make more room for her, and soon enough they were both looking outside, watching the downpour continue. He liked having Nya so close to him, even if he had told Jay he would back off. There was just something calming about her presence, something that made it seem like nothing was wrong, that everything was just as it should be.

Perhaps that was what Jay found so appealing about her. If it was, Cole could now wholeheartedly agree. He didn't want to be with anyone else at that moment, believing Nya was the only person he needed.

He shook his head. _Where are all these thoughts coming from all of a sudden?_ he wondered.

Nya soon spoke up again. "So, how have you been dealing so far?" she asked. "Now that you're a ghost? I know we already talked about it before, but now that the fight against Morro is over..."

Cole shrugged. "It's still weird... I can't exactly control when I can touch solid objects, and it's strange knowing I don't have to shower anymore." He chuckled at the last part. "I'm lucky I wasn't a greaseball when I got turned into a ghost. Otherwise, that'd be another thing to deal with."

"And you can't drink either, huh?"

"Nope. I can eat though, strangely enough, so that's good."

Nya smiled. "Everything's changed so much lately. You're a ghost, I'm the Water Ninja, and now Lloyd's training to become a Sensei... It feels like it was only yesterday that I first met you all."

"And since Jay first fell in love with you," Cole added, grinning at the memory. Nya fell quiet at that, her shoulders tensing. Cole raised an eyebrow, looking at her in concern. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Not meeting his gaze, Nya sighed. "No. It's just that I don't really like talking about all this love stuff anymore. I know Jay has strong feelings for me, but...I don't know if I can return them." She shrugged. "I guess I just feel like he's only looking out for himself whenever the topic of romance comes up. He doesn't really stop to think about what I want."

"That's true... But we both know he's got some self-esteem issues. I guess if he thinks you, his first love, doesn't like him, then he doesn't think he'll have a chance with anyone else. Maybe that made him think he should try and preserve his relationship with you, no matter what it takes."

"Still... I just wish he'd know that this affects everyone, not just himself."

Sighing, she leaned against his shoulder, and Cole was happy to inch closer; she needed the comfort. She then yelped as she fell right through him, falling to the ground. Thinking quickly, Cole tried to grab for her hand, and was shocked that it actually worked. Even Nya looked up at him in surprise.

"You actually took my hand," Nya said, grinning. "It didn't go through like it usually does!"

Cole pulled her up, slowly letting go of her hand, staring at his own. It wasn't outlined in the usual, sickly shade of green, and he was no longer looking through it. Experimentally, he reached out to touch Nya's shoulder, and smiled when he realized he could actually feel the smooth fabric of her gi.

"You doing okay?" Nya asked, looking at his hand.

He quickly withdrew it at that, and watched as it went back to what it looked like before. Though he was disappointed at first, he couldn't maintain the joy bubbling up inside him.

"Nya, I was actually able to grab your hand! And I could actually feel it!" He hugged her as tight as he could, and though he knew he wasn't solid, and couldn't actually feel her in his embrace, he could register her presence. As a ghost, that was enough to tell him that he was getting closer to being able to revert back to his human form.

Nya giggled, and Cole could just barely feel her hand on his back. He smiled sheepishly, and separated ever so slightly from her. He wondered why he could focus his abilities better when she was around. He certainly didn't feel awkward around her, in fact feeling more relaxed.

"Hey, Nya..." he began. "If it isn't so much to ask... Could you maybe help me practice my abilities? It would be nice to have you work with me, especially since it feels easier around you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't feel as uneasy with me?"

"Nope. In fact, I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather be working with." He was surprised with what he was admitting. Was he basically telling her he wanted this to be a date of sorts? Even so, he wasn't too unsettled with that fact. Whether she saw it as a date or not didn't exactly matter to him. As long as he was with her, it would be fine.

Nya smiled. "Well, that's good. Because I was thinking the same thing." She reached for his hand, and Cole attempted to focus it again, grinning when it turned solid. He liked the way Nya's hand fit so perfectly with his, and how comfortable it made him feel.

"Then let's get to work," Cole said with a grin.

* * *

 **I better not see any hateful comments about this ship in the reviews. Here, no ship hate is tolerated.**

 **But, I do appreciate feedback~**

 **Thank you Yuelicake for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	69. Prove My Loyalty (Cryptor x Zane)

**Request: Cryptor/Zane**

 **Requested by: NinjaMelissa, WeirdoTheJester, Danny and Kris**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, violence**

* * *

Cryptor watched as the group of Nindroids made their way back up the hill towards him, his eyes narrowing as he saw that Zane was leading them. He had told the former ninja not to go out on patrols, lest someone sees him. He especially didn't want the Ninja to see him, particularly out of concern that they would try to take him back.

"Zane," he said as they neared, his voice authoritative. "I asked you to stay behind and watch the camp."

The Master of Ice bowed his head. "I apologize, my General," he murmured. "I was hoping to catch sight of the Ninja and defeat them myself. I'd rather it be me to fight them than anyone else, if only to prove my loyalty to you."

Grinning beneath his hood, Cryptor sauntered forward and pressed a cold metal finger to the underside of Zane's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes locked. "Do not be so hard on yourself. The information you've given us has done enough to prove your loyalty." He chuckled. "And there is no need for formalities. Just call me Cryptor."

"Understood." Zane came closer to Cryptor's side, and the latter soon noticed that the blond was holding onto his arm, his blood-red eyes staring straight ahead. It seemed as if Zane saw nothing wrong with how close he was to the Nindroid General.

If Cryptor was honest, he was happy for that. He loved how Zane's once-annoying innocence and kindness was still present, even after having his entire program altered. Now it merely showed as undying loyalty, with his strength and seriousness having taken control instead. He was literally built to fight now, and Cryptor knew nothing would change that.

"The Overlord is pleased with all that you've done for our cause," Cryptor said, taking Zane's hand in his. "And so am I."

Zane merely nodded, his expression coldly serious. "I am glad. I would not want to let either of you down." Turning to him, Zane's expression changed ever so slightly to one of gratefulness. "After all, you saved me from the scourge that is the Ninja. It is the least I can do to help you take them down."

"Well, don't overwork yourself. I would not want our greatest fighter to be harmed."

Suddenly, another Nindroid hurried over, emitting a frenzy of bleeps. It was frantically pointing at the clearing they had just patrolled, and Cryptor had to roughly smack it to get it to slow down its explanation enough. He narrowed his eyes when he gathered enough of an understanding of the situation.

"What is it, Cryptor?" Zane asked, eyes wide.

Cryptor patted his arm comfortingly. "We have received word that the Ninja have been spotted, and from the sounds of things, they're looking for you. But fear not, we will ensure that they catch no sight of you."

"Thank you for your concern," Zane said. "But I want to be the one to fight them. I want to prove once and for all with whom my loyalties lie." Instinctively, Cryptor tightly gripped Zane's arm, but the blond was insistent. "If you are concerned for my safety, then I will allow you to be nearby, just in case the fight goes awry."

He was silent for a moment, his gaze locked with Zane in a silent battle to keep him from fighting the Ninja. He wasn't just worried the Ninja could succeed; he was also worried about the chance that Zane's real memories would return. He couldn't risk such a thing.

Groaning, Cryptor nodded. "All right. But do not think for a second that I won't step in."

Zane smiled. "I expected no less."

~o~o~o~o~

He scanned the trees as he made his way to the clearing, bright red eyes piercing through the darkness. He sensed Cryptor was nearby, but he drew his attention from that to focus on his most important mission: stopping the Ninja from reaching the camp, and ensuring they knew he was no longer siding with them.

A rustle in the bushes nearby caught his attention, and he hurried into the clearing, looking around attentively. "Whoever is hiding, show yourself! You are trespassing on Nindroid territory, and I will not hesitate to exterminate you!"

It was only a moment before five figures stepped out of the bushes, and Zane growled lowly. He recognized Cole, Jay, and Kai - Lloyd was absent, for some reason - as well as Nya and PIXAL, the ones Cryptor had told him were a nuisance to the Overlord, and persistent obstacles in his path. He went into a crouch, prepared to fight.

"Zane?" Cole called. "Is that really you?"

He heard Jay chuckle, and saw him look him up and down. "Lookin' sharp, Zane. But maybe you should stop working undercover for the Nindroids now, huh?"

Zane scoffed. "I am not 'working undercover'. I have permanently switched sides, and clearly I need to make such a change clear in your feeble minds."

"And clearly we need to make it clear that you've made the wrong decision," Kai spat back. "Quit messing around Zane, you know you're not one of them!"

"I know exactly where my loyalties lie, thank you very much," he hissed. "And no amount of whimpering and whining from any of you will ever change that. I am not one of you anymore. No longer will I suffer at the hands of humans."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "You've never suffered at our hands, Zane! We've done everything we can to keep you safe from the Nindroids! How exactly is that making you suffer?"

"Zane, please," PIXAL said. "This is not who you are. You are the Ninja of Ice, you are not meant to serve the Overlord!" Zane met her gaze, and for a brief moment he felt a flicker of recognition light up in his system. But it was gone only a moment later.

"I decide my destiny, not you," he growled. "And I will prove it!" He lunged at Cole first, taking the powerful leader off his guard and tackling him to the ground. The others stood still, not knowing whether to attack their former friend.

Zane could feel the strength in Cole's muscles as he fought to shove him off, and he was quickly pinned on his stomach, but Zane had the upper hand in an area Cole didn't: intelligence. He firmly pressed his fingers against the pressure point in Cole's wrist, making him howl in pain. He flung Cole off his back, quickly getting to his feet. He released a blast of ice from his hand, freezing Cole to the ground by his waist.

Cole struggled, but Zane immediately froze his hands. Growling, Cole yelled, "He's lost it! Try to knock some sense back into him!"

"Maybe we could _shock_ some sense into him instead!" Jay said with a grin, firing multiple bolts of electricity at Zane.

Dodging each bolt, Zane kicked Jay's legs out from under him, then stomped hard on his shoulder. He ignored the pang of pity as the blue ninja squealed. To try and push the feeling down further, he kicked the side of his face to get him to shut up. Blood spurted from Jay's nose, splattering onto the grass.

He was taken by surprise, however, when Kai leapt onto his back, his palms burning against his neck. Giving a near-animalistic snarl, Zane grabbed his hands, combatting the heat with his own element of Ice. The moment he heard Kai wince, he gripped his hands tighter, then flipped him over his shoulders and off his back. He twisted Kai's arm, then kicked him onto the ground.

It didn't take long to dispatch Nya, and he only had to grab her wrist and twist it, then kick her hard in the gut. As she fell into the heap of injured Ninja at his feet, he locked eyes with PIXAL, who only stared at him in horror.

Soon, Cryptor came out of the bushes, coming up to Zane's side, gently holding his shoulder. Zane turned to face him, then nodded. "The Ninja have been taken care of," he said. "What will we do with this traitor?" He glared in PIXAL's direction, the female nindroid shrinking under his intense gaze.

"We'll bring her to the Overlord," Cryptor replied. "You fought excellently, Zane. Without a doubt, you are our most important ally."

Zane smiled. "Thank you. It means everything to me to know I have done well." Then, he stared down at the Ninja, who could only gaze up at him in terror. "Listen well, Ninja. I may have fought for you before, but as our Sensei always said..." He crouched down, his voice deathly cold as he spoke.

"The past is the past."

* * *

 **By popular demand, here is a continuation of the last Cryptor/Zane oneshot I wrote! Maybe one day I'll be better at writing fight scenes XD**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated~**

 **Thank you NinjaMelissa, WeirdoTheJester, and Danny and Kris for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	70. Sibling Quarrels

**Request: Kai/Jay, Skylor/Nya**

 **Requested by: Yuki, Darkness-InA-Ninja, MissShipper101 (Kai/Jay); MissShipper101, Angel Star Ninja (Nya/Skylor)**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, yuri**

* * *

"No, seriously Kai, what is your problem?!"

"What, because this is such a big deal? Nya, you and Jay broke up literally two weeks ago! I don't see how you could have such an issue with this!"

"I have an issue because we just broke up, and you think it's totally okay to just hook up with him! You know that this has been affecting me, so I figured you'd be a decent brother and just acknowledge that!"

"Well, I was hoping you would be over it by now!"

Jay bit his lip as he pressed his ear to the door, listening in on the fight between Kai and Nya. She had walked in on them during a rather intimate moment, and had immediately placed the blame on Kai. Though Jay thought yelling at Kai was a bit of a stretch, he could understand why she was so upset. It certainly seemed like Kai was just waiting for them to break up so he could move in on Jay.

"At least now I know why you didn't want him and I together when we first met! You were jealous! You just wanted Jay to yourself, didn't you? What, did your relationship with Skylor mean nothing to you?"

"Nya, it wasn't like that!"

Jay heard her groan. "That's it, I don't even care anymore. Get out!"

"You're being overdramatic-!"

"Out!"

Jay immediately backed up as the door swung open, and moved out of Kai's way as he was roughly shoved out the door. Glaring at them both, Nya slammed the door. Gulping, Jay touched Kai's arm, looking at him in concern. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So... I'm gonna guess things didn't go exactly as you hoped, huh?"

Kai groaned. "I didn't think she'd still be so upset about the break-up... I mean, she was the one who broke up with you, right? So why does she have such an issue with us being together?"

Shrugging helplessly, Jay led him away from the door, towards their own room. "You did just break up with Skylor. Maybe it seems like you broke up with her just so you could be with me." At that, Kai looked down, biting his lip and shoving his hands into his pockets. Jay's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me that's what you actually did!"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just..." He sighed, stopping so he was looking Jay in the eye. "I know this sounds so cheesy but... I've had feelings like this for a long time, and it just didn't feel right by staying with Skylor... So I told her I wanted to break up because I was in love with you." He twiddled his thumbs. "Also...this was about five days before I hooked up with you..."

Jay's mouth fell open in horror. "So you didn't just break up with her, you also got together with me that fast?!" He groaned, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you have any idea how horrible all this makes you sound? No wonder Nya blew up at you!"

At first, Kai looked like he was about to retort, but then his shoulders slumped. "Some brother I am... I should really go apologize..."

"Yes, let's go apologize to the sister who just kicked you out of her room," Jay remarked sarcastically. "It's been about two minutes, Kai. Do you really think she's ready to forgive you right this instant?" He shook his head. "We'll wait for her to cool down, then we'll apologize."

Kai nodded, then continued his way towards the bedroom, Jay following close behind. Once they arrived, Kai shut the door behind them and turned to face Jay, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe while we do all that, we can finish what we started...?"

Blushing, Jay frowned, and was about to chastise Kai for changing the subject so quickly. Then he sighed, and nodded with a small grin. "Absolutely."

~o~o~o~o~

Nya hurled another shuriken at the dartboard on her wall. She had originally put it there for target practice, but she was glad it doubled quite well as a means of stress and anger relief. She would have also pinned a picture of her brother onto it, but she didn't have the heart. Besides, Kai wasn't the only one she was upset with.

She desperately wanted to know why Jay would be okay with moving on so quickly from her, and why Kai didn't consider her feelings when he hooked up with her ex-boyfriend. Most importantly, she wanted to know why Kai would immediately date someone so soon after breaking up with Skylor, the girl he originally would never shut up about.

There was a knock on her door. She gripped the shuriken in her hand tighter. "Kai, I already told you to get out!" She threw it at the door as it opened, and she gasped when she saw it wasn't Kai, but rather Skylor.

Thankfully, the redhead quickly ducked out of the way, letting the shuriken stick into the wall behind her. "Nice aim," she remarked with a smirk. "Although usually you have to have an actual training dummy or something to throw those at."

"Sorry. I guess I was getting a little carried away." Nya put the other shurikens down, slumping down on her bed. "I can't believe Kai hooked up with my ex-boyfriend... What kind of brother does that?" She sighed. "Sorry. You're probably not feeling that great about what Kai did, either."

Skylor shrugged, sitting down beside her. "Trust me, I already knew Kai was a bit of a player before we started dating, what with his cheesy one-liners and attempts at impressing me. After all, he did flirt with a ton of people even while we dated."

"How did that never bother you, anyway?"

"I always thought it was funny to watch, since he got turned down so often, and I knew he just wanted a boost of popularity. You've probably noticed he loves being the centre of attention, huh?"

Nya smirked. "True." She crossed one leg over the other, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I just hope Kai doesn't dump Jay anytime soon... Jay was really upset when we broke up, and to have my brother do the same..."

"I know." Skylor rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "But I think Kai sees something in Jay that no one else has, as silly as it sounds. He said he was always interested in Jay as a potential boyfriend, and apparently he was even jealous when you two started dating."

"So that's probably why he seemed so overprotective of me," she wondered aloud. "He was hoping he'd get to date Jay. I was hoping I wasn't right about that..." She sighed. "He got what he wanted in the end, so I guess we don't have much choice but to support them."

Skylor chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Nya moved closer to Skylor, not realizing they were already fairly close, their legs brushing against each other. She felt her face heat up as she looked at Skylor, who didn't fail to notice the contact either. The redhead smirked, then brought her hand away from Nya's shoulder, resting it on her lap.

Despite their situation, and why they were even talking to each other in the first place, Nya couldn't help but feel calm with her. She always admired Skylor for her calm and collected attitude, and appreciated her sharp tongue when the chance presented itself.

The more Nya thought about it, the more she wondered what would happen if the roles of the situation were switched; if she broke up with Jay and Skylor broke up with Kai, only for the girls to get together, instead of Jay and Kai. Would Kai have reacted in the same way? Would he have chastised Nya for hooking up with his ex-girlfriend?

With that in mind, Nya giggled. "You know," she finally spoke, "all this just makes me wonder how Kai would react if we got together."

Skylor raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

Nya blushed as she spoke. "Well, our boyfriends got together, we're not miserable but not overjoyed about it all... I mean, it would just be funny if it looked like we broke up with our boyfriends so we could be a couple instead, and so that the boys could do the same."

Skylor smirked. "Maybe we should try it out then."

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Sure! I mean, only if you want to."

Nya smiled sheepishly, playing with a strand of her hair. "I've never dated a girl before..."

Skylor chuckled. "There's a first time for everything, and I'd be happy to be your first girlfriend." She moved the hand that was in her lap to hold Nya's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Now Nya was sure her complexion wouldn't hide her quickly-darkening blush.

"So...would it be too much trouble to kiss you?" she asked. Skylor smiled in response, then leaned forward. Taking a deep breath, Nya did the same, shutting her eyes as their lips touched.

She couldn't explain how she felt, let alone how the kiss itself felt. Skylor's lips were gentle, soft, and smooth against her own, moving slowly and in sync with Nya's. It was nothing like kissing Jay, who frequently toed the line between kissing clumsily and shyly, and trying to devour Nya's mouth. Skylor soon had Nya's bottom lip gently trapped between both of hers, but instead of biting, Nya felt sparing licks here and there. The motion was subtle, but it felt alive with passion. Her heart was thundering in her chest, but at the same time her limbs felt light, as if she were floating.

She found herself pouting when Skylor parted. "How was that?" she asked.

Nya searched for the right word to describe the euphoria she had just experienced. "It was...different."

Skylor smirked. "Good different or bad different?"

"Really good different." She blushed when Skylor laughed. Pushing more hair out of her face, Nya put her arms around Skylor's shoulders. "Can we do it again?"

The redhead nodded, and soon their lips were pressed back together, less experimentally this time. Their lips moved in sync, and with certainty, as if knowing what the other wanted most out of the kiss. Nya moved so she was lying down on the bed, with Skylor on top of her, moaning quietly. She couldn't imagine ever separating from her at that point, and didn't want to ever stop kissing her, even if it meant she would run out of air.

So of course the door would open, and of course Kai and Jay would be standing there, staring open-mouthed at the scene unfolding before them. Nya gasped, and out of reflex she shoved Skylor onto the floor.

"Kai! What the hell?!" she gasped, still red-faced.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" he said. "So I can't hook up with your ex-boyfriend, but it's fine if you make out with my ex-girlfriend?!"

"Hey, it's different! We got together just now! You didn't tell me at all, and it happened almost a week ago!"

Another argument ensued, both siblings doing whatever they could to blame the other, while their significant others exchanged an exasperated glance. There would be more sibling arguments in the future, if their guesses were correct.

* * *

 **I was caught between writing Kai/Jay or Skylor/Nya** **for this oneshot. So I did both! Mostly because I haven't written a lot of yuri.**

 **Anyway, please give feedback~**

 **Thank you to everyone who requested these pairings! Stay tuned!**


	71. This Is The Future (Cole x Jay)

**Request: Cole/Jay**

 **Requested by: NerdyJD, JayandNya4ever, Plateley, StanleyPines, lovestarr, Fireopal**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

The mirrored walls of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master didn't lie. They depicted exactly the future of whomever stared into them. Under no circumstances could anything like that ever change; every event that ever happened to an individual would always result in the same outcome seen on the walls. At least, that was what Jay thought.

Truth be told, he didn't want to admit that what he saw for his future could be true. He was perfectly fine with the eyepatch - in fact he was almost looking forward to donning such an accessory. Perhaps the moustache and goatee was a bit much, but he figured his opinion on facial hair would change in the future.

However, what Cole said about his own future was what unnerved Jay the most. The black ninja was unable to see his own reflection, and for the past week, he had been worrying himself sick over what it could mean. Jay at first was worried that Cole would die, but Zane suggesting that Cole was looking in the wrong place gave him an idea.

The other thing that Jay saw in his future was Cole. Not just Cole, but a very happy Cole who had wrapped his arm around Future Jay's waist, nuzzling the top of his head.

He didn't dare tell Cole about it, and had only mentioned it to Zane briefly. Ever since, Jay had been trying to convince himself that he wasn't romantically interested in men, much less Cole. They had fought too much in the past for something like that to be possible. They were best friends, and nothing would ever change that.

Right?

Jay decided to prove to himself that the future he saw in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb couldn't possibly be true. If he spent the day with Cole, he would know for sure if he actually had romantic feelings towards him.

He took a deep breath before heading out onto the training deck, knowing that Cole would be there. The ghost ninja was standing by the railing, looking out across the valleys and hills they passed over.

He cleared his throat. "H-hey, Cole!" he called, wincing as his voice cracked. "What're you doing?" Cole looked up and grinned at him, and Jay tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat. He forced himself to calm down as Cole approached.

"Can you tell me something, Jay?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he turned around, sticking his rear end out. "Does my ninja suit make my butt look big?"

Jay's face went red. _I've only been out here for a minute, and he's already asking the butt question._ "Um... No?" He didn't know what answer Cole was hoping for, and he began to backpedal. "I-I mean, unless you want me to say yes! Or, well, you have a great butt... Wait, n-not like that! Um..."

Cole laughed. "I probably should've explained. See, Sensei Wu just told me that, although I can eat, I'm never going to gain or lose any weight since I'm a ghost. So I might as well check and see that I'm not stuck looking horrible forever, right?"

He shrugged in response, too flustered to think of anything else. "I guess..." Under his breath, he added, "I think you'd look good no matter what..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Uh..." Jay coughed, chuckling nervously. "Just a sore throat. A-anyway, what're you doing out here?"

"I was just about to train," he replied. "I figured I need to work on controlling my abilities now that I'm a ghost, especially on agility. After all, you never know when our opponents will be using water, right?"

"Right." Biting his lip, Jay picked at his gi. "So anyway... I was wondering if I could train with you today." It was all Jay could think of, other than, "Hey, I think I might be bisexual, so I'm going to hang out with you and hope nothing gets awkward between us".

Cole grinned. "Sure. It'd be nice to have someone around to take my mind off things."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like what we saw in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb." Jay tensed up, gulping. "I'm still really worried about what my reflection, or I guess lack of a reflection, means. I don't want to think that I might die soon, but..." He sighed. "At least you have that eyepatch to look forward to."

"The eyepatch isn't that big a deal," Jay said. "I mean, it basically means I'll lose an eye. M-maybe yours just means you'll discover the ability to turn invisible?" He didn't dare bring up what else he saw, but he knew if he didn't, then Cole would continue to believe he would die. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe..." Cole shrugged. "I mean, Zane also said I might be looking in the wrong place, but I have no idea what that means."

Jay gulped. "Yeah, it sure is a mystery." The urge to just come out and tell Cole what he had actually seen grew stronger, and it was becoming physically tiring to keep quiet.

"I dunno... What do you think it means?"

He chuckled, hoping to hide how anxious he was. "You're asking me?"

Cole smirked, elbowing him in a friendly manner. "Well, yeah! You sometimes have good ideas."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Don't be a jerk." He sighed then, deciding he would just hint at it to give Cole a little well-needed hope. "Zane might've been right. You probably were looking in the wrong place... As in, on the walls."

"What do you mean?"

 _Come on, Cole, don't make me do this..._ "Well... Maybe you were seen in someone else's future? And you had to be standing near them to see yourself?"

"Except I was with Kai and Zane, so it definitely couldn't have been with them. Unless..." Jay looked away as Cole's eyes widened. He could tell the gears in Cole's brain were turning, and were definitely pointing to the correct conclusion. "Jay?"

Taking a deep breath, Jay met his intense green gaze. "Yeah?"

"You saw me in your future, didn't you?"

"... Maybe?"

Cole groaned. "So why didn't you just tell me?! I could've been spared all this worrying, you know! It wouldn't have been bad for you to just say that you saw me in your future!"

"But I didn't just _see_ you!" As Cole stared at him with a furrowed brow, Jay knew there was no use hiding the truth anymore. He nodded to himself before continuing. "I-I... We looked so close in my future... We weren't just best friends, I don't think. You were all pressed against me, hugging me and everything, and you looked so okay with it. Like there was nothing wrong with it at all." He watched as Cole listened incredulously, his eyebrows raised in shock. "Cole... I think we're gonna end up as a couple."

Cole's lips trembled as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Th-that's impossible, though!" he finally exclaimed. "We've basically been at each other's throats for so long, now we're best friends... And now you're telling me we'll get married?!"

"Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are now!" He lamely chuckled. "N-no pun intended, of course." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know, Cole. I mean, I don't want to think that it's possible but..."

"But?"

"Maybe I do like you," he admitted, his face going so red that his freckles nearly vanished. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot and come out like this, and you probably don't feel the same way, but..."

"I-I get it," Cole quickly replied, and Jay could tell he was just as flustered. "And honestly, I know how you feel. I've been a little confused, too. I'm not sure if I like you just as a friend, or... It's a little hard to believe, that's all. We don't even know exactly what our future will be like." Awkwardly, he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "But if you want to at least try being a couple... I wouldn't object."

Jay gave a small smile. "Really? You aren't weirded out by the thought of dating your best friend?"

Cole chuckled, letting his hand drop to hold Jay's. "Only if you aren't embarrassed about dating a ghost."

Smiling a little wider, Jay pressed up against Cole's side, not caring that he nearly phased through his body. He could almost feel a little warmth emanating from him, and could just barely feel an arm encircle his waist. With that, he knew he had made the right decision in telling Cole his future.

"That reminds me," he said. "I can't remember if you were a human or a ghost in my future. I guess we'll just have to go back to the tomb and see."

Cole nodded in agreement. "We can consider it our first date: getting our fortunes told."

Jay laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'll end up with you in the future."

* * *

 **Hey, who knows? Maybe Cole _literally_ wasn't looking in the right place! *is still afraid of what the next season will bring and is thus going deeper into denial***

 **Please give feedback, I appreciate it a lot :3**

 **Thank you NerdyJD, JayandNya4ever, Plateley, StanleyPines, lovestarr, and Fireopal for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	72. Smoky Kisses (Ash x Kai)

**Request: Ash/Kai**

 **Requested by:** **CrazyNinjagoFan1, DemetedCreations, Awesam132**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

"Aw, look Kai!" Cole said with a grin, elbowing the red ninja and pointing. "It's where you went on your first date!"

Kai cringed as he walked past the café he and the Ninja were at only a week ago. He could still remember the way Ash had kissed him, the way his lips and tongue felt, the way Kai was so tempted to open his mouth to deepen the kiss...

And of course the way the Ninja had relentlessly teased him after it happened. They still made snide comments about it now, asking him how the kiss tasted, and even buying cigarettes for him and leaving them on his bed. "It'll be like you're kissing him all the time!" they had insisted.

He had rolled his eyes and thrown the cigarettes out. He wasn't about to tell them that the kiss held a smoky taste similar to barbecued steak. Even he was reluctant to admit it to himself. That would basically mean admitting the kiss was unforgettable. Of course, that was true in a different way; Ash had been so uncharacteristically flirtatious that day.

He could feel his face heating up as he recalled the events exactly as they happened, and he hoped the others wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, there was no use trying to hide it, especially with Zane around.

"I sense that Kai's temperature is rising at an alarming rate," he announced, which only made Kai certain that he was visibly blushing. "Are you all right, Kai?"

Jay snickered. "Hey, who knows Kai? Maybe we'll find your boyfriend in there!" Kai grunted as the redhead pinched his cheeks playfully. "C'mon! Don't pretend like you don't love him! We all know the truth!"

Kai slapped his hands away. "Knock it off, already! Look, I didn't kiss him! _He_ kissed _me_! And even if I did, I don't understand why you guys are making such a big deal of it. Last I checked, none of you are having much luck in the romance department at all." He then turned to Zane. "Except you. Your girlfriend literally lives inside you."

"Lighten up, Kai," Cole said, rolling his eyes. "We're just teasing! The least you could do is just laugh along."

"Besides, we're sure Ash wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable," Jay assured. "You know he's a little...off, sometimes. Maybe this really was just his way of saying he likes you. All you really have to do is find him and tell him you aren't interested."

"Well, I don't care," Kai said. "All I want is to go back to the Bounty, and pretend like none of this ever..." He trailed off as he looked further down the street at a tall, lanky man heading their way. He froze up, ignoring the frustrated comments from other passersby around them.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kai took a deep breath, taking special note of the man's spiky grey hair...and the smirk that only grew as he neared. "Well...speak of the devil."

Jay wolf-whistled, grinning. "Looks like your boyfriend's coming back for you, Kai!" He patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll give you two some privacy."

Kai whirled around as the other three quickly left, and he was about to call for them to come back, when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Groaning, he turned around to meet Ash's gaze, sighing as the Master of Smoke grinned at him.

"Hello, Ash," he said. "I didn't think I would see you again. In fact, I was hoping I wouldn't." He bit his lip when Ash pouted. "Sorry. But after what you did last week at the café, well..."

Ash patted his shoulder, which Kai figured was his way of apologizing. Of course, the cocky look in his eyes only confused him even more.

"Look, I appreciate your company and everything, but-" Ash hushed him, then grabbed him by the hand. Kai huffed as he was suddenly dragged through the streets, dodging throngs of people who looked at the two of them in confusion. Kai tried to yank his hand out of Ash's grip, but found that, still, the Master of Smoke's grip was unrelenting.

Soon enough, they were back at the café, and Kai was sat down at the exact table they were at the week before, with Ash sitting across from him. He patted Kai's hands, grinning. Kai bit his lip before he spoke.

"So, is this your way of saying you're sorry for forcing a kiss on me?" he asked. In response, Ash shrugged, nodding. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but this doesn't cut it. We can't exactly discuss what happened because you're mute, and I don't even know if what I say will get through to you."

Ash straightened up, folding his hands in front of him on the table, staring at Kai expectantly. Kai shifted under his gaze, not knowing what he wanted from him. He groaned.

"I'm gonna guess you won't let me leave until I talk." Sighing, he carried on. "Alright. Ash, you forced me to kiss you. It wasn't a surprise kiss, it was forced. If we were actually dating and you kissed me like that, then maybe I'd have been okay with it. But we aren't dating, and you caught me off guard, not to mention embarrassed me in front of my friends. I would appreciate it if you never did it again."

Kai watched his face for any show of emotion, but all he saw was Ash nodding in understanding. He reached out and patted Kai's hand again, grinning. From the looks of it, Kai guessed he had accepted what he was saying.

"Although," Kai began again. "I'm not gonna lie, you're..." He visibly blushed this time, and for once he saw curiosity flicker in Ash's eyes. He looked away sheepishly. "You're a pretty good kisser."

Smiling, Ash took one of Kai's hands in his. Kai met his eyes again, chuckling.

"I'm not promising anything," he said, "but if we were in a relationship, I would like kisses like that. And honestly, I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you." Ash's eyes lit up, and Kai quickly added, "I'll need a little time to think, though. Maybe I'll let you know by Friday."

Ash nodded in understanding, squeezing Kai's hand gently. He got up to leave, but was quickly interrupted by Kai.

"Before you go, though..." Kai couldn't believe what he was about to ask, but something in the back of his mind urged him on. "Can you kiss me again?" He wanted to kick himself for even allowing the words to come out.

Smirking, Ash nodded again and, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist, kissed him fully on the lips. This time, Kai kissed back, much happier to participate than previously. He felt Ash's tongue on his lips again, and he smiled, simply letting the feeling soak in.

Soon they parted, and Ash waved goodbye as he walked down the street, seemingly swallowed up by the crowd. Kai watched as the other three Ninja came out of the café, their chorus of teasing coming with them.

Kai lifted a hand to touch his fingers to his lips, and he grinned. _Definitely more of a smoky barbecue taste,_ he concluded.

* * *

 **A bunch of issues trying to upload this, I am so sorry.**

 **Anyway, please give feedback~**

 **Thank you CrazyNinjagoFan1, DemetedCreations, and Awesam132 for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	73. Bonding Of Egos (Ronin x Dareth)

**Request: Ronin/Dareth**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Implied yaoi**

* * *

The bar was much cleaner than Dareth had expected. No broken glass anywhere, no drunk men fighting everywhere he looked, no grungy or musty smells. It was dimly lit, the tables polished and a scent of alcohol in the air. He was pleased in spite of the circumstances, and he walked in further. No one turned to look his way, everyone preferring to keep to their own business.

However, there was one man in particular that caught his attention, for some unknown reason. He was rather scruffy-looking, his light brown hair grown out to his shoulders, stubble dotting along his chin. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, but it also looked like a scanner of some sort. In addition, his left arm looked mechanical, as if it were an intricate prosthetic limb. A maroon straw hat was on the table in front of him.

As he stared at him, a question burned deep in Dareth's mind. _Why does he seem so familiar? I'm sure I haven't seen him before in my life..._

Suddenly, the man looked up to meet Dareth's gaze, and he looked away nervously. He didn't think he meant any harm, but he didn't want to make him uneasy. He attempted to casually approach him, only to abruptly walk into the corner of a table. The people gathered there had looked up at him in frustration.

"I-I'm so sorry," Dareth quickly muttered, then he looked at the familiar man again. He seemed to be amused by how clumsy Dareth was, the corner of his mouth edging up into a smirk, which only made him more self-conscious.

Trying to at least be cool and collected about the situation, Dareth pulled out the chair beside him, smoothing his now-unkempt hair out of his face. He cleared his throat. "No one's sitting here, right?"

The man shook his head. "Feel free." His voice was deep and husky-sounding, and it sent a shiver up Dareth's spine. Nonetheless, he graciously took the seat, feeling his uneasiness return as the man smirked. "Ever been here before? You look a little lost."

Dareth shook his head. "First time. I felt I needed a place to get away from it all, y'know?"

He was mostly referring to his time with the Ninja. Jay was not pleased with his treatment of Nya, and despite admitting his regret for treating her so poorly, the others agreed that they no longer needed a manager. Now, after only three months of working with the Ninja, he was back to being Grand Sensei of his dojo, but it wasn't like he was getting many customers.

The man chuckled. "I've been there before. Of course, I've given up on so much it's become a habit. It definitely doesn't leave you with many friends, let alone people you can trust." He leaned back in his chair. "So I noticed you were looking at me weirdly when you came in."

Dareth sheepishly grinned, a blush creeping along his cheeks. "I'd be surprised if anyone here didn't notice that... But I thought you looked familiar. I've never seen you before, but I feel like I should know you somehow."

He was quiet, and for a while Dareth was sure the man was considering leaving right then and there. However, he soon realized he was simply studying his face. Not that that was much better, making Dareth fidget under his prying gaze.

"You might have a point," the man finally said. "Because you seem awfully familiar too."

Dareth chuckled, still unnerved how closely the man was examining him. _This must be how he felt when he noticed me looking at him._ "Strange how things work, huh?"

"Well, I guess if we both feel like we know each other, we might as well introduce ourselves, huh?" The man held his hand out, giving a lopsided grin. "The name's Ronin."

As Dareth shook his hand, he immediately noticed that it felt both heavy yet completely natural. "Grand Sensei Dareth. But of course, you can call me Dareth." Ronin laughed at the introduction, and Dareth pointed to his arm. "Is this a prosthetic?"

"Yeah. Lost the real arm in an accident." He pointed to his right eye. "Lost this, too. Honestly, I'm happy for the tech they were able to give me. The prosthetics work so well, I sometimes forget they aren't my real arm and eye."

"Well, I figured the arm was robotic, but I never would have guessed anything about the eye." Dareth chuckled. "Of course, the eyepatch definitely makes me think of someone else I know, since he's convinced he'll be getting one in the future."

Ronin raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Wait. Does this guy have ginger hair and wear blue a lot? Talks too much for his own good?" When Dareth nodded, Ronin laughed harder. "Of course! You're friends with the Ninja, too, aren't you? That must be why we recognize each other!"

"They've never told me about you, though."

"I can understand why. I've said it once before, and I'll say it again: I'm good at making friends, not at keeping them." He sighed, the smile slightly fading. "I've betrayed them in a life-or-death situation before. Now, I'm pretty sure they're on the fence about whether or not they can trust me."

Dareth frowned, slumping in his seat a little. "I know how you feel. Well, sort of at least; I didn't exactly betray them. I was their manager for a bit, setting them up with television gigs and everything. But I took it too far, and now they fired me."

Ronin shrugged. "Doesn't sound too bad. I'm sure they'll forgive you-"

"I was also kind of sexist towards Nya."

"Oh." Ronin was quiet for a moment, before he finally added, "Yeah, it'll be a while before they forgive you, I think."

Dareth scratched the back of his neck. "That's kinda the real reason why I'm here. I just needed a place to keep my mind off things for a bit, maybe think everything over so I can make it up to them somehow." He gave a short laugh. "What better place to do all that than a bar, right?"

Ronin smirked, nodding in agreement. "Even better, you met someone who's probably just as hated by the Ninja." He patted his arm. "We're in this together. I'm sure we can figure something out that'll get them to forgive us."

"I hope so." Dareth sighed, looking around. "Of course, now that I think about it, I'm not really sure what anyone does at a bar." Ronin chuckled at that, making Dareth more than a little flustered. "What?"

"Well, I always thought the answer was obvious. You drink. Here, let me get you something."

Dareth raised his hands in protest. "You don't need to do that. I don't want to impose, or anything."

Ronin shook his head. "Just consider it something nice I'm doing for you." He leaned in a bit to whisper to him. "I'd take me up on this offer. I don't normally do nice things for anyone."

Dareth didn't answer at first, but soon he found himself smiling once again. He had finally found someone who understood his situation, someone who felt just as rejected as he did. Who was he to say no to such an offer? He finally nodded. "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

 **HEY LOOK I'M NOT DEAD AFTER ALL**

 **Of course, the main reason I haven't updated is because I've been really sick. And unfortunately that lead to my writing skills going down the drain, so that's kinda why this oneshot might not be that great. I just really wanted to get this one out so I could prove that I am totally fine.**

 **So, about the oneshot, the actual reason for Dareth and Ronin thinking they know each other is because of season 6 and its TIME SHENANIGANS.**

 **(also on an unrelated note my birthday is tomorrow, so *wink wink, nudge nudge*)**

 **Anyways, thank you Anonymous for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	74. Wrong Or Right (Karlof x Cole)

**Request: Karlof/Cole**

 **Requested by: Anonymous**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Cole couldn't put his finger on it, but something strange was going on with Karlof. Though he was aware that Karlof was pretty much always odd, he was particularly concerned with his behaviour this time around. He was avoiding Cole every chance he had, and considering all they could do while being imprisoned by Chen was work together, that was saying a lot. He wouldn't talk to him unless it was necessary, and if their hands accidentally touched Karlof would recoil as if Cole had burned him.

Though he wanted to be able to get to the bottom of the issue, it was nearly impossible with how often the guards came around to check on them. It seemed as if every hour there was a new shift, with double the amount of guards in each one.

Luckily, the work shift was almost over, and despite their breaks only being about five to ten minutes long, it would be long enough for Cole to talk to Karlof.

In the meantime, Cole thought out his course of action. He would tell Karlof he has to talk to him privately, take him to a corner of the room where no guards could see them, figure out what exactly was on his mind, and be done with it. It couldn't be too hard, could it?

Lost in his thoughts, he accidentally touched Karlof's hand. As expected, the Master of Metal growled, jerking his hand out of the way. Cole sighed. Whatever was on Karlof's mind needed to be solved, and fast. What would happen to his plan to break Zane out of his prison if he lost his closest ally in the factory?

A bell rang out, and a collective sigh of relief from the workers responded. A break at last.

Cole turned to Karlof, who was already walking away, not once pausing to look back. Taking a deep breath, Cole hurried up to him, grabbing his arm. Karlof stiffened, but Cole spoke before he could do anything else.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"Not now," Karlof replied, yanking his arm out of Cole's grip.

Cole quickly moved in front of him, blocking his path. "Karlof, it's really important. Just please give me a few minutes of your time, okay?" Growling, the older elemental master nodded.

He immediately led Karlof away to a more secluded area behind some stacked boxes, but still slightly in the view of the guards. Karlof seemed uneasy with the location - peering around the boxes anxiously and not once relaxing his shoulders - but did not complain.

"Alright, we only have about five or so minutes before the break is over," Cole quietly began. "So I'm just gonna ask you right away: What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange for a while now."

He glared. "Karlof is acting same as always. Maybe you are one who is strange."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because ever since I told you I was planning on escaping to get Zane and bust him out, you've been really distant. It's like you want nothing to do with me." He smiled. "You know I'll do my best to take you with me, right?" It wasn't a complete lie; he would definitely consider bringing Karlof along, but it wasn't like a good outcome was certain.

Karlof shook his head. "That is not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Without thinking, Cole grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes. "You have to tell me what's wrong, Karlof." Again, Karlof yanked his hand away, glaring. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Why are you acting so on edge? Did I do something wrong?"

At that, Karlof's eyes widened. Then, he began to sulk. "Not you." He looked around, as if trying to see if anyone was watching. Quietly, he spoke again, "Karlof did something wrong."

"What?" Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't been separated from Karlof's side since he was first sent to work in the factory. When would he even have time to do something wrong, especially without being caught? "What do you mean, Karlof?"

The Master of Metal looked around again, and Cole couldn't help but think how unusual it was for him to suddenly appear so anxious and scared. "Cole must promise not to tell anyone," Karlof said.

"I promise this'll stay between you and me."

Karlof nodded, and took a deep breath before speaking. "In Metalonia, where Karlof lives, it is not allowed for man to love another man, or for woman to love another woman." He looked down again. "If person loves person of same gender, they both get punished. People of Metalonia are told bad things happen to them if they love people of same gender, also."

Cole's eyes widened. "Really? That's...awful." He didn't know what else to say. For that matter, he didn't know why Karlof was telling him this. Unless... "Did you fall in love with a man, Karlof?"

He nodded sadly. "Karlof is disgrace to his people..."

"You aren't a disgrace, Karlof... I promise." Cole reached out to hold his hand, and this time, Karlof didn't flinch or pull away. "If you don't mind me asking... Who did you fall in love with?"

Again, Karlof stiffened, and he lowered his voice so even if anyone was listening in on them, only Cole would hear. "You."

Cole could have sworn his heart stopped beating at that. Before Karlof could pull away from him, he gripped his hand tighter. "You fell in love with me? Why?"

Karlof shook his head. "I don't know. Cole was sad, and Karlof thought he needed company. In return, Cole was nice to Karlof." For the first time that day, the Master of Metal cracked a little smile. "Karlof has few people in life who are nice to him."

"R-really?" He couldn't help but notice the heat rising to his cheeks, and was thankful his dark complexion hid his growing blush. The corners of his mouth began curving up into a smile. "I-I..."

"Karlof will not bother Cole anymore," he said, attempting to turn away. "Karlof understands you are upset..."

"Why would I be upset?" Cole asked. He pulled the taller man back so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm flattered you feel this way about me, Karlof. I've come to really like you, too. You took me under your wing as soon as I got here, and you've never once treated me like I was an annoyance, or anything." He smiled. "I'd be happy to be in a relationship with you. Once this is all over, anyway."

Karlof's eyes looked like they were beginning to water, and he just barely managed to whisper, "Isn't it wrong? For man to love man?"

At that, Cole paused. He had no idea how to tell Karlof it was okay for them to love each other, not without forcing his own ideas onto him. They were raised in different places, after all, and it wasn't like Karlof would accept what he said right away. However, Cole had another, albeit more risky, idea.

Cautiously, he stretched onto his toes so he was almost eye-level with Karlof. Grey eyes widened as Cole pressed his lips to Karlof's cheek firmly, but gently enough so he wouldn't scare him too much. Karlof's facial hair tickled his cheeks and chin, but it did not matter. Cole was determined to stay there for as long as possible.

Once he separated, and relaxed back onto flat feet, Cole quietly asked, "Did that feel wrong...?"

Karlof was still staring wide-eyed at him, his mouth gaping. Cole bit his lip anxiously, hoping he hadn't gone too far, even if he knew the risks of following through with such a plan.

"I...do not know," Karlof finally admitted. "Karlof has never been kissed by man before."

"Now it's my turn to apologize, huh?" Cole said with a chuckle. "I couldn't really think of what else to do."

Karlof gave a slight smile, but it was replaced with a mask of uncertainty. "Is Cole certain that this is not wrong? Nothing bad will happen to him or Karlof because of love?"

Another question Cole couldn't answer easily, but he knew Karlof needed to be reassured. "No, Karlof. It's perfectly okay for us to love each other. And I promise, when this is all over - when I bust Zane and the rest of you guys outta here - I'll do whatever I can to convince you of that."

A loud bell rang out, making the two men jump. Their break was over, it seemed. As Cole started back to the work stations, Karlof grabbed his arm.

"If it is okay with Cole..." he began. "All Karlof wants is to be with you. So when Cole breaks out... Don't forget about Karlof."

Cole smiled. "I'll never forget about you."

* * *

 **WHOOPS ACCIDENTALLY DIED AGAIN AHAHA**

 **For real though, I've mostly just been having personal issues, no biggie. And also, y'know, wisdom teeth removal. That was...an experience.**

 **Hopefully, the next oneshot will be out very soon.**

 **Thank you, Anonymous, for requesting this pairing! Stay tuned!**


	75. All Ends Well (Morro x Lloyd)

**Request: Morro/Lloyd**

 **Dedicated to: Kendall**

 **Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

He had only been back in Ninjago for two weeks, and Morro was still terrified of meeting the Ninja. Sure, he had given them some useful information during the Day of the Departed, and Wu certainly had no qualms with him, but he knew they all still harboured some grudges towards him. Of course, Morro couldn't blame them; even he struggled to forgive himself for what he had done to them, especially to Lloyd.

When his spirit left its respective statue at Ninjago City's museum, he did not return to the Departed Realm. Rather, he held his consciousness and used his powers over wind long enough to propel himself to the rift opened by Master Yang. The effort took more out of him than he cared to admit, and he was certain the high winds he created had caused some issues for the Ninja, but at the time he was happy to be truly alive.

He hid himself away for the next couple of weeks, living off scraps in dumpsters and finding shelter in abandoned houses, until he realized he was essentially living his first life over again. After surviving all of that, he returned to the formerly Haunted Temple, where the Ninja now lived.

Master Wu was the first, and only, person to greet him. Though he was gracious towards Morro and allowed him to live at the temple for as long as he wished in a vacant room of his own, Morro knew he still had to prove he was trustworthy.

So, the next day - quite early in the morning, to be exact - he found Lloyd in the kitchen, poking through the fridge for food.

Morro bit his lip as he made sure to stay out of Lloyd's line of sight. He doubted he would get a very positive reaction if he started speaking to him out of the blue. It appeared as if the blond had only just woken up, with his mussed hair, sluggish movements and constant yawning.

 _He's...kinda cute like this..._ he thought, blushing a little. Morro quietly groaned and shook his head. _You're here to make amends, not ask him out on a date..._

Steeling himself, he quietly slipped behind Lloyd, standing back a bit. As Lloyd straightened up, Morro cleared his throat to offer some sort of indication he was there. Lloyd stiffened at the sound, and slowly turned around to face Morro.

"Um... Hey, Lloyd."

He had no time to react when Lloyd punched him square in the face.

Howling in pain, Morro's hands instinctively flew to his nose, a burning pain spreading through it as he felt the blood spilling out. He looked up at Lloyd in anger, which immediately turned to fear when he noticed Lloyd had picked up a knife and was glaring at him. _This was a mistake,_ he thought.

"Why are you here?!" Lloyd demanded, red eyes blazing. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Departed Realm?"

"I would answer that, but thanks to you I'm pretty sure my nose is broken, and I can hardly talk without anything hurting!" Morro winced, blood dripping between his fingers and onto the floor. "So until I get some ice and a tissue or two, I'm not saying another word!"

After throwing a bag of ice at him, cleaning up the blood, getting him medication to deal with the pain and swelling, and getting him settled on the couch, Lloyd was ready to listen to what Morro had to say. Which, of course, was difficult with a swollen nose and a bag of ice on his face.

"To make a long story short, I managed to make it through the rift that Master Yang created on the Day of the Departed," Morro explained. "I didn't want to go to you all at first, because I knew you wouldn't accept me. But eventually, I had no choice. So I came here, and Wu gave me a spare room that you guys somehow didn't notice."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Right. So you didn't sneak in here to kill me or something."

"No, I didn't," he said firmly. "Was me giving Wu the Realm Crystal, and telling you about the rift Yang opened, not enough for you?"

"To be honest, no. For starters, you possessed me because you wanted to be the Green Ninja, attempted to kill my friends and family, and tried to leave me stranded in a different realm." Lloyd glared. "So, everything you've done up to this point? Not enough to convince me that you're on our side now."

Morro was about to retort, until he met Lloyd's gaze. Beneath the anger burning in Lloyd's ruby eyes, he could see the glimmering of fear. He sighed. No matter how much he wanted Lloyd to simply forget what happened, he knew it would be impossible. Morro had hurt him, in more ways than one. There was no forgiving that.

"I'm so...so sorry, Lloyd," he murmured. "That's what I came here to say. I'm sorry for possessing you, for making you hurt your friends and family, for torturing you... Everything." He lowered the bag of ice so that he was looking Lloyd in the eyes. "You don't have to forgive me at all. Honestly, you're free to punch me in the face again, if that's what it takes. What I did was wrong...and I know it. I just want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you... Even if that means simply leaving and never coming back."

Lloyd's expression was unreadable, his gaze cast down at his lap, his mouth a tight line. Morro gulped. Getting yelled at would have been bad enough, but not knowing what the blond was thinking was even worse.

After what felt like an eternity, Lloyd finally spoke. "I don't forgive you," he said. He looked up. "But I will accept your apology. And maybe I will eventually forgive you if you stay."

Morro's eyes widened. "You don't want me to leave?"

"Oh, I'd be happier if you left, believe me. But..." Lloyd shrugged. "I know you feel sorry. So, I want to give you the chance to show that you really feel that way, and letting you stay here and live with us is the best way to do that, I think."

"There's gotta be something more you want me to do," Morro insisted. "It can't be enough for me to just hang around and do nothing. What's the catch?"

"No catch. But you could always train with us, or just spend time with us, so that we can all get to know you more. In time, I'll be able to think more about whether I want to forgive you or not."

"A-all of you?" Morro squeaked. "Can't I spend time just with you?" He didn't even want to imagine what everyone else's reactions to him being alive would be. They nearly ganged up on him the last time he met them, but for them to know that Lloyd was purposely letting Morro live with them would get him attacked in an instant.

"I just said that I don't forgive you yet," Lloyd replied with a half-hearted chuckle. "And I don't exactly trust you, either. So by staying with the others when I spend time with you, I'll feel a lot safer."

He was about to retort, but the serious look had returned to Lloyd's face, and he decided it was best not to argue. "Fine, fine." He put the ice back on the bridge of his nose, wincing. "So...are you guys doing anything today?"

Lloyd leaned back in his armchair. "Jay wanted to see the new Starfarer movie, so we'll be going to the theatre today." For the first time since Morro had seen him that morning, Lloyd smiled. "Do you wanna come?"

Morro bit his lip, then nodded reluctantly. "Sure."

~o~o~o~o~

Several months had passed. Morro gradually became a permanent member of the temple's household, even if it took a very long time to gain everyone's trust. Even Lloyd came around, soon choosing to spend time alone with Morro, rather than keeping the others around whenever they went somewhere.

Lloyd would take Morro out for coffee, show him around New Ninjago City, and introduced him to many of their friends and allies. He said it was the best thing to do, just in case a situation with a new villain ever got too severe.

Morro rather enjoyed having alone time with him as well, especially once Lloyd became more talkative around him. Sure, he already saw nearly all of his thoughts when he possessed him, but it was nice to have a real conversation with him.

However, Morro was beginning to get suspicious. In the past month, Lloyd had also been taking him out for lunch, and would always take the time to get to know Morro better. During these lunches, the former ghost had a very strange combination of feelings; his heart beating quicker in his chest, getting completely lost in Lloyd's appearance, and even stammering whenever he talked to Lloyd.

He continuously got distracted by Lloyd's nice features; soft skin, light golden hair, bright red eyes that no longer looked threatening, but rather enthralling... Not to mention how much Lloyd had warmed up to him, making it seem as if he was an entirely different person now.

He knew it couldn't be a natural way to be behaving around Lloyd. Some outside factor was without a doubt at work.

 _The only logical explanation is that he's poisoned my food,_ Morro eventually concluded. It would make sense. Surely Lloyd was getting revenge for how he mistreated him in the past. However, that only brought on another horrible thought. _What if the next time I go to lunch with him, and he poisons my food again, and I die?!_

He was supposed to go out with Lloyd again that day, and Morro couldn't believe it would be his last. He knew he had to somehow convince Lloyd that he could do better to earn forgiveness, but how? There was no way he could get out alive if he accused Lloyd of attempted murder.

Suddenly, Lloyd peeked into his room. Upon looking at him, Morro felt his heart thud in his chest again. That poison was stronger than he originally though.

"Hey, Morro!" he greeted, smiling. "Ready to go? There's a new burger place downtown, and I think you might like it!"

"U-um... About that..." Morro began, fidgeting. "M-maybe we could stop going out for food? I mean, I keep, um...gaining weight! Yeah, I wanna go on a diet, and getting lunch in town isn't healthy."

Lloyd chuckled. "You were really skinny when you first arrived here, thanks to living on garbage scraps before then. You remember that, right? Obviously gaining some weight is good for you right now."

Morro had to think fast, otherwise he'd be dead at the Green Ninja's hands. He gave up on making excuses. "Look, I know you've been poisoning my food!" he snapped. "You're not going to poison me again!"

His happy grin was immediately replaced with a look of confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't been poisoning you."

"Oh please! Why is it that every time I go out for lunch with you, I always lose focus, my heart starts beating really quickly, and I can barely talk without messing up my words?" He narrowed his eyes. "It's because you're poisoning everything I eat. And today, you're going to end up killing me as revenge for everything I did to you!"

At first, Lloyd said nothing, and Morro couldn't help but feel smug. He knew he was right about Lloyd's plan. Then, a grin made its way onto Lloyd's face, and the blond suddenly burst out laughing.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?!"

"Morro, when would I have the time or chance to put poison in your food?" Lloyd asked, still snickering. "And of course I don't wanna kill you! I know it took me a long time to trust you, but not once did I consider doing anything like that!"

"Th-that doesn't explain why I keep feeling so weird around you, though," he protested.

Lloyd looked up in thought. "You said your heart races, you lose focus..." He tapped his chin, pursing his lips. Then he snorted, and laughed again. "Morro, you're in love!"

He froze, green eyes wide. "In love...? But that's impossible! You're my former enemy!"

"Well, you're obviously feeling something for me, since you said you only feel this way when we go out together." Lloyd giggled. "To be honest, all those times we went out for lunch together did feel like dates..."

"B-but I can't be in love with you! You haven't even forgiven me for everything I did to you! And besides, you can't just date someone who spent such a long time treating you horribly-!"

He stopped talking when Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder, an earnest smile on his face. "Morro, I _do_ forgive you. In fact, I was going to tell you that today during lunch. Like I've said, I know you regret what you've done. Now, you've shown me that you really do feel sorry. So...I've chosen to forgive you."

"R-really?" Morro smiled, but then he bit his lip. "Wait, so what about me being in love with you? Is that okay...?"

Lloyd laughed. "It's more than okay. In fact..." He came closer, cupping Morro's cheek. "I've started to feel the same way about you... Now that I've gotten to know you, anyway." With that, he gave Morro a quick peck on the cheek. He immediately jumped.

"What was that?" Morro asked.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "A kiss, silly." He shook his head. "If we're gonna make this work, I'm gonna have to teach you about love. Which will be difficult, since I've only been in one relationship..."

"Wait, so it's okay if we're dating?" he said, his eyes brightening. "It doesn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Of course I'm okay with it. I mean... I know we had a really, really rocky start, but now that we know each other more, and now that I feel like I can trust you... I think we can make it work."

Morro grinned, immediately throwing his arms around Lloyd in a tight hug. "I swear, I'll make sure that this relationship works! I'll do whatever you tell me to, I'll get you whatever you want-" He was interrupted when Lloyd squirmed, his protesting voice muffled in his shoulder. Morro let him go with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lloyd rubbed his arms. "But I now know that I'll really have to teach you how a relationship should work." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, now that we've gotten all that out of the way..." He smiled up at Morro. "Do you wanna go out on a date with me? An official one this time?"

Breathing deeply, Morro took Lloyd's hand, squeezing it gently. "Absolutely."

* * *

 **You guys are probably wondering who Kendall is, aren't you? Well, you see, they are my significant other (that's basically boyfriend/girlfriend, but gender neutral~). They really wanted to read a Morro/Lloyd oneshot, so I wrote this one~**

 **Kendall, this had been an amazing two years together, and if it hadn't been for you, I probably would've never written these oneshots, let alone accepted the fact that I was bisexual. Thank you for everything. I love you more than you'll ever know.**

 **As for everyone else, thank you so much for sticking around this long. I've loved writing these oneshots as much as I'm sure you've enjoyed reading them.**

 **Sadly, this is indeed the last of them, as this is the last oneshot collection I'll be writing. So basically, requests are closed forever now.**

 **Please don't take it as me not enjoying writing them, though! I've written exactly 150 oneshots for these collections, and it's not like I won't come back to post some shippy oneshots! I'll just be putting my focus elsewhere.**

 **With that, I'd like to end my final oneshot collection with this: Just ship whatever you want. If someone ships something you don't like and they post a lot of stuff about it, ignore it and look for the ships you do like. If someone doesn't ship something you ship, then that's okay. If someone constantly posts ship hate that makes you uncomfortable, then block them. Trust me, arguing will do nothing.**

 **Basically, just stop treating each other badly over ships, okay? Please. Ship what you want, and let other people ship what they want.**

 **ANYWAY, thank you everyone who took the time to read my oneshots! Thank you everyone who sent in requests for me! Also, to all the people whose requests I never got to write, I AM SO SORRY HONESTLY**

 **Also... I'm happy to announce I have two HUGE Ninjago fanfics I'll be writing after this. So, keep your eyes out, everyone. My long-awaited Coraline AU, Stitched Wishes, is coming soon ;3**

 **Thank you for reading the Ninjago Oneshot Trilogy! Happy shipping and, as always...**

 **Stay tuned~!**


End file.
